


Game of Life

by takastucci_sen, Theskittypink



Series: Messverse [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Chariot!morgana, Dark Comedy, F/F, Found Family, Full arcana swap, Gay and suffering, Gen, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, Uncomfortable subject matter, canon typical subject matter, emperor!akiren, eventual extreme gayness, fool!futaba, individual chapter warnings, ironic and unironic use of the word orbs for eyes, lovers!haru, magician!ryuji, swapped p3/p4, the confidants are swapped, wildcard!futaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskittypink/pseuds/Theskittypink
Summary: How much fun is a game that you’re forced to play? Futaba never wanted to be a main character, but unfortunately for her, her luck stat just wasn’t high enough; it never was. You’d think with all her points put into intelligence she would be able to stay out of trouble. Well, now she’s stuck playing the hero and just trying to survive the year and prevent impending 'ruin', so much for staying out of trouble.Now on Maderame's arc





	1. Gay Homeless and New in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there’s been a little confusion with how swaps work I’m going to clarify it here. 
> 
> No one who had a persona in the main game will be swapped with a confidant. That means that: fool, magician, chariot, lovers, emperor, priestess, hermit, empress and justice will be swapped among: Akiren, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Goro.
> 
> No one else is a persona user. Confidants are fair game to be swapped with each other. 
> 
> For the most part everyone keeps their barebones backstories and most of their personality, but this isn’t always the case. Characters should still be recognizable as themselves.

“You sure we got the right kid? She looks 12.”

Some gruff old voice broke through the emptiness that was her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, the lights in the room way too bright for their own good. It wouldn’t kill them to keep it dark. Two gruff looking men stood in front of her, one guy glaring (the bad cop), an the other guy looking hopelessly confused (the less bad cop). After a couple seconds she became more aware of her surroundings. A dimly lit room, security cameras in the corners, a table in the center, and her.

She was handcuffed to a chair.

In hindsight, it wasn’t the worst day ever. Honestly things had been going great until the cops showed up, as per usual. Murphy’s Law strikes again. The cops stared at her, then exchanged confused looks. Understandably. They probably wouldn’t know what to do in this situation. No rational cop would know what to do in this situation. It’s not everyday a 15 year old child gets arrested for far too many crimes to count. Probably expecting some kind of troubled soul with an edgy past. Then again, that applied to her. Maybe it was because she was shorter than most sixth graders.

“No dozing off kid!” The bad cop snapped as her eyes began to grow heavy again. She snapped to attention, staring the man directly in the eyes.

“Cooperate or things might get messy.” The less bad cop followed up like he was taking a line from a movie.

She simply nodded to avoid any conflict.

“Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…” The bad cop began reading off of some type of clipboard that was probably a police report. “Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works…” He seemed far more confused than he was disgusted. His partner almost seemed ready to repeat his initial question of capturing the right person. “To think all of this might’ve been done by some chick.”

Rude. She was perfectly capable of committing her own crimes.

“There’s… no way this kid was involved in this.” The very rude cop’s partner observed.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

This is the part where things could go wrong. Stating her real name might put the cops in a tizzy and they would let her go, which would be bad. However, it would probably make them uncuff her at the very least.

“Futaba Isshiki.” She said quietly, her voice slightly raw.

Worry crossed the cops’ faces, and it was almost funny. Too bad she was too tired to laugh.

“... Shit.”

“Um…”

“Look kid, we’ll get this sorted out. Just don’t tell anyone.”

With that, the cop duo left the room, forgetting to uncuff her.

* * *

 A silver haired woman hurried down the hall, walking at a decently brisk pace. In one arm was a designer bag of some sort, in the other a file filled with information that had been accumulated over the course of six long months. She stopped at the door to the interrogation room, a sharp look in her eyes. The man guarding the door met her gaze and sighed.

“Your services aren’t needed at the moment, Miss Niijima. We have this under control.”

Niijima scoffed at him. “Let me through.”

“You can get in serious trouble for this. Just turn around.”

“I don’t care. This is still my case. Mistake or not, I should be able to talk to her.”

“I ain’t here to cover for you. It’s your ass, not mine, do whatever you want.”

Good, at least she had some time.

The woman entered the room and looked to the ground where an empty syringe laid. In the center of the room was the young redheaded girl who may or may not have been the mastermind behind everything that had happened that night, hand on her chin, seemingly dozed off.

“So it’s really you.” Niijima muttered offhandedly. “Hey! Can you hear me?”

The girl, Isshiki, snapped up to attention. “Sae?” she questioned, her voice hoarse.

“Thank god whatever they used wasn’t too strong.” She sat on the other side of the table, facing Isshiki and setting the file down. “I don’t have a lot of time, but you need to answer as many of my questions as you can.”

Isshiki nodded.

“Please, tell me everything you know. About the Phantom Thieves, the other world, anything you can. With any luck we should have you out of here soon.”

“It’s… a long story.”

Sae would normally say that she had time to listen, but sadly that wasn’t the case. Once things were sorted out, someone would take Isshiki somewhere else.

“Let me try something else. Start from the beginning, abridge as much as you can.”

Isshiki seemed to be thinking for a moment, then nodded.

“I can try my best.” 

* * *

  ** _April 9th 2016_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe I’m a good person, and I think there's good in everyone. Except my dad. He’s a dick. Which is literally the only purpose he serves in my existence aside from making me miserable, because he's honestly more my mom’s sperm donor than my actual dad, and I've lived with him for around three years at this point. Long story short, my life is an absolute dumpster fire and I’ve been left homeless, gay, and new in town._

Futaba Isshiki wouldn’t wish her life upon anyone. There had to be some kind of cap to how much a single person could put up with over the course of three years. It was inevitable, really, the day she would blow up and the consequences would ruin her life. It happens to the best of us, after all. And that's how she ended up in the back of a car with an assault record, being shipped to the other end of town. She glanced up from her diary, watching buildings pop into existence as they drew closer to their destination. At least dear old dad had the respect to send her off with a proper escort and not to set her lose on the subway, though maybe that was just him not wanting to bear responsibility for anything that might happen to her while she was still technically his responsibility. He knew enough about her to see that she probably had negatives in her strength and luck stat.

If it wasn't obvious, Futaba's backstory was not a happy one. It was the kind of backstory any rpg protagonist has. Tragic. The best case scenario was that she would live out her days in peace. Go to school, eat her veggies, and be a good girl for long enough for her record to disappear like magic. But, as discussed earlier, her luck stat was low enough that she ended up in this predicament to begin with, and Futaba doubted that living out her probation would be as easy as simply living an honest student life.

Realizing the car was slowing to a stop Futaba looked up, realizing they had entered the narrow streets of what she assumed to be Yongen, and had pulled up to a small bakery,  
‘Leblanc,’ she remembered.

Futaba sighed, closing her diary and grabbing her duffle as she stepped out of the car. She looked back, checking her inventory to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. There was no going back, after all.

> **Futaba Isshiki: Level 1**  
>  **INVENTORY**  
>  Duffle bag x1  
>     -a simple bag for holding my shit.  
>  Shujin school bag x1  
>     - a school issue bag, useful for holding school shit.  
>  Casual clothes x2  
>     - A set of non uniform clothes for everyday use.  
>  Pajamas x1  
>     - A soft set of boys pjamas (don't ask).  
>  Bath house voucher x1  
>     - Good for one year. Lets me bathe in the morning.  
>  Diary x1  
>     - Infinite use. My way of saving my game and recording important events.  
>  Cell Phone x1  
>     - A gift from dear old dad. I don’t even think he remembered to put his number on here for me to call him. I have no idea what I’ll use this for, but it makes a good MP3 player, I guess.  
>  **EQUIPMENT**  
>  Money: 0¥  
>  Weapon: Pen  
>     - Apparently mightier than the sword.  
>  Armor: Shujin Uniform  
>     - A standard girls school uniform for Shujin Academy. The turtleneck is actually pretty comfortable.  
>  Shield: Hoodie  
>     - A green hoodie. (Pull hood up for maximum effectiveness.)  
>  Accessory: Dragonfly earbuds  
>     - A cute pair of earbuds with dragonflies on them.

Everything was there and accounted for.

“Thanks… I guess,” she mumbled to the driver, before slamming the car door shut.

She walked to the bakery door, dragging her feet the whole way. Behind her she heard the car door open and close again as the driver followed after her. Pushing the door open, a warm bell chime welcomed her into the quaint little shop, the smell of fresh pastries filling the air. The shop was almost empty, its one inhabitant being a chubby man in an apron. Futaba sighed quietly, making a small noise from the back of her throat. The npc turned to her, giving her a quick look up and down. When he spoke it was with a kind, soft tone.

“Hello there, I don't believe we’ve met. Welcome to Leblanc-”

Behind Futaba was her ‘escort’, pushing past her and approaching the man, interrupting him. “Yoshida-san, this is Futaba isshiki. I hope you remember that she would be sent to live with you today?”

Ah, so this was her new guardian. Yoshida’s smile faded slightly.

“Of course I did,” he said. “And now that she’s here, you can leave, and let me show Futaba where she's going to be living for the year.” The escort sneered at him.

“Are you absolutely certain you can take care of a kid? Your reputation when it comes to these sorts of things has been shaky in the past, not to mention the fact she’s got a record on her.”

Yes, talk about her like she's a piece of meat while she's in the room, it would add some normalcy to the situation.

“Im certain I can ‘handle’ her,” Yoshida replied. “Now, if you excuse me, you're disturbing the peace, and I’d like an opportunity to actually take care of Futaba.”

Her escort shrugged, turning to leave, “Suit yourself, Tora.”

The door of the bakery slammed shut and Yoshida turned back to Futaba.

“I'm sorry you had to see that, I prefer to keep things plesant between me and other people.”

Futaba shook her head, “Please take care of me.”

Yoshida smiled. “Straight to the point I see, very well. I'll show you your space. Do you need help with your bag?”

Futaba shook her head again. “It’s not much, I’ll be fine.” she said, ignoring her twig-like arms protests. Yoshida beckoned her over, leading her up a flight of stairs and up into a room above the shop.

While the room itself was large, it was very cluttered: collections of boxes littering the space and making it cramped. In the corner sat a bed, and next to it sat a bookshelf, and above it was a window, light from the midday sun filtering through it.

“I’m sorry,” Yoshida said from behind her. “I know it's not what you're used too, but I don't really have room in my house.”

“It's fine.” Futaba replied. In all honesty, she prefers this to her old room. Setting her bag down she walked over to the bed, and plopped down on it.

Seeing his job was done, Yoshida nodded. “Well, I’ll let you get settled in for now. I'll be downstairs if you need help with anything.”

Futaba nodded and watched as her new guardian left her alone in her new room. This was it. This was where she would be living for the next year. Getting up she changed into her pajamas, pushing her duffle to the corner of the room.

Time to spend the rest of the day doing nothing, and/or reading fanfiction.

Flopping down onto her new bed, Futaba pulled out her phone, scrolling through various social media accounts and fanfic sites. She scrolled past a few articles about the bus accident that day- most likely caused by another one of the rage incidents that seemed to be popping up more and more frequently. Futaba couldn't give less of a shit, whatever crazy shit people were doing probably had more to do with the yakuza than her. Rolling her eyes, she closed out of the social media app and, man, had she spent that long reading fanfiction? It was almost three hours later, a time that good girls (not like her) should be asleep. But the time wasn't her main concern, because on her phone screen was an app she had never seen before in her life.

It had a red and black icon with an eye in the center, and seemed to pulse with… an almost alien energy. There was a red aura emanating from it. She wouldn't have put it past someone to have stuck it on her phone as a way to monitor her… were it not for the fact that Futaba had suspected that, checked the phone for any signs of tampering the moment she got it to the best of her ability, and that she was entirely certain that the app had not been there earlier that day. It almost seemed to stare at her.

“Creepy,” she mumbled, dragging the icon into the trash, before plugging the phone in for the night. She was not letting her sanctuary die when she needed it the most.

Plopping down, Futaba stared at the high ceiling, rafters criss crossing over it. She should probably try to go to sleep, shouldn’t she. Yeah… she should.

* * *

 When Futaba woke up she knew three things: one, this was not her new room, two, last time she checked she was not wearing an old timey prison outfit and she absolutely was now, and three, she had chains connecting her hands. She wrinkled her nose, and felt herself shiver a little. Whatever this place was smelled like wet socks and was colder than her non existent tits. Whatever this shit was, she didn't need it. Rolling her eyes and sitting up on her cot, she looked around the room.

She was in a cell lined with plush blue fabric. The wet sock smell was most likely coming from a nearby water basin. Her chains clattered as she stood up, looking out the cell door and into the blinding light beyond.

“Am I dead?” she asked to no one in particular.

“Silence, Inmate!” Futaba blinked a few times, waiting her vision to focus and the rest of the room to load, and looked down to meet the yellow eyes of two girls a few inches shorter than she was, dressed in blue warden outfits. The one on her right was the one who has spoken, her white hair cut short, a nightstick in one hand, eyepatch over her right eye. She scowled at Futaba.

“Our master has not permitted you to speak! He has important matters to discuss with you!”  
Well whoever this girl was, she was very loud.

“So I'm not dead?” She asked, taking note of the now visible room behind the girls.

“Merely in the realm of dreams, inmate,” said another, softer, voice, this time from the girl on her left. Like the other girl she had an eyepatch- covering her left eye this time, but unlike her twin, her hair was much longer, actually coming down to her shoulders, and rather than a nightstick she was holding a clipboard. “The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You have been summoned here by our master’s power.”

“Your master?” Futaba asked.

The two girls pointed into the room, at a desk sitting in the middle of it. More specifically, at the creepy long nosed, suit wearing, man sitting behind it, rolling his fingers along its surface. Were Futaba not at the start of her journey, she would have assumed she was staring at the final boss. When he spoke his mouth barely moved, the toothy smile permanently plastered to his face, he reached out his hand, as if welcoming her.

“Trickster,” he said, his voice low and gravily, “Welcome to my Velvet Room.”  
Futaba blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say other than…

“Ew.”

The short haired girl stomped her foot, slamming her nightstick on the bars of Futaba's cell, sending a small collection of sparks across it, glaring at Futaba and pursing her lips. The long nosed man spoke again.

“It is a pleasure to finally welcome you to this place,” he said. “You may call me Igor. I am the master of this place, remember it well.”

“Excuse me, what?” Futaba deadpanned, trying to look anywhere but ‘Igor’s’ massive nose.

“Perhaps if you stilled your tongue and listened you would understand, Inmate,” replied the long haired girl, rolling the end of one of the sheets of paper on her clipboard. Futaba rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

“Continue.”

Igor resumed rolling his fingers over the desk. “This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a ‘contract’ may enter.” Futaba opened her mouth, but quickly closed it when nightstick girl glared at her again. She swallowed, focusing her attention back on Igor. Why were so many men in her life bald?

“As stated by the wardens, you have been brought here to discuss important matters, ounces concerning the lives of you and everyone around you.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat Futaba felt her hands wrap around the bars in front of her.

“What do you mean?”

“Still, it is a surprise,” Igor continued. “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would manafest for such a free spirited person. You truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate.”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Okay, so I’m in gay baby jail, but that doesn’t really answer my question.”

Igor chuckled. “Without the proper guidance, only ruin awaits you. That is what I speak of.”

“You say that like my life isn't already a chaotic dumpster fire.” Futaba replied.

“This ruin is the end of everything, not just your own life.” Igor said.  
Oh.

Oooooooh.

Godammit. She knew her ahoge would get her in trouble eventually, of course she had to be the protag with the weird prophetic dreams of grey haired old men. Actually, when put like that, it sounded a lot worse than it actually was.

“Do I have to?” She asked, heaving a sigh, cursing her low luck stat as clipboard shook her head.

“It is as my master says, you are a prisoner of fate.”

Well, shit.

“Fine. How do I stop it?” she asked.

“You must be rehabilitated, gain the resolve to challenge the distortions of the world, and break free from the prison inside yourself. The inhabitants of this room, including myself, will assist you on your path towards freedom. Forgive me for not introducing them earlier.” The two girls turned to face her in unison, golden eyes fixed on her. “To your right is Sai; to your left, Han.” Igor said, pointing a finger at each as he introduced them.

“The two of us serve as wardens here. It is our duty to protect you, and be your collaborator as you walk the path of rehabilitation,” Han continued, offering Futaba a small smile, “as long as you are obedient.”

“You had better be grateful!” Sai added. Futaba gave a small nod to each of them.

Igor cleared his throat. “The night is waning, we will surely meet again when the time arises. Until then, take your time to understand this place and your role here.” As if on cue, an alarm bell began to ring.

“Your time is up, Inmate,” Han said. “Hurry back to sleep.”

It's not like she had a choice. Futaba could feel that whatever this place was, she was being pulled from it.

“I… really… really don't want to do this.” She said as she watched the screen in front of her fade to black. 

* * *

 Futaba did not miss waking up at 6am for school. She did not miss the entire idea of going to school. She had been homeschooled for the past three years, and high school was a completely separate beast compared to middle school. People were a lot meaner, they tried to get under your skin, hacked your Instagram, cyberbullied you. The idea was positively terrifying and anime was nothing like real life, people won’t magically like her because she happened to have red hair and a strand that stuck straight up. She was still the kid with the criminal record.

Who happened to have dreams about long nosed bald elves.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied a ribbon in it. Classic staple to make her look less threatening. No one was scared of small girls with cute ribbons, right?

For now, it was practice for tomorrow.

She was definitely going to have to get used to waking up at 6 am and not be tempted to go back to sleep. Those days were over. It was time to go to school and be productive, whatever that meant. She walked down the stairs and took a seat at the bar like area of the cafe. How did people do this everyday? She yawned and pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket. No notifications, obviously.

“Huh?”

The red eye app was back, somehow. She knew she should’ve gotten some type of virus protector on this thing, phones are basically useless without them. She knew iPhones occasionally had the tendency to redownload apps or at least make them show back up on her phone, but it felt odd. It wouldn’t do that to a virus, naturally, so why was it back?

She held down on the app and deleted it, hoping it won’t show up again.

Futaba gave another heavy sigh. Now that she was up and dressed she just had to wait for Tora to arrive, which could probably be a couple of hours, and vine compilations will only keep her entertained for so long. This sucked. It really sucked.

At least there was bread behind the counter, albeit it wasn’t baked.

After what felt like forever at just staring at her phone forgetting to really put a video on, Yoshida walked into the cafe with the same soft smile on his face.

“Good to see you’re awake. I thought I would have to get you out of bed,” he said, good naturedly. If Futaba weren’t bored and tired beyond all belief, she would have smiled. “Did you eat anything?”

She shook her head. Eating had a tendency to slip her mind. But it wasn’t long before Yoshida gave her literally the best food she’d ever tasted. Muffins tasted best homemade, who knew?

After Yoshida had gone behind the counter to presumably put that bread in the oven, they had left the cafe to a “meet and greet” of sorts at Futaba’s new school. She had briefly read up on Shujin Academy, a very prestigious high school with only the “Most Elite Staff” and “Perfect Education”. Which was more than likely a bunch of bullshit. How and why they would accept a person with a criminal record was more than beyond her. Speaking of, why send her to school with a record? It’d be less money out of the bastard’s pocket if he didn’t. Ah, well.

The school was huge, to say the least. Bigger than her old junior high, but that was kind of a given. It was also very empty, due to it being Sunday, but she would expect those overachievers to still be studying at school or doing club shit. Perhaps it was still too early in the semester.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she felt a pit growing in her stomach. She could almost feel everyone's eyes on her, asking if she was the one who killed a man or something stupid. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn’t she just stay in bed? The fact that no one was there should’ve been comforting, but it’ll be filled to the brim tomorrow. A bunch of assholes who don’t know anything, just making her feel worse to make themselves feel better. Futaba almost felt herself start to cry, but it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t gonna make it so she wouldn’t have to go to school or live out the rest of her probation. She swallowed that dread, hoping to whatever was out there that this would work out.

If Yoshida hadn’t been guiding her, Futaba thought she would’ve gotten lost. Why were there so many rooms? Why was the principal's office not on the first floor? What was the point of that? Did being on a higher floor mean some sort of superiority?

She didn’t get it.

The office was decorated with a bunch of awards that probably didn’t mean anything, and the whole place smelled like old paper and the dreams of kids who thought they were pure. In the center was a desk, and behind said desk was a pimple that seemed to be slightly oozing at the top. Beside that pimple was a woman with a million bags under her eyes and curly hair in a messy bun, looking like she’d rather be literally in hell than in that office at the moment.

Futaba could relate.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Futaba Isshiki.” The pimple said with a smile that looked more like it was drawn on by a three year old. “I’m Principal Kobayakawa, and I welcome you to Shujin Academy.” Kobayakawa proceeded to stare at her, expecting her to say something. What do you say to that?

“Thank you?” Was all her mind could come up with. She swore she could see the woman next to him almost chuckle. She didn’t quite understand why he was trying to be nice to her.

The pimple man cleared his throat and nodded to the woman next to him. “This is your homeroom teacher.” She promptly sighed and moved some of the curls out of her face.

“How old are you, kid?”

That’s not usually something a teacher asked.

“Fifteen?”

Her new homeroom teacher spent a solid twenty seconds staring at her, unblinking. Futaba would’ve felt uncomfortable had it not been for the fact she trusted this lady infinitely more than she did Kobayakawa.

“Sadayo Kawakami.” The woman said after the stare down was over. “Just try not to cause any trouble.” She ran a hand through her bun, messing it up further. “Can I go home now?”

“Wasn't someone supposed to show Isshiki around?” Kobayakawa asked, peering around the two of them, “they should be here by now.”

“Niijima-chan had other commitments,” Kawakami said, “like usual.” Something about that name sounded familiar to Futaba, but she couldn’t and frankly didn't care to place a finger on it. Kawakami let out a long sigh. “It's fine. I'll do it.” Oh, that was okay. Futaba needed a map of the place anyway if she was going to last one day. “C’mon kid, lets go.” Opening up the door to the office and ushering Futaba out, Kawakami might as well have dragged her outside.

“I guess I'll see you later?” Futaba offered, as she passed by Yoshida to follow after her new homeroom teacher.

They walked through the halls together, and Kawakami kept her pace slow, allowing Futaba to actually keep up with her physically and mentally. She’d occasionally point out a room or hallway like the library or the first year classrooms on the third floor, specifically room 1-B which would be her homeroom. Honestly, the school was bigger than it was complicated, and with fast travel enabled moving around it would be a breeze. Everything was going smoothly until Kawakami took her to the practice building, where, in her words, dreams were sent to die.

“Listen kid, I know one minute of research will get you loads of stuff about our sports teams, but don't. No offense, but you look like someone could breathe on you wrong and you’d fall over, and you're as pale as an iPhone charging cable.” That was probably the nicest way she could’ve put that. But lesson learned: avoid the sports at the school, which she planned on anyway.

The rest of the tour went without many issues. Which was good. Futaba felt ever so slightly more prepared for the big day ahead. She met Yoshida at the front of the school, waiting at the car for her, and beckoned for her to get in. He waited until they were in traffic to finally begin his ‘interrogation’.

“So, how did it go?” he asked, “I could tell you were apprehensive earlier- I know it must be hard going from junior high to high school with a criminal record. Do you think you can manage it?”

Futaba bit her lip. Honestly, she would rather have just been homeschooled like she had been before this whole incident. Futaba just didn't like school or people in general. If she wanted to know something she would just look it up online, or god forbid maybe a real book… that last one was a stretch. She hasn't held a physical book in her hands apart from her diary in years- and that was just because no one could hack physical paper.

“Don't wanna,” she said. The two of them pulled to a stop suddenly in front of a long line of cars. She slouched down in her seat, of course there was traffic. Yoshida seemed to take no frustration in this and waited patiently, drumming his fingers over the wheel.

“You don't really have a choice in the matter, I’m afraid,” he replied. “Your dad threw you out, remember?” Futaba hummed, sinking a little lower in her seat and stretching her arms above her head like a cat.

Realizing he probably wasn't going to get any more out of Futaba, Yoshida sighed. He turned on the radio, tuning it to some news station where a male reporter was reporting on another rage incident.

“Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetables all across the-” Yoshida sighed.

“These accidents are just becoming more and more frequent, aren't they,” he said. “I know this sounds bad after the accident, but you’re going to need to start taking the subway from now on. I can't keep driving you to school. I do have a cafe I need to run.” Futaba nodded, she had figured that was the case. It had been years since she’d ridden on the Tokyo subway, but what she did remember was that there were a lot of people in a very small space, and that was something she would need to get used too quickly if she wanted to survive a day on the other side.

They arrived back at Leblanc without much more conversation, and also quite late. It was actually dark out when they finally stepped out of the car. Futaba entered the shop first, followed by Yoshida, who was followed by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Taking a glance at the caller ID, he quickly answered.

“Yes, hello… I'm sorry I got held up in traffic… mhm… yeah… yeah I'll be there soon… wait y-you’re hungry again? I thought you just ate! Alright, alright, I'm coming. See you soon.” Hanging up, he shot an apologetic smile at Futaba. “I'm sorry, I need to go out. You can boil water, right? There's ramen in the cabinet if you're hungry. Don't stay up too late.” With a wave he was gone, and Futaba was left alone in the abandoned shop.

She checked the cupboard, and sure enough there were some packs of ramen in there. She wondered for a second whether she actually wanted to put in the energy to grab a pot, before deciding against it, sliding the flavor packet into her bag, taking a bite out of the ramen block and heading upstairs.

So going to bed early was a must, and eating. She plopped back on her bed in the Leblanc attic and tried her best to mentally focus. She could do this, it wouldn’t be that hard, right? Live out your probation and don’t cause any trouble. A simple task, grade D. With that she smiled to herself and fished her diary from under her pillow.

**_April 10, 2016_ **

_Dear Dairy,_

_The first full day on the other side of Tokyo wasn’t terrible. My first task has been given, and all I have to do is complete it. This lizard brain of mine will have to cooperate this year, just so I can make it. I guess we’ll just have to see what happens tomorrow. Here’s hoping for the best._

**-Your Game has been Saved-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	2. The Cat Boy, the Douche, and the Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba's first day at school is...interesting to say the least. Interesting in the fact that she may need an exorcism.

“So, after that was your first day of school, correct? As well as your first time on the subway.” Sae’s hand had wandered up to her chin. “That must have been extremely confusing, considering there was an accident that day. Remember the rage incident? You know what those are, right? A teacher at your school was a victim of one.”

Futaba shook her head. “That wasn't a rage incident.”

Sae sighed. “I’m talking about the principal, not your first target, but that's irrelevant. What’s important is what happened that day. You were still a ‘normal’ student, correct?”

Futaba tilted her head slightly. “I was never an ordinary student,” she said, half dazed, and Sae shook her head.

“That's not what I meant; let me explain,” she replied. “You transferred to Shujin Academy, an ordinary prep school that could be found anywhere, but something happened around that time that changed it from that. I’m talking, of course, about obtaining the ability to ‘steal hearts’.”

Futaba shook her head. “Steal hearts?” she asked. It absolutely sounded familiar, but a growing miasma was building in her mind. Whatever the police had given her seemed to be delivering an extra kick to her system’s groin. She could remember some things, people without names or faces… faces… ripping off your face. Actually, that one sounded familiar. Very familiar. “Oh, yeah. That thing.”

Sae pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please just, tell me what happened that day– truthfully.”

* * *

**File Loaded _[4/11/16]_**

Futaba wanted to go back in time and thank herself from yesterday for waking up early. It was unsurprisingly less difficult than the day before to stay awake long enough to unplug her phone and get out of bed. Hell, she was up early enough to actually clean herself up and properly do her hair. As they say, dress to impress, or something. She didn’t really know.

Good job, Futaba. Thank you, Futaba.

After grabbing her bag and waving goodbye to Yoshida as he was opening the bakery, Futaba had found herself in something that normal people called the subway. Her task: get to the Ginza Line to Aoyama Itchome, which is where school was. No big deal, it was still too early for most people to be off to work and not many students lived in a back alley, so it would hopefully be very simple. Lack of crowds would make it easier to move around, the fact it was morning meant people probably in the mood to talk, and and it wouldn’t smell like BO and sweat quite yet since it was freshly clean. But why did there have to be so many things? The whole underground had felt like an entirely different city. A bunch of stuff leading to god knows where and going every which way like a maze. If this was just the Yongen subway station, she was genuinely was terrified of what getting home would be like. Probably a disaster.

While there were less people at the station, the animosity lingered in the air like a thick fog. Natural for a Monday morning, every person there would obviously much rather be in bed. However, that didn’t make things any better for Futaba. She’d been walking around in circles for what felt like hours, before she realized it had only been 10 minutes, and not a single person had even tried to even give her directions. She took back everything about this being easy, this was impossible. Homeschool was easier.

“Excuse me…” she approached a man while panting, “where’s the Ginza Line?”

The single good person in the entire station proceeded to point in the one direction she hadn’t tried. God was real.

The subway carts themselves were cramped, smelly, and gross. The impending doom of a possible train crash certainly wasn’t easing her nerves, neither was the fact that there would be actual people at school. So the train ride sucked. That’s a start.

Stepping out of the subway, she tried her best to avoid getting squished by countless other students. Those things were death traps, with or without crashing. Finally in an open space, with plenty of fresh air, Futaba felt herself relax. Freedom, sweet, delicious freedom. She almost wanted to cry, the feeling of personal space was something that she would never take for granted again. That happiness, however, was very short lived.

Of course it had to be raining outside.

In all honesty, Futaba wasn’t even surprised anymore. Rain was a perfect way to continue a, so far, quite awful day. At this point she wondered if turning back to go home was that bad of an idea. No, her quest was to get through the school day, and at the very least make one friend. That was even easier than finding which line to take the subway, at least in theory. Of course, also in theory, her first day of school would be a beautiful sunny day with cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind. So theories were out of the question. No matter.

Futaba placed her bag over her head in some lame attempt to keep dry. It obviously didn’t work, but she felt she deserved some credit for effort. It wasn’t that bad at least, more of a sprinkle than full on rain. That would, hopefully, prevent her from getting sick, couldn’t do anything for the thick humidity smell, though. She proceeded to follow the kids in uniforms similar to hers, hoping that they weren’t trying to lead her to some back alley or something crazy. She felt another lump grow in her throat. It was just school, people did this every day, she could do this.

She made her way through the rain, the crowd of NPCs, and past an overhang where one fluffy haired girl in a pink jacket was waiting.

Get through the day. Get through the day.

She stood in front of Shujin Academy’s doors and tried to swallow all of her fear.  
Today would be the hardest, but once it was over it’ll be smooth, right? All she could really do was hope that would be the case.

Well, it was now or never. She entered the school building to what felt like a thousand eyes on her, and she made her way up to her new homeroom.

And suddenly she was standing in front of the class. A horde of judging eyes all set on her, and her teacher’s reminder to introduce herself to the class.

“Um, hi, I’m Futaba Isshiki,” she said, politely bowing and waiting for her seat to be assigned.

Kawakami’s eyes scanned the room for a moment, until her eyes settled on the desk behind the one kid that didn’t look like an NPC- a short boy with fluffy black hair and a pair of those weird cat ear headphones. “Isshiki, you can sit behind Sakamoto. Can someone let her look at their textbook? I'm not sure she has hers yet.”

Futaba shook her head. “I, um, I do have mine, Miss. Kawakami, don't worry.”

“Then what's stopping you from taking a seat? You're behind the kid who refuses to listen to dress code and shouldn’t be on his phone in class,” Kawakami said. Headphone kid just ignored her, continuing to tap away on his phone, and Kawakami pinched the bridge of her nose.

Futaba made her way over to the desk, all eyes on her, and she could already feel the disdain. She was an alien to them. A weird rat-looking tiny girl with bright orange hair, who they probably thought was going to drag them into an alley and shank them. And she had to spend the rest of the year with these assholes.

So be it.

A few hours into this torture Futaba grew to regret the decision to even show up. Every lecture, every little thing learned was something that she already knew, or something else that wasn't even particularly hard. Honestly, headphones kid had the right idea. Don't pay attention at all. When the class was finally dismissed for lunch, it was a godsend. Freedom at last. And the school supplied bread wasn’t even that bad! After that was another class, and then the true meaning of hell: gym class.

Gym class was pointless. It just existed for the competitive people to do what they’re good at without joining a sports team. Futaba knew her muscles were nonexistent, she hit about as hard as a balloon, and she ran slower than a goddamn snail, but these girls didn’t have to rub it in her face. Because of the rain, they had class inside, and they were playing the sport of champions: volleyball. Aka, let’s pelt the small, skinny, rat looking new girl with as many balls as we possibly can without getting in trouble. Probably to get some type of revenge that she wasn’t fully aware of, or because they were sadistic as hell. It was awful. She hated it. It all lead her to promptly giving up on the game entirely and sitting out against the wall to lay down. That was more than enough physical motion for one afternoon.

“Hey, are you dead?” Someone with a weirdly androgynous voice asked her from above. Almost like an angel.

“Yes.” She spat, not even thinking.

The voice seemed to have laughed. “Me too.”

Someone who understood without getting mad. At last, a person, real living person. The person sat down next to her semi-dead body, as she thought it could be the same kid who sits in front of her in class. She could kind of recognize the fluffy hair and definitely recognized the degenerate cat headphones. Of course, the first time she didn’t see his damn near demonic blue eyes.

“Oh, you’re the transfer.” Thank you captain obvious, but judging from how he was introduced to this kid earlier, he didn’t even look at her. Not that it was a bad thing. She wouldn’t look at herself either.

Futaba simply nodded. “Futaba Isshiki.”

“Morgana Sakamoto.”

Morgana? Strange name. Considering the bright blue eyes, the fact the kid might be foreign or partially so wasn’t too far fetched. It wasn’t bad, at least not in Futaba’s eyes. It helped the kid to stand out amidst a sea of NPCs, which helped to make him decent enough friend material. She sat up to sit next to him, still kinda surprised that he was even willing to talk to her. All people had done that day was give her pitiful looks or glares.

“So, Sakamoto…” How does one start a conversation? How does one make friends? Games made this way easier. “Do you always wear those headphones?”

“It helps my image,” he answered simply.

“What image?”

“I’m the local delinquent. Honestly, you feel the same way.”

She genuinely couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or an insult, but if it was an insult, probably in the best way possible. “How come?”

“Your hair is orange, and I know it isn’t natural. You dyed it out of spite, yeah?”

This kid understood. He knew the difficulties of wanting to stick it to your father, or at the very least could assume them.

She nodded with a small smile. “Yep, Dad hates it. It was a lot brighter before. I didn’t know how to use bleach or hair dye that well.”

Sakamoto almost barked out a laugh. “So you almost caught your hair on fire?”

“I might as well have. I should do it again.”

There was a brief silence before the duo broke out into laughter.

“I like you, rat hair.”

“I like you too, cat boy.”

That was one quest completed.

The two eventually got to talking, sharing stupid stories and doing anything to pass the time in their boredom. But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

“You two!” A tall, curly haired man with a weirdly flat nose yelled from the other side of the gym. “You’ll run laps if you don’t start participating!” Sakamoto groaned as he stood up, shooting a harsh glare at the man.

“Alright. Fine. Meet me after school, Isshiki.”

Futaba nodded, then stood up. Back to hell, she supposed.

* * *

Futaba followed Sakamoto up the remaining stairs to the rooftop, and then into the open air. There was a collection of half broken desks and chairs all stacked up along the side of the door, and Sakamoto plopped both his bag and himself on top of one of the desks.

“Welcome to the delinquent zone. No pervy gym teachers allowed.”

Futaba actually snorted at that. It was becoming more and more blatantly obvious that this kid at least spoke some of her language. She clambered up on one of the desks beside his, and watched as he slid his phone out of his pocket. Taking this as an invitation, she pulled out her own and unlocked it.

The eye was back. Again. The first time was reason for suspicion. The second time it appeared could be explained away as some weird glitch or whatever, but now? This app had been haunting her for three full days. In the back of her mind, she was vaguely aware that Sakamoto had started talking- well, bitching about Kamoshida- and Futaba felt herself mentally drifting away from the rooftop.

Godammit. This was probably something like her diary- a key item that she couldn’t progress without. Biting the bullet, she tapped the app, opening it for the first time.

It wasn't at all what she expected. When the app opened it showed a simple blue interface, with the words ‘metaverse navigator’ across the top. There were three input lines, a history tab, and a microphone icon, indicating the ‘metaverse navigator’ was probably voice activated. Curiously, she tapped the microphone.

“He's such a- hey, are you even paying attention?!” At Sakamoto’s sudden outburst, Futaba glanced up past her phone screen.

“Huh?” she asked. “Sorry, I usually turn my brain off when someone starts bitching.”

Sakamoto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re hopeless, aren’t you?” he said, before shaking his head. “Kamoshida's an asshat, and a perv who treats the school like he owns the damn place. Which he might as well at this point, everyone here would probably pay good money to lick his shoes. It's like he thinks he's king of the castle.”

Futaba blinked. “You make it sound like a hive-mind.”

Sakamoto scoffed. “It might as well be. It’s actually kind of creepy. Everyone here seems to have the same opinion about everything.” He was pouting now- not a good look for him honestly- nothing could change the fact that his demonic blue eyes tore into your soul and ate it. “I already told you about Kamoshida, but there's people like Okumura who get everyone under their thumb just by looking pretty. And of course she's going out with Kamoshida, which makes everything ten times worse, but that's just how Shujin is. Everyone just bends down to kiss the ass of the next big thing or the guy in charge. I’ve only been here a few weeks and I already hate it.”

Suddenly Futaba's phone buzzed in her hands, and she heard a feminine, robotic sounding voice.  
“ _Beginning Navigation_.”

She felt a sharp pain in her head, and she winced, and she was surprised to see Sakamoto do the same, hand shooting to his forehead.

The world around them seemed to blur, a reddish purple haze flowing over them as the environment changed, and everything seemed to darken.

And then both of them fell, the desks they were sitting on vanishing into thin air. They yelped as they hit the ground, sending up a splash of pinkish… something as they hit the ground, which seemed to ripple around them like water.

One thing was certain: they were no longer on the roof of the school, but somewhere else entirely. They were sitting on stone tiles, and the sky had turned a dark shade of purple, clouds swirling around them. Sakamoto was looking around, clearly confused.

“What… the fuck just happened?” he asked.

Futaba was given no time to answer him, not that she could, by the fact that they were now surrounded by a group of honest-to-god armored knights, brandishing spears and swords at them.

“You!” a slightly larger gold plated one spat. “This area is off limits. Explain yourselves immediately, rats!” Their voice seemed to echo. Futaba couldn't speak. She opened her mouth, yet no words would come, and it was Sakamoto that responded. He had risen back up to his feet quickly, and was now standing over her.

“Who the hell are you, you cosplaying freak?” He asked, voice a bit higher pitched than he probably intended. The knights didn't move and Sakamoto crouched down into what she assumed was some kind of battle stance. Is this what it felt like to be on drugs?

“If you refuse to cooperate, then we will make make you,” the gold one commanded. “Take them away!” As he pointed, the other guards moved in, and Sakamoto with them. The kid moved like a cat, quickly ducking under one of the spears and grabbing it, trying to tear it out of the knights hands.

It didn't work.

The knight twisted away easily, dragging Sakamoto along with it and dropping him on the ground like he weighed nothing more than a rag doll. The knights drew closer, and at this point it was all too much. She was NOT about to watch someone die less than two meters away from her. Not in some crazy acid trip dimension.

**Futaba Isshiki has stopped responding. We are currently looking for a solution.**

**[ >> Close the program]**  
** >> Wait for the program to respond**

* * *

_All party members are unable to battle. Would you like to continue?_

**_[Continue]_ **  
_Return to title_

Futaba awoke to an all too familiar smell in the air and the feeling of hardwood beneath her. While her body was more or less begging her to fall back to sleep, her mind was telling her that something wasn’t right. She shot up and looked around the room she was most likely trapped in. It looked like an old, medieval dungeon. Complete with shackles and plenty of pointy things to torture someone with in order to obtain information. The whole place carried an air of dread, like at least three people had died there, and not just from being tortured. Sakamoto looked over at her and seemed to have sighed in relief. “Good to know one of us is still alive.”

“What happened? Why are we in a dungeon? Why does it smell like-“

“Those suits of armor caught us and brought us here, I don’t know why. Judging by the tone…” Sakamoto’s voice trailed off. Oh…

She knew how this usually went, whoever owns this place is gonna have them killed for sneaking in. Based on the reaction of the guards, she doubted the owner would even be slightly understanding. What now? They had no way to escape, and even if they did, where would they go? Futaba didn’t even know how they had gotten there, let alone how they’ll get back. That feeling of impending doom was back, only this time it was more infinite. There was no rationalizing this.

“Well, we’re just screwed, aren’t we,” she said aloud, half to herself. Suddenly, they heard a clanging sound, the tell-tale sign of suits of armor approaching. A few moments later, they appeared at the bars of the dungeon.

“The punishment will be execution. Make way for King Kamoshida.”

The thing that approached the bar next was a creature of nightmares. It had the face of their gym teacher, it could have been their gym teacher- if their gym teacher wore slippers, a pink speedo, and a heart covered cape,(but to be fair at least he WAS wearing something down there) and had glowing yellow eyes. That wasn’t normal. Then again, talking suits of armor weren’t either.

“Ah… so you two were the rats scurrying up my tower.” His voice had a weird echo effect that almost sounded fake. “Good thing we caught you so soon.”

Sakamoto stared at the monstrosity with more disbelief than Futaba. “Is that you, Kamoshida?”

“That’s King Kamoshida to you, you little brat!” He snapped, causing Sakamoto to flinch. “I should’ve expected this from you, Sakamoto. Trying to take me down, huh?” The boy simply stared at him, not knowing what else to say, causing the king to sneer, and he turned to Futaba. “You should thank your boyfriend, here. I’m not a fan of killing such pretty things, even if you’re a bit lacking in the curve department. To compensate, you can watch his execution.”

Execution?

The two guards walked inside the cell after Kamoshida gave them a of signal. They both grabbed Sakamoto at once, holding two swords to his neck like a makeshift guillotine. The boy had stopped struggling, his eyes filling with tears. And all Futaba could really do was watch. This was it for him, and soon it’ll be the end for her, too. The realization hit her like a sack of bricks. They could die. They were about to die.

The world seemed to grow dark again, and from the darkness came a voice.

 _“This is truly an unjust game...your chances of winning are almost none.”_ There was a butterfly in front of her, blue body and glittering wings that flapped slowly. “ _But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”_

An unjust game? That sounded about right. She got roped into a game she didn’t want a play, a game with no extra lives or continues. One where she would die, and no one would care. Was that how little she mattered? Even if she somehow escaped, what would come next? Sakamoto would die, she’d lose the closest thing to a friend she’s ever had, then…

Then what? What was the point of continuing?

_**Do you simply wish to die here?** _

A voice that sounded almost eerily similar to her own chimed from nowhere.

“What would change?” She whispered to no one in particular. “It’s not like I have anything else I can do…”

**_Do you know that for sure? Is giving up truly the best option? Your decision back then, was it a mistake?_ **

A mistake? She’d been wondering that ever since she had been sent away. Was it all in vain? Would it amount to nothing but a stain on her record and her future ruined further? No, no, it wasn’t. Futaba had felt she had made plenty of mistakes in her short life, but standing up to her father was never one of them. She’d do it a million times over just to get the feeling that she could do something, anything, to damage him.

“No, and it never will be.”

Dying meant losing, losing meant her father won. After losing everything to put a scar on his pride, he would still be the one on top in the end. That was even more “unjust” than her current situation. She would win. Either by living out of spite or bringing the bastard down herself.

“Let him go, you slimy son of a bitch!” Futaba had no idea where that strength had come from, but at the moment she didn’t care. She wasn’t losing this early in the game, and that meant her and Sakamoto weren’t dying at the hands of this prick. Kamoshida’s guards stopped dead in their tracks, and even the “king” himself looked shocked. “I’m sick and tired of dickbags like you! You don’t get to do whatever you want! Stop kicking us around like you can get away with it! You… you’re just a perv who thinks he’s untouchable cuz of some stupid rep! You’re nothing!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, looking Kamoshida right in his yellow eyes.

_**Well done.** _

With the sound of breaking glass her whole body lit on fire, burning her chest and eyes, as she fell to her knees. She screamed. She clutched her head and screamed, white knuckled. The voice rang out in her head again, echoing in the pain.  

**_We now forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. You, who wishes to move forward and find your reason to live, I shall be the vessel to aid you on your path to your own justice._ **

The pain spread, engulfing her whole body, and she felt like her brain was trying to explode, and tears filled her eyes.

Upon her face- no, attached to it- was a light green mask, with red lenses over the eye holes, slightly crosshatched to look like dragonfly eyes.

Futaba reached for the mask, this was where the pain was coming from, she knew it. If she could get it off this all would be over. 

Clutching the mask, she clenched her teeth, it burned in her hands

“Per…so…na…” she whispered, forcing herself to her feet. 

She tore the mask from her face, ripping off the skin in the process. Blood sprayed from her face, evaporating before hitting the ground, bursting into bright blue flames that engulfed her face, and quickly spread across her entire body. Strangely enough, it hurt a lot less than tearing off the mask. The fire rose upwards, manifesting and changing. When the flames cleared, behind Futaba was a black UFO, decorated with neon green glyphs and had a gargoyle statue on the top of it.

She was wearing a skin tight, dark green bodysuit with a belt, underneath a flowing green hooded trench coat. It tapered off around her hands, upon which were a pair of bright blue gloves. The end of the trenchcoat flowed down into pixelated light, spots of green sliding along fabric and disappearing into the air. She wasn't even really wearing shoes anymore, there was just a collection of bright blue lights.

A smile grew on her face.

Kamoshida backed up, and his guards stood in alarm. Sakamoto stared at her, saying nothing.

“I am the book of forbidden knowledge known as Necronomicon. If you wish, I may allow you to use my power.” The voice from earlier had said, Futaba now recognized this was the voice of the UFO. Honestly, at this point she would gladly use it.

“Let’s do this.” She said, her smile growing.

“Of course.” The UFO rose further above her, the light blue lights below it shining brightly, and from those lights came black and blue tentacles, of all things. Kamoshida paled, motioning for his guards.

“K-kill her! Leave the boy for now!” The king said, his voice not so subtly cracking. The two suits of armor began to twitch, then briefly exploded into a pile of red and black goo. Then the goo reformed as two pumpkin headed, cloaked spirits, wielding lanterns. Futaba could feel Necronomicon assuring her that this was something she could handle.

“Let's do this,” Futaba replied. There was a new weight in her hand, and when she glanced down she noticed she was now gripping a small scythe in her right hand.

“ _My power is yours to wield, you must only call upon me to use it_ ,” Necronomicon told her, and Futaba felt the mask reappear on her face. This time it wasn’t attached to her skin, and she simply had to touch it for it to burst into flames once again, chains flying up past her face.

“Necronomicon, bufu!” she shouted, and around them the room chilled. Futaba saw the air around one of the pumpkin men freeze, causing it to crash to the ground and disappear with a cry into a cloud of red and black smoke. The other one’s cloak seemed to billow angrily at the loss of its friend, and it charged towards her, swinging its flaming lantern at her, nd striking the side of her arm. It hurt, but not as much as she thought getting hit in the arm with a giant lantern would.

“ _It is because of your new power,_ ” Necronomicon said, seeming to have read her thoughts. “ _Now, use that power to launch a counter attack. Use your strength to strike your foe down._ ” Futaba nodded, swinging the scythe up in an arc, striking at the spirits head, slicing through it as if it were nothing. She grinned, striking a pose as the pumpkin head disappeared into smoke.

Sakamoto blinked, once, twice, then he pinched himself. “What the fuck?” His voice hitched. “What the fuck even was that!? Did you just summon a demon?! What happened to your clothes?!” As soon as he mentioned that, Futaba “poofed” back into her normal Shujin uniform.

“Honestly, I don’t care,” she said. “That was awesome!” Sakamoto’s poker face told her that he disagreed. “Okay, so we know those guys are beatable. So let’s just kill the rest and get outta here!” The boy shakily shook his head, finally getting up from his spot on the ground.

Kamoshida must’ve fled sometime during the fight, as he was no longer anywhere near the cell. The guards even left the door open. That was good, this was easier.

The dungeon was a whole lot bigger than either of them anticipated. There had to be hundreds of cells, and there was even a river down there. Okay, so maybe escape wasn’t gonna be that easy, but Futaba had just summoned a demon and ripped her face off, so at the moment she believed anything was possible.

“So,” Sakamoto started, “right or left?”

Honestly, it all looked the same. “Right? I think. I’m placing my faith there.”

Sakamoto nodde., Futaba assumed he really didn’t know how to help in this situation. She couldn’t blame him, she barely knew what she was doing either.

“Hey! Hey!” A voice rang out from, somewhere, instantly getting the duo’s attention. “Can ya help me out here?”

Sakamoto gave Futaba a look with the word “don’t” written all over it, of which she promptly ignored. Maybe this voice could help them, it didn’t sound hostile, after all. Then again, those pumpkin things tried to lantern her to death, so one could never know.

“Isshiki, you aren’t serious.” Sakamoto looked pale enough to be a ghost.

“You don’t have to follow me, ya know.”

He glared at her, but sighed. “Carry on then,” he muttered, picking up the pace behind her. Most of the cells were empty, but some seemed to be occupied with people in gym uniforms. Futaba would’ve opened her mouth to ask them if they knew the way out, but chances were that they would probably shank her and use the route if they knew it. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a cell against the wall, home to the single cutest thing Futaba had ever seen in her life. It almost looked like a shiba inu puppy, but on two legs and wearing a metal skull mask. As well as a red scarf, a belt, and yellow gloves.

“A puppy!” Futaba yelled excitedly, not being able to help herself. The puppy looked at her with big, brown eyes. Was this what was calling for help? She certainly hoped so.

“P-puppy?!” It said, the gruff voice confirming Futaba’s theory.

Sakamoto stared at the dog-like creature with the most shock he had during their stay in the dungeon. “What…what?!” He grasped his head. “It talks, that thing talks.”

Futaba turned to him, making her eyes as big as possible, “We gotta help him, please can we help him? He’s sooo cute!”

“I’m right here, ya know. You don’t gotta whisper,” the dog said, walking closer to the bars. It sunk in how tiny he was, only about a foot tall. Futaba felt they weren’t in any real danger. “And I ain’t cute!”

He was in denial. It was adorable.

“No. No no no. There’s only so much weird I can take in a day, and I draw the line at a talking dog!”

“I ain’t a dog either! You got eyes, cat! It’s plain to see I’m human!”

Sakamoto said nothing, he simply placed his hands over his face and sighed.

The not-dog turned his attention to Futaba. “Hey, you wanted to help me out, can you reach those keys over there?” He pointed to the ones outside his cell with his little gloved paw. “I’ll help you guys get out once ya let me out. Ya know, favor for a favor.”

“Come on, Sakamoto! He said he’d help us!”

“Has anything in this castle, barring the dog, been friendly?! How do we know if it’s gonna not grow claws and kill us?”

“Cuz I can’t.” The not-dog answered simply. Sakamoto groaned again.

“Fine! Whatever!” The black haired boy had more than clearly given up. Futaba took that chance to unlock the dog’s cage, and watched as he half walked, half skipped out of it. He lifted his paws in the air as if he were stretching.

“Thank god! You know how shitty it is to be locked up!? Anyway, name’s Ryuji. Thanks for savin’ my ass.”

Futaba smiled. “I’m Futaba! And this is Morgana, so can you help us now?”

Ryuji gave them both a smile. “Sure can! Come on over this way, there's a switch you can activate to lower the bridge.” Futaba and Sakamoto followed him over to a bust of Kamoshida's head. “Go pull on the jaw!” Ryuji said, and Futaba did, watching as the bridge beside them lowered. “C’mon let's go!”

The three charged across the bridge only to be met by another one of Kamoshida's knights.

“Godammit!” Sakamoto yelled, stumbling backwards, as Futaba burst into flames again, her clothes shifting to the techno suit she had on earlier. Ryuji glanced at her. as he charged his way forward.

“Good, you can fight, let's take em down!” he proudly declared, striking a pose. He bared his sharklike teeth, “Blast em away! Captain Kidd!” he shouted, and from Ryuji’s skull mask rose a skeleton, dressed in an old, pirate-esque uniform riding atop a ship. Sakamoto’s jaw dropped as he let out a scream.

“Another one?” he shouted, scrambling across the ground to get away from the swirling blue fire.

From the knight came two more monsters- new ones this time. A tiny winged girl clad in a blue dress and a bald purple imp with… nevermind. They charged the three, and Futaba felt her scythe reappear in her hands. To her right, Ryuji now had what appeared to be a small metal pipe in his tiny gloved paws.

“Effing Shadows!” he shouted, knocking back the purple imp with a heavy swing of his pipe. “Watch out, they're trying to kill us!” Futaba nodded, tearing away her mask and summoning another blast of ice, aimed at the purple one. As the ice made contact the ‘shadow’ was knocked backwards. Ryuji gave her a tiny thumbs up.

“You're pretty good! Wanna see something cool?” Ryuji asked. Pointing at the girl he tore off his mask, and a bolt of lighting rained down from heaven knows where. As it struck the girl, it let out a shrill cry of pain, and crumpled to the ground. Charging forward, he struck it on the head with his pipe, causing it to fade to dust. “If you hit an enemies weakness, it’ll knock ‘em down and stun ‘em.” Futaba nodded, sending another blast of ice at the imp, causing it to disappear as well.

Ryuji grinned, showing off his shark teeth again, “Nice job, Red! You got a pretty powerful Persona there.” he commented, crossing his paws. Sakamoto was still sitting on the floor, mouth agape.

“Im dreaming,” he whispered. “I’m absolutely dreaming, what was that- WHY DOES THE TALKING DOG HAVE ONE TOO?” Ryuji tilted his head.

“What, you mean a Persona?” Ryuji asked.

Sakamoto threw his hands up. “Perso _whatever_ ,” he said, “why can you summon demons?”

“They ain’t demons, frizzy hair,” Ryuji replied. “You saw how red and I pulled off the masks, right? Thats ‘cus everyone wears a mask inside them. And when you take off the mask you get someones real self, and they can summon a Persona! It’s like…all the good parts of ya!”

Sakamoto stuck out his lower lip. “Don't call me frizzy!” he pouted, “my name is Morgana.”

Just as he was saying that, a wave of blue flames swept over Futaba, and suddenly she was back in her uniform. Ryuji frowned.

“Its kinda weird that her clothes disappear though,” he admitted. “They don't usually do that.”

“Her clothes are irrelevant, Furball!” Sakamoto said, grabbing Futaba's wrist. “You said you’d show us the way out, right?” Ryuji nodded. “Then let's get going!”

The three of them made a run for it, Ryuji in the lead, with Sakamoto behind him, nearly dragging Futaba along, who was finally starting to wear off from the adrenaline high of summoning a tentacle UFO.

“ _A Persona,_ ” it oh-so helpfully reminded her.

They ran over bridges and through stone hallways, and past other people locked away behind bars with no doors. Sakamoto opened his mouth to ask about them.

“Leave them,” Futaba insisted.

They followed Ryuji up a flight of stairs and into a wide open room with tiled floor, and from there a small hallway through a door and into a small room.

“We’re here!” he declared, pointing at a few bookshelves.

“There's no exit here!” Sakamoto shot back.

“Then we make one! I can just use Kidd to blow up the wall!”

Futaba sighed, before pointing up at a vent above the bookshelves.

“Or, we can just take the mesh off the vent and go through that way.” The two guys looked at each other.

“I’m lovin’ the way you think, Red!” Ryuji said. “Hey could one of you give me a boost?” Futaba immediately picked him up and lifted him high enough to reach the top of the bookcase, and from there, Ryuji easily took off the vent. He looked down at the both of them. “You can fit through if you go one at a time. There's another vent at the end, but they aint hard to take off.”

Flashing him a thumbs up, Futaba immediately climbed the bookshelf with some difficulty, Sakamoto shortly behind her.

“Do you wanna go first?” She asked, gesturing to the vent. Sakamoto nodded, and began to make his way through the vent, Futaba looked back at Ryuji. “Aren't you coming?” she asked, and the puppy shook his head.

“I got shit to do in here,” he said. “Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Listen. When you get out of the castle, head for the drawbridge; that's the entrance to this place and you'll warp right on out.” Futaba frowned, but nodded, and she followed Sakamoto through the vent, and finally out of the castle. Gesturing for him to follow, Futaba headed to the drawbridge and at last, literally back into reality.

* * *

[meanwhile, somewhere in the future]

“So you're telling me that the school turned into an old castle?” Sae asked, raising an eyebrow. “And in this castle you met a talking dog, and summoned a demon? Isshiki, this story sounds like a fever dream you had. I don't have much time here, you know!” Futaba nodded, resting her head in her hand.

“You’ll… believe me by the end… it's the truth.” She slurred, unfocused eyes trying to fix on Sae to the best of their ability. Sae sighed, checking her watch.

“Fine. I'll let you continue your story,” she said. From her binder she pulled out two slips of paper, one red and one white. “The first of the Phantom thieves targets was an olympic medalist. He was an Alumni of Shujin Academy, the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida.” Sae looked up. “A criminal who confessed to indulging in his depraved desires, among other crimes, but since you had only just transfered you shouldn't have held more than just a simple grudge against him, if that. What happened?”

Futaba shook her head. “Can't...just gimme a minute.” Sae pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Please Isshiki. You need to remember.” Closing her eyes in concentration, Futaba focused on the past.

“I think,” she started, “it was because…”

* * *

“WERE ALIVE!” Sakamoto shouted, falling to his knees, reaching up to the sky as if to praise god himself. “We didn't die!” Futaba fell to her knees as well, exhaustion finally hitting her, arms shaking. They did it. They escaped the nut dungeon alive. She pinched herself, wincing at the very real pain. They were alive and it wasn't a dream. Sakamoto was beaming. “That just happened right? That really just happened!” Futaba nodded weakly, struggling to stand to her feet, as he turned to her. “Hey, we should exchange phone numbers, you know?”

Well, that was sudden. No one but internet scammers had ever asked for her number before.

Who was she to turn down someone who wasn't a bot? “Sure,” she said, slipping her phone out again, finding the weird app was closed, sitting dormant on her screen again. “Do you have a Chaos account? I know how to set up super secure dm’s on there.” Sakamoto nodded, offering her his phone.

“Here, lets trade, I’ll put mine in yours.” Swapping the phones, Futaba added herself into his contacts, before sending a friend request to herself on Chaos and handing the phone back. He took one look at her contact name and snorted.

“Spicy Rat Hair? Really?” he asked.

“I could say the same thing Silly Putty.” Their laughter was cut short when it dawned on them just how dark it was.

“Oh shit!” Sakamoto yelped, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. “I should be in bed by now!” Waving a hasty goodbye to Futaba he turned tail and ran, leaving Futaba alone in the alley by the school. She should absolutely save her game.

 ** _April 11, 2016_ **  
_Dear diary,_

_Today I survived a living fever dream, made a friend, and now I possibly need an exorcism. I finally found out the use of the weird eye app thing, and it took me to a castle that smelled like dad’s house. Honestly, I should probably get home, but contrary to what Sakamoto says, I don't need to be in bed by 7:30. Even if I should probably get back home. Well, I guess that's that...this school year is definitely going to be...interesting._

**-Your Game Has Been Saved.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious 'Chaos' is a fictional chat service thats basically Discord but with some added functions.
> 
>  **Futaba Isshiki** : level 3  
>  **Persona** : Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** : Bufu
> 
>  **Ryujii** : level 3  
>  **Persona** : Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** : Zio
> 
> [Offical Tumblr for this fic](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/)  
> [Futabas Winter uniform](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/174838826915/futaba-isshikis-winter-uniform-from-game-of-life/)  
> [Futabas Phantom Thief outfit](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/174838793945/futaba-isshikis-phantom-thief-outfit-in-game-of/)  
> [Morganas Winter uniform](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/174838872330/morgana-sakamotos-winter-uniform-in-game-of-life/)
> 
>  
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	3. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds invade a Palace with their not!pet dog. NOT CLICKBAIT!

Futaba _may_ have stayed out a little later than she intended to, then again she didn't exactly have a curfew, and it wasn't _too_ late. It was early enough to catch a train back to Yongen at least. The backstreets were...comforting. Horror stories on the internet had taught her to stay out of dark unfamiliar places at night, but she felt at peace here. She was in no danger at all back here. When she got back she was surprised to see that the sign on Leblanc’s door still read open.

She stepped inside, the bell ringing merrily to announce her entrance. Yoshida looked at her, lowering the phone he currently had in his hand, and crossing his arms as she entered.

“Why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?” he asked, in the tone that a parent used when they knew their child was hiding something from them. “You're back awfully late as well. Care to explain?”

Futaba frowned, “I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer and blocked it,” she said. It was a half lie. In reality Futaba had modded her phone to ignore all numbers it didn't recognize, but she didn't exactly want to explain that to Yoshida. “And I was out with a friend.” Another half lie. If she was worried about explaining her super hacker skills to this man than she absolutely was NOT going to explain today's drug trip. Especially not when she only half believed it herself.

“Mhm,” he responded, “and what exactly were you doing ‘out with a friend’?” And there was the dreaded question. Than again, she’d already given him two half truths, what harm would a third do?

“Summoning a demon.” From the back of her mind she heard a laugh.

“ _Dear girl, I am no demon._ ” A demon that could speak inside her head at any time it so pleased, with a voice that was so close to her own it was slightly frightening.

Apparently that was not the answer Yoshida was expecting, not that Futaba could blame him, because he froze, giving her a strange look,

“E-excuse me?” he asked,

“Yep,” Futaba replied, “Also she says she isn't a demon.”

“I should have listened closer when they said you were a quirky one… what exactly does, ‘summoning a demon’ mean? Are you talking about something from a game?...Please don't tell me you were actually attempting to summon a demon,” Yoshida sighed. “I’m going to give you the benefit of doubt here, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you were not responding to me when I tried contacting you. Don't forget your position, Isshiki, if you end up violating your probation your life is over, and I doubt your father will help you. I'm on your side, alright? You need to work with me.”

Work with him? That was...not what she was expecting. She might as well take advantage of it,

“Alright,” she said. “My phone only blocks out numbers it doesnt know, its to stop scammers you know?”

“So you need my contact information?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Futaba replied, Yoshida nodded and the two of them exchanged contact information, and after another delicious dinner, Futaba was left alone in the small shop. Still exhausted from the day’s activities, she went to bed early for the first time in two years.

And then, she woke up.

It didn't take long for Futaba to realize where she had woken up, what with the weird blue light and the prison outfit. She looked up from the cot to see Igor and the two wardens staring at her.

“Welcome back, inmate,” Han greeted. “Our master wishes to speak with you; it is in your best interest to heed his words.” Futaba let out a sigh of disappointment, if she was here again then this ‘Velvet Room’ was more than just a fever dream. Then again, if things like that weird castle and Personas were real, then why couldn’t a dream prison? Necronomicon hummed in the back of her mind, a comforting presence honestly. Moving to stand, she walked to the bars and out into the room again, waiting for Igor or one of the wardens to speak.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion,” Igor began, and Futaba felt herself rolling her eyes; what was there to celebrate? Igor continued, letting out a low chuckle, “and it seems you have also awoken to your powers, and special ones at that, another reason for celebration. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“Power?” Futaba found herself asking, “You’re talking about my...Persona right?”

“I see you catch on quickly,” Igor answered, “a useful skill to have, especially in your coming days.” He began to roll his fingers over the desk again. “To complete your rehabilitation you will be training the power of Persona. Personas are, in other words, a ‘mask’-- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters.”

“So psychology?” Futaba asked; she remembered reading something similar in a few places. Igor nodded.

“In a way. It is not important to worry about, however. You will learn all you need to when the time is right for it; there are other matters to attend to,” he said. Despite his drawling gravelly tone, and her general indifference, Futaba felt herself being drawn in. This...Igor, wasn't exactly unpleasant to listen to, and after the near death experience in the castle, anyone willing to give her information on what the hell was happening was worth listening to. Even if they came from a sketchy dreamscape.

“Have you familiarized yourself with the Metaverse Navigator?” he asked. Futaba tilted her head. Did he mean the app? “It is a tool designed to aid in your training as a thief. Using it allows you to travel between reality and Palaces.” Okay then...that honestly raised more questions than it answered but she would take it, this Igor had made the app, but…

“Palaces?” she asked.

“The phenomena that you experienced when you awoke to your power,” he explained.

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master,” Sai said in her normal snappy tone. “You’d better appreciate it!”

“You have been given an invaluable tool inmate,” Han added. “Do be sure not to waste it, or squander this opportunity.”

Igor cleared his throat, cutting both girls off, “Should you find others that prove themselves beneficial to you, I will grant them this tool as well. For now, you should devote yourself to training yourself as a thief.” There it was again.

“What do you mean thief?” she asked, only to be cut off by Sai.

“Enough questions!” she snapped with a flick of her nightstick, “Your time here is up.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Futaba protested, as her vision began to fade into black. She scowled, flipping off the room and everyone in it. Rehabilitation, her ass.

* * *

The entire fever dream had been on Futaba’s mind all day. School had been hard to focus on, not that it was all that difficult anyway, but she couldn’t help but think back to the castle that was in the school. Or was the school? Whatever. It was really cool. It actually made what would be a boring day incredibly memorable. Still, what came next? The old man kept going on about “Rehabilitation”, and that castle was somehow connected to it, as was the Necronomicon whom now resided in the back of her head. It all felt like it was leading up to something, and Futaba needed to know exactly what. Her dreams in the Velvet Room certainly weren’t helping. That led her to telling her only friend that she wanted to go back into the scary murder castle where they both almost died, after school.

“No.” Was Morgana’s straight and unemotional answer.

“Come on! Aren’t you even the slightest bit curious?” Futaba genuinely didn’t know if she was more curious about the nature of that place or if she was finally giving in to what the old man said to her.

“Isshiki, we almost died yesterday.”

“We didn’t.”

“Only because you somehow summoned a demon!”

“Persona.”

“Whatever! The point is that I’m not putting my life back in danger for that.”

Futaba sighed, knowing there was only one option left. “You hate Kamoshida, right? And that place has something to do with him, obviously. Soooo maybe we can get dirt on him.”

Morgana stared right through her, his bright eyes practically reading her soul like a book. “You’re manipulative, Isshiki. I kinda like that.” He went quiet again, and she assumed that he was probably thinking about it. “I won’t lie, that place has been on my mind a lot. If anything I just want to know what it is, and how it relates to Kamoshida. The moment something goes wrong, we leave. Alright?” That probably wouldn’t be too much of an issue; they were going in with more knowledge than they did yesterday. Plus they were prepared, those guards were beatable and they knew the way out. So their mission was simple. Learn the nature of that place and leave.

Now the main question: how do they get back there?

“You remember how we got there, right?” Futaba asked, placing her bag down. Morgana shrugged in response.

“We were talking and we teleported, I guess. It was kinda sudden.” He seemed as clueless as she was. That certainly wasn’t helpful. Futaba wanted to think back to the day before, but she couldn’t think of the exact trigger. Morgana was right, it was too sudden. The boy’s eyes lit up suddenly. “Your phone!” he exclaimed. “You were on your phone and it said something like ‘beginning navigation.’ Was it an app?”

App? Oh! That’s what the old man was talking about. Futaba pulled out her phone, pressing the eye icon that was still there. Apparently a “tool” in her “quest to become a thief.” It still didn't sound as great as Igor tried to make it seem. The app had a history tab, under it laid the words “Suguru Kamoshida”, “Shujin Academy”, and “Castle”. She felt a large grin forming on her face.

“Sakamoto, I think we have our ticket in.”

“Wait, we’re doing this now?”

Futaba pouted. Now was not the time to be a coward, not when there were monsters she could be freezing or whatever with magic, completing her rehabilitation. “Come oooon! It won’t be that bad!”

“That’s not the problem, Isshiki! What if people see us?” She shrugged, and Morgana only could respond with a glare, then a sigh. “Whatever! Just do whatever!” Rash decisions strike again.

With a smile, Futaba pressed the button on her phone, and one Siri-like “Beginning Navigation” later, she and Morgana found themselves outside the same castle from the day prior. It definitely felt a lot bigger from the outside; the tower seemed to be all the way in the clouds. A small part of Futaba had pondered the idea of the guards just throwing her and Morgana off to save the trouble of walking all the way down to the dungeon. Then again, maybe monster guards in another world were different from real people and wouldn’t mind the trip. Lord knows she’d faint halfway through.

Morgana looked over to her and breathed a shaky sigh. “Alright, where do we start? We don’t exactly know where everything is.”

“I beg to differ. We just retrace our steps from yesterday and we should make it back to the dungeon. Probably from the vent we used to leave. That’s what you wanted to check out, right?”

“You remember that?”

“Photographic memory, it’s more of a curse than a blessing.”

The two of them began to approach the castle, and as they did so Futaba was engulfed in that same blue flame.

“Your clothes,” Morgana commented, looking her up and down. Futaba did the same, to see that the tron-like outfit had returned. “You look like someone’s grim reaper OC.”

“You jelly?” Futaba asked, striking a rather attractive pose. Morgana frowned.

“Not in the slightest. The Hood seems like a bit of a hassle.” Futaba responded with a pout.

“Hey!” A semi-familiar voice cut through their conversation. “You guys came back!” The soft patter of paws became louder as the small gold and white pirate shiba known as Ryuji approached them. “And Red even knows how to change on command! All right!” His tail wagged with a wide smile.

Morgana, ever the cautious one, stepped back. “Oh, you’re still here, Dog.” Futaba couldn’t help but roll her eyes, the dog-ish creature had proved himself to be friendly.

“Hi, Puppy.” She greeted him with a smile and gave him a small pat on his head.

“It’s Ryuji! Not puppy!” He corrected, batting her hand away. Well, at least she knew he didn’t like pets. “Anyway, why’d you guys come back? I thought you had more fun things to do.”

“We came back for-”

“We wanted to know the nature of this place,” Morgana deadpanned. “Since you live here or…something, we thought you could help.”

Ryuji’s eyes seemed to sparkle at that and his tail began to wag. “Hell yeah, I’ll help! Not like I have anything better to do. You guys are after Kamoshida, right?”

Honestly, Futaba just wanted to slash more things in the face, but getting back at Kamoshida would be fun too.

“So what exactly is this place, Ryuji?” Morgana asked.

“It's a Palace,” Futaba answered automatically, “At least I think...right, Ryuji?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “how’d ya know that, Red?”

Futaba shrugged. “Just kinda came to me,” _in a dream_. “And you can call me Futaba you know, my name’s not Red.”

“Alright, but yeah, this place is called a Palace,” Ryuji replied.

“Alright,” Morgana interrupted, “but why is our school a castle?”

“I was getting to that, Frizzy,” Ryuji replied. “This place _is_ your school, cuz that’s what Kamoshida thinks it is. In his shitty head this is a castle. So it’s a castle.”

“It has to be more than that! Just because someone thinks something is something doesn’t mean-”

“Call it magic or whatever. That’s the power of the Metaverse. AKA the world inside people’s minds.” Ryuji crossed his paws over his chest. “So if you think something is a certain way, it just happens.”

It made sense, kinda. In the weird conspiracy theory “everyone in the government is a reptilian humanoid” sort of way, just farfetched enough to work. Yet, something about the dog’s explanation was strangely familiar. So traveling to another world was possible? Is that what they did? All with the click of a button?! Igor did mention something about traversing between the Palace and reality, but Futaba was guessing it was more like a dream. “So we’re actually in an alternate reality?”

Ryuji nodded. “Yep! Ain’t that what I just said?”

“Well, I guess that explains some of it,” Morgana said. “We didn't come here for sightseeing, remember? We're here to try and find some dirt on Kamoshida. Think you can help us with that, Ryuji?”

The dog nodded. “Sure I can! But it means we're gonna have to go back in that place,” he said, pointing at the castle. “Since Red and I can fight, it won’t be too hard. Right?” He grinned at Futaba.

“Hell yeah we can! Just take the lead, Puppy!”

“I ain’t a puppy!”

“Uhg fiiine,” Futaba sighed, hanging her head, “well what _should_ I call you?”

“Just call me Ryuji,” he said, “and I’ll call you two by your names. Futaba and Morgana right?” The two of them nodded. “Alright then!”

Ryuji walked over to a few spare crates, pointing up at the wall. Following his figure Futaba saw the area of the wall they had climbed out of yesterday,

“So we’re going in the same way we left?” she asked.

“Yep! It’s kinda stupid to just walk in the front door,” Ryuji replied. “Yeah it’ll take us a bit longer to get back to where we need to go, but Kamoshida wont suspect a thing.”

“Smart move,” Morgana commented, “...I'll let you two lead the way.” Easily clambering up the boxes the three made their way inside.

“There's guards patrolling pretty much all the time in here, so we’re probably gonna have to fight a lot,” Ryuji admitted sheepishly.

“Are you kidding me?” Morgana protested, making sure to keep his voice low. “There's no way we’ll stay hidden if we have to keep killing Shadows. Fighting is loud.”

“Which is why you take ‘em by surprise,” Ryuji countered. “If you ambush an enemy you can rip off their mask - kinda like what you do to summon a Persona, and it makes it so...shit how do I explain this? Basically, think of it like, the Palace’s ruler can see all the Shadows, but if you rip off their mask they can't see them anymore, so he won’t send someone to check if something’s wrong.”

“But if he can see the Shadows, would one going missing be more suspicious?” Morgana countered.

“See _through_ ‘em, I mean,” Ryuji corrected. “He ain’t aware of every single shadow there is.”

“I think I get it,” Futaba said. “Shadows are like security cameras. Kamoshida can see through them, and he can use that information to send them to somewhere suspicious, like, if he sees us he can send more Shadows to that location. But if we take off a shadow’s mask it's like turning the camera off, it limits his vision, so there will be less guards in the area ‘cuz it looks like nothing is wrong.”

“I have no idea what a security camera is but yeah it's basically that,” Ryuji replied. “The less the Shadows see you, the better, so try either ambushing ‘em or sneaking around them. Just cuz we can fight doesn’t mean we should. Using a Persona takes a toll on you.”

“Sorry I can't help you guys,” Morgana said.

“Oh it's fine,” Futaba replied, _it's not like that’s permanent...probably, he certainly has the party member potential._ “It's not like Ryuji and I are struggling.”

“But still…” Morgana trailed off, looking at his feet.

The three continued on through the dungeon, following Ryuji and his nose. They didn't fight too much, preferring to simply avoid enemies if they could until eventually they reached the area that the group knew housed several ‘slaves’, or at least used to.

“They're gone?” Morgana said, poking around at the different cages for any sign of life.

“Seems like it.” Futaba added, crossing her arms.

“They were probably moved this morning,” Ryuji explained. “After you two got away he got super pissed. So chances are they were transferred someplace further in so he could take it out on them.”

“Take it out...wait, you don't mean like, torture do you?” Morgana asked.

Ryuji nodded. “Told you, this place is all that guy’s shittiness in one. ‘Course he's got a torture chamber.”

“Well then we need to get down there!” Morgana exclaimed. “It's our fault they're down there like that, right?” He moved to go on ahead down the hall, but Futaba grabbed his sleeve.

“Calm down, it's not our fault that the guy’s an awful dude.”

Morgana huffed, but stopped. “Sorry, it just...pisses me off, you know?”

“I hear you,” Futaba replied.

“Hey you two!” Ryuji called out. He was standing over by a door that, unless Futaba was seeing things, seemed to almost be...rippling? “Come over here, I wanna show you something.”

The door opened into a small room, sparsely furnished with a small table in the middle, but that wasn't what drew the group’s interest. As soon as the door was closed behind them the room seemed to ripple, casting an image of a classroom over the room like a wave, before disappearing.

“What was that?” Futaba asked.

“This is a safe room,” Ryuji replied. “It's kinda like a place where the Palace ruler can't spread their shittiness, so Shadows can't come in here, not only that, but if you know where these places are you can move between ‘em!”

That caught Futaba's interest. “What do you mean by that?” she asked. “Do we just...teleport?”

“Kinda,” Ryuji replied. “Since the ruler has no control over these spots it's easy to like… manipulate them? I'm honestly not really sure how it works, but I guess believing is seeing or something. Anyway it’s a thing you can do to save time and not have to keep going through places every time you enter a Palace.”

“That's...interesting,” Morgana said. He sighed, before slumping down on a chair, then sitting up quickly. “Oh yeah! I forgot!” Fishing around he pulled out two things: a water gun, and an actual gun. Actually, on closer inspection it wasn’t a real gun, just a very convincing fake, but still.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Futaba asked.

“There's a shop in Shibuya that sells super-realistic model guns,” Morgana explained. “The water gun was just something I had laying around.”

“Okay but why a water gun?”

“Have you ever been shot in the eyes with a water gun?”

“Point.”

“That's pretty smart, Morgana,” Ryuji commented. “See, you ain’t useless.”

“Who said anything about being useless?” Morgana shot back, before Futaba cut him off.

“No one. You're not useless and we love having you here, I'm not about to let that character arc happen.”

“Okay...then.” The three were quiet for a moment, sitting uncomfortably in the silence.

“...we’re pretty close to the cognitions,” Ryuji offered after a few moments. “Oh, those are like, Palaces’ versions of real people; they’re how the Palace ruler sees someone or something,” he added after seeing the confused looks on the others’ faces.

“So that's what we're trying to find?” Morgana asked. “How do you know where they are, then?”

“Yep, they are the proof you need,” Ryuji replied, “and I can smell them; being a dog has advantages.”

“Oh.”

“Well, when you're ready to go…”

“I don't see why we can't leave now.”

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get going again, going deeper into the dungeons, fighting and sneaking past enemies as they went. Until Ryuji suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

Around the corner was a shadow, standing right in their path.

“We’re going to have to fight them,” Futaba decided aloud, still keeping her voice hushed.

“Yeah,” Ryuji agreed. “Hang on, if we’re gonna be fighting I wanna show you something. Morgana, can you give us those guns?”

“Oh , sure,” he replied, fishing around in his bag for the two toys and offering them to the duo. “Not sure how much they’ll help though.”

“They look real right? Just trust me here,” Ryuji said. “I told you this world’s weird. You just gotta believe - and no this ain't some weird believe in yourself crap. It's just how this place works. As long as you think it’s real, it’s real.”

“So you’re saying if I shoot this it’ll actually shoot?” Futaba asked, fiddling with the toy pistol.

“Yep!” Ryuji replied, taking the water gun in his paw. “Also, from my experience throwing stuff at flying Shadows is really effective. If that's all there is here I'll show you something else.”

Futaba nodded. “Let’s get them.”

The two darted around the corner, tearing the shadow’s mask off to reveal two of the fairies. Trusting in Ryuju, Futaba pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The gun fired, jolting in her hand from the kickback, almost flying out of it, but she held a firm grip. The shadow let out a scream as it was knocked to the ground; she fired again, this time at the other fairy, causing it to join its companion on the floor.

“Let's give ‘em hell!” Ryuji shouted suddenly, glancing over at Futaba. “If all the enemies are helpless, you can whale on them without worrying about them fighting back, so go all out!”

Following his lead Futaba charged, dealing sharp hard slices with her scythe. It was a blur of wild slashing and raw power, an almost intoxicating amount. The weapon was almost weightless in her hands, and she slammed it down hard. Which turned out to not be a good thing, as it lodged itself in between two floor tiles.

“That's all she wrote!” Ryuji cheered, as the Shadows disappeared into dust and Futaba struggled to dislodge the scythe. Morgana came out from behind the corner to meet them, just as the blade popped out from the two tiles.

“That was...intense to watch,” he admitted, staring at the two in awe.

“I call it an all-out attack,” Ryuji said. “Cool, right?”

“It was cool until I lost my weapon,” Futaba pouted. “Anyway. Door.” She placed her hand on the knob, opening it and entering the room beyond it. It was a small room, the most noteworthy thing being another door on the other side of it, with a banner hung over it.

“Kamoshida's training hall of love,” Morgana read aloud. “That's...probably the place. Ugh, that's disgusting.” He made a gagging noise, before moving to open the door.

The sound of screaming filled the hall as the three entered, and as they looked around they all saw what could only be described as a torture chamber. Each block being its own horrific display.

“What the fuck?” Morgana whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrors below them. “Are...are all these people real? I knew it was bad but...not like this.” He looked down at his feet.

“They’re cognitions alright,” Ryuji confirmed, “the place reeks of ‘em, and they’re all slaves.”

“They're all guys,” Morgana replied, before swallowing, “Goddammit…”

“What do you mean?” Futaba asked. “I thought you had like, a personal grudge against him or something.”

“I can smell a shitstain when I see them,” Morgana replied, “and Kamoshida reeks. I know what being hurt looks like… and...yeah. And I mean...it's not really a secret that he's interested in Okumura-senpai.”

“So that's why you hate him,” Futaba replied, “a gut feeling?”

“Are you judging me?” he asked, and Futaba shook her head.

“Nah, I’ve hated people for less.”

“Soooooooo,” Ryuji said, “these are the guys, that all you needed?”

“Kinda,” Morgana replied, “I wanna see who these guys are; if it’s this bad in here then something similar has to be happening in real life right? We can ask them there.”

“Why not just ask them here, then?” Ryuji asked.

“Do you really think people are going to believe our story about a magical castle and a talking dog?” Morgana countered.

“Alright alright,” Ryuji replied, “but you shouldn't spend forever here-”

“Yeah we know, Shadows,” Morgana interrupted.

The two immediately set to work, trying to catch the faces of as many of the slaves as they could, assisted mostly by Futaba’s photographic memory.

“Do you think thats all of them?” she asked finally, when they reached the end of the hall.

Morgana nodded. “All the ones we can see, yeah.”

“Then we should probably get going.”

“Hurry! This way!” Ryuji called from ahead of the group, waving his paw. “We can prolly get out before anyone sees us.” Futaba and Morgana hurriedly followed him back towards the entrance. It was all almost too easy, and she found it unlikely that Kamoshida - well, his shadow or whatever - would leave the door basically wide open. If Futaba knew better she’d assume it was a trap.

“Halt right there!” exclaimed an echoed voice coming from one of the guards. Of course. Of fucking course. And of course Kamoshida’s Shadow had to prance over to them chuckling like the Saturday morning cartoon villain he was. Futaba almost wanted to punch herself in the face for actually falling into a trap during the first dungeon. She was supposed to be better than this. The two guards surrounded her and Ryuji with a snap of their “king’s” fingers, causing the dog to growl.

“Well well…if it isn’t the rat duo. Sakamoto and…” Kamoshida stopped. “The rat with no redeeming qualities.” Lies. She had plenty of redeeming qualities.

“Ey! I’m here too!” Ryuji yelled a little too loudly.

“Of course, how can I forget the dog thing. You barely escaped with your lives yesterday; it’s stupid of you to return.” His mouth curled into a disgusting smile “Unless of course you’re eager to die.”

Morgana was glaring at the shadow, as if he was about to pounce.

“We ain’t scared of you! Come on, Red! We can take ‘em!” Ryuji shouted with a grin. “Let’s go, Captain!” The dog touched his mask and the pirate-like Persona appeared behind. Futaba quickly did the same, summoning Necronomicon. The two guards around them dissolved into the black mess and reappeared as four elf-like creatures inside of jars. The one in the center became a burly armored knight whom was riding a horse. They felt stronger than the Shadows they had encountered so far. The Jar-Elves began the battle by surrounding the Knight in a purple aura.

“They upped it’s defense,” Ryuji said. “Those things are a real pain to deal with.”

The two Persona-users readied themselves as they charged. Using Necronomicon, she began to attempt to freeze one of the jars, shards of ice forming around it. She took it out easily, but not before it managed to veil a few of its friends in the same purple aura. Beside her, Ryuji was having trouble even getting one of them down, the bolts of electricity barely touching the creature at all. He snarled, and resorted to charging forward to wack it with his pipe. Futaba prepped another bufu, only to be struck with a bolt of electricity, causing her to seize up and cry out in pain. The armored knight took that opportunity to attack, bringing its blade down upon her, and causing her to crumple to the ground. Ryuji had been fairing slightly better, but now that he was the only target he soon crumpled alongside her.

Everything ached, and it felt like she would pass out any minute, but she looked up long enough to see a knight walk over to her and plant its heavy foot into her back, holding her down. She watched helplessly as the same happened to Ryuji.

“This is what you rats deserve! Coming into my castle like you own it! Why can’t you be like the other ones? They’ll do anything for a chance to be trained by an elite such as myself! I’m the one who made this school worthwhile, so you brats better be more grateful.”

Morgana watched them from the side, pure rage in his eyes. “ _Your_ castle?” he spat. “This school doesn’t belong to you, asshole.” That got Kamoshida’s attention. With the bright yellow eyes on him, the boy continued, “You’re no king, just an abusive, disgusting perv!”

The king laughed “Doesn’t belong to me? Everyone at the school bows to me! So what if a few get hurt? They want results and I provide them, those ungrateful bastards.”

From Futaba’s place on the ground, she could hear Morgana snap. “Let me stop you right there,” he said, leaving all traces of fear behind and rising to his feet. “You’re just a tiny man in a tiny school. Past accomplishments mean _nothing_. They go to you because they don’t have a choice! Because your past means more to their parents than their futures, and sick fucks like you take advantage of that! You just want a way to be a monster and get away with it! ASSHOLES LIKE YOU PISS ME OFF!”

Kamoshida looked momentarily stunned, they same way he did before Futaba awakened Necronomicon. In the back of her mind she knew what was coming next, and she couldn’t help but feel excitement bubble up in her stomach. “S-so what?! What are you going to do about it!” Kamoshida tried to shoot back, too bad he had all the eloquence of a kid on the playground. “You’re nothing but a kid trying to faze a king!”

Morgana smirked at the weak rebuttal. “A kid, huh? What can a kid do? Well, this kid has one thing to say. Fuck you. Fuck you and the scum just like you!” Suddenly, a voice rang out in his head,

“ **You wish to fight back?** ” it asked.

“Fight?” Morgana whispered.

“ **You want to help people, advocate for those who are weak. That is understandable. Allow me to lend you a hand.** ”

“Yes…” He replied, staring at Kamoshida like a hungry rabbid animal, “ _Im gonna kick his ass._ ”

“ **Then let the contract be forged.”**

The pain started in his head, a dull ache that quickly turned into a wildfire as he let out a cat-like yowl of pain, sending him rolling across the ground, as if he had been struck. He screamed, rolling and thriving on the ground. He gagged, coughing up a puddle of bile.

“ **I am thou, thou art I. I will be your strength to go against tyrants whom rule with an iron fist, while being the one to aid the ones who have no one to turn to.** ”

A black mask similar to a bandit’s appeared on his face in a burst of blue flames. With no hesitation, Morgana staggered to his feet, and he tore the mask from his face.

“Come! Zorro!” And just like the day before, a pillar of blue fire shot up into the air. Giant gusts of wind blew through the entire room, as if a storm was brewing. From the flames came a muscular, blue, humanoid figure wearing a black coat and a black cape. In his right hand it held a rapier.

The flames embraced Morgana’s body, and it was almost as if his uniform was being stripped away, replaced by something else, an outfit similar to what you would see at a renaissance fair. He had a white shirt with sleeves that puffed aour around the cuffs under a black waistcoat and bright yellow bandana, black pants and almost knee-high white boots. Alone that would have been fine, but the outfit kind of fell apart at the bright green gloves and almost gold belt with two side pouches and a clip on fake cat tail attached to it.

In his hand, Morgana brandished a cutlass, pointing it at Kamoshida, “It's about time you let my friends go,” he said, an edge of cockiness in his voice. With a wave of Zorro’s rapier, wind filled the room, strong enough to blow back the Shadows and free both Futaba and Ryuji. With another surge of flames Morgana pointed at the two Persona users, and in a moment they were both surrounded with a gentle blue-green light. Feeling strength returning to her, Futaba stood up as Morgana rushed to join her and Ryuji. “You guys are okay, right?” he asked.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji shouted, retrieving his pipe from the floor, before Morgana gave them both a proud smile.

“Right! Let’s shut them up.”

The three of them readied themselves as the Shadows recovered, the elf jars prepping their buffs. “Not this time!” Morgana shouted, quickly reaching for his mask, “Garu!” With a flourish he sent a blast of wind hurling toward the pot-elves, and the four of them cried out as they were swept out of the air in quick succession. With them taken care of he used the oppening to cast another dia, without their defensive buffs, the creatures were not all that powerful, and all four cowered beneath the might of the gangs regular attacks. A few blade and pipe swings later, and all that was left was the horseman.

“Ready to give up?” Ryuji asked. The knight reared his horse, heavy hooves hitting the ground.

“I am a loyal subject of King Kamoshida!” it yelled. “Brats like you are nothing!”

Morgana crossed his arms, as if to pout. “Kamoshitface isn't anything special,” he replied. “It’s like I said, he's just a tiny man who thinks he's something special. It's almost sad actually.” The knight charged, and Morgana nimbly sidestepped it, backflipping gracefully out of its path.

“Showoff,” Ryuji muttered, sending a blast of lightning down upon the beast. It charged again at Futaba, who swung her scythe upwards in an attempt to block it and just barely succeeded. Summoning her own Persona, she sent a blast of ice right at the shadow’s face, sending it reeling. The horse stumbled backwards, and with a final blast of wind from Morgana, the shadow fell, turning into a massive pile of dust that quickly evaporated into the air. Panting hard, Morgana fell to his knees.

“Take that… Do you still think im just a kid?” It was clear the high of awakening was wearing off, and fatigue was finally setting in. In the time it took for them to defeat the Shadows Kamoshida had recovered, and was giving them that sick grin.

“When will you _brats_ understand,” Kamoshida declared again, “ _I_ make the rules here, and no matter how many of my guards you kill nothing will change that! I can have anything I want, and everyone supports me. Isn't that right, _dear_?” The last word was drawn out in an almost sickening, taunting sort of way. There was a clicking of heels as one of the hottest girls Futaba had ever laid eyes on walked over to Kamoshida, and took a gentle hold of his arm.

She was short, maybe only a few centimeters taller than morgana was, without the heels on of course, with large brown eyes and long curly reddish hair pulled up in a bun, nestled in which was a silver tiara. The heels were pure white, contrasting against the vibrant royal purple socks and long gloves the girl had on, and she wore a thin white strapless dress that barely covered her nether regions, not that it mattered, as the black lacy garments could be seen through the dress anyway, and to top it all off was a black choker. The entire getup was sick, something you would see in a red light district and never on a schoolgirl, yet it was real and right in front of Futaba. She turned to the others, to see Morgana half covering his eyes with a hand, and Ryuji staring wide-eyed at the girl, tail wagging fiercely.

“W-woah,” he said, and Futaba found herself rolling her eyes, “Whos the pretty lady?!”

Morgana lowered his hands a little bit, taking in the scene before him.

“Okumura-senpai?” he asked. “Why the hell is she here?” He scowled, an angry pink flush appearing on his face. “Kamoshida, that's the lowest of the low-”

“Sakamoto,” Okumura said, interrupting him, her voice was soft, timid even, “could you, ummm, could you please be quiet for a minute? My king was talking.” She looked down as she said it, before moving to cower behind Kamoshida slightly, still gripping his arm. He chuckled.

“Calm down, princess, they're not going to hurt you.”

Beside her, Futaba heard Morgana gag. “ _What the hell,_ ” he said, fidgeting uncomfortably and staggering to his feet, “this _can't_ be real.”

“It’s probably a cognition,” Futaba commented. “I mean the way she’s acting is super-suspicious; no one dressed like that would be that shy.” Finally taking his eyes off her, Ryuji nodded.

“You're not wrong, she smells just like those guys in the dungeon.” He wrinkled his nose. “Not human, for sure.”

“Wait, why are you smelling her!” Morgana interjected, before letting out a long sigh, “Nevermind - the point is she's fake.” The cognition seemed to take offence to that, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Fake?” Kamoshida asked. “There's nothing fake about her, isn't that right?” The cognition nodded.

“Of course,” she replied, “and I support my king wholeheartedly.”

“Of course you do, that's the princess's duty, after all.”

“Okay yeah we're done here,” Futaba said, slowly moving to the side of the room where she knew the exit was, “C’mon guys.”

Grabbing Ryuji by the scruff the duo darted out of the room, eventually escaping into the courtyard. Futaba held the dog like creature in her arms as Morgana looked back, presumably to check if they were followed. He sighed in relief, “I guess he isn’t worried about us - huh? When did my clothes change?”

Futaba was very relieved to know that this type of thing wasn’t exclusive to her, as well as the fact it took him awhile to notice. Ryuji began to struggle in her arms and jumped out onto the ground. “‘Bout time you figured it out.”

“Oh! Oh! Is this how Kamoshida sees us?” Futaba asked.

“Eh…kinda? You got the right idea. But it’s more…how you see yourself?” Ryuji paused for a moment, presumably trying to find the right words. “Remember what I said yesterday about the whole ‘your Persona is a mask’ thing? It’s like your costume to stick it to the assholes! Your spirit of rebellion!”

Spirit of rebellion? “So I see myself as the grim reaper?” she asked, trying to catch on.

“If that’s how you see rebellion, then yeah. It ain’t that hard to figure out, especially for you two,” Ryuji said, beginning to wag his tail.

“I guess that makes sense, in a world of cognition, our own would apply too. It’s why the gun worked, right, Ryuji?” Morgana asked, placing his hand on his hip.

The dog nodded. “See? Told you it ain’t hard. You two are pretty bright, it makes this a lot easier.”

Futaba felt her heart warm up at the dog’s words. She knelt down to his level and began to pet him, rubbing harder once she realized how fine his fur was. “Soooo soooooft…” She put both hands on the dog’s face and scratched his cheeks. “You sure you’re a human? Fur this soft can’t belong to a human.”

“I- ohhhh…that’s good…” Ryuji stuck out his tongue, started to pant, wagged his tail and began to kick his leg. “That’s the spot…”

“That answers that,” Morgana added.

“Can I take him home? Please?”

“You’re not taking a creature from another world home with you.”

“He didn’t get a say in it! Do you wanna come with us, Ryuji?”

Ryuji snapped out of his trance and shook his head. “I still got stuff I need to do here! And uh…” he trailed off. “Yeah! That’s what I’m doing!”

“You don’t seem too sure,” Morgana said passively.

“Shuddup!” the dog snapped. “I’ll be fine on my own. Now you two should get out of here.”

* * *

“When you first started acting as a Phantom Thief you were immediately faced with a decision,” Sae said, snapping Futaba out of her story-telling trance. “You could work alone, or you could have associates; according to my information you chose the latter. While telling me about this ‘Palace’ you made it sound like there was another person with you. I take it they were one of these people?”

Futaba nodded, and Sae leaned forward on the desk. “Can you tell me who they are?” she asked, and Futaba frowned. The kid she met on her first day was important to her, there was no disputing that, it’s why she had never mentioned his name, or the dog’s for that matter. Looking up, she smiled at Sae.

“My best friend.” she slurred.

* * *

“That was awesome!” Morgana yelled with far more enthusiasm than Futaba thought he was capable of. Just like yesterday they had come back to the real world, right in the alley outside the school. Their clothes had turned back into their normal uniforms, and any weird feelings in the air were completely gone. She missed normalcy. “Is that what you felt yesterday? Holy crap…it still hasn’t sunk in…I just did that!”

Futaba couldn’t help but smile, sharing that pain with someone almost felt like sharing a secret or something, bringing them closer together. “Your face might hurt when you wake up tomorrow, though.”

“I don’t mind, I don’t think anything was as painful as-“

“Ripping off your face?”

“Yeah! You made it look easy!”

Futaba assumed it was a spur of the moment type thing, all of the adrenaline made it easier to tear most of the skin off your face without wanting to cry. Like ripping off a bandaid but worse. “So what do we do now?”

Morgana put his hands in his pockets, “Honestly? No clue. We don’t have any solid proof that Kamoshida is abusing students, and telling the staff we saw it in a ‘magical place made by his cognition’ will sound alarms that we’re crazy.” He thought for a moment. “But…Ryuji said that place held some sort of truth, right?”

“I hope that doesn’t mean Okumura really is like that…” Futaba thought out loud with a shiver.

“No! I mean…she doesn’t seem like it! I don’t think…nevermind! The point is we can probably confront a few people on this. If they’re seen as slaves then that must hold at least a little weight in real life, right?”

It made sense, at least in theory it did. Whether they would actually open up and talk about being abused by the gym teacher to a couple of delinquents was another story entirely. While Futaba wouldn’t know from experience, usually that type of thing would be swept under the rug by the victims too. Then again, maybe it was the opposite. Maybe they were dying to talk to someone who’d believe them on something like that. Even if it sounds absurd to teachers, it might be in the realm of maybe with the outsiders. Honestly, it was worth a try. Nothing to lose, right? “I mean…we can try?”

Morgana seemed content with that. “There’s a volleyball rally tomorrow for the whole school. So maybe we can ask about how Kamoshida treats them then? I can do most of the talking to avoid any red flags being raised.”

She felt excitement bubbling up in her stomach again. “Okay! Let’s start the quest! Getting tangible dirt on Kamoshida!” she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air for the added dramatic effect.

A laugh escaped the boy’s mouth. “Alright! From here on out, we’re partners. So you can call me Morgana.”

“Then you can call me Futaba, Morgana.”

Suddenly the world stopped.

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Chariot** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power._

 

Then it resumed, and Futaba was fully aware of something inside her that certainly hadn't been there before, a faint but powerful presence.

Futaba instinctively started looking around. What was that? The voice certainly wasn’t Necronomicon’s, and Futaba couldn’t tell exactly what it was talking about. Another thing to add to the weird things in her life that didn’t make any sense.

“We still have some time to kill, so I guess we can get some food. I know a good place not too far,” Morgana said, once the world had hit the play button. He didn’t hear that?

Any notion of food and Futaba was definitely hooked. “I’m game.” 

* * *

 

After a nice outing to a diner in Shibuya, Futaba found herself taking the train back to Yongen, which was somehow a lot easier to do. After a quick acknowledgement that she was back from Yoshida, she went upstairs and sprawled across the bed, the exhaustion from the Metaverse hitting her like a truck. Sleep came rather easily, which was something she could very easily get used to.

Then she woke up.

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,”

 

Oh goddammit. Futaba stood up from the cot and walked to the bars for a third time.

“What do you want?” Futaba asked irritably. Sai shot her a dirty look, snapping her nightstick.

“And who permitted you to take that tone with our master?” she demanded. Han put a hand on her shoulder.

“At ease, Sai, there's no need to be so harsh.” She was frowning, however, when she turned and met Futaba's eye. “That also applies to you, Inmate. If you want your rehabilitation to progress smoothly, you will have to be more cooperative than you have been in the past. Now, our master has summoned you to hear his wisdom. I suggest listening.” Futaba sighed, the two girls watching her expectantly.

“Alright, alright,” she said, focusing her attention on Igor, “sorry for being rude.” It was a practiced apology, one that held no real meaning behind it, and she was almost certain all three of the room’s residents knew that, but it was the best they were going to get from her.

“Apology accepted, Trickster,” Igor replied. “Now, it is unfortunate, but the conversation we had last night was cut short. I’d like to continue it now.” Futaba sighed, but nodded. Right down to business this one was. “But first, I would like to hear your thoughts; judging by your earlier outburst it is clear that you have many of them. So, are you growing accustomed to this place?”

“Yes, actually,” she replied, surprising herself in how quickly she responded. Igor nodded.

“It's a pleasure to hear that. I summoned you here to speak about what happened today. You entered into a partnership with someone who awakened to similar powers to your own.” Futaba recalled the voice in her head from earlier that day, and the small surge of power that had come with it.

“You mean the ‘new vow’ thing, right?” she asked. “You're about to tell me that I’m going to need to make friends aren't you?”

“The formation of bonds will be an important step in your rehabilitation,” he replied. “You must surround yourself with those who would follow you, not because of personal benefit or gain, but because they, like you, lack a place to belong.”

"Personas draw power from the heart, so it's best you don’t ignore the people around you, inmate," Han said. “There are many people who match your aesthetic, while having talents you simply can't acquire. These people will be invaluable during your rehabilitation; if you wish to succeed you must surround yourself with people like this. They will be your strength.”

“Indeed,” Igor commented. “You must not hesitate to make use of bonds you make with the people that surround you, including myself.” He rolled his fingers over the desk and reached out his hand, almost as if he was inviting her to take it, and let out a low chuckle. “Now, do we have a deal?” he asked.

His eyes bore into Futaba as if they could see to the very core of her being, like a divine entity bearing down judgement upon her, making her feel smaller than she actually was. Was this a power he had, or just what expectations felt like? She swallowed; power was what she needed right? Then it might be better to be on this guy’s good side, and as much as it weirded her out, the place also had...a calm atmosphere? Certainly not an overly hostile or unwelcome one, and as cryptic as the residents had been about some things, they had been fairly straightforward with others.

“Alright,” Futaba replied. The world dimmed again.

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Fool** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power._

 

For the second time she heard that voice, and felt a small amount of power flow into her, settling nicely beside the Chariot’s.

She took a deep breath as the world came into focus again.

“That concludes our conversation tonight,” Igor said, resting his hand back on the table.

* * *

**File Loaded _[4/13/16]_**

For the first time since arriving in Leblanc Futaba remembered her dream clearly; she remembered all three of them, actually. The weird room and its weirder residents fresh in her mind. That guy, ‘Igor’, honestly expected her, Futaba ‘rat baby shut in for three years’ Isshiki, to go out, make friends, and save the world from an unnamed threat that would cause ruin to the whole world. She could feel the power of the ‘Chariot’ and ‘Fool’ resting inside her, hear Necronomicon’s whispers in the back of her head. All there, intangible but absolutely real.

This was all real. It made no sense, it was like a drug trip mixed with a dream, but it was all real.

“ _And you dragged Morgana into it as well,_ ” Necronomicon commented. She was right, Futaba realized, and she felt something drop in her stomach, a faint nausea rising. She reached over, grabbing her diary and beginning to write.

_Dear diary,_

_I realized I forgot to record my progress yesterday, which is bad because now I'm realizing that I might have stumbled into what’s essentially a death game. Basically saving often is a must. The kid I met yesterday, Morgana, got a Persona too, which is great because now I basically have two party members. I also made some kind of magical blood pact with him and the weird guy in my dreams. Don't ask questions. I don't understand it either._

_Morgana and I are gonna do some stuff at the volleyball rally, so that's a thing…_

She lifted her pen, tapping it on the page a few times, just looking at the page. That just about covered it right? A diary was for writing down events and feelings and right now she didn't really feel...anything. She closed the book and pinched the bridge of her nose. What the fuck was even happening? She’d gone from a world that hardly existed beyond her old bedroom walls, into...into real life?

She wasn’t ready. She was a fool who had been confronted with the world, and she wasnt ready for it.

**-Your Game Has Been Saved-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**  
> 
>  **Futaba Isshiki** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> bufu
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> zio
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> garu  
> dia  
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 1
> 
>  **Actual authors note**  
>  Hey, skitty here and HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS FINALLY OUT! Sorry it took a month guys XD we seriously wanted this thing to be done sooner but writing Kamoshida's arc is an absolute drag and it's really hard to write for something you're not motivated for. Seriously tutorial fights? ASS. anyway were happy for this monster chapter to finally be done wow. We promise things will pick up soon, especially in a few chapters when were not railroaded so much. But now that Morgana has a Persona there are less tutorial fights to write. AND LEMME TELL YOU THEY ARE A SLOG. I CANNOT EMPHASIZE THIS ENOUGH. BIG OOF. I also blame Xenoblade 2 for distracting me. This chapter should have been out earlier but a bunch of shit came up like me loosing power, and then going on a weekend camping trip. Seriously future chapters should no take this long. Also im super sorry that the exposition is kinda clunky here, its a side effect of explaining game mechanics (that are still important and necessary) in written format, and also a side effect of us trying to speed things along. This chapter is 9k for goodness sake. Which is like. Twice as long as other chapters. 
> 
> Anyway we’re so happy with the positive reception this fic has gotten! Seriously! We love all of you. You're all blessed readers and we love you anyway the link to Mona's Pt outfit and Cognitive Haru can be found here.  
> [Morgana's PT outfit](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/176040824275/heres-morganas-outfit-from-game-of-life/)  
> [Cognitive Haru](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/176040822115/this-is-what-kamoshidas-cognitive-harus-outfit/)
> 
> Also in case it wasnt clear i use bases for my character designs, if you wanna check out the creator of the bases theyre credited in a tab on the tumblr page for this, please support them! They make bases for anyone to use for non-profit things.
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	4. The Exposition Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exposition fairy gives two kids some hero options.

Pep rallies sucked. They were loud, obnoxious and honestly just not fun to be around if you weren't into whatever was going on. They ended up just being boring for the most part, especially if you were not participating. Currently it was second years versus the teachers, which of course meant that the students were getting hammered from all angles just by Kamoshida alone. Disgusting.

It took all of her conscious effort to actually kind of pay attention to what was going on; you can only feel so sorry for a group of people you don't know. How did Morgana even do it? She was about to consider it a bust when a particularly loud smack drew her attention somewhat, only to cringe as she saw a small ponytailed girl hit the ground. Futaba heard Morgana get up from his place on the ground and she almost instinctively grabbed his arm. The last thing they needed was for an angry first year to punch out Kamoshida for some girl neither of them knew.

“Sorry,” he said calmly, sitting back down. A good thing too, as a few moments later a long-haired blonde girl rushed out onto the gym floor, pushing past people as she made her way to her friend’s side. From where the two were sitting Futaba could catch bits and pieces of the conversation and she strained her ears,

“Shiho!” the blonde girl shouted, kneeling down next to the girl, arms waving frantically. Probably asking this Shiho if she was alright. Kamoshida surveyed the two, before crouching down by Shiho.

“Takamaki, why don't you take your friend to the nurses office,” he said, pointing to one of the far doors. Takamaki nodded, helping Shiho to her feet and supporting her as she limped across the gym. Futaba noted the bloody nose and leg brace as she watched the two go off, before hearing Morgana huff.

“Watch this,” he said, “I bet the game’s just gonna keep going.” Sure enough Kamoshida gave the signal to continue, and within a few moments the ball was back up in the air. Morgana breathed a heavy sigh. “The king image makes a lot of sense, huh?”

Futaba couldn’t help but nod. It was almost unreal, a girl fell over and everything keeps going with the snap of his finger. That kind of stuff didn’t happen in real life, to a teacher at the very least. “You sure we made it back?”

“It’s always like this. I’ve heard any kind of sports event inflates his ego to the size of Jupiter; seeing it for myself makes it all worse.”

“So you didn’t join sports because of him?”

“What gave you the idea I liked sports?”

“I dunno. Those fancy flips you did? I thought you would be a cheerleader or something.”

“They turned me down. Said I wasn’t peppy enough.”

“Oh…”

Morgana chuckled. “Anyway, we have a job to do right? Let’s get to it.”

Futaba eagerly smiled. “You know who to talk to right?”

“I have an idea. The first years won’t be much help; they haven’t been here long enough.”

“So we have to talk to upperclassmen.” She felt a hint of anxiety crawl up her back. Morgana was the only person she could actually talk to, she wasn’t ready for this. “Can’t we…wait?”

“I’ll do the talking, you can just…stand behind me.” He gave her a calm smile.

The two set to work, finding the different members of the volleyball team they had seen in the Palace. It wasn't hard tracking down the people they had seen, but actually getting them to talk? Well, it seemed their reputation preceded them, and every person they approached reacted in either indifference or straight-up fear. Actually it was mostly fear. Morgana's progressively aggressive attitude wasn't helping their case either. After four kids in a row cowered under his glare, Morgana threw his hands up, turning to her.

“Got any ideas?” he asked.

“Nope,” she replied, “but Necro might.”

“ _I am only as wise as you are, dear girl._ ” Futaba frowned. That wasn't very helpful.

“Wait, so yours talks to you too?” Morgana asked after a moment.

“Huh?”

Mona lowered his voice, leaning into her ear,

“Your Persona, duh.”

“OH, yeah she does,” Futaba replied, “but like, not too often or anything. I’m guessing Zorro talks?”

“Yeah,” he said. “It was...really weird first time I heard it, but that's irrelevant. What should we do? This is going nowhere.” Futaba rested her chin in her hand, taking a minute to think it through again.

“We could always ask the first years?” she said slowly, a tad unsure. “I mean, you said they wouldn't know what's going on, but what if it's the opposite? They do know, but they're not fully under everyone's influence yet. It's worth a shot right?”

Morgana frowned. “I guess it's really our only option at this point huh.”

“So, do you know any first years who are part of Kamoshida’s teams?” Futaba asked.

Morgana thought for a second. “I think there's one of them in our homeroom, Shinya Oda. You know, the guy with the red hat?”

Futaba nodded. “The ‘get smoked’ hat?”

“Yeah,” Morgana replied, “that guy, hopefully he's still around.”

“Well, one way to find out.”

* * *

It didn't take too long to find the kid; he just inside one of the first year classrooms, and the two quickly approached him.

“Yo, Oda,” Morgana said, “We need to talk to you.”

The kid turned to face them, and his eyes widened.

“S-Sakamoto...I...Um,” he began to back up slowly and bumped into a desk, shrinking under Morgana’s demonic gaze.

“You're on the volleyball team right?” he asked.

“What's it to you?” Shinya replied, trying desperately to not look intimidated, despite how his voice shook.

Now that he was facing them, Futaba was able to get a good look at the guy. He was taller than both of them, but not by much, maybe by a few centimeters, with dark hair and eyes. Alongside the red ‘get smoked’ hat he wore a blue sweatshirt under the standard blazer.

“Kamoshida,” Morgana spat, “we know you're involved. You and the rest of the team!”

Shinya’s eyes widened, “What the heck are you even talking about?”

“Just spill! We know Kamoshida's up to some shady shit!” Morgana’s voice had risen in volume like a crescendo and, despite standing behind him, she could feel his presence towering over her. Impressive, considering he was barely taller than her.

“I have no idea what youre talking about!” Shinya protested. Morgana glared at him, and Futaba frowned, pushing her glasses up her nose, trying to steady her breathing. Confronting a person in public took a bigger guts stat than she had, but that didn't mean she wasn't about to try.

“You’d better tell us,” she said, too soft to really be demanding, but she must have done something right, because Shinya’s eyes widened instantly.

“I really don't know! I swear! Pleasedonthurtme.”

“DAMMIT!” Morgana shouted, clenching his fists. “This is USELESS! C’mon, Futaba, we’re trying somewhere else.” He turned, beginning to skulk out of the classroom.

“I-I know someone who might know something!” Shinya suddenly blurted out, “The nurse’s aid...sometimes comes to practices. He might know something…”

“Nurse’s aid?” Futaba asked.

“Third year...Mishima or something. He’s really weird though,” he said, pointing down. “He's usually still in the nurse's office at this point, you can probably still catch him.”

“Nurse’s office. Got it. Let’s go Futaba!” Grabbing her arm Morgana raced out of the classroom, basically dragging her along as he bounded down the stairs. It was as if he was operating under gps, because they reached the nurse's office in almost no time at all, despite the fact that Futaba might as well have been dragged along the ground. She flopped against the doorway, dramatically gasping for air.

“If you’re going to run off like that at least warn me!” she snapped, trying to stabilize herself. The office was mostly empty, barring three people. The first two were the girls from earlier, Shiho and her blonde friend. The third was new, and his appearance was best described as... pastel goth?

He was...well...kinda plain looking? He was about normal height, with blue hair and a bunny choker, wearing the standard uniform turtleneck and pants under a white jacket. Which were honestly the most remarkable things about him. He had a forgettable face in all honesty.

“Are you sure you're not overworking yourself?” the blonde girl asked, holding Shiho’s hand, and she nodded.

“Yeah...I’m fine,” she replied. “I wasn't paying attention...that's all.”

‘She’ll be fine, Takamaki,” the boy said, “it’ll bruise but it won't leave any permanent damage.”

“Well that’s good. Thank you Mishima.” Takamaki’s face had brightened significantly. “Hey Shiho, after practice do you want to go out for a bit? There's a crepe stand that I've wanted to go to for awhile. It can be just the two of us; you look like you could use a pick-me-up.”

Shiho smiled weakly. “Sure, sounds good, Ann.” Helping Shiho to her feet, Ann led her out of the office.

“Seriously though, if you need to take it easy then you should. I’m sure Mr. Kamoshida would understand…”

Futaba and Morgana stepped out of the way, letting them pass, taking note of Shiho’s limp. After the two left Morgana and Futaba approached the boy.

“Hey, you're Mishima, right?” Morgana asked. “We have some questions to ask you.”

Mishima turned to them. “If it’s about Suzui, I'm not allowed to talk, and no I can't get you free medication either.”

“That's not what we’re here about,” Morgana replied. “Ok, maybe it is a little. We’re here about Kamoshida and the volleyball team. We know you see what’s going on at the practices.”

“I have no idea what youre talking about,” Mishima said, a bit too quickly.

“Yeah, no,” Morgana shot back, just as quick. “We know they’re being abused, just fess up.”

“I don't know what youre talking about, I’m just there in case someone gets hurt, speaking of which. I should be at practice with them.” He moved to leave, only to find Morgana blocking the door.

“Listen here, little man!” he demanded, “We wanna know what’s up. And you’re gonna tell us!”

* * *

“Well that was a bust.” Morgana sighed, plopping down in his spot on the roof. “You’d expect for someone to give enough of a shit about Kamoshida’s behavior. I guess reputation really does mean more to them.” Futaba couldn’t help but agree. In the end, trying to get Mishima to talk was useless. They had been forced to leave after the nurse herself showed up and demanded they stopped badgering him. That led to them retreating back to their rooftop hideout.

“So what now?” Futaba asked, pulling a bag of chips out of her bag. “My only other idea is finding truth serum somewhere and making the asshole talk.”

“Futaba, that’s illegal.”

“So?” She put a handful of chips in her mouth. “Wif enouf money we coud get shum.”

The boy gave her a long look. “Alright. Assuming we did have the money and resources for truth serum, how are we gonna get Kamoshida down long enough to inject that stuff into him without us being killed?”

“…okay fine,” she muttered after swallowing her food. “So we’re out of options.”

“Looks like it.” He took the bag absentmindedly. “So be it at this point; if they wanna kiss and cover Kamoshida’s ass, I say we let them.” His voice lacked any sort of venom or kick that Futaba was growing used to hearing. It sucked having to give up this soon and she had a feeling the long nosed man wouldn’t stand for that. Not when the world might hang on the line. What did most RPG protagonists do in this scenario? Reload and try again? No, she can’t do that here. Pray for a miracle? Yeah, that can work.

Suddenly there was scratching at the door that led to their little hideout. “Hey! Is anyone there?” The scratching continued. “Hey!” The voice was rather familiar. At first Futaba assumed it was a teacher trying to chase them off the roof for trespassing, but it would be weird for a grown adult to scratch at a door instead of opening it. Only something like…oh.

She stood up and opened the door that would lead downstairs, and from it emerged a small shiba inu puppy wearing a purple bandana with a skull on it. “There you guys are! I almost got squished looking for ya.” He shuffled over to Morgana.

“That voice…Wait, is that you Ryuji?” he asked as the dog hopped into his lap.

“‘Course it’s me! How many other talkin’ dogs do you know?”

“Fair point.”

Ryuji settled down in the boy’s lap, sniffing the bag of chips. He stuck his nose in the bag almost immediately and started munching on them. Futaba wanted to be upset, but the sight of a dog scarfing down chips was too adorable. “So why are you here, Ryuji?” she asked, plopping back down into her spot. “Did you take care of whatever you had to do in the Palace?”

The dog took his head out of the bag and nodded. “I got kinda lonely in there,” he answered honestly. “Other than running from Shadows there ain’t much to do, so I followed you guys here after awhile. This place is huge! I could’ve gotten stepped on or somethin’.”

“So you’re a dog in this world?” Morgana asked, still probably surprised how he wasn’t hearing barks coming out of Ryuji’s mouth.

“Guess so! It ain’t all that bad. Slippin’ between people was a cinch. Plus, people gave me food!” His tail began to wag as he finished his statement. “Anyway, what about you two? Still lookin’ for dirt?”

Futaba pouted. “We gave up. No one was helpful, and they’re all scared of Mr. Occult Eyes over there.”

“Blame genetics,” the boy said with a passive shrug. “Besides, it’s not like you helped.”

“I tried!”

Ryuji looked like he was trying to hide a chuckle. “Whelp, if the dirt didn’t work we could try somethin’ else.”

“Like?”

“Stealin’ the bastard’s heart.”

The dog’s words hung in the air for a few moments. ‘Steal his heart’, what did that mean? Like gouge it out? Steal it in a metaphorical way?

Morgana looked down at the dog. “Exactly what do you mean by ‘stealing his heart’? I hope it doesn’t involve killing him.” His face seemed to have paled.

Ryuji’s eyes widened in shock. “We’re not actually gonna rip his heart out! I mean like…well…it’s hard to explain. You know how I told ya that the Palace was where all of Kamoshida’s shittiness is real?” The duo nodded, signaling him to keep going. “Well, we can just get rid of it! In every Palace there’s this thing. The shittiest part of them, their Treasure, and if we take it, their shittiness goes away!”

Never before had Futaba thought she would hear a dog say “shit” so many times in one explanation. Nevertheless, his words seemed almost impossible. Removing the “badness” from someone? Was that even possible? A part of her wanted to further suspend her disbelief but the rest of her lizard brain drew the line at a talking magic dog. “We can do that?” she eventually asked.

“Personalities aren’t tumors…we can’t just remove them,” Morgana said in complete disbelief.

“We’re ya listenin’? I just said we could, and it’ll probably work!”

“Probably?” Futaba repeated.

“I’ve never tried it,” Ryuji answered plainly, “But ya never know til you try!”

“Wait.” Morgana set the dog down, “What could we be risking? You said that place is directly connected to him, right? Like his brain? So if we fail…would that kill him?”

The dog sat down, thinking. “Well…I dunno for sure. Maybe?” That seemed to be the best answer they were gonna get. “I dunno the details of it. I just know it might work.”

Futaba didn’t know how to wrap her head around that. Much like everything else in her life at the moment, the explanation only made sense in the context of itself. Kamoshida _could_ die, but he also _could_ become a better person. That way he wouldn’t be such a pervy dick, and based on what she’d seen that day, lots of other people wouldn’t go home with broken noses and bruises. The question was if that risk was great enough to take. Sure, the man was a scumbag, but he didn’t really deserve to just…go braindead. Ryuji’s implications of stealing his Treasure certainly didn’t help her anxiety. The last thing she needed was to be responsible for killing a man; her record couldn’t handle that after ‘assault’.

Her friend seemed to be just as deep into thought as she was, and she couldn’t blame him. Morgana was definitely the heroic type; their adventure today proved that. “We can’t kill him,” he said calmly. “Sorry, it just wouldn’t…sit right with me.”

Ryuji whimpered, “So that’s a no?”

“For now. I’ll think on it.”

“Me too. Sorry, Ryuji.” Futaba offered the dog a smile while giving him a pat on the head. He leaned into the touch and wagged his tail.

“Alright, just tell me when. Til then, I’m stayin’ with one of you guys!” He jumped into Morgana’s lap again, curling up. “Monamona’s prolly got a good place.”

Morgana sighed. “Mom’s allergic to dogs. Plus, my complex doesn’t allow pets. Looks like he’s rooming with you, Futaba.”

Futaba felt her eyes widen in excitement. Getting a pet was something on her bucket list; of course it was gonna be something like a fish or hamster, but a magic puppy could work too. Yoshida would probably allow it. After all, Ryuji was probably smart enough to say when he needed to go out. She gently took him from Morgana's lap. “I’ll take good care of you! I promise!”

“Um…I don’t really need to…mmmm...” Ryuji’s voice trailed off as soon as she started scratching behind his ear.

“Sooooft.”

* * *

Futaba kept Ryuji in her book bag during the subway trip home, which he somehow fit in. She didn’t have enough money for the pet fare, plus it would probably have people asking why her dog talked. Thankfully, he didn’t have much to say during the train ride other than a couple of gripes about the smell. She was glad that it didn’t just bother her. As soon as she walked into the cafe she now called home, Ryuji hopped out of the bag and shook his fur out. “Yeesh, there’s a lotta crumbs in there.” Futaba didn’t really feel the need to apologize to him. The dog began to waddle around, sniffing everything around the cafe. “Mmm, it smells gooood. What’s in here anyway?”

“Fresh bread, muffins, cakes, cookies. You name it. They’re pretty good too!”

“You gotta let me try one! I’m starving!”

“You ate my snacks!”

“Futaba?” Yoshida walked out of the kitchen holding a pair of pot holders. “You’re back…early.”

Futaba nodded. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go. So I came home.”

Her caretaker gave her a good natured chuckle. “It’s good to see you taking a bit more responsibility.” He stopped halfway from coming behind the counter. “I thought I heard barking, where did you find this dog?” Barking? Could he not hear him?

Ryuji stared up at the man. “I ain’t a dog!”

“A talkative one too.” He kneeled down to Ryuji’s level, and checked around his neck under his bandana. “He doesn’t have a tag. Is he a stray?”

Futaba quickly nodded. “I found him near the station and he followed me. Can we keep him?”

Yoshida flinched. “I…don’t know. This is still a business during the day, and a dog could be a health hazard.”

“I’ll keep him in my room! And I’ll take good care of him. I’ll feed him and walk him, and pick up his turds!”

“Hey!” Ryuji snapped, “I don’t need you to do that!”

“Play along,” she whispered, picking him up. “See? Look how sad he is.”

As if on cue, Ryuji widened his eyes and stuck out his tongue slightly, even adding a whimper for extra effect. And just like that, Yoshida gave in.

“Ugh, I can’t say no to that face. But he’s your responsibility, alright?”

Futaba eagerly nodded. “Thank you so much!”

The man simply gave her a very warm smile in return.

* * *

“Damn…this place is a dump,” were Ryuji’s first words upon seeing her room. “Would it kill ya to clean the place?”

Futaba shrugged while plopping onto her bed. “I didn’t have time, plus, I can’t be bothered.”

The dog gave her a long look then sighed, “Ya know, I don’t feel right just letting you let me live here for free. So I should make it up to you, starting by cleaning this place up!”

Unbeknownst to him, Futaba was already dead asleep on her bed. Ryuji padded over to her and poked her with his paw, and his only response was a soft snore.

For the first time in the four days she’d been living in Leblanc, Futaba was actually able to sleep without waking up in a blue prison and hearing an old elf man welcome her to the Velvet Room. Needless to say she missed normal sleep. It was strange when she felt herself wake up, her mind actually clear. She forgot what it was like. It was already dark outside, and by checking the clock on her phone she could see it was a little after 9pm. That nap was a bit longer than she anticipated, but she was the chosen one, she deserved a nap. She blinked some of the sleep out of her eyes and looked around her room, her mouth opening in surprise. “It’s clean…”

Ryuji padded up the stairs and hopped onto the couch that was now visible. “Hey! Good to see you’re awake.”

“What did you do?!” she asked, scrambling off her bed and almost falling face first onto the floor. “Did the cleaning fairies show up?!”

“N…no? I just cleaned it up. Just to thank you for letting me stay.”

For a thing with no opposable thumbs and a little over a foot tall, Ryuji did a damn good job cleaning the attic. The floor desk in the corner had most of the junk moved off, the bookshelf was clear, and even the couch had been dusted. She almost wanted to ask him how he did it, and in only five hours.

“Wow…”

His tail wagged at her approval. “Awesome! Oh! I can help you out with another thing too. If ya want, I can help with making little things to help with explorin’ Palaces.”

Futaba perked up at that, snapping out of her trance. “Even if we don’t know if we’re going back?”

“Eh, even still. You never know when you’ll need a lockpick.”

Somehow he made a good point. “Okay, and what do you want in return?”

“Eh?”

“I mean, you’re a pirate, I’m a…grim reaper, so we could make a deal. You teach me how to make lockpicks and I…?”

Ryuji pondered briefly. “I dunno. Be my friend I guess?”

“Huh? That’s it? I thought it would be something like…help you find the girl of your dreams or your memory.”

“You just asked me on the spot, ya know? I can’t really think of anything else.” The dog stuck his tongue out. “Maybe gettin my memories back can be apart of it? I’m cool with whatever. As long as I stay by your side!”

What a nice deal. “Alright, Ryuji. I’ll be your friend!” She reached over to pet him, and his tail wagged.

Then much like before, the world stopped.

* * *

“Hold on,” Sae demanded. “When you were captured we found a lot of...strange objects in your bag, to say the least. Are you telling me the magic talking dog you found taught you how to make smoke bombs and lockpicks‽”

“Who else would have taught me?” Futaba asked.

“I don’t know the _internet_ ‽” she snapped sarcastically. “Just...keep going with your story.”

* * *

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Magician** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._

 

Just like the “vows” before, Futaba felt power settling in her heart, right next to the “Fool”. So was this one of the things Igor was talking about? The relationships?

“Whelp, it’s late now. I’m hittin’ the hay. G’night Futaba.” Ryuji curled up on the foot of her bed, and within minutes, he was asleep. Like a fluffy little blob. It was anyone’s guess what Futaba would spend the rest of her night doing, but vine compilations was the best one...after saving her game of course. She wasn’t about to make that mistake again.

**-Game saved-**

 

* * *

Present Futaba wanted to punch her past self, as she struggled out of bed and into her school uniform, slinging her too-heavy school bag over her shoulder before heading down to have breakfast and then head for the train station. It wasn’t until she was on the train and actually somewhat awake that she realized the bag was...heavier than it usually was and looked inside.

“Ryuji?” she whispered, reaching in and poking at the puppy’s belly, watching as he stirred slightly, rolling over on his back. She closed the bag quickly as to not reveal the fact she had a sleeping puppy in her bag to everyone on the train. It wasn't until she was off the train that her bag stirred and Ryuji’s tiny puppy head popped out.

“Where are we?” he mumbled, pawing at her shoulder.

“On the way to school,” she answered.

“Huh?” He looked around, taking note of the sea of people, many of which were in Shujin uniforms.

“Why’d you end up sleeping in my bag?” she asked, continuing forward to the school.

“I dunno,” Ryuji admitted, “guess it was because it was empty, speaking of which ain’t ya supposed to have school books or something in here?”

“I pretty much already know everything in those textbooks anyways,” she replied. “The only thing I really keep in there is my lunch and a pencil, and I can just get lunch at school if I have to.” She smiled. “I don't mind you being in there. It's cute.” Though, if yesterday was a good example she would probably HAVE to buy lunch at school from now on.

When she arrived at school she ended up slipping Ryuji inside her desk.

“It's easier to hide you this way,” she explained, winking at Morgana as she did so, sitting down as class started.

“Why is he here?” Morgana hissed, before turning around and quickly pulling out his phone. A few moments later she saw the screen light up on hers.

* * *

* * *

> @silly putty
> 
> **Silly Putty** : Sorry, If were gonna start talking to each other in class we should prolly use this right?
> 
> **Spicy rat hair** : Shit u rite
> 
> **Silly Putty** : Just….be careful alright?? Id feel bad if ryuji ended up being taken away cus...you know...dog

* * *

* * *

“You, new kid.” Futaba looked up,

“The greek Philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is comprised of appetite, spirit and what else?”

Futaba thought for a moment. “Easy. Logic,” she answered.

“So you knew that, huh,” he said, before turning to face the class and continue his lecture. “Plato’s teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who have been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.”

Futaba smiled, hearing the murmur of surprise that spread throughout the classroom. She may be a tiny sheltered rat baby, but she was a smart sheltered rat baby, dammit.

**[+1 Knowledge]**

“Woah, you knew that?” Ryuji hissed, and Futaba gave him a smug smile.

“I know a lot of things.”

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, even the lunch on the roof that she had with Morgana was pretty silent, nether really wanting to bring up the failure that was yesterday. it wasn’t long until they had been released from the grips of the education system and she was set free to wander, and wander she did, deciding to explore the school at her own leisure without the temptation of a magical killer castle or teachers dragging her around and telling her not to join sports teams. She made her way to the other half of the school and the courtyards held there, past a girl reading a book on a bench and-

Wait…

Futaba paused, backing up and peaking around the corner. It was her, the girl from the Palace. Okumura, if she was remembering correctly. Futaba almost didn't recognize her with her clothes on, but there was no mistaking that fluffy ginger hair.

She was wearing a proper outfit now, the uniform skirt and turtleneck under a soft pink designer jacket with something akin to a hood, alongside dotted white tights and black slips ons. Futaba definitely preferred this outfit. She should go talk to her right? If Okumura was important enough to have a cognition in Kamoshida’s Palace, she was at least an important NPC. Just as Futaba was about to move to go talk to her she saw _him_ , and from around the corner she watched as Kamoshida walked up the the girl and full on kabedon’d her.

“Haru-chan, so this is where you ran off to.” The girl looked up from her book, and for a split second Futaba’s eyes met hers.

And she knew those eyes. She’d seen those eyes for years every time she looked in a mirror. The happiness held in those eyes was fake. Like a photograph, just an imitation to hide the fact that they were instead filled with rage, a boiling, hate-filled swirling storm about to burst.

And then it was gone.

“Oh, hello, Kamoshida-san,” she greeted politely.

“Hey, I thought I said you don't have to call me that when we’re alone,” he replied. Futaba stuck her tongue out.

“We’re on school property…” Haru replied, not meeting his eye.

“Fine, what are you reading?” he asked, “That’s Ichiryusai Madarame’s newest one isn't it?”

Haru nodded. “Strangled by a Black Dream. I relate quite heavily to the main character.”

“Hm, I see,” Kamoshida replied, not sounding interested in the slightest. “So are you free later?”

Slipping a thin ribbon into the book she shook her head. “I have a shoot later, so no.” She closed the book, slipping it back into her bag and moving to get up.

“And after the shoot?” he asked.

“Please, I really must be going,” she insisted, more firmly this time. Giving a quick wave she left, almost bumping into Futaba. “Sorry,” she said, before quickly making her way out of the courtyard. Not wanting to get caught near Kamoshida, Futaba followed.

Ryuji poked his head out of the bag.

“Hey that’s the girl from the Palace right? Miss Haru?” he asked.

“Yeah? Though, Miss Haru might be a bit much.” Futaba replied.

“We should follow her,” he said.

“Huh? Why?”

Ryuji gave her a look. “You were the one spyin’ on her,” he said.

“That doesn’t mean I’m about to start stalking her. I just wanted to talk to her,” she replied.

“Well, ain’t you going to go talk to her?” he insisted. “C’mon!”

Futaba nodded and started to go after her, making her way around the crowds of students in the school, out the double doors and into the street. Looking around quickly she caught a glimpse of Haru heading down the stairs to the subway. Picking up her pace Futaba ran after her; if she got on a train she would lose her chance. Taking the stairs two at a time Futaba looked around. She had stopped, phone held up to her ear.

Futaba approached from behind, slowing down to catch her breath. How could she run through the Palace and fight with a demon but get winded at a staircase?

“I told you I'm busy,” she said, “and no, I can’t do it after the shoot, I thought I already made that clear…” She paused. “I’m not doing it. Please… just leave me alone…alright?...h-hello?” She froze, lowering the phone. “He...hung up on me…” She drew her hands to her chest, holding her phone in a white knuckled grip. She looked up, and her eyes widened, “You…”

“Umm… Hi,” Futaba said awkwardly.

“H-how much did you hear?” she asked quickly.

“Just that you were busy and got hung up on...I think,” she admitted.

“Please..just forget what you heard,” Haru replied. She swallowed awkwardly, biting her lip. “I...” Wiping her face on her sleeve Haru turned and ran the other direction, away from Futaba.

“Hey what are you doing!” Ryuji shouted, “Go after her!”

“H-huh? But didn’t she want to be left alone?” Futaba asked.

“Not like this!” he shot back. “You're the good guy, ain’t ya? Comfort the crying lady!”

“I think of myself as more of an anti hero.”

“Futaba, she's getting away!”

“Ok! Ok!”

It must have looked weird to outsiders, a weird rat child arguing with her dog, but that wasn't important right now. Haru had much longer legs and a greater endurance than she did; Futaba ended up chasing her down three escalators and a flight of stairs, finally catching up to her by one of the large supports. Gasping for air she grabbed Haru’s coat sleeve.

“P-Please...” she wheezed. Haru jumped, yanking away from her.

“W-why are you following me?” she protested, then her eyes widened. “Wait, you're that delinquent, you’re trying to rob me, aren't you!” she shouted, holding her hands up defensively.

Futaba put her arms up, shaking her head frantically.

“No-No, I’m...! Shit, sorry gimme a minute.” She focused on her breathing, trying to slow her tiny beating heart. “No… I'm not...trying...to rob you,” she fianlly panted out.

“Yeah!” Ryuji said, popping out of her bag, “We wanna help!”

“A dog?” Haru asked, lowering her arms.

“Not a dog, but still, we ain’t trying to rob you, Miss Haru,” he replied.

Her gaze softened. “Aww, he's cute.”

“Don't think she can understand you buddy,” Futaba said.

“You can understand him?” Haru asked. “So the rumors are true, you really are a witch!”

“H-huh? Well I wouldn't say ‘witch’ but yeah I can understand him,” she said. “But seriously, I just want to talk, Ryuji and I just want to help.”

“Is that what he said?” she asked.

“Yeah, basically,” Futaba replied. “I mean. More him than me but I can lend an ear!”

“I see…” She trailed off. “There’s a diner nearby...we can talk there....” She paused. “Can I, um... hold him?” she asked, pointing at Ryuji.

“That would be a yes.”

“Hell yeah!” he shouted - well, barked, before trying to scramble out of Futaba’s bag.

The ‘Diner’ turned out to be a Big Bang Burger, but Futaba wasn’t about to complain, especially after Haru offered to pay the bill. She wasn’t about to protest free food, and it didn't exactly take long for their food to arrive.

“So you wanted to talk?” Haru asked. “About what?”

“Kamoshida,” Futaba replied.

“Oh...I see.” She looked down.

“The other person on the phone, that was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” Futaba said, beginning to munch on a french fry.

Haru fidgeted awkwardly, drawing careful circles in a napkin on the table as Futaba dipped a french fry into her milkshake.

“So. You have probably been here long enough to hear the rumors, right?” she asked, unable to meet Futaba’s eye.

”Well yeah,” Futaba replied, “I doubt you're getting it on with a teacher though.” Haru’s hand faltered, shaking slightly.

“I...the truth is…” she took a few deep breaths, “I...am dating him.” Futaba's eyes widened and she started, processing what Haru had just said. If that was the case...then everything was real, the cognition, the rumors… Haru sniffled. Her lip began to quiver and, breath hitching, she wrapped her arms around Ryuji tightly, pulling him up to her chest. “I-It's not like _that_ though! Honest! I’d never do something like that with a man like him!”

Her eyes were wet. Shining. Ryuji whimpered in her arms.

“I’m only dating him because I have to.”

“Have to?” Futaba asked, and Haru nodded, the first tear beginning to flow down her cheek.

“It's because of this he's leaving people alone,” she said. The first tear was followed by another, then another. “...that the school...that I…” She choked back a sob. “B-But if I don't let him...i-if I stop, more people will just get hurt. I don't want to even think about what he’ll do.” The tears flowed freely, staining her face in a mix of dark colors.

“I truly am the worst.”

Futaba was at a loss. How does one even respond to _THAT‽‽_ Here she was, just watching a girl bawl her eyes out in front of her and she couldn’t do anything. She was…

 _“Helpless,_ ” Necronomicon finished, “ _trapped in this endless cycle._ ” Yeah. That just about summed it up.

“But you already turned him down right?” Futaba finally asked. Haru didn't look up.

“I sentenced someone to a worse fate than myself,” she replied. “I know what he does...and I’m letting him, encouraging him even! I just...” Her voice quieted, barely more than a whisper, “ _I just want to escape_.”

Futaba stared at her. Escape.

* * *

_“I hate it here! I hate you! Every day I spend in this hell makes me want to kill someone..._

_“Sweetie-”_

_“D-Don’t give me that sweetie crap... I’m tired of you...just leave me alone. If you want me to die then just let me die!”_

_“You had better stop talking like that or so help me-”_

_“Shut up! I don’t care if you put a roof over my head, I don’t want it. I’d rather run away and live in the woods than see you again!”_

_“Take one step off this property and-”_

_“And you’ll what? Kill me? Throw me in jail? What? What will you do‽”_

_“Shut your damn mouth brat!”_

_“No! You shut your mouth you crusty old bastard!”_

_…_

_“DID YOU JUST **HIT** ME‽”_

_“H-huh?”_

* * *

“By escape you mean get out of his control, right?” Futaba asked. “Not...the other thing.”

“Y-yes,” Haru replied, dabbing her eyes with a napkin. “I-I’m sorry. I just...I'm so sick of him. And then...you came along and you’re new…and he doesn’t have you under his thumb. I can tell.”

“I get it,” Futaba said, “and I think you made the right choice. People like Kamoshida...once you give them a foothold they’ll worm inside it until the only way to get rid of them is to destroy yourself or someone else.”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” Haru said. “I don’t want to be the cause of any more damage.” She stared at her makeup stained napkin. “I just wish I could go back and prevent this.”

“Well, you can’t,” Futaba said flatly. “You can't control-Z real life. But you can reload.”

Haru stared at her blankly.

“Like on a computer,” Futaba said. “You can't undo something you did in real life, but you can try to fix it. But that doesn’t mean you’re just going to get away without losing something.”

“Nothing is free…” Haru finished.

“Yep. Nothing you can do now except stick with your decision. Cus it’s too late to go back,” Futaba said. Haru frowned.

“Y-you’re right… Thank you, Isshiki. I can’t say I feel ‘better’ necessarily, but that certainly cleared my head. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Futaba replied. Haru gave Ryuji one last scratch behind the ears before moving him off her lap and standing up, picking up her trash and purse.

“I should go, I have a shoot to do and I should redo my makeup. Don’t worry about paying me back.” And with that she left, leaving Futaba and Ryuji alone.

“Poor Miss Haru…” Ryuji whimpered as he climbed inside of Futaba’s bag. “That bastard is doing this to her.” She couldn’t help but agree with the little dog, and think back to what he said. If Kamoshida’s Treasure was stolen, would he stop his advances? The explanation of the whole thing was still rather vague.

“But…we can help her right?” Futaba murmured. “If we change his heart?”

“You’re gettin’ it. If Kamoshithead’s heart’s changed, he prolly won’t keep up with all the shit he’s doing. So he’ll want forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness? As in, he’ll repent?”

“Kinda, yeah. Maybe.” There was that uncertainty again, the part that made her almost not want to go through with this. But at the same time, someone would get punished for what Haru did. Part of her knew that alone was worth the risk. Hell, let the rapey bastard die.

“I’ll ask Morgana again tomorrow, but I’m glad to say I wanna at least try.” Albeit more to see if it worked.

Ryuji’s head poked out of the bag and she could see the happiness in his eyes. “For real? Awesome! We’ll go in with or without Monamona!”

“Well, if I tell him about tonight, he’ll probably wanna go too. Justice and whatnot.”

“Alright!! So what do we do now?”

“Go home, I guess. Curfew.”

“That means we gotta go on the train again. Shit…”

“What’s wrong with the train?”

“Sweaty people,” Ryuji murmured, settling deep inside the bag.

After a mostly uneventful ride, Futaba found herself going back to Leblanc. It was quickly becoming routine, which she could appreciate. The smell of freshly baked cookies hit her as soon as she opened the door, along with the friendly chime of a bell. “Welcome back,” Yoshida greeted, wiping down the front counter. “I'll be going home soon, I trust you to lock up behind me.”

Futaba gave him a small salute. “Yep! And wash any dishes!”

“You’re learning,” he mused with a smile, and tossed her a key, which Ryuji ended up catching. “Don’t stay out too late, okay?” With that her caretaker left, leaving them with very limited freedom.

“Did he just imply we can go outside?” Futaba asked.

“I think so! Oh! Can we go get burgers again?” Ryuji asked, jumping out of the bag.

“I don’t think I’ve unlocked that much freedom yet, besides…I’ve had enough subway for one day.”

The dog pouted. “Well, what do we do?”

“Explore? There might be stuff to do.”

That was a bit of an understatement. While Yongen Jaya was definitely a boonies town with fuck all to do during the day, it certainly had a different atmosphere at night. Futaba wouldn’t be surprised if she walked down an alley and saw hobos sticking their dicks in tires or something. It smelled like smoke and vaguely of piss, which wasn’t at all pleasant; the only reason Futaba knew that was because of Ryuji’s oh so keen sense of smell.

“Well this place sucks,” the dog blurted out. “There ain’t shit here.”

“Well, we just stepped outside. We haven’t really looked around yet.”

“We’ll prolly find nothin’.”

“Come ooooon, Ryuji!” She picked the dog up from the ground and began their adventure around the town. They found a small secondhand shop run by an old man who “smelt like cheese”, some kind of clinic-like building with a bunch of plants and shit outside of it, a grocery store which Ryuji was very eager to see what was inside, and a batting cage, which neither of them were very interested in.

They ended up coming to a small alley that actually smelled nice. “A bathhouse?” she asked, reading the sign. She’d only seen them in anime and games, mostly because she had a bath at her old house. Considering Leblanc’s lack of bath or shower, she’d probably be coming to this place regularly.

Ryuji padded up to the door and gave it a whiff. “Mmmm…it’s a good one tonight. Medicine, I think.”

She’ll have to remember that.

To the side of the bathhouse was a vending machine, which couldn’t hurt to check out. “Arginade and Water of Rebirth. Damn, they only have hippy stuff,” she mused, taking out 100 yen from her pocket. “Oh well, it’s better than water.”

Putting the sodas back in her bag and briefly noting the laundromat next to the bathhouse, the duo made their way back to the cafe. Futaba locked the door, then headed up the stairs. Placing her bag on the table, she fished her diary out of it.

Ryuji had already curled up on her bed, probably waiting to fall asleep. Now seemed like a good place to save.

 

**_April 14th, 2016_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_These past two days haven’t been as…eventful as the beginning of the week. No Velvet Room or Palace, which is kinda nice for a change. Haru seems like a nice person too! I’m pretty sure she’s party member material, but I can’t be too sure yet. Also Morgana and I have gotten pretty close, and it’s pretty fun to have Ryuji as a friend. Not many people can say they carry a talking dog in their purse. Anyway, the week’s halfway over, and I can only really wait to see what comes next, can’t get any crazier than it is now._

**-Your Game Has Been Saved-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> bufu
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> zio
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> garu  
> dia  
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:0  
> Proficiency:0
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 1  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 1
> 
> Despite this being an exposition chapter it was actually pretty fun to write. Especially with all the little things we got to add in. Now is finally the time we get to start making changes that aren’t just X replaces Y in the story, and we can start showing off our stuff. If you couldn't tell, Both Shinya and Mishima have been aged up a bit. Mishima is now a third year and Shunya is a first year. 
> 
> [Haru’s casual winter outfit](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/176755141715/haru-okumeras-winter-uniform-in-game-of-life/)
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	5. Wiping All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with the final hazing ritual, the party is complete.

Futaba was finally beginning to get used to the new flow of her life. Friday was going normally, the usual questions and problems that consumed the morning and afternoon. Minutes before the end of school, the worst occurred. A normal person wouldn’t know what to do after seeing one of the members of their student body throw herself off the roof of the school in attempt to bring her own demise, but in her case, the majority of her classmates felt it appropriate to talk way too much about it. It made her skin crawl. The large crowds of students watched as the paramedics took the girl away, along with her blonde friend whom was sobbing hysterically at her side. She could feel a loud _ping_ in the back of her head, almost trying to remind her of something. For now she wanted to shut it out.

“You know why this happened,” Morgana spat from her side. From the forlorn look in his eyes, Futaba could tell the event stirred something.

“Yeah…” She did. She knew exactly why. No good deed goes unpunished, and that just had to be it.

Morgana had a tight grip on her hand as they raced down the hall to the PE faculty room. The reason why was obvious: Morgana was smart and Futaba was impressed by how fast he tended to catch onto certain things, and this just happened to be one of them. There seemed to be some sort of affirmation between the two of what they would have to do next, and that involved gunning Kamoshida down, metaphorically.

She was surprised that Morgana didn’t kick down the door or something similar, just to show further dominance.

“You bastard!” he shouted, letting go of her hand and allowing her to catch her breath. “You killed her!”

Kamoshida’s lack of reaction should’ve been expected by the both of them — the man had a whole castle dedicated to himself after all — but Futaba kept forgetting how much that applied to real life. “Oh, Sakamoto and the redhead. What do you two need?” The man put on a smug smile that made her even more tense.

“You know exactly why we’re here! You made that girl jump!” A small part of her wanted to stop Morgana before he did something stupid, but Necronomicon wasn’t allowing that.

_“Careful, my girl. This is necessary.”_

“You know making accusations like that hurts trust, Sakamoto,” Kamoshida responded ever so smugly. “Whatever that girl decided to do was her own choice, plain and simple.”

For a moment Futaba thought she was looking at the Shadow as opposed to the real version. Did he only show his real self when no one else was around? When he felt he had nothing to lose? She felt her skin crawl at the prospect. It felt too familiar.

“What the hell did you do to her?!” Morgana demanded, despite the fact he very much knew the answer. The gym teacher’s lack of any response caused him to go into a yelling tangent. His shouts went on for a couple minutes until Kamoshida grunted in frustration.

“I don’t have to take any of this from a couple of brats. I’m reporting this little episode at the next faculty meeting. Harassment by the two little delinquents. Hopefully then you’ll be out of my hair for good.”

That made Morgana’s mouth shut and a chill shoot up Futaba’s spine. His implication was clear.

“Now get out of here before I expel the two of you here and now.” They promptly obeyed, a gross taste lingering in Futaba’s mouth. The nerve of people in power to do things like that. She guessed this was why he was a king as opposed to any other position of power. They dig any deeper and they get the guillotine, ask anymore questions and they’re thrown in the dungeon, expose anything and it’s covered up. She wiped away the tears she felt sliding down her face.

Ryuji shuffled inside of Futaba’s bag, before poking his head out as they turned to leave. “‘That it, then?”

Morgana sighed. “It's gonna have to be. It’s too early in high school to be expelled, try again, and expect to be taken seriously.”

Futaba nodded. If there was anything she agreed with, it was to not worsen her record more than she already had. Her brain struggled to find some sort of scapegoat for the situation, but all she could hear back was that it couldn’t have been helped. Some chosen one.

Wait.

“Ryuji, you said we could remove the bad parts of Kamoshida, right?” she asked excitedly, bringing the bag closer to the two of them.

“Well… maybe? If the change of heart works, then yeah.”

“There’s still hope then!” Her voice felt a little too loud. “We can go back and change his heart!”

“Wait, didn’t ya not wanna run the risk of killin’ the bastard?” Ryuji asked.

Honestly, she couldn’t care less. “Does it matter anymore?”

Surprisingly, Morgana nodded. “It's a risk I’m willing to take at this point. Anything to make sure he doesn’t get away with what he’s done.”

The dog in her bag seemed a little uneasy, but gave a reluctant, “Alright.” The trio headed outside to the alleyway, and Ryuji hopped out onto the street. “Stealin’ a heart is gonna be different than the usual get in and get out. The Shadows get tougher when we get closer. Think of it like a soft spot and the asshole wants to cover it up. You noticed last time you got stronger the more we fought, yeah?”

Futaba nodded. “Like a level up? So we just need to get strong enough to match them in level so it’ll be a cinch!”

“You sure sound confident,” Morgana quipped.

“This is my specialty. If we aren’t strong enough, we grind. Simple.”

“Futaba’s got the right idea. Gettin’ stronger will help, so you two stay on your toes!”

“Um… excuse me?” A soft, familiar voice called out from in front of the group. Haru Okumura, Futaba recognized. “You… were talking about Kamoshida.”

“Yep!” Ryuji affirmed, and Haru gave the dog a look of confusion. Right, she couldn’t hear him. “You’re right on time, Miss Haru!”

Futaba cleared her throat. “Um, he’s saying you’re right on time. Yeah, we were talking about Kamoshida.”

“Wait, Futaba, what are you doing?” Morgana asked softly.

“She’s party member material, trust me!” Futaba cleared her throat again. “So yeah, we’re gonna try to cut the bad parts out of Kamoshida like it’s a brain tumor! You want in?”

She probably could have explained that better.

“H-huh? Isshiki… you aren’t making sense.”

“There’s no way to explain this without showing you,” Morgana muttered under his breath. “Just… stick close to us.”

That was all the prompting she needed, apparently. Futaba could tell Haru had her reasons for doing this. Hell, she couldn’t blame her for whatever she would want to do.

“W-what? What is this?!” Her reaction to the castle was about what she expected. “What happened to the school- and who are you?!”

“It’s just us, Okumura!” Futaba blurted out hastily. “We get costumes whenever we come here!”

“Welcome to Kamoshida’s heart. AKA his twisted perception of reality,” Morgana added. “Enjoy your stay since everything can and will kill you.”

“Not if we can help it!” Ryuji shouted from the gate. “Don’t worry, Miss Haru, you’re in good hands!”

Haru stood, dumbfounded at the pirate dog. “H-he talks?”

“See? I told you,” Futaba said with a smile.

“A talking dog… and you said we were in Kamoshida’s heart?”

“Ask questions and I’ll answer! Ya know, best I can.”

Haru took a gulp of air. “Alright, if… you’ll protect me, I’ll join you. Or… at least observe whatever you’re doing.”

Sounds of agreement were exchanged around the group.

“Okay, Team!” Ryuji began, raising a paw into the air. “Since this is gonna be a long day, I’m gonna tell you a couple of tricks! First, we gotta stick together! Second, you guys can do more stuff here than the real world! Third! Um…” he stopped. “I dunno. Have fun?”

Morgana gave the dog a mock salute. “So I take it you’ll lead the way?” he asked Futaba, to which she nodded. “Great, we’re counting on you!” That certainly didn’t add pressure to the situation. If she died it was game over, she supposed. Which made sense.

“Oh! Wait wait! I remembered somethin’!” Ryuji hopped off of the pillar, facing the group. “I dunno what happens in here if we use our real names soooo… we should use codenames!”

“Codenames?” Haru repeated.

“Yep! Besides, it adds to the coolness of the whole thing.”

“You could’ve worded that better…” Morgana muttered. “Alright, codenames. You go first, Futaba.”

Why put her on the spot like that? Futaba usually took to mythology when it came to naming things, maybe she could go to her roots? No… it was probably too stupid. Alibaba? No. Reaper? She had the scythe and hood. No. Waaay too edgy.

“Oracle,” she decided after debating with herself. “The Necronomicon is my Persona so it’s kinda fitting.”

Haru smiled. “That is fitting. What about you, Morgana?”

“Morgana’s already a foreign name, so why not Monamona?” Ryuji offered.

Morgana gave him an unamused stare. “Really? Why not Bandit or something? At least shorten it!”

“Mona!”

“Fine. I guess I’m Mona. So now you, Ryuji.”

“Pupper!” was Futaba’s suggestion. “Or maybe Pirate!”

“Isn’t that a bit… literal?” Haru asked.

“Oh! Then can I be Skull? Like my mask, and Kidd’s a skeleton!” The dog seemed pretty excited, and she wasn’t one to ruin that type of happiness. Not for Ryuji, at least.

“Okay. Skull, Mona, and Oracle. Should Haru get one too?” Morgana asked.

“If she wants,” Futaba said plainly. “Any ideas Haru?”

“I wish to be called Noir,” she responded after very little consideration.

“How come?”

“Considering your attire, I believe that we’re on the darker side of justice. That, and it sounds nicer than just ‘black’.”

Nods were exchanged.

“Alright!” Ryuji began, “Oracle! Lead the way!”

“Why me?” Futaba asked.

“Cuz ya know, the oracle knows everything or somethin’.”

And thus the pressure of being the party leader came in full swing.

With Morgana’s help, Haru was able to follow them into the Palace even without the enhanced strength and endurance having a Persona would give someone. The four of them began to make their way into the heart of the Palace, sneaking past the large congregation of guards in the front room and down a hall. Futaba opened the door closest to them, only to pull back quickly after spotting a Shadow waiting on the other side. Grabbing Haru’s arm she pressed the two of them up against the wall.

“Shadow,” she commented, when she saw the others’ confused looks.

“Should we take it out?” Morgana asked, and Futaba nodded.

“Hey, wait,” Ryuji interjected. “Now that there’s more of us, I wanna teach you something.”

“Another tutorial?” Futaba asked, and Ryuji pouted.

“Hey, it ain’t my fault you two don't know everything!”

“It kind of is,” Morgana replied, “but continue...”

“So, you know how I taught you about all out attacks, right?” Ryuji asked, peeking around the corner. He pointed at the Shadow there. “See the Shadow? We’re gonna knock em down, but instead of just offing them, we’re gonna scare them into submission, kinda like what Mona did.”

“So, like a hold up?” Futaba asked. “With guns?”

“Yep!” Ryuji replied. “Exactly like a hold up.”

“Isn't that a little violent?” Haru asked.

“I mean… a little, but Shadows aren’t really… real, if that makes sense? They're just part of the human unconscious,” Ryuji replied.

“I… see,” Haru replied, still very much confused.

“Basically, since they’re part of human unconscious, they can talk and have personalities, kinda like how a persona can talk you know?” He gestured and continued, “That means that if you can get one in a bad position, you might be able to get something good from it, like money or items, in exchange for its life.”

“So. Literally just a hold up,” Futaba said. “Got it. So, are we ready to take this guy down?”  
Morgana and Ryuji both a gave a thumbs up, and Futaba grinned. “Alright! Noir, stay behind us, but don't get too close. We wouldn’t want you to stand in a splash zone.”

“S-splash zone?” she asked, but Futaba had already charged ahead, whacking the Shadow with her scythe before pulling out the gun and taking a shot at the fairy that had emerged from the mist. Morgana and Ryuji had done the same. In unison the three all pointed their guns at the fallen Shadow,.

“Hands where I can see them!” Futaba shouted. “This is a hold up!”

The Shadow let out a shrill scream, hugging her arms to her chest.

“Y-you guys are the intruders King Kamoshida was talking about!” it said. “What do you want with me?”

“Money, cough it up,” she commanded.

“Really?” the Shadow asked. “You’ll let me live if I just give you money?”

“Basically, but a nice item isn’t off the table,” Morgana added.

The Shadow let out a sigh of relief, but a few moments later it vanished. “Oh, umm,” it wrung its hands, not looking up. “I don't actually… have anything on me right now.” She laughed weakly, “I mean, I usually do! But I’m sure we can work something out! Right?”

Futaba’s smile faded, gun lowering slightly. “Wait, what?”

The Shadow nodded, “Yeah, umm. If you let me go I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I never agreed to that!” Futaba replied, quickly snapping the gun back to its previous position. “If… If you don't have anything than I’ll just have to take your life!”

The Shadow was quiet for a second, staring at her; a wide smile spread across its tiny face, before doubling over in laughter, choking out words in between fits of giggles. “It’s...really cute when you act all confident like that.”

“H-huh?”

“Yeah. I said it. You’re cute, way cuter than any of the other weirdos in this castle.”

Futaba glanced down, gun lowering again. “Skull, what do I do?” she whispered.

“I don't know?” he shot back, “This isn’t the way it's supposed to go, usually they have something on them!”

The Shadow laughed again. “Hehehe, you know? I really like you. I feel like we’d be able to get along really well!”

“But you’re a Shadow,” Morgana replied. “Aren’t you trapped in this castle or something?”

“I was talking to the girl! But… you're right… that’s a shame, really,” the Shadow mumbled, frowning. “I was kinda hoping we could get to be friends… unless… wait a minute! That’s not true!”

“What’s not true?” Futaba asked. “Listen, we’ve spent way longer in here than we should have, so hurry it up.”

“Woah woah! Calm down, trigger finger! I just remembered that I don’t belong to King Kamoshida!” The Shadow stood up, fluttering its wings until it was hovering at Futaba’s eye level. “Actually, I am an existence that drifts about in the sea of human souls. My real name is Pixie, and from now on, I’m going to reside in your heart.” Reaching out her arms as if she wanted a hug, Pixie began to glow, turning from a fairy to a small ball of light that settled across Futaba's face where her mask was.

“Ummm. That was weird,” she muttered. “Skull?”

“I have no idea what happened,” he replied.

“Guys? I don't think that's our priority right now,” Morgana interjected, pointing at the door. “I'm pretty sure more of those guys are on their way.”

Sure enough, a few seconds later one of the knights came charging through the door, exploding into a large, two-horned beast, and the three spun to face it as it attacked.

Being the first to react, Morgana quickly drew his cutlass, swinging it forward into the Shadow, followed by Ryuji’s pipe nailing it on the head. Futaba drew her scythe only to be stopped by a voice in her head. A voice that wasn’t Necronomicon.

_“Hey, I could take this guy out easy peasy, you know.”_

She froze. That was Pixie’s voice.

_“Well? Go on. Summon me!”_

She swiped her hand across her face, fingers barely brushing the lenses on her mask, and it burst into flames.

“Pixie!” As she pulled the mask off the small fairy appeared, winking as a bolt of electricity rained down upon the Shadow, frying it.

“Oracle?”

She turned, realizing both Morgana and Ryuji were staring at her.

“D-Did you just use that Shadow as a Persona?” Morgana asked.

“I guess I did, didn’t I,” she replied, looking down at her hands.

“You can use multiple Personas!” Ryuji shouted, tail wagging excitedly. “I didn’t know that could even happen!”

“Why couldn’t it?” Haru asked softly.

“Cuz you only got one heart. So either Oracle’s got two hearts or she’s got somethin’ else in her. That’s gonna come in handy!”

* * *

Haru was… not expecting the rumors about Futaba Isshiki being a witch who stabbed people in back alleys to be true. This was Shujin Academy, after all, its rumor mill was infamous: Takamaki wears push up bras, the student council president was secretly a pyromaniac, the bun in her hair was fake and probably a clip on. Whether they were all true or not was up to the individual to decide. (Although the one about her bun was actually true.)

In Futaba’s defense, it was a scythe, not a knife, and ‘Shadows’ in a ‘Palace’ weren't exactly people in an alley, but the witch part? She was almost certain ‘Personas’ counted as magic. It was inspiring actually, watching the three battle against the Shadows as they headed deeper and deeper into the castle, through narrow hallways and an impressive armory she wished she could have spent more time in. Along the way, Futaba ended up recruiting a Pyro Jack to join her army of demons.

Finally, they made their way to a strange door.

“There's a safe room right here,” Ryuji observed. “We should rest up.”

“Agreed,” Futaba commented, opening the door and ushering the party into a shimmering room.

“This room’s different,” Haru pondered, taking a seat at the table in the middle. “You said it was a safe room, right? Is that because the Shadows won’t come in here?”

“Basically,” Morgana answered. “Speaking of resting, does anyone need healing?”

“I do!” Ryuji shouted, hopping up on the table, and Morgana rolled his eyes.

“How do you keep getting hurt so badly?” he asked. “The Shadows aren't that tough with three of us here.”

“It ain’t my fault that physical skills hurt to use,” he whined. “And don't get too cocky just cuz these guys were easy. I'm sure the Shadows are gonna get tougher the deeper we get in the Palace.”

“How much tougher do you think?” Morgana asked, picking Ryuji up.

“Tough enough for a fourth party member.” Futaba chimed in, and he frowned.

“Be nice, Futaba,” Morgana said, before kissing Ryuji on the head and bathing the dog in a soft green light. “There, you should be good now.”

“Thanks!” Ryuji said, hopping out of his arms and back onto the table. “But was the kiss really necessary?”

“Of course it was,” Morgana replied, crossing his arms. “Physical affection is just as important for your health as… healing magic… I guess, either way it's just a good thing! C’mere, Futaba.”

“H-huh?” Futaba flinched away from Morgana’s hand. “N-no way. Just do it normally, a-and don't forget codenames!”

“Just come here, F-Oracle!” he snapped, lunging for Futaba, who jumped up on the table and hissed at him.

“No! I don't want your cooties!” she yelled, darting away from him.

“I don't have cooties!” he shot back, joining her on top of the table.

Rolling her eyes, Haru cleared her throat.

“Both of you! Calm down!” Haru said, rising to her feet. “Oracle. Mona. Get down off the table.”

“He's gonna _kiss_ me!” Futaba yelped, dodging his arms again. “And I can heal myself now!”

“Wait, you can? Morgana asked.

“Uh, yeah. Necronomicon learned dia last battle and Pixie already knew it.”

As if to prove her point, she made a show of surrounding herself in the familiar pale green light of a dia spell.

“See? There. I don’t want your cooties. I can heal myself.”

Morgana sighed. “Alright, fine. I won’t heal you this time, but don’t go using all your energy healing yourself. You’re the only one here with ice or fire attacks.”

“So?”

“Would you two please stop arguing?” Haru interjected again. “Both of you have valid points, but we’re wasting time. I understand that Shadows cannot enter this room itself, but who’s to say that they aren’t congregating around it? We could be setting ourselves up for failure the longer we wait.”

“Miss Haru - er, Noir’s got a good point,” Ryuji said, joining the two on the table. “The longer we wait, the more likely it is that the Shadows we fought will come back.”

“And you didn't tell us this earlier because?” Morgana asked, finally hopping off the table, followed shortly by Futaba.

“We weren't spendin’ too much time in them, now we’re actually resting in them. It's important now,” Ryuji said.

“We really should get moving then. Shouldn’t we?” Haru asked, making it clear this was more a request than a question.

“I guess,” Futaba replied, opening up the safe room door and leading them down the hall. At the end, they found a door leading into a large room.

The room itself was mostly empty, mainly because the middle was closed off by several large sets of iron bars in between stone archways. On two of the pillars were what appeared to be stone bull heads, each with a ring attached to a chain hanging from their noses. A quick walk around the room revealed there were two more on the other side of the cage, as well as another door, which, when checked, turned out to be locked.

“So what now?” Morgana asked, looking around.

“I suppose it has something to do with opening the bars,” Haru suggested, peering through them. “I think the key is on that table in the middle.”

Futaba put her hand to her chin. “Don't worry guys, I’ve played tons of puzzle games,” she said, going over to inspect one of the bull heads. “And I'm pretty sure we got to use these to open the way.” Reaching up she grabbed one of the rings and pulled, dragging the ring down to her height easily. “Knew it,” she said triumphantly. “Basically, we got to pull these in some combination or at a certain time to open the gate.”

“Okay,” Morgana said. “But what’s the combination?”

“I've got no idea,” Futaba admitted brightly. “It could be anything.”

“Well then, we should get looking. Perhaps the room has a few clues?” Haru offered helpfully.

“The room’s basically empty,” Morgana replied. “I don’t think we’re going to find anything, but I could try slipping through the bars.”

“Oh yeah!” Futaba said. “You have your super demon pretzel powers!”

“It’s called contortionism and gymnastics, Oracle,” he replied, reaching a hand through the bars, before withdrawing it a few seconds later. “No good. The gap’s too skinny; if I tried to get through there I’d get stuck.”

“We could try pulling all the chains!” Ryuji said.

“It’s worth a shot,” Morgana admitted, walking over to the chain Futaba had pulled down, which had retracted back up into the bull’s nose. “All at once than?” The four agreed, and Haru joined Futaba on the one side of the room while Morgana and Ryuji waited on the other.

“On three?” Haru asked, and the rest voiced their agreement. “Alright, one. Two. Three!” They all reached up (except Ryuji who had to jump to reach it) and pulled down, waiting anxiously as the seconds ticked by.

“Nothing,” Futaba said, drooping her head disappointedly.

“I suppose we could always brute force our way through it?” Haru asked. “Skull does have a pipe.”

“Skull is also less than half a meter tall,” Futaba replied. “I mean, I guess we could always go back and look for clues. Maybe a Shadow knows how to open this thing.”

“Isn't that giving up a little too soon?” she asked. “We only tried once.”

“Listen, Noir. We have no idea what this puzzle even is. It could be timing based, it could be sequence based, we don’t know. There are about a thousand possible solutions to this and I’m not about to sit here all day pulling chains without a clue. For all we know, these chains might not even be connected to these bars, they could be connected to those bars back in the hallway before the safe room.”

Haru paused, looking at the other girl in shock. “I-I was just pointing out we only tried one possibility, there’s no need to be so rude.”

“Yeah, that was a little uncalled for,” Morgana added, having walked back across to rejoin the two. “But I mean, she’s got a point. There's literally nothing in the room.”

She looked down at her feet, knowing deep down that yes, they were right about this room having no visible clues whatsoever. “Sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“It aint your fault, Miss Noir,” Ryuji said. “You’re doin’ your best.”

 _But I’m not trying my best_ , she couldn’t help but think. _I could have stopped this._

“So are we going back?” she asked, and Futaba nodded.

“Sorry guys. We can’t beat this puzzle right now. Not with what little we have to go off of. There's a room we haven't checked yet back down the hall, though. We’re gonna go there before throwing the towel in. Alright?” The two guys agreed, and Haru begrudgingly joined them, lagging behind slightly as the rest of the group made their way back down the hall to the now-unbarred passageway, lined with suits of armor.

She ran her fingers along one of the plates, letting out a little yelp and withdrawing her hand as it clattered to the floor.

“I didn’t know it would do that!” she said quickly, unable to read Futaba’s expression.

“I mean, we were looking for Shadows anyway,” Morgana added, opening the door and motioning for them to go inside.

The chamber they entered was a blacklight nightmare. The scent of sweat and… other fluids filled the room, making trying to breathe through your nose a painful ordeal. A cluster of topless girls Haru recognized from the volleyball team were scattered across the floor, lounging around without a care in the world. She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with the girls, and turning her gaze to the curtain covered wall. That was when she saw it.

She felt bile rise in her throat, eyes watering. On the right side of the room: sitting underneath an oil painting of the king himself and surrounded by candles, was an X frame, and attached to the frame… was herself.

“We finally tracked you rats down!”

She turned around slowly, hands shaking, as she saw Kamoshida and three guards entering the room, two held axes like a pair of executioners, and the third towered above them, garbed in bright golden armor.

“Kamoshida!” Morgana spat, eyes practically on fire, teeth clenched so tight they might crack. _“What the hell is this supposed to be?!”_

Kamoshida smiled, a gross, stomach turning smile. “Oh, my little princess was defiant yesterday. When that little bitch is all spent, she’ll get her punishment.”

“S-spent?” she whispered, fighting back the urge to retch. How dare he. _How. Dare. He._ “Vile… absolutely vile!”

He fixed his eyes on her. “Yeah… that’s exactly what your behaviour was.” The words punched her right in the gut. So, this was the extent of this wicked creature’s depraved nature, a nature she had helped create.

“You can't be serious,” Futaba snarked. “So a girl doesn’t let you fuck her and that automatically means that you can force yourself on her as a punishment? You’re a fucking psychopath. Who do you think you are?”

“Do I really have to explain this again? It’s because I’m the king. I can do whatever the hell I want!”

“That’s _enough_!” Haru snapped. Everyone turned to her, and Kamoshida sneered.

“What? Don't want to own up to your mistake?”

_Oh, shut up._

“Mistake?” she asked, hands clenching into fists. “…My only mistake was allowing you to do this for so long. I’ve had _enough_. Of your ego, your practices, your horrid fantasies!” She looked up, into Kamoshida's smug face, wishing she could use one of those axes to chop it right off. “You’re a monster masquerading in a disgusting man’s skin! A disgrace of a human being!”

“Says the one who made that girl jump,” he shot back. “If you had been a good little princess, she wouldn’t have tried to kill herself.”

“You're right...it is my fault Suzui-san jumped,” she said, only for Ryuji to bare his teeth and growl.

“SHUT UP!” he shouted. “That ain’t your fault!” he continued, reaching up for his mask, but Futaba grabbed his paw.

“Let her do this, Skull,” she said, and Haru felt a warmth in her chest. Those three... They were there for her. She took a deep breath as a storm began to rage inside her.

“No… in a way it is my fault,” she said. “If I hadn’t allowed you to do this… she would never have had a reason to. If I hadn’t been greedy… and hadn’t been a coward, you never would have had the power to do so! I take it back! I take it all back! _I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS!_ ” Suddenly, pain flared through her mind, flooding her entire body as she heard a voice coming from deep inside herself.

_**"I’ve waited far too long my dear fated princess."** _

She cried out, clutching her hands to her head. What… was this?

_**”Cornered, alone, and helpless. That’s not the look for one who takes control. Perhaps I should enable you to do that.”** _

“I need to destroy him,” she whispered, trembling in rage. “I must destroy you,” she said, pointing a finger at Kamoshida. Her eyes flashed gold. “I will topple this empire you have created for yourself!”

**_”Well then! I am thou, thou art I! The true role of ones like us is to rule. It’s time we usurp the throne from undeserving scum!”_ **

Suddenly… everything became clear, and she understood. She knew what this was. This was a Persona. Flames danced across her skin, up her neck and along her face, leaving a back leather mask in its wake.

“I refuse to be just a puppet for your twisted desires! Please, lend me your strength… _Milady_!”

Reaching up, she dug her nails under the edge of her mask and pried it off in a spray of blood, screaming as the flames engulfed her entire body. They swirled around her, surrounding her in a cocoon of blue fire, before bursting forth like a blooming flower, sparks like petals falling to the ground around them.

Her clothes were stripped away by the flame as a new outfit was left in its place. A white cape flared out behind her, attached to clothes by a heart pin on either shoulder, matching the charm on the white choker necklace she had. Her jacket and skirt melded together into a soft pink dress, lower half of which was covered in a darker veil, and around her waist was a black lace up corset and a brown belt. Purple gloves appeared on her hands and her tights darkened, turning from white to a deep pink as black boots appeared on her feet.

Flames still burning around her, she dashed forward, grabbing the handle of one of the axes in one of the Shadow’s hand and easily yanking it out of its grip before swinging it down and across the body of the Shadow, turning it to dust with a loud crash. The fire engulfed the axe as well, turning it from a crude piece of metal on a stick to something more proper, a fine wooden handle attached to an instrument of destruction. She spun around, swinging the axe with her, embedding its edge in the center of the X frame and right through her double’s chest, who let out a chilling scream as she melted away into a black puddle.

“W-wow… she's amazin’,” Ryuji whispered, staring wide-eyed at the display.

“Down boy,” Morgana muttered, and Futaba gave her a wicked smile.

“Kick his ass, Noir!”

Ripping her axe out of the frame she glared at Kamoshida.

“From now on, I bow to no one.” The flames roaring behind her died down, dissipating in a flurry of petals, leaving behind a tall headless figure in a billowing pink dress, fan held in its left hand, mask in the right. “Especially not a vulgar pig like you! Come, Milady!”

With a flourish, she sent a wave of energy hurtling towards Kamoshida, which was intercepted by one of his Shadows, the one dressed in gold armor.

“You dare attack King Kamoshida? You’ll pay for that, you selfish lass!”

The Shadow shook, turning into the familiar black and red liquid that morphed into the shape of a naked demon sitting on a toilet.

“Necronomicon!” Futaba shouted, pulling off her mask and sending a blast of cold air at the monster. Ryuji and Morgana did the same, and the creature was blasted on both sides by electricity and gusts of wind. The creature laughed.

“A mere group of children has no hope against someone like the king! Your attacks are nothing but a small annoyance.” With a simple flick of his hand the Shadow sent a powerful gust of wind, striking them all and blowing Ryuji across the room. Haru scowled.

“Even if our attacks are weak, enough small cuts can bring a man to his knees.” She sent forth another wave of energy, striking the Shadow in the face and causing him to clutch his head in pain. Fixing them with an angry glare, a pale green light washed over the Shadow, just like the healing spells Futaba and Morgana used.

“Oracle, I believe Milady is more effective this one,” Haru said.

“Yeah I figured,” Futaba replied. “Mona, focus on healing, I wanna try something.” She swiped her hand over her face, causing her mask to flash before pulling it off. “Pyro Jack, Agi!”

In an instant, a column of fire had appeared under the Shadow, engulfing it in flames that burned its flesh and charred it black. It growled in pain, reaching its clawed hand out as its eyes rolled back, and it crashed into the floor.

“Huh, so it’s weak to fire,” Futaba mused, drawing her scythe. “Come on guys, let’s finish this!”

They all charged the Shadow, each striking it with a quick flurry of blows before it roared, rising again and flinging them off.

“Wait, that thing’s still up?” Morgana yelped as it readied another attack.

“Not if I can help it!” Futaba tore off her mask again, calling Pyro Jack to create another storm of heat under the demon. “Noir! You got this!”

Haru nodded, reaching behind her back. She’d seen the others doing this, reaching into whatever magical space was back there to pull out their weapons, and it was her turn now, as she pulled out whatever this place had decided to give her.

It was a grenade launcher.

Taking aim, she fired a shell, which struck the shadow and exploded, causing the whole room to shake as bits of dust and rubble fell from the ceiling. As the smoke cleared, the four saw there was nothing left of the monster but a pile of ash.

“Hell yeah! You totally obliterated em!” Ryuji shouted, dusting himself off. “What did ya say your Persona’s name was again? Milady? Well, she’s seriously cool.”

“Honestly, “ Futaba agreed. “You kicked all their asses.” Her lips curled up, forming a wide smile with just a few too many teeth. “I knew you were cut out to be a party member.”

Haru smiled, breathing heavy, face still stinging.

Futaba’s gaze shifted. Kamoshida froze, stepping back a few paces, and Futaba's grin only grew wider. Her mask flashed as it switched back to Necronomicon, dissipating in a flash of blue flame. The room chilled, frost beginning to creep along the ground, settling in patches.

“Oracle,” Ryuji warned, “what are you doing?”

The frost hardened, rising up in large crystals, as a mist began to roll over the ground. “We can make our job a lot easier by getting rid of him,” she replied, continuing to creep forward.

Haru grabbed Futaba’s shoulder. “No. Oracle, that’s not why we’re here. We’re here for the treasure.”

“Yeah! And who knows what messing with someone’s Shadow will do?” Ryuji added.

“Does it matter?” Morgana asked. “It might just change his heart.”

“Or kill him!”

“Yeah. Like I said, does it matter?”

“I ain’t gonna let you kill him!”

“Guys. Skull is right,” Haru interjected. “Even if it’s just a Shadow, we shouldn’t kill him.” She turned, glaring at Kamoshida. “But rest assured, we will make him pay.” She watched him swallow. “Your castle won’t hold, Kamoshida.” Brandishing her axe, she watched as he made his way to the door, practically forcing his way through.

A wave of dizziness flooded her, and she fell to her knees, world spinning. She felt two sets of arms steadying her.

“He’ll send backup soon,” Ryuji said. “And Miss Haru’s exhausted from awakening a Persona. We’re not getting any farther today.”

* * *

Futaba coughed, rubbing her head as it throbbed, haze filling her vision.

“Stay with me, Isshiki,” Sae insisted. “Based on what you told me, you have a bit of an insider as one of your allies, or at least someone with a silver tongue. Perhaps someone who taught you how to use it?”

Futaba just shrugged. “I know lots of good talkers. Like you and your siblings, and my mom.”

“And your father?”

“Eh. My probation officer is way better at that than he ever could be.”

* * *

Together Morgana and Futaba helped guide Haru to the exit of the castle and back into the real world, where they finally collapsed against the wall of the small alley just outside the school gate.

“That was…” Haru began, still catching her breath.

“Amazing?” Morgana suggested. “Yeah. Awakening a Persona is like an adrenaline rush on steroids.”

She could only nod. “I can’t believe I just did all of that…”

“It’ll sink in,” Futaba said, placing Ryuji inside of her bag. “Welcome to the gang, Haru!”

“G-gang? When you say it like that…”

“It sounds waaaay cooler than just ‘team’. We even have an initiation, and ripping off your face is less painful than hepatitis!”

“Are you suggesting a blood pact?” Morgana asked.

“Maybe.”

“No.”

Futaba pouted, but could almost feel herself smiling on the inside. It was strange, really. She felt like she had known Morgana forever despite the fact she’d only been going to Shujin for a few days. Is this what that bond was? She could get used to this feeling.

Haru’s chuckle snapped her out of her train of thought. “You two are quite the pair. I can’t believe I was afraid of you…”

“Can’t judge a book, Miss Haru,” Ryuji piped. “Futaba’s really nice on the inside.”

She didn’t want to confirm or deny that statement. “So what now? Are we all agreeing to steal Kamoshida’s heart?”

Morgana gave a short nod, of which Haru followed. “We will make him pay.”

“And we have to get it done before people notice too much!” Ryuji said. “We can’t have anyone else getting involved.”

“Wow Ryuji, you said something smart,” Morgana mused, feigning surprise.

“Ey! I say lotsa smart things!”

“Yes,” Haru agreed, giving the dog a pat on the head. “You were a great help to us today, Ryu-kun.”

“M-Miss Haru…” Ryuji’s eyes widened to the size of the moon. “Yeah! I was, wasn’t I?”

“As for people getting involved, you don’t need to worry about it,” Haru continued. “I’ll make sure this will stay private. Hopefully then Kamoshida won’t know a thing.”

“You can do that?” Futaba asked.

“Popularity has its perks,” she answered, almost forlorn. Futaba decided not to press further.

“We’re countin’ on you, Miss Haru!”

She gave them a gentle smile, “I’ll do my best.”

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Lovers** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._

 

With that speech that she now realized was coming from inside her heart (if that were possible), Futaba felt the familiar warmth of the bond inside of her, sitting right beside the Chariot.

“Oh right! We should let Haru into the group chat!” Morgana said, as soon as the play button on the world was pressed. “Do you have a Chaos?”

“N…no. But I suppose I could make one? Is it hard?”

“You just need an email. Here.” He took out a pen and wrote down his tag. “Just tell me when your account is up and I’ll send you a link.”

Everything he said seemed to completely fly over Haru’s head. “Um… okay?”

After saying their goodbyes, the group parted ways for the night. One train ride later, Futaba found herself back in Leblanc, exhausted. She assumed Ryuji had passed out during the ride home, as he didn’t make a sound after they got back. She gently took the dog out of her bag and placed him on the bed, where he quickly curled up. Shortly after changing into pajamas and washing up, Futaba got her diary out.

_ **April 15th, 2016** _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was eventful to say the least. Not as bad as Monday, but still, there was a lot. Haru got a Persona, and apparently I can have more than one. Ryuji doesn’t really seem to know why either. I wonder if the Long Nose Guy does. Kinda wish I could go there when I had questions instead of just whenever they were bored or something. Now I’m rambling. Starting tomorrow, we’re going after Kamoshida’s heart! Whether or not that’ll kill him is up to debate, but we won’t know until we try. I want Haru to give the slimeball what’s coming to him, God knows I wanna do the same. I hope it works. Anyway, I’m in for a long day tomorrow. So good luck to me. For luck is for losers, and I am indeed a loser._

**-Your Progress Has Been Saved-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 5  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> +Pixie-Lovers  
> Zio  
> Dia
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 4  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 5  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 5  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:0  
> Proficiency:0
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 1  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 1  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 1
> 
>  **Actual Authors note**  
>  Uhg. I know this chapter was probably really painful to read. thanks for keeping up this long. Umm. hehe. Seriously every kudos and comment feeds our ego-i mean HEART WITH JOY HAHAHA. Speaking of comments, im gonna see if i can be better about ACTUALLY RESPONDING to those. I swear. Ima start responding to those from now on. But yeah! We got going just in time for school woop. I can't believe we made it this far honestly. Being totally honest with you guys, getting this far was an absolute slog. It was NOT fun. There were sooo many tutorials and we had to stay so close to canon that it just...wasn’t enjoyable to write, but were basically done with the stuff we have to stay ridged on, from here on out its basically our city so we can get rolling however we want to it’s all brand new confidants from here! 
> 
>  Edit: Some if you might have noticed I went back and replied to comments from months ago and I assure you that won’t be the norm. Like I said Im going to be better about that from now on, replies are gonna be WAAAAY sooner than that in the future. Along with updates...not taking a whole month. Now that school started I’m hoping our work ethics will be a bit better XD.
> 
> [Haru’s Phantom thief outfit](https://fooltaba-andthephantommemes.tumblr.com/post/177753099240/harus-phantom-thief-outfit-this-ones-gone-through/)
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	6. Phantom Memes of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group goes deeper into the lust filled castle. And Futaba learns just a little bit more about what her power is.

Futaba awoke to the familiar sound of chains and water, easily adjusting to the dim light, ‘so this is how it's going to be.’ she though, rising from the cot to meet Igor and the wardens.

“And here I thought I was done waking up here,” she deadpanned, “ _long time no see._ ”

“You could at least pretend to be happy to see us, inmate,” Han replied, tapping her clipboard. “We are here to provide you help after all.”

“I actually prefer her this way, at least shes being honest for once,” Sai huffed.

“Welcome back, Trickster.” Igor said.

“‘Sup old man,” Futaba replied. “So what is it this time, more superpowers?” She could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch, eyes narrowing slightly. Han suppressed a chuckle, and Sai glared at her.

“Do you think this is a joke, inmate?”

“Kinda.”

With a huff, Sai turned away from her. “You lack tact, inmate.”

Futaba frowned. “Oh come on! Haven't you seen like, any kids show ever?” Neither girl responded.

“You haven’t. Have you.”

Both girls looked at each other.

“Lame. You two are lame.”

Sai crossed her arms. “It's not my fault any time Han wants to do something fun it's shogi!”

To her surprise, rather than a simple chuckle Han glared. “Shogi _is_ fun! It's not my fault that you're awful at it,” she snapped.

“I’m not awful! You’re just too good!”

“Is there a problem?” Igor interrupted, rolling his too-long fingers along the desk, and the room went silent. Both girls quickly snapping back to position, glancing at their feet.

“No, master…”

Paying them no mind, Igor fixed his gaze on Futaba, sending a chill up her spine; had he always had this large a presence?

“You have been summoned because you do not have the power to continue forward. A blockade has been placed in front of you.”

“ _Not through lack of trying or anything,_ ” Sai muttered. “ _You could have totally brute forced that--_ ”

Han stepped on her foot, silencing her with a yelp of pain.

Futaba frowned, “There's no clues to the puzzle, and someone would have found us eventually.” She puffed her cheeks. “We did what we could, ok.”

“Your rehabilitation will fail if you cannot see with the eyes of a great thief.”

“Yeah well, I’m blind without my glasses.”

“That is not what I'm referring to.”

Futaba sighed. ‘Can he never just be straightforward with me? I get that he's supposed to be like, the vague guiding mentor but it sure would be nice…’

 _“Relax and listen, my girl,_ ” Necronomicon whispered, “ _this may prove useful._ ”

“Ok…” Futaba said. “What do you have in mind.”

“The power to see things greater than the naked eye; consider it a reward for the bonds you managed to forge.”

Her vision erupted with white, a faint stinging sensation filling her eyes. In all honesty it felt similar to the time she had tried contacts, and she blinked rapidly.

“There are other matters that I wish to discuss, but those would be better served at a later time. You will understand when you are ready,” Igor said, “for now, you should return to reality.”

* * *

**File Loaded: _[4/16/16]_**

Futaba awoke to an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and a slight stinging in the back of her eyes, almost as if she had stayed up all night watching a screen rather than speaking to weird children and an old man. A fact that always sounded weirder and grosser every time she actually thought about it. She reached up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching her arms up in a yawn.

And then the world was dark.

Her room looked like a blacklight party where someone forgot to put up the neon lights. The only light she saw was the glowing blue outline of Ryuji, fast asleep on her bed, with a decorative card floating above him labeled “Le Bateleur”. Out of all of the things Futaba had put up with this week, nothing was this strange. It didn’t help that the darkness was starting to make her dizzy. She shut her eyes the same way she would in a nightmare, and opened them to see that the world was back to normal. Was that the thing Igor said would help? From what she could tell, making the world darker was the opposite of improving her sight, but the old man tended to be right about things so far. Judging from the lack of light outside, Futaba still had about an hour of sleep left, hopefully this time without interruption.

* * *

* * *

> **Today: 7:34am**  
>  _**Silly Putty** has added **Haru Okumura** to the group_  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** GOOOOOD NOM NOM NOMMING  
>  **Haru Okumura** : Pardon my asking, but what is this?  
>  **Silly Putty:** this is a DM, or a PM, remember i told you how Chaos uses servers and messages?  
>  **Haru Okumura:** so this is a private chat group between the three of us?  
>  **Silly Putty:** exactly  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Ah, I see!  
>  **Haru Okumura** : my apologies, Im not very good with technology  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Yeah I kinda got that, but its fine! Chaos isn’t super hard to use  
>  **Silly Putty:** and thats what makes it convenient!  
>  **Silly Putty:** K, so now that that’s settled, should we go to the palace today?  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Yeah we totally should.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** I got a good feeling about today.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** What makes you say that?  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** I just know.  
>  **Silly Putty:** Seriously Futaba.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** c’mon! Don't you two trust me????  
>  **Silly Putty:** With some things  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** BOOOOOOOO  
>  **Haru Okumura:** So, should we go to the Palace today?  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** YES!  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Wonderful!  
>  **Silly Putty:** If you say so…. So I guess we should meet up somewhere.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** We should meet up on the roof! I tend to the gardens there, so if anyone comes along I can tell them I asked you two to help me  
>  **Silly Putty:** Not the roof. After what happened, I don't want to be up there and the Tub of lard will probably have...I don't know one of the Niijimas watching it? Some teachers pet or something. Either way its bad news to be up there. Besides, last time we were up there we ended up in some totally random section of the Palace.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** oh yeah i forgot about that  
>  **Silly Putty:** You passed out.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Shush  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** So where should we meet.  
>  **Silly Putty:** In the ally outside the school, you know the one.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Oh yeah that one.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Is it safe?  
>  **Silly Putty:** Well duh of course its safe.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Well I guess well all meet in the ally after school. Alright?  
>  **Silly Putty:** Yep  
>  **Haru Okumura** : alright then, I look forward to it.

* * *

* * *

Another Velvet Room dream, morning, and school day; life was beginning to be even more repetitive. Not in the bad way though, in a way where Futaba knew exactly what to expect. Despite the fact things weren’t relatively normal, between superpowers and talking dogs, it was nice. Saturday also had the pleasure of being shorter, so that might’ve helped. Their plan today was to get as far into Kamoshida’s Castle as they could in one day. From the past week Futaba had learned three things: one, the Metaverse is taxing irl. Two, while her weak normal body was enhanced in the castle, but she wasn’t as strong as Morgana or Ryuji. Safe to assume your strength in the real world affected the Metaverse, keep that noted for later. And three: the metaverse was wild.

After school she went to the back alley behind the school as fast as she could to avoid getting trampled by upperclassmen. She set her bag down after stopping to catch her breath. Oh what she would do to have her stamina from the metaverse. A few minutes later, Morgana joined her.

Ryuji waddled his way out of her bag, grabbing a few things with his mouth. “Alright! Time to teach you two the next rule of thievin’! Never leave home without a lockpick!”

“You’re teaching us to make lockpicks?” Morgana asked, setting his bag down.

“Yep, there’s treasure chests in Palaces usually. The really good stuff is locked, so you gotta use picks to open them.”

“Couldn’t we just wish it open?” Futaba asked. “Like if we think the chests are able to be opened, they’ll open?”

Ryuji pouted. “That ain’t how it works. It’s not like your weapons and shit; the chests are a part of the Palace, so what you think doesn’t matter. All about what Kamoshithead thinks.”

That...somehow made sense.

The process of making lockpicks was kind of fun. It reminded Futaba of arts and crafts back in kindergarten, though with less glitter and more thievery. The way Ryuji moved his paws around the small pieces of metal and string was probably just as magical as his existence. Somehow what he made without opposable thumbs was better than both hers and Morgana’s combined. That was insulting.

**[+3 Proficiency]**

“Not bad for the first time,” Ryuji complimented them with a wag of his tail. “With how many we’ll need, you’ll be pros in no time!” That was his way of telling them they were awful, she assumed, but he was encouraging nonetheless. After what felt like hours of trial and error with lockpicks and only getting four that were even usable, the one they were waiting on finally decided to show up. Haru didn’t look winded as much as she looked irritated, with her hair more frizzy than usual and her bun looking like it was falling off... So it _was_ fake after all.

“My apologies, everyone,” she panted, setting her bag down.

“About time,” Morgana said, putting away his phone. “What took so long?”  
I  
“Kamoshida…he was prying. As was Niijima-kun.”

Futaba could see Morgana grimace. “Does he stick his nose into everything?”

“Unfortunately,” Haru responded, with a hint of irritation in her voice. “I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of it from Kamoshida. It won’t be long before he notices that you’re up to something.” Well, that certainly didn’t sound good.

“And if he finds that out…we’re expelled,” Morgana finished. He took a deep breath.

“I’m doing what I can…but…”

“We need to be done ASAP!” Ryuji barked from Futaba’s arms. “The faster we take his heart, the faster he’ll change! I think.”

“There’s your ‘I think’ again,” Morgana whispered.

Futaba patted the dog on the head. “So are we ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Haru responded, her determination evident.

“Same here.”

With a press of a button on her phone and an increasingly familiar drowning sensation, the group found themselves back in the front of the grandiose Palace. Somehow it was becoming less and less intimidating.

Ryuji jumped out of Futaba’s arms and pointed a paw towards the top of a large tower that was obscured by those poison-looking clouds. “Up there. That’s where the Treasure is!”

“Well…we have our work cut out for us,” Futaba said, squinting.

“And you’re sure it’s up there, Skull?” Haru asked.

“Positive, Miss Noir! My nose hasn’t pointed me wrong yet!”

“Hey Oracle, isn’t that where we ended up the first time?”

“Yep! I guess that’s why there were a million guards up there.”

“You guys were up there?! Shit…I’m glad you guys weren’t hacked to bits.”

“Was it that bad?”

“I fainted on the spot, so I wouldn’t know.”

“It was very heroic of her.”

“Shut up, Mona.”

It was then Futaba noticed the blue glowing door tucked away against the castle wall, an impatient Han standing outside it.

So the Velvet room existed outside her dreams, apparently. Fantastic.

Han tapped her foot, fixing her gaze on Futaba, beckoning her forward. She sighed, walking over to the door, feeling Han gently push her the rest of the way in. Within moments she was back in the place of her dreams.

“When you said a later time i didnt think you meant within the span of a day,” she said. For once the wardens offered no response, clearly done with her snarky attitude.

“Today’s matter involves your exploits in the metaverse,” Igor replied indifferently. “I felt it better to inform you now, when we’re not on a time limit.”

Well that was direct.

“Since awakening to your power you’ve discovered the ability to gain new ones, have you not?” He explained, “There is more to gaining new masks than simply using them. As people grow they develop new parts of their personalities, and discard old ones. Personas function in much the same way.”

“Mhm,” Futaba hummed, flopping down on the bed. “So you're just going to give me a new game mechanic when you haven’t even explained the last one?”

Igor ignored her.

“To rehabilitate yourself you must do the same. By sacrificing parts of yourself you can gain new power to bring yourself closer to freedom. This is the purpose of the wardens. Using them, you can execute personas and create new ones in their place.”

So, fusion basically. This was alright, she’d played a few games with a mechanic like this before. Sure it was no Pokemon but she could get the hang of this. But there was that word… ”Execution? ...Do you mean that literally? I’d rather not lose any body parts thanks.”

“Your personas themselves are sacrificed,” Han replied. Ah, so essentially a personality lobotomy. Perfect. She felt an uneasy feeling creeping up her back. Remembering days of standing on her tiptoes and leaning around corners to read passages tucked away within manila folders.

“So do I do this now or…” she trailed off. Now that she thought about it, that research and the metaverse could be connected somewhat.

She let herself walk to the bars of the cell and engage in the tutorial, selecting Pixie and Pyro-Jack to be ‘executed’. And they both were. Literally executed. She watched the twins bind the two personas with tarps, before locking them in place at a guillotine.

It felt weird to have that stripped away from her, weird to give up the two masks. She watched the blades start to move down.

‘ _I wonder what would happen if I lost Necro that way._ ’ She shivered. She would never fuse Necronomicon. The blades slammed down, and the personas burst into light, forming together to create one creature. One of the imps with the weird dick horns. She’d gone through all that for an Incubus, albeit one with agi.

She left the room same way she entered. Slightly annoyed. Feeling Igor watch her go.

 _‘_ I _can never tell what he’s thinking,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _But I know i'm never using that Persona._ ’

**[Fool Rank 2]**

When she emerged back at the Palace she noticed very quickly all three of them were staring at her.

“What?” Futaba asked.

“You in there?” Morgana asked, waving his hand in front of her face. “You just blanked out all of a sudden.”

Futaba frowned, staring at the ground.

“It's not really important right?” Ryuji asked, tail wagging. “We should get going.” Sharing nervous glances the other two nodded, going over to and climbing through the busted grate.

Ryuji led the group to the closest safe room without a hitch. The Palace seemed to have cleared out a bit, at least in the front. Did Kamoshida’s Shadow know they were there and increase security on higher levels? That made the most sense. There was also the teleportation thing, which was honestly a lot less amazing than it sounded. It was as simple as walking into a room and coming out in a somewhat different area. Futaba didn’t know exactly what she was expecting, but it certainly involved more pizazz than that.

“That was lame. I thought teleporting would be cooler.” She said offhandedly as they exited the room. “Like…fireworks or something.”

“I didn't call it teleportin’, it’s more like warping!” Ryuji shot back.

“Same thing.”

Haru sighed at the two’s bickering, amused smile on her face. “Where do we go from here, Skull?”

Ryuji snapped his head to attention and began to sniff around. From what Futaba could tell, being a magic pirate dog definitely had its advantages. Being able to literally sniff out treasure was pretty helpful; she knew she’d probably be wandering around for days on end and probably get killed.

“That way!” he said, pointing his paw towards a corridor. “That’s where the gate was, yeah?”

“That we couldn’t figure out,” Morgana responded.

“Maybe we can now!” Futaba exclaimed, “I think I can solve it.” The group all gave her confused looks, and rightfully so. She wasn’t even sure it would work. Seeing cards above things’ heads wouldn’t always mean solving puzzles, but it did in most games, so it was worth a shot. The group backtracked to the dining room-like place, the shadows still absent from the area. While it was a good sign at the entrance, it started to give her anxiety. Like one would pop out of nowhere and kill them in one fell swoop. Way too early for that. As for the room itself, it was left basically untouched.

“So, Oracle, about figuring out this room?” Morgana asked after his brief inspection.

“I just hope it works,” she responded, mostly to herself. She didn’t think about how to activate the power Igor gave her; last night it just kinda happened with very little prompting from her. Whelp, guessing never hurt. Futaba took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused her “Fool” ability onto the world around her. She still didn’t quite understand how it would work, or how this bond could translate to physical energy in the Metaverse, but nobody in the Velvet Room ever seemed keen on answering questions beyond vague quips. When she opened them, the world was back to the blacklight party-like state. She turned to her group to find the cards over their heads too, along with several vases glowing a dim yellow.

“The eff?!” Ryuji shouted, almost breaking her concentration. “How are your eyes doin’ that?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but all talk about the old man and the albino warden twins would make her sound crazy. “I just woke up with this.” Not quite a lie.

She scanned the room, looking for something that had some sort of...something. Anything really. Most of the objects in the room went black with the rest of the room, except for the ground. In a cluster around one of the bull heads, and leading back behind the bars was a glowing blue set of footprints. Peering through the bars she saw another cluster of footprints on the other side.

“Guys...We need to pull those two,” she said.

“Wait, how do you know? Morgana asked.

“They were glowing.”

“Like your eyes?”

“They were glowing?”

“YES! Do you think me of all people would lie about demon eyes?”

“Uhg, fine. Just help me pull the levers.”

The two pulled down the chains hanging from the heads and the metal bars retracted into the ceiling. The group finally made their way to the table in the middle of the room, and Futaba quickly grabbed the key while Haru and Morgana investigated the paper.

“This looks like...a map!” he commented. “I mean, it's only half-finished but its a map.”

Futaba peered over their shoulders, taking it in. Like Mona said, it looked like half of it had been ripped off, but it showed that, despite the twists and turns they would be facing, the path through the Palace was straightforward. And that going through that door was indeed the next step.

Walking over to the door, Futaba used the key on it, leading the others into a long, brilliantly-lit hallway. Activating her weird darklight vision, she saw more yellow vases. Curious, she picked it up, and with nothing better to do, threw it at the wall.

“Ok I’m gonna be real I wasn't actually expecting anything to happen.”

The pot had shattered, as expected, into a thousand pieces, as expected, with a few dozen flower petals bursting out, as...ok that one wasn't expected, neither was the collection of small gemstones that bounced off the wall.

“Oracle, why did you do that?” Haru asked, arms crossed, “You can't just break people’s pots!”

“Do you really care that much about Kamoshida’s interior decorating?”

“I...no, not really.”

Ryuji sniffed at the gemstones, tail wagging excitedly. “Hey, Futaba, how’d you sniff these out‽”

“Oracle.”

“That's not important!”

Futaba crossed her arms. “Demon powers, I guess.”

“You mean the glowy eye thing?” Morgana deadpanned. “But isn't it not important? I thought nothing in here was real.”

“Treasure is!” Ryuji replied. “You know? Like the Treasure at the center of the Palace?”

“Wait, so we’re actually stealing something?” he asked.

“Dude, we already established we’re all ok with this?” Futaba shot back, collecting the scattered gemstones and putting them into hammerspace. “Honestly, I wouldn't mind burning this place to the ground.”

“Please don't!” Haru said.

“It wouldn’t even work,” Morgana added, “Its a _castle_.”

“I guess.”

Necronomicon made a disapproving beep in the back of her mind, and she could almost feel the UFO roll her nonexistent eyes.

The four continued down the hall, watching Futaba smash pots and vases along the way, including with her scythe, against a wall, and over a shadow’s head. (Which was more an instinctual thing but no less effective.)

They ended up on a balcony that overlooked what appeared to be a ballroom. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling...almost as if they were forming a path...

“Oh no,” Futaba mumbled.

“OH YES!” Morgana cheered.

“There's got to be a better way than parkour,” Futaba said, eyeing what she knew would become platforms. “Please. Please tell me for once my memory is wrong and there's some hidden passage on the map.”

“Nope.”

“Goddammit.”

Haru was already lifting Ryuji up onto the first one, and Futaba noticed her bun had ‘mysteriously’ disappeared.

“Do you need any help?” she asked.

“Nah, I’m good,” Morgana replied, taking a running jump up off the banister, easily landing on top of the chandelier.

Futaba swallowed. She knew how pathetic it was for the one thing to scare her in this place to be platforming. What made it worse was how easy Morgana and Ryuji made it look. Ryuji had an excuse; he was small and could probably jump far with his puppy body, but Mona? He was doing backflips and showing off like it was the goddamn olympics. It pissed Futaba off as she held onto Haru, praying that she wouldn’t fall and break all of her bones.

“I hate it…” she whimpered when they got to the other side. Her legs decided to give out and she collapsed to the ground. “Please tell me we never have to do that again.”

“It’s alright, Oracle, it’s over now,” Haru assured her, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl.

The next room they entered was filled to the brim with tables, and shadows littered throughout. It was clear it was a dining hall, what with the long tables covered in white tablecloths and silver and gold cutlery and dishes. On the bright side it provided plenty of cover against the shadows, who seemed to have all taken a fresh dosage of steroids, coming in new, stronger shapes, forms, and numbers. After stumbling over tables and chairs, the four finally made their way into a safe room that Ryuji had sniffed out, and collapsed on the couches inside.

“Are we almost there?” Futaba whined, checking her status. That last battle against a few Silkys totally drained all four of them, but in their defence, they were totally unreasonable when it finally came to negotiation. At least Kelpie and Bicorn had tried.

“Nah, we haven't even gotten halfway there yet,” Ryuji replied.

“We haven't?”

“Oracle, the map.”

“Uuuuhhhhhg.”

“We...can stop for the day, you know?”

“But that gives us more time for Kamoshida to catch us! I’m just whining.” She smiled. “It's probably just the low SP and HP after that last battle. I found some stuff that restores it the other day actually, so we can go a bit further today.” Pulling the cans out she handed one to Morgana and Haru.

Morgana glared. “Futaba, no one would ever willingly drink this hippy shit.”

“Really?” she asked. “this was the last can left.”

“Probably some weirdo who bought out the rest on their own,” he muttered. “I’m not even that low anyway.”

“Mona, please,” Haru interjected, taking a sip and trying not to grimace, “if it helps us take down this man than it's worth it.”

“It tastes like hippy piss and cucumber.”

Futaba handed one off to Ryuji, keeping the other for herself. If it was that bad, she might as well get it over with quick. Like that awful cold medicine she had to take that one time. Taking a deep breath she flipped the can up and chugged.

It did in fact taste like hippy piss. Oh dear god don't gag don't gag don't gag. Don't you dare throw up. Note to self find better SP restoring items. Letting out a hacking cough, Futaba immediately downed a can of tea that she had thankfully also brought.

“Mona, you're right, this tastes like shit.”

He laughed.

When the four were ready to go they headed out of the safe room and through the next door into a decently sized library, lined wall to wall with books and papers.

The library looked like any other generic Disney library, except with more statues of volleyballs and Kamoshida’s gross-looking face. Ryuji hopped ahead of the group and began sniffing around the books and pawing at them. “There’s somethin’ behind this one! Lemme just...” The dog started pushing the bookcase, hoping to open it up by force, but to no avail. It could’ve been the fact that Ryuji was a foot tall, or there was a puzzle in this room. Probably the latter considering the last time they hit a roadblock.

“If its a room, it’s not on the map.” Futaba said after remembering the image.

“Libraries like this in movies usually have a secret door behind a bookcase, but there’s always something stupid and convoluted to open it. Of course it wouldn’t be on a map.” Morgana pondered, looking around the room. “There were two books on the table, plus the one we found on the table in the banquet hall.”

So a matching puzzle, except the books were all rather conveniently the same size, so that wasn’t it.

“Can you do the glowing thing again, Oracle?” Haru asked after their moments of thinking, “It might have something to do with that.”

Worth a try.

Focusing her energy on her eyes and using her demon blacklight skill, Futaba was able to find two glowing spots on the bookcases. So books went there, that was a given. “Whelp, I didn’t see anything useful. Just the spaces they go in.”

“But nothing about an order…”

“Um…did you try reading the shelves?”

Futaba and Morgana gave Haru a look as if she were completely insane. Ryuji’s laughing certainly didn’t help.

Matching the books to the correct shelf was easy, but the shadow in the room where the last shelf was certainly wasn’t. How strong were these things going to get? They could only heal so much. Thank god for Ryuji’s brute strength. After stealing a few more volleyballs and gems from pots, and collecting a gear from a sparkly golden treasure chest that she could swear Morgana was drooling at, the group moved onto the opening that the bookcases had revealed.

As if this place couldn’t get any worse, there had to be an entire shrine dedicated to the girl who tried to kill herself. Futaba could feel her skin crawl, almost feeling her resolve to end this man solidify.

Haru’s face contorted into a glare. “Rat bastard,” was all she said.

The second half of the map was also right in the middle of the table, surrounded by pictures of the poor girl. With all of the dungeon crawling, Futaba had almost forgotten why they were there in the first place.

* * *

“How much farther, Skull?” Morgana asked as he collapsed in the safe room, worn out. The last battle had been in a chapel with a very attractive statue of Kamoshida, complete with a marble bulge. To keep them from continuing, Kamoshida had summoned a fucking armored angel to kill them, and he almost succeeded. If not for Ryuji getting a good hit on that thing and knocking it down, they would’ve been finished. Futaba counted her lucky stars for Silky sending it to sleep; maybe her luck wasn’t that bad.

“Close!” Ryuji yipped after taking a drink of Arginade. “We’re close to the tower! Which means close to the Treasure! So I think we’re like…three quarters of the way!”

“Excellent!” Haru said, clasping her hands together after Futaba pecked her on the forehead for healing. “So we can finish today?”

“Um…I dunno. The shadows up there are prolly gonna be like that last guy. Kamoshithead is gettin’ worried.”

Futaba sighed, almost coughing up her iced tea. “So we’ll have to come back?”

“That’s not a problem! Since warpin’ here from the start will be a cinch.”

“Should we leave for the day, then? That last battle has me pooped,” Morgana sighed.

“Same…” Futaba said. Looking at everyone’s stats, the angel left them drained of everything shy of HP, which in the end would only help Ryuji. Zorro was useless without SP, and so were all of Futaba’s personas. Haru had her ax but…honestly without them to back her up, that could prove shitty. Especially if the shadows at the top of the tower were as strong as Ryuji was implying. Even without stats, she was completely exhausted and the soda was only helping so much. “Yeah, we should go for the day.”

Futaba waited for any sort of objection, and once she wasn’t faced with any, the group left the safe room to find themselves right at the entrance to the Palace. Han was still outside of the Velvet Room gate, giving her a glance as they walked out. Hopefully she could sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

Futaba dragged herself up the stairs into the attic, setting a sleeping Ryuji on the floor near her bed. She could hear it calling to her, wanting so badly to flop down onto it and fall asleep for a year. Her phone began to ring. She fished it out of her bag, sitting down on the bed.

She froze when she saw the number, eyes growing wide, exhaustion snatched away in a second. She watched it. Letting it ring.

It stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, moving to plug it in. Probably just a butt dial or something right?

The phone began ringing again. Taking a deep breath, she shakily accepted the call, moving the phone up to her ear.

“H-hello?”

“ _Hello. How are you doing?_ ”

“I’m fine, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 8  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina
> 
> +Incubus-Devil  
> -Agi  
> -Life drain  
> -Evil touch
> 
> +Silkie-Priestess  
> -Bufu  
> -Dormina
> 
> +Kelpie-Strength  
> -Garu  
> -Lunge
> 
> +Bicorn-Hermit  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 8  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 7  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 8  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:0  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 1  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 1
> 
>  **Actual Authors note**  
>  “Were gonna do it”  
> School: Throws us into a wall  
> Skitty: Gets sick and knocked out for a week  
> Bun: Gets sick for three days  
> In short. Were sorry for taking a month when we said we wouldn’t. This seriously shouldn’t happen in the future provided real life doesn't become too hectic.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any feedback or anything. Don’t be shy.
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	7. On a Day Off(On a Day Off) [Chariot 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba (for once) tries to be less of a Hobo, and kind of succeeds. still 99/9% gremlin.

“H-hello?”  
_“Hello. How are you doing?”_  
“I’m fine, dad.”  
_“I’m glad no trouble has come up. I’d hate for something to happen.”_  
“I know.”  
_“Is school going well?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Do you need anything?”_  
_Yes. A lot of things actually._  
“No.”  
_“That's good.”_  
“Yeah. I should be going to sleep.”  
_“Of course. Don't cause trouble.”_

The whole call took maybe a minute, but to Futaba it felt like an eternity, pauses stretching to immeasurable length, her stomach twisted, nausea filling her gut. To her dismay, she saw her bag move, and Ryuji’s adorable head pop out, letting out a small yawn.

“Ey ‘Taba? Who was that?”

“Oh, no one,” she said, perhaps a little too quickly, and Ryuji began to clamber out of the bag, stumbling slightly. She helped lift him onto the bed, joints aching.

“You sure? You look kinda upset.”

Futaba frowned. “That's just your imagination.”

“No, it’s not.” He pouted. “Somethin’ smells wrong here and my nose ain’t ever wrong.”

“Seriously, don't worry about it.”

“It ain’t nice to lie, Futaba.”

Ryuji was looking at her, big puppy eyes filling her vision. Her stomach hurt. But regardless of how cute he looked, he wouldn’t understand, and she wouldn't tell him. No friendship level would get her to.

“I’m...just tired. That’s all,” she said, kicking her shoes off and pulling the blanket over her. She petted the bed. “We should sleep right? To recover from the...the Palace,” she yawned.

* * *

Morning came, much to Futaba’s dismay, the sun shining through the window and waking her up. Ryuji was still curled up next to her, softly snoring until she poked his nose. He began to stir, instinctively licking it, then sneezed. “Mrrr…mornin’ ‘Taba.” He groaned. “Did we sleep longer?”

“It’s Sunday,” she answered calmly. “We don’t have to go to school, so you could sleep in.”

Ryuji perked up, “You get this every week?”

“Yep! And we get a longer break in a couple weeks for Golden Week.”

“So more sleep…niiice,” he said, laying back down with a yawn. “Hey, you okay about last night?”

Futaba felt a chill down her spine. “Fine. I’m fine,” she responded almost too quickly.

“You sure? You sounded worried…”

How much did he hear? Futaba thought he was fast asleep after their day in the Palace. Then again, dogs can hear basically everything, even when asleep. Unless that was a Ryuji thing, which she wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. “It’s nothing, Ryuji. No need to worry.” She gave him a scratch behind the ears. He pressed his nose against her hand in thanks. She could tell that he didn’t buy it, but that would have to be something she would have to live with for now.

Finally getting enough energy, and permission from Ryuji to use her arm for something other than petting him, Futaba grabbed her phone from off the makeshift nightstand. Chaos notifications littered the lock screen, apparently both Haru and Morgana were early risers. That sucked.

* * *

* * *

> **@Silly Putty, @Haru Okumura**  
>  **Today: 5:43 am**  
>  **Silly Putty:** hey guys  
>  **Silly Putty:** guys?  
>  **Silly Putty:** hellooooooooo?  
>  **Today: 6:30 am**  
>  **Silly Putty:** guys?  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Morgana Sakamoto it is 6:30 am on a Sunday.  
>  **Silly Putty:** yeah and?  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Nevermind that, what is it?  
>  **Silly Putty:** So I was thinking, our weapons become fake in the real world right? I mean mine do, and I got the gun Futaba uses in a model gun shop in an alleyway in Shibuya.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** Why were you in a model gun shop?  
>  **Silly Putty:** irrelevant  
>  **Silly Putty:** either way, in that shop they had other weapons too.  
>  **Silly Putty:** Like, a lot of weapons.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** That’s quite troubling.  
>  **Silly Putty:** Swords, knives, axes, whips, brass knuckles, more swords, clubs, spears, and a buuunch of different guns.  
>  **Haru Okumura:** I will ask you again, why exactly were you in a place like this?  
>  **Silly Putty:** One of our classmates told me about it. Apparently his dad owns the place and it was really obvious he wanted me to shop there.  
>  **Haru Okumura:**...  
>  **Haru Okumura:** That's in character for our school. I would be lying if I said I was surprised.  
>  **Silly Putty:** so does anyone want to come?  
>  **Haru Okumura:** No thank you. Im afrade im buisy.  
>  **Silly Putty:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Futabas not up yet.  
>  **Silly Putty:** lazy bum.  
>  **Today 8:47 am**  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** I WAS ASLEEP  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** yeah ill come. Seems cool.  
>  **Silly Putty:** nice.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** cool, see you there

* * *

* * *

 “A toy weapons store? Why was he even back there?” she asked no one in particular as she and Ryuji shuffled down the stairs. She was getting better at climbing them; now she wasn’t completely dead by the time she got up to her room.

“They’re just toys, right? Maybe he’s into that sort of thing. ‘Sides, your friend’s dad owns it, so it’s prolly safe.”

“Who?”

“You know, the guy who sits behind you. He started sneaking me snacks.”

Futaba stared at the dog with a vacant expression. She wasn’t even aware that someone sat behind her, as far as she was concerned the only important people who went to her school were Morgana and Haru. That meant the kid saw Ryuji there for four days and didn’t say anything. She almost wanted to thank him for helping him stay quiet during lectures so he wouldn’t get thrown out; that could wait until Monday. “Well...okay…”

She found herself sitting at her usual barstool as she pocketed her phone. Ryuji hopped up onto the chair next to hers. He muttered something about how the cafe was closed so he shouldn’t have to stay on the floor as he put his paws on the counter. “Do you think Yoshida left anything? I’m hungry.”

“You have the food in your bowl,” she reminded him.

“It’s gross. They’re just pellets that smell like feet.”

Alright, stopping for food would have to be on the list of things to do before meeting Morgana. “So…do you know how to shop for weapons?”

Ryuji shook his head. “Just get whatever looks cool! OH! Can I pick mine out?”

“If it doesn't cost me a fortune. These types of stores are always needlessly expensive. And I’m broke.”

“You got your Metaverse money. That’ll help.”

“That’s like…200¥ per shadow.”

“I said help.”

After scavenging the kitchen for some day-old bread that was still very delicious, the duo made their way to the subway station. On the way they saw a stand that was selling some super-healthy smoothies that Ryuji convinced her to try. It was probably worse than the arginaid and water of rebirth combined, like a vegan just threw up in a cup. But strangely enough, she felt like her face was clearer after managing to gulp it down. That was still 1200 yen basically wasted.

[Charm +1]

Shibuya was bigger than she probably was anticipating and with the sheer amount of people walking in and out of stores and talking, she felt like going home and curling up in a ball. School couldn’t even come close to this.

Ryuji shuffled inside her bag and poked his head out, looking around. “Woaaaah, it’s huge. Where do you think Monamona is?”

Futaba proceeded to take out her phone.

* * *

* * *

> **@Silly Putty**  
>  **Today 9:02am**  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** This place is huge. Where are you?  
>  **Silly Putty:** No its not, you're just small, but its outside the alley near the Big Bang Burger.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** Why is there a store in an alleyway near a Big Bang Burger?  
>  **Silly Putty:** Don’t ask me!!

* * *

* * *

Right, this place was in an alley. Whoever this kid was who told Morgana about this place had to have been…something. Certainly not normal. Most kids brag that their dads are police officers or CEOs or something important. But this kid decided to tell the guy who sits two seats in front of him, “My dad owns a model gun shop, you should stop by.” Weirdo. Futaba made her way to the alley her friend had described, only to find another bright blue door with an annoyed looking Sai right next to the store with the neon “Untouchable” sign.

“Do you have anything better to do?” she asked the girl.

“Just be grateful you don’t have to go to the Metaverse to visit us, Inmate,” she barked back.

Ryuji gave her a confused look. “Taba, who are you talking to?”

“No one. Let’s go.”

Morgana was waiting inside the store, which was decorated with military gear. Armor, weapons, helmets, anything a military fan would enjoy. It even had a little vending machine with rations in it. Despite the very musky look of the place, it was very, very clean. The smell of some type of scented candle and cleaner lingered throughout. Was that kid’s dad some type of neat freak? “Took you long enough,” Morgana said, getting out his wallet. “I only have enough for like…two things. If even.”

Ryuji scrambled out of the bag and jumped onto the floor, sniffing everything. “Wow. It smells like Leblanc’s bathroom.”

The gruff looking man at the counter cleared his throat. “No pets in here, kid.”

“I ain’t a pet!” Ryuji barked.

Morgana shot him a glare as Futaba went as stiff as a board. “Sorry, Mr. Iwai, he’s her service dog, and she hates being without him.”

The gruff man, Mr. Iwai apparently, simply scoffed. “As long as he doesn’t shit anywhere and keeps his nose off the merchandise.”

Futaba looked at Morgana in thanks. “Nice save.”

“Does your friend here know my rules about buying this stuff?”

“Yeah, not to use it for pranks or anything. And don’t bring it to school.”

Well, at least the scary guy had rules. Good thing too, just having a store for kids to have a free for all with fake guns would probably be like three lawsuits. She could easily imagine some kid bringing one and getting arrested when he pulled it out on a teacher he didn’t like. Contracts were life savers.

Futaba looked through the catalog that Iwai had brought out for them, Ryuji scrambling onto her shoulders for a better look. Majority of the scythes looked more like toys, sadly, and she had quickly figured out realism played into their power in the Metaverse. Well…she didn’t figure it out as much as she put it together based on Ryuji’s explanation. The one that caught her eye the most was one that just looked more like a sickle. It was gonna have to do. “This for me.”

“You a fan of scythes?”

“It’s for…um…cosplay?”

Iwai didn’t press any further and left for the back of the store. Ryuji got a good look at the bludgeons, and pointed at a mace with his paw. “That! I want that!”

“Doesn’t that seem a bit cruel?” Morgana asked. “Those things are meant for torture.”

“They’re shadows. I don’t think it matters,” Futaba answered, getting out her wallet and counting the appropriate amount of cash. “Here.”

The rest of the transactions were handled quietly. She got her sickle and Ryuji got his mace, while Morgana got a very nice-looking cutlass. They walked outside and out of the alley, bringing themselves back into the crowded streets. She almost wanted to scurry back inside; as much as it smelled like cleaner, it was quiet. No Futaba. Bad Futaba. You’re doing well. Morgana’s with you.

“So we have the rest of the day. I told my mom I wouldn’t be home until noon. What now?” the boy asked as he led them towards a crepe stand.

“Um…I dunno. What do most people normally do?”

“Shop, see movies, go to the arcade. Stuff like that.”

Ryuji perked up at the word ‘arcade’. “Oh! You can win stuff right?”

“Morgana, I hate to inform you that I have no money,” Futaba said, sadly.

“Well…oh! I know!” He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her back to the subway station. It all happened all too quickly, and Futaba barely registered the time between leaving the crepe stand and ending up in front of a body shop. Her mind was still reeling until she felt the smell of oranges crawl up her nose.

“How did we get here?”

“Sorry I didn’t give you much of a say, but I like this place.”

“You’re into smelly stuff, Mona?”

“Kinda. My mom got me into it, so I try to get something for her every time I’m out.”

She noticed he mentioned his mom a lot, and never really considered the idea that Morgana was a huge momma’s boy. Then again, with his strict schedule, being class rep, and good grades, it made sense. Nobody could hold themself in such a way then hate everything about school, unless they did it for their parents. Futaba couldn’t exactly relate, but it was sweet regardless. “What’s your mom like? Besides obviously being the chillest mom ever.”

Morgana picked up a bottle of lotion after a moment of pondering. “Hard-working is the best way to describe her. She works from home, but she's always making time for me, and I’ve grown to appreciate that.”

“And your dad?”

Morgana sighed. “He walked out before I was adopted.”

That made Futaba stop sniffing the perfume in the air. “You’re adopted?”

“Oh right, I didn’t tell you that.” He laughed. “Yeah, Mom adopted me like…five years ago now? I can’t really imagine life without her.”

That was…nuts. Morgana didn’t strike her as the type who was in the system, considering how, well, not-awful he was. He placed more things into her arms, then sighed. “Do you need all of this?” she asked after the bottle count went up to four.

“One of them’s for you.”

Futaba felt her heart warm up. A gift? Honestly she wasn’t used to that. Most “gifts” from her dad would be money that would be blown on a new processor or bath bombs. Even if it was just soap, the gesture was nice. Was this why girls in anime get all lovey dovey over this stuff? “Wow…thanks, Mona.”

Morgana gave her a warm smile, as her heart practically burst. It wasn’t in a romantic way, closer to the feeling she got when they first established their bond. “Alright. Let’s check out; I think I’m done.”

**[Chariot Rank 2]**

* * *

The two ended up spending the rest of the afternoon together. Morgana showed Futaba the arcade, which was probably the most fun she’d had all week. She ended up winning a plush doll that looked kinda like a snowman from some crane game, and some candy. Overall it was a nice time, even if being in a crowded arcade almost sent her into a tizzy. Ryuji helped a lot with that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to get lost on the way home,” Morgana said, heading towards his train line.

She simply smiled back at him, clutching the bag with her stuff in her left hand and waving with her right. “So, Ryuji. What do you wanna do now?” she asked her dog as soon as they had boarded the train.

“Uh...what’s left to do?’

“Get food, laundry, bathe, get ready for tomorrow.” She was starting to sound like an adult, it was gross.

“Meh…” was all that escaped Ryuji’s mouth as he rolled over in her bag. “Can’t we do somethin’ fun?”

“The arcade was fun! You just didn’t like it.”

“They were rude!”

“You took the bouncy balls from the prize corner.”

 

“You had enough!”

“For one!”

He gave up after that, practically melting into her bag and staying quiet for the rest of the trip.

 

Upon arriving in Yongen and telling Yoshida where she was, Futaba made her way back onto the streets, Ryuji padding behind her. The grocery store trip was fast. She could live off of ramen and chips for most of the week and balance it out with whatever Yoshida was willing to give her. On the other hand, she also had to provide for a picky dog. She settled on some meat buns that he had been eyeing...sniffing. Same thing.

“Don’t eat anything until we get back. These have to last us the week!”

“Ya coulda got more than three,” he whimpered.

“They’re expensive and I still need to do stuff!”

“Washing things can wait….”

“No, it can’t. I think I got enough stares yesterday from my uniform.”

Before that night, Futaba had never done her own laundry. For the most part she just shoved her dirty clothes in there, put in a tide pod and had to wait. Except a full load apparently took an hour and that wasn’t counting drying time, leading her to being bored again.

“Why are the soaps different colors- eh. Taba? Taba!” Ryuji pawed her face.

Futaba found herself snapping awake.

“Let’s go to the bath house,” she said after five excruciating minutes had passed. Ryuji was already ahead of her, hopping off of her lap and to the door of the bathhouse. She gave a quick glare to the hippy water vending machine and headed in, paying the 500 yen fee. Honestly, a bath was exactly what she needed. The long week finally felt behind her, and for the first time in a week she actually felt clean. She lowered Ryuji into the water, watching as he instinctively began kicking his legs as if to replicate swimming. At least one of them could.

“Taba look! I’m swimming!” he yipped, sounding very proud of himself as he doggy paddled around the large tub.

She wished she had brought her phone.

[Charm+2]

By the time they got out of the bath, her laundry was done, and the gear from the Palace had somehow turned into a knife. “Do we have a use for this?” she asked Ryuji.

“Sell it.”

“It looks cool; I’ll keep it.”

Once they got back to the cafe, the duo had their dinner consisting of ramen and one meat bun. Ryuji looked happy that she bothered to put hot water in the cup. Haru had mentioned something about getting sick from uncooked noodles, and he had to remind her of that. Not much later she found herself getting ready to sleep, crawling into the bed and grabbing her diary.

** _4/17/16_ **

_Today has...not been the worst actually. I finally took a bath, mostly because i'm pretty sure that's what the soap ment. He must be able to smell that i've been taking hoe baths for the past week...or. Shoot how long have I been here? Doesn't matter. Now I shouldn't smell like a homeless person. Or look like a homeless person. Which I kind of am. A box might be a good house actually. I mean i was a box for halloween once and it was pretty comfortable. Anyway goodnight. I’m sleepy._

**-Your Progress Has Been Saved-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 8  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina
> 
> +Incubus-Devil  
> -Agi  
> -Life drain  
> -Evil touch
> 
> +Silkie-Priestess  
> -Bufu  
> -Dormina
> 
> +Kelpie-Strength  
> -Garu  
> -Lunge
> 
> +Bicorn-Hermit  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 8  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 7  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 8  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:3  
> Kindness:0  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 1  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 2
> 
>  **Actual Authors note**  
>  We did it. We did it. we put out another chapter before december. I told you. We can pump out chapters its great. we can totally do this. We did do it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any feedback or anything. Don’t be shy.
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	8. Sorry to Hear About Your Tiny P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally get to the top of the Castle of Lust, after some...trials.

It didn't take long for the group to get everything sorted, and for them to continue their dive into the castle. The blue door was still there, Futaba noticed. They teleported back to the cathedral; thankfully the giant angel didn’t come back. Futaba checked the map in her mind, groaning as she realized there was really no way to continue forward, and a quick check around the room revealed there really was no room connected to the cathedral.

“We’re stuck,” she decided, the four of them once again holed up in the safe room

“But the map shows there’s more to this place,” Morgana insisted.

“There's nowhere to go,” she shot back.

“Did you look with your demon eyes?”

“Yes! I did!”

“Then look at the map again!”  
  
“I don't need to!”  
  
“Just take it out, Oracle.”

 The group rolled the map out across the table, taped together with a few pieces of scotch tape and a Hello Kitty bandaid they had lying around.

“Look,” Morgana said, pointing at a spot on the next map, “that part’s probably above the church. And you continue on from there.”

Futaba looked to where he was pointing. “Okay. So there’s a place above the church. We looked around and we can’t find the way up.”

“Then we make one, duh,” he replied, and Futaba pouted.

 “Are you saying we have to climb again?” she whined.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Oracle.”

“Can’t we find some other way?” she asked.

“It’s the most direct path to the Treasure,” Ryuji answered, pointing out a spot on the map.

“We’re gonna be climbin’ anyway, the Treasure’s at the top of the palace, and the easiest way to get there is by climbin’ up that tower right there,” he pointed at another spot on the map, “plus it’s really the only way to keep going.”

* * *

Groaning the entire way, Futaba was dragged along with the others to find a place where they wouldn’t have to have magical wall climbing abilities to get more than a foot up. (Un)fortunately they were able to find a place where the banister had been destroyed, and a pile of ‘easily’ climbable crates. From there...it was more climbing and parkour, jumping and acrobatics Futaba knew she couldn’t do.

“You just have to believe in yourself!” Ryuji barked, when the other three realized she had yet to cross.

“I appreciate the encouragement, but I really don’t think that’s going to help me.”

“No, it will!”

Futaba frowned. There was no way she...then again, this was a cognitive world. Belief might actually be a valid option.

But also, it was pretty hard to believe in herself when every logical part of her brain was telling her that _“No. You are physically incapable of doing this. You are going to fall on your face and die.”_

However. Today was a day of change. She took a few steps back and sealed her eyes shut, before running and taking a leap across the gap. She made it about a meter before she felt herself falling. The good news was that she never hit the ground.  Instead, she crashed chest first into one of the shadows, knocking it to the floor with a crash and a puff of money and smoke.

“Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww.”

The other three peeked over the edge of the banister.

“Do... Umm...do we need to get you?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.”

Luckily, Kamoshida’s predilection for giant floor length curtains made it easy to drag Futaba back up to where the rest of them were waiting.

“Seriously, Futaba, if you can’t get across something like that it might cause some serious problems later on,” Morgana stated blankly. “Trust me, it’s never too late to start working out.”

“Gee thanks,” she shot back, dusting off her chest. _It’s not my fault I haven’t seen any natural daylight for two years._

“It ain’t even that,” Ryuji said. “Shit in palaces doesn’t work like the real world. She should be able to jump it just fine. It’s like Miss Haru and her axe; in this place anyone can do incredible feats of strength. She’s swinging it around like-”

She had stopped listening. Crazy feats of strength. She had heard that line before.

_It is possible that an almost parallel world or dimension might exist based on human perception. If a physical entity were to access this world the power they could hold would be that of a god, able to accomplish incredible feats of strength or physicality._

Of course.

Why had she never made the conscious connection _of course_ . Ryuji had _literally_ said it was a cognitive world. She had been connecting the dots and yet she had refused to see it. This was the world of her mother’s research. This is the world that bastard wanted to find and use. It was _all real._ She was experiencing it. Her heart was racing like she had just beaten a difficult boss with only a sliver of health left in her own bar, she was lightheaded, holy shit. Holy shit! _Holy shit!_

“...damn, mom...you weren’t crazy after all,” she whispered breathlessly. She felt stupid, so utterly and totally stupid for not seeing it sooner. It was so dumb, like that last piece of evidence in a murder mystery game that just doesn’t quite fit until you try the most obvious solution and then voila! 

“ _Perhaps it is because you chose to forget,”_ Necro whispered.

‘ _That’s stupid,’_ she replied.

* * *

 Futaba had stopped talking. The idea of just telling someone about her mom’s research just like that was...not a good one, and so she was silent.

 “Did you forget what happened?” Sae asked, lips pressed into a thin lipped frown. An all-too-familiar dark-eyed expression. “Or are you just trying to come up with another insane lie?” She had slumped back in her chair, seemingly uninterested.

“It gets better later,” Futaba said. “The first dungeon is always the most boring.”

Sae sighed. “You realize we don’t have all day, right, Isshiki?”

“Yeah… So...I ..I started believing in myself more and I jumped the gaps,” she replied. An outright lie, at least part of her knew, but a better alternative than slipping and spilling direct passages from her mom’s papers.

* * *

She was standing on the other side of the gap. Science had won in the end, it seemed, and her teammates had looked at her in awe. Well...not awe...pride? They were smiling. Weird. 

A hop, a skip, and a hallway later and she felt the rush of lukewarm spring air that signified they were in fact outside, not even in an unfamiliar place at that, and it was Morgana who voiced her surprise.

“This is the place we were when we first entered the palace.”

It absolutely was. The crates, banners, and weird cloudy sky all matched up.

“So this is where you came in the first time?” Haru asked, and Morgana nodded.

“Futaba’s app activated and we were kidnapped by shadows. I can’t believe they dragged us all the way down to the dungeons from here.”

“So we should probably prep for an ambush,” Futaba said, matter-of-factly, and the others nodded.

As the four crept forward behind rows of boxes, Ryuji pointed at the stone pillar rising above them.

“That’s the tower; I can smell it. The Treasure’s up there.”

“Are you sure?” Morgana asked.

“Positive,” Ryuji insisted.

“Where’s the entrance then? How are we going to climb the tower?” Haru asked.

“Well, there’s a door over there,” Ryuji replied, pointing at the other side of the roof. “That’s probably it.”

“Worth a shot,” Futaba said, “let’s go.”

The four crept along the ground, sticking close to the rows of crates and the floor. Just as they were about to emerge from between two clusters of them, they heard a rumbling as the ground seemed to shake under them, and from the ground and air, light came together to form a shadow in front of them, then another. And another. Until they were surrounded by suits of armor that towered over them. Their armor was bright gold in the torchlight, and each one of them seemed to be alight with angry dark red flames. As they took on their proper forms, Futaba swallowed. Some of these were new.

There were a few shadows she recognized, like silky, and pixie. and then there were all the others. Knights atop horses, and winged woman. Naked owl headed men and-- god. When had her life gotten this fucking weird. Either way, they were fucked. 

Ryuji whimpered, and Haru already had her axe gripped in her hands so tightly Futaba was sure her knuckles were turning white. Morgana had his gun ready.

The Shadows swarmed them, firing off their own magic one after another, and dealing heavy physical blows. A bolt of lighting shot through her chest like a bullet and she cried out, a jittery sensation filling her body, causing her arms and fingertips to shiver in waves pulsating from her chest.

Haru was surrounded by a wall of blue flame, only dying down for a few moments between casting spells and the deafening blasts of her grenade launcher, or wild axe. 

Morgana flew above the rest of them, wind and flames spirling like a serpent as he knocked one of the smaller shadows to the ground, only for three more larger and stronger shadows to replace it, and in an instant, he was flung onto the ground.

“W-we can’t f-fight this mob! Not without a huge hit to our resources!”  Futaba stammered, struggling to move. In her head sirens were going off. “At this rate more are just gonna pop up!” She shook off the last few paralyzing waves. ‘ _And we wouldn’t just be knocked out, they would end up giving us a proper game over!’_

Morgana scrambled along the ground, stumbling to his feet beside her.

“Then we run!” Morgana shouted, pointing at a pile of crates stacked against the wall, “On three, we push through them and we go up the crates. We’ll climb the tower the old-fashioned way!” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Haru replied. Ryuji barked in acknowledgement.

“One.”

Everyone tensed, preparing to charge.

“Two.”

 Futaba readied her scythe, preparing to yank off her mask.

“THREE!” 

The four of them dashed forward, Haru swinging her axe like a madwoman, the butt end sending a pixie flying into one of the horsemen, cleaving her way with spartan might. Ryuji was likewise just as strong, while not flinging shadows around like rag dolls he was currently smashing one over the head with a steel mace. Futaba herself had sent a pillar or two of ice flying up from the ground to impale some of the bigger shadows, praying to whatever higher power there was that it would stick. Ducking between a horse’s legs she ran, low to the ground and scrambling up the boxes. Morgana had already made his way up to the first battlement, and reached down, pulling her up there with him.  
The thieves began to climb the tower; first, leaping across the battlements to actually reach the structure before beginning to ascend. Mona had the easiest time, flipping and leaping like an acrobat up the stone walls. She and Haru followed without much trouble, Ryuji close behind them. For once Futaba didn’t complain.

They made their way to the tower, stopping at a small pillar to catch their breath, looking up. Their destination loomed above them. There was a series of bricks jutting out from the wall, wide enough to climb, and Futaba led them up along the wall and through an open tower window. She dropped down into a small room, where she raided the pots like usual and waited for the others to arrive, before opening the door to a weird-ass room.

* * *

 The whole place seemed to have a dark purple hue as opposed to the lower floor’s ugly magenta; if nothing it was more aesthetically pleasing, other than that the place seemed to be...falling apart? Unstable might have been the word, as while the room was still very clearly intact, walls and tiles seemed to be….dissolving. They became like purple and black liquid masses, rising up from the ground to create unnatural hills and valleys of dirty tile. Unfortunately the color was the only aesthetic improvement, as rather than somewhat normal ugly drapes and vases, the walls and floor were littered with literal bust statues made of some bright pink stone. Exactly what Futaba needed today. Pink naked rock tiddies. At least the larger ones were wearing some clothes. According to the map, there was a safe room nearby.

The world shifted around them as they walked. Cautiously. Onward. Stopping behind a liquid pillar when they heard the familiar sound of a shadow.

The shadow itself turned out to be two...well...sexy flying women, clearly succubi or some kind of sex demon. She wasn’t an idiot; she knew that winged women wearing nothing but form fitting black lingerie were succubi….Not that she was complaining.

“Leaving so soon?” one of the succubi asked, crossing its legs.

“Geeze, is everything here sex related?” Morgana asked, Haru shooting him a venomous glare.

“Not in front of Skull!” she muttered.

“Listen here, ladies,” Futaba interjected, gun up, “we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

The Shadows chuckled, “And what exactly is this ‘hard way’?”

Haru crossed her arms. “I suppose it would be in a casket.”

“Oooh, scary,” the Succubus teased, “but if I'm being honest it’s a bit of a turn-on.”

Haru scowled. “I’m not interested in that kind of relationship.”

“Mmm. That's too bad. It takes a good girl to balance out the bad.”

“Are we done here?” Morgana asked. “None of us came here to flirt with the Shadows.”

“That’s right,” Futaba echoed; they were getting off track. They shouldn't be fighting with Hp this low. “Besides, even if we were, I’m not into girls like you.” To her surprise, the second Shadow seemed almost disappointed. “Wait, are you two just here to hook up with someone?”

“Absolutely not. I’m not desperate. If I wanted a hookup I’d just ask a Heavenly Punisher,” she replied indignantly.

“Would one of them even let let you?” the first one shot back, “I thought their whole thing was Justice.” 

“Yeah, but they’re hot,” the second one replied. 

“Listen, if you wanted you could come with us…” Futaba said, pointing at her mask.

The second Shadow frowned. “And why would you want that if you’re not here trying to score a date?”

Futaba shrugged. “I dunno. I was just asking.”

“Uhg. Could you like, be any _more_ vague, kid?” the second Shadow asked. 

“I’m serious!” she protested, “I get being lonely.”

“Oh my god you’re kidding.” The shadow hid its face in its hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do you know how many people have tried to pull that crap?”

“Nothing says loneliness like watching bad direct to DVD Christmas movies mid-August at 1am.” 

“Holy shit you do understand.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then!” The Shadow straightened up. “I am thou, thou art I, my real name is Succubus and I exist within the sea of souls!”

With those words, the Shadow became a mask, and, unable to stash anymore, she replaced kelpie. The other Succubus dissipated back into the air.

The four of them caught their breath, making their way over to a nearby safe room, slumping down onto the chairs.

“Is everyone ok?” Morgana asked, wrapping an arm around Haru’s shoulders and bathing them in a warm green light.

“I’m alright,” Futaba answered.

“I need healiiiing,” Ryuji whined, slumping down on the table. “This sucks. And we’re so close to the Treasure, too.”

“I’m sure we can keep going, right guys?” Morgana asked, moving from Haru to Ryuji. “We should just avoid getting into combat.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Haru agreed. “How close to the Treasure do you think we are, Ryu-kun?”

“Ryu-kun?” Morgana snorted, prompting an eye roll from Haru.

“I'm just trying it out. It’s cute!”

 Futaba nodded, and she could see Ryuji’s tail wagging. “So, about that Treasure.”

 “Not long now!” he confirmed. “It’s at the top of this tower, I’m sure of it! The weird room we were just in proved that.”

 “Yeah, I was wondering about that, what was going on back there, Skull?” Morgana asked.

“The distortion’s gettin’ bigger cus we’re closer to the Treasure, and since the Treasure’s here the distortion is just gonna get bigger the higher up we go,” he replied, “but this place ain't that tall--”

“--And we skipped around half of it by going up the side,” Morgana interrupted. “So are you saying we should finish this up today? Here and now?”

“If you guys can keep going,” Ryuji said. “But...if we can stay outta fighting that would be nice.”

* * *

After a few minutes of recovery they were off again, dodging shadows if they could, as they made their way up halls and staircases filled with purple and boob statues, murderhoboing their way up the tower. There were times they had to double back and wait for some gold-armored shadow to pass. They didn’t need another Heavenly Punisher fucking up their plans.

It wasn’t until a wall literally rose in front of them that they had to actually stop.

“Are you kidding me?” Morgana said. “The stairs are _right. There._ ”

“I swear I’m going to dox him,” Futaba said, staring at the oozy purple wall.

“Pardon?” Haru asked. “Futaba, you had better not be planning anything illegal.”

 She pouted in response. “I couldn't even if I was seriously thinking about it; my bitchass sperm doner would send his level 50 void dragons after me.”

“Didn't realize you were that tech savvy,” Morgana mused, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I’m also about 95% sure I'm on some government watchlist somewhere.”

“Aren't we all?”

Haru was silent, standing disapprovingly off to the side.

“There's another hallway over here, guys!” Ryuji barked, pointing a paw down a nearby corridor.

“Be careful, Ryu-kun,” Haru said, “I don't trust this hallway.”

Her judgement proved to be a good one, because Ryuji had only taken a few steps forward before a large blade swung down from the ceiling. Behind it many more swung down in deadly arcs, blocking the way down that hall as well.

“UHG. Come on!” Futaba shouted, glaring at the blades swinging down and across the hall,

  _OF COURSE there was another puzzle. OF COURSE!_

“You guys…” Morgana started, causing Futaba to look back up at him as he pointed at the blades, “...we could just...dodge through these.”

“Excuse me?” she asked.

 “The amount of time it takes the thing to swing from one side to another is enough time to get into the spots between them. Then we just make our way across. It’s not that hard and we avoid an unnecessary puzzle.”

“That, umm,” Futaba started, before immediately shutting her mouth, and then, instead speaking softly, “That makes a lot of sense, Mona.” 

Treading carefully, the four crossed the hall one at a time. Quickly stepping across gaps in the floor that had been created for the blades, they made their way forward.

The distortion only grew worse the farther they went: staircases weird, unaligned and floating with no support, puffs of black particles filling the air like smoke, and walls oozing as they shifted and warped.

“The Treasure’s close!” Ryuji barked, “I’m sure of it!”

As they emerged from one flight of stairs they stopped to take a breath. The room they had emerged into was a large half circle with a long shelf running through it, covered in sculptures of Kamoshida’s head, whose eyes seemed to follow them no matter where they stood in the room. It was...creepy to say the least. Ahead of them was an indentation in the curved wall, a mess of platforms all suspended in the air.

“Think were at the top yet?” Morgana asked.

“We’ve gotta be,” Ryuji replied, nose in the air, “it reeks of Treasure up here.”

“So...where exactly do we go up?” Futaba asked, crossing her arms. “The stairs end here.”

“Do you think we have to climb up again?” Morgana asked. “It looks like it should just form, you know? Like the other ones…” he trailed off.

“Do you think they would just, ‘simply form’ for thieves like you?” a voice behind them asked.

Behind them stood another tall suit of gleaming golden armor. ‘ _Another_ _boss,’_ Futaba thought, ‘ _of course.’_

"This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admirable King Kamoshida's most sacred place!” the Shadow declared. “It is nowhere for children like yourselves!"

“Oh. So the tower’s his dick,” Morgana deadpanned. “Then if that’s the case, that’s pretty sad. This tower is tiny.”

Futaba snorted. “Sorry to hear about your tiny penis, man.”

Haru glared at her. “A lady shouldn’t talk like that, Oracle.”

If the shadow actually had eyes, it would be giving them a death glare. Even so, the heads made up for it in spades, and Futaba felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up, a shiver running down her spine under the lifeless glares.

“How dare you insult our wonderful king!” the Shadow demanded. “Your opinions mean nothing! You are mere sewer rats!”

“Wow. Someone has issues,” Morgana snarked, cutlass already drawn. “Guess we were pretty spot on about the tiny penis thing.”

“You’re no better than a random anon on some random social media site,” Futaba added. “Your arguments make less sense a thirteen year old’s creepypasta.”

“...I suppose it’s an improvement?” Haru said, clearly more concerned with the Shadow than the jabs and insults Futana and Mona had unleashed.

The shadow charged towards them, molding and shifting like ooze. Its skin took on an ugly troll-like green as it formed into a large abomination that continued to creep towards them like a giant overgrown slug. The... _thing_ had no eyes, only fat green folds that made Futaba want to gag. This dick joke was a little too on the head for her. ‘ _Honestly. I might just dox him anyway after this._ ’

 “It’s coming!” Ryuji shouted, aiming his water gun at the _Torn King of Desire._

Haru and Mona were both quick to summon their Personas, sending a strong wave of psychic energy and wind respectively, seemingly bouncing off the monstrosity with little effect.

Futaba frowned. ‘ _It resists both of them? I can understand Mona but nothing’s resisted Haru’s magic yet..’_

“Incubus!”

‘ _Perhaps fighting one hornbag with another is the way to go, fire with fire as they say.’_

“Agi!”

Like the two attacks before, the flames did nothing. The shadow seemed to smile, as it let out a deep low moan that she was sure was actually laughter.

“Eww.” Haru whimpered, gripping her grenade launcher a little too tightly. “This thing is...absolutely vile!” Firing a shot, she hit it square in its slimy jaw. Futaba saw the whole Shadow ripple as the exploding shell tore a piece away and exploded with a loud _boom._

Leaping above it, Mona planted his foot into the top of the shadow, hitting the top of its head hard, sending a shock down its whole body. _Finally,_ they were actually doing damage.

“Bicorn! Lunge!” Summoning the giant goat thing, Futaba prepped for the hit to her Hp, smiling as the Persona crashed into the Shadow with both its horns.

 Turning its...er, eyes, on Haru, it lunged forward like a slinky, slapping her across the chest and face, sending her stumbling backwards. She screamed, hands waving around wildly. Ryuji charged forward, driving the ball of his mace into what remained of its jaw. Swinging back, the shadow aimed at Mona, taking his legs out from under him as he tried to leap out of the way. He slammed into the ground hard, held there by the Shadow.

“I’m...fine,” he muttered, reaching for his face. “Come...Zorro.” With a blast of wind the shadow was thrown off him. He quickly rolled out from underneath it, clambering back onto his feet and delivering a sharp kick to its side.

“We need to finish this thing off!” he ordered, flipping away as the shadow lunged again.

Flailing out with her scythe, Futaba hit the Shadow with the flat side of the blade. Somehow. Miraculously. The Shadow groaned, crumpling on the ground in a wide puddle.

“NOW!” she shouted, charging the shadow with the others and dogpiling it. It roared, lunging towards her,

“Incubus!” a wall of flame appeared between them, cutting off its attack route. 

With one last cry, the Shadow turned to dust.

“That had better….be the last battle...we have to deal with.” She panted, hunched over and out of breath.

“Oracle?”

She turned around, the others were looking at her, confused.

“Hm? What is it?”

“That Persona...Incubus, right?” Haru started, “You never got that one’s mask…”

_‘Right. They didn’t know about the Velvet room,’_ she thought, then shrugged. “It helped, right? Does it matter where it came from?”

“I suppose not…” Haru said. “I was simply curious.”

“I was planning on getting rid of it anyway,” she admitted. “It’s gross, and kinda useless at this point.” 

“While I won't disagree that its appearance is rather...unsavory,” Haru admitted, “we’re dealing with things we just don’t understand. Isn't it bad to use it so casually?”

“I trust Skull,” she said simply. “And if he thinks it's fine, so do I.”  
  
“I see..well then, I suppose..”

“I won't let her do anything super dangerous, Miss Haru!” Ryuji interrupted, puffing out his chest. “She's safe in my hands.”

A faint smile appeared on Haru’s lips. “Alright, Ryu-kun.”

 With the shadow dead and gone they were finally allowed up the stairs, stones flying into place in front of them. They reached a landing, and another flight of self-building stairs, at last reaching the top. With one more safe room ahead of them, they made their way forward. Using one of the giant bust statues in the hall, they climbed around the giant door and onto a balcony overlooking the final room. Crouching below the banister as not to be seen by any guards who might be patrolling along it or down below, the gang made their way to the door where they knew the Treasure awaited.

* * *

 “Are. You. Fucking. _Kidding!?”_ Morgana shouted as soon as they entered what they assumed was the treasury. “We came all this way for a cloud?!”

The treasury was completely empty. The purple glow was probably the most intense here, only in the center of the room was a black cloud with fake holographic sparkles inside. No gold, no silver, no giant treasure chest. Just a blob. 

Futaba felt a giant wave of disappointment wash over her. That was it? They explore an entire dick-themed castle to see a cloud at the end? “What a rip-off. I want my money back, Skull.”

Haru was better at hiding the disappointment on her face, but it was still rather obvious she wasn’t expecting a puff of smoke to be at the end of the castle, of all things. “Is this it?”

Ryuji gave the cloud a sniff and his tail began to wag. “Yup! That’s it! We made it, everyone!”

His joy wasn’t shared by anyone else. “Okay,” Futaba began, “usually places like this in games have like giant chests filled with gold or a heart container. Or some kind of magic! But…a cloud?!”

“Hold on, I’m gettin’ there.” Ryuji silenced her, hopping over to the blob. “This is the Treasure, yeah, but it only looks like this cuz Kamoshithead doesn’t know we’re tryin’ to take it.”

“So it's a placeholder of sorts?” Haru asked.

“Yep! It’s nothin’ we can take. Kinda like tryin to hold water, it don’t work. So what we gotta do is tell Kamoshida that we’re comin’ after his Treasure!”

“Okay, no. I thought you said the real Kamoshida knowing would make him more likely to not let us near the Treasure,” Morgana chided. “Doesn’t that seem kinda counterproductive?”

Ryuji stared at him for a moment, “Uh…I guess Treasure works different. And ya don’t gotta do it in person or anything.”

“Then what else do we do? Write a call out?” Futaba asked.

“Yeah! Like a callin’ card or somethin’!”

“Sounds easy enough,” Futaba said.

“Oh yeah, another thing,” Ryuji began. “We only got one shot after sending the card. It’s like when someone insults you for somethin you’re insecure about or somethin’ for the first time. It hurts like a bitch and it pisses you off! But the second time it ain’t as bad. So if we send a card again, the Treasure won’t appear cuz Kamoshida prolly won’t care anymore. 

“That…makes sense,” Morgana said.

“So one of us has to write a card and get it to him without him knowing it’s us…” Haru started.

“I could maybe do it? I’m usually there early on Thursdays or Fridays for class rep stuff. Maybe I could--”

“I WANNA DO IT!” Futaba quickly interrupted.

“You do?”

“Yep! I have an idea of what to say, and if all else fails, Skull could put it on his desk or something.”

“We could hang it all around the school, too,” Haru added. “I have access to the copy machine, and people would…probably be willing to do favors for me…”

 “So it’s settled. Oracle will write the card, and we hope Kamoshida sees it,” Morgana said. “All right.”

“Tomorrow?” Haru asked.

“I don’t think that’s our best bet, Miss Haru. Might wanna let the security go down. Plus these guys need a break.” Ryuji pointed to Futaba, whose body had already given out for the day, and Morgana, who was obviously tired.

Haru sighed. “Alright. I trust you both.”

After traveling back to the safe room and teleporting to the front of the castle to go back to the real world, the group parted ways. Futaba didn’t really register anything happening between going home and falling in her bed. Sleep just came way too quickly. She could worry about the card later.

* * *

Futaba was more than grateful that the group had decided that they would save the calling card. She figured that that type of thing would be tiring and whatever the Treasure ended up being would be hard to get. Days off were nice, plus with midterms already coming up, studying became an option, not that she really needed to. With nothing else she really wanted to do, due to Morgana and Haru being just as tired as she was, Futaba had decided to go home to the cafe early. 

“Ugh, my bones ache,” Ryuji whimpered as they got off the train. “Why’d we go and do so much yesterday?”

She regretted that decision too, but they got to the end so, that was kinda worth it.

“So what comes next? The card thing right?”

“Yeah, But we can talk about that later; I’m pooped.” The dog proceeded melt into her bag, yawning. Ryuji’s behavior wasn’t helping her anxiety about the possible murder/possible mind control/possible brainwashing thing. Mom’s research didn’t say anything about Treasures, after all. Then again, most of the things in the Metaverse weren’t mentioned in her research. There was nothing about treasure chests or healing kisses as far as she could remember.

She gently swung her bag over her shoulder and got off the train. Home would be the best option; she could start homework and let Ryuji sleep, or chew a pillow. Upon opening the door to Leblanc she was greeted with the smell of fresh cookies punching her in the face. She heard Ryuji stirring and poking his head out of the bag to sniff around.

“Oh, Futaba. You’re back early,” Yoshida acknowledged, coming out of the kitchen holding a tray. “You didn’t make plans today?”

She shook her head. “I thought I’d study or something…”

Yoshida gave her a smile. “Happy to hear you're focusing on your studies. If you get a moment, I could use your help around the shop.”

Help? As in talking to people? Taking orders? “Um…”

“I won’t make your serve if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Good. Bless this man.

“Instead you could help me with decorating.”

“H-huh?” The last time she decorated cookies was for Christmas years ago, and those looked like shit. Besides, these were being made to sell; people would have to spend money on these. And nobody would want cookies that looked like they were made by a six year old.

“I’m not asking for them to be perfect, Futaba. It’s more to learn a skill.”

What about cookie decorating was a skill? Well…it’s not like she wanted to turn Yoshida down, and whatever cookies were rejected she could always keep them; they probably tasted as good as they smelled.

“Okay…just for a bit…” she answered eventually.

Yoshida gave her another smile and took her behind the counter, into the kitchen. When it was covered with flour and cookies were cooling on racks, the whole place seemed a lot smaller. The cookies themselves weren’t cut out into any shapes. Just circles. He then took out some melted chocolate, already in some sort of bag, and colored sugar. “Try not to go too overboard.” He said.

The process seemed easy enough, after watching several of these types of videos and Yoshida demoing a couple for her. It was kinda like drawing. Just on a cookie with chocolate.

Then the chocolate spilled on her first cookie. It felt like being nuked by a shadow.

“I messed up…” she whispered, more to herself than her caretaker.

“Shake it off,” Yoshida said. “It’s only your first try.”

 Why were his words so encouraging? She definitely felt them. “Alright.”

* * *

It actually took several tries. She was through half the batch before she finally made a cookie that had a half decent smiley face on it. Futaba’s heart was filled to the brim with pride. “I did it! I did it!” she basically screamed, causing some of the older customers to look towards the kitchen, not that she really cared. She made a good cookie, goddammit.

Yoshida walked over and gave her a friendly pat on the back, which she was more than happy to accept. “Good work, Futaba.” He gave her the warmest smile she believed she’d ever seen. It was nice to have hard work praised, even if it was as small as a single cookie. Something about this was kinda nostalgic, even if her and her mom rarely did things like this. Curry was different, and that wasn’t really with Mom, Mom just focused on her research like she always did.

**[ Got Smile Cookies x6]**

[Kindness +3]

Yoshida put the last of the dishes away, and placed the rest of the decent cookies into the display case. “I didn’t intend for that to take so long,” he mused, looking at the clock on the oven. It was already after 7pm. Where did the four hours go? Her bag was empty too, did Ryuji go upstairs on his own? “Sorry about that.”

“N-no! This was fun!” she exclaimed with a smile. “More fun than homework, at least.”

 Her caretaker chuckled. “As long as school continues to come first, I don’t mind teaching you a few more things about baking.” 

That made Futaba excited. “Alright!”

* * *

“From what I know about you, Miss Isshiki, you are on probation, and your parental figure sent you elsewhere to serve your sentence. Was your probation officer aware of your activities?” 

Futaba stared at her. Of course he knew, that was obvious. 

“...N-no…”

Sae sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I really need a drink.”

* * *

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the_ **_Hierophant_ ** _Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power._

 

Weird. So even people who don’t have personas can make bonds with her? She guessed that made sense.

 “I’ll finish cleaning up here. You go study like you said, alright?”

“Yep! I’ll work hard and stuff,” she said, grabbing her much-lighter bag from the bottom of the stairs. Upon climbing them, she found Ryuji at her desk, making lockpicks with his little paws.

“Oh, you’re back!” he yipped, hopping down from the chair. “I got kinda bored and chief doesn't let me in the kitchen. So I just started makin’ stuff for tomorrow.”

 “You made lockpicks cuz you were bored?”

“And smoke bombs and other junk. Never know when shit can hit the fan. Hey! Did you bring any cookies up?”

“They have chocolate; you can’t eat them.”

“I ain’t a dog! I’ll be fine!”

 “But you might have the stomach of a dog. I don’t want you to get sick cuz we didn’t know!” She dug a plain one out of the bag she was carrying. “Here.”

The dog happily grabbed it with his mouth, almost swallowing it whole. “Mmm…these are good…better than the store bought ones.”

 “So…anything else we need to do? The card?”

“Oh yeah! The callin’ card. I already told you guys that it’s to make the real shithead know his Treasure’s gettin’ stole. So you basically gotta write that.”

“So a callout post?”

“I guess? I dunno what that is.” He padded over to her bag and got out an index card. “Let’s do this!”

After three full hours of trial and error, and another forty minutes of cleaning the attic of glue and glitter, Futaba finally plopped down on her bed, exhausted, excited, and terrified. Mostly terrified. She plugged her phone in, lifted Ryuji onto the bed, and got out her diary. 

 

**_April 20th 2016_ **

_Dear diary,_

_Happy 420, today’s been pretty lax. Sorry I forgot to write yesterday since I fell asleep as soon as I got home. Anywho, tomorrow is do or die. Either we succeed in cutting out Kamoshida’s dickbag tumor and he becomes a decent person, or he dies. Either way, we have a lot to prepare for. I’m on the side of it working._

_Toranosuke is nice too. Baking cookies was fun, like Christmas in April. Not as great as Christmas in July, but what are you gonna do? The cookies taste good too, maybe they do something in palaces? I’ll have to test that. Anyway. I need to sleep for tomorrow. Wish me luck._

 

**-Progress has been saved-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 11  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina
> 
> +Incubus-Devil  
> -Agi  
> -Life drain  
> -Evil touch
> 
> +Silkie-Priestess  
> -Bufu  
> -Dormina
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Bicorn-Hermit  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
> **Ryuji** :level 11  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt
> 
> **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 11  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media
> 
> **Haru Okumura** :level 11  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda
> 
> **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:6  
> Kindness:3  
> Proficiency:3
> 
> **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 1  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 1  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 2  
> /////  
> Hello Hello, this is not Skitty but the illusive second writer Bun, here to say that I'm glad we got out this chapter within a month! This chapter was huge tho, so we had to split it in two. Hopefully that will be out within the week. Other than that, we hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment!
> 
> Edit: we fixed the formatting. And with the new changes being made to tumblr the design blog is being backed up on twitter.


	9. Dick on a Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pummeling the dick king.

The next morning the bulletin board right next to the PE faculty office was crowded by the hivemind. Morgana couldn’t help but be curious, asking one of the first people he recognized what everyone was gathering around for. The cheerleader simply sighed at him, “Someone wrote a call out on Mr. Kamoshida. Didn’t you see that on Snap?”

He shook his head. “I only got that to keep up with my audition.” She scoffed at him.

After shoving his way through the mass of half-brained students, he saw the object of everyone’s interest: an index card colored in green crayon with a sheet ghost wearing a top hat. On the back was very childish writing that almost looked like it was falling off the page. The glue probably didn’t dry all the way.

 

* * *

**“Dear Suguru Kamoshida, the slimy bastard of Lust,**

**We have seen how you have indulged in your desires by doing unspeakable things to your students and using your position to get away with it. We will put an end to this.**

**From,**  
**The Phantoms of Heart”**

* * *

 

_Really, Futaba?_

Futaba seemed to have materialized next to him, grinning like an idiot. Ryuji had a very similar look from inside of her bag. “How about that, Monamona! Told you I was an expert!”

“You wrote it?”

“Yep! Well…I told Taba what to write and she colored it and stuff. Looks really cool huh?”

“It looks awesome if I do say so myself,” Futaba responded, beaming with pride.

“What is that ghost?”

“My own original character.”

“…”

Haru approached them not long after reading the card for herself. It was hard for her to suppress a giggle. “Great work you two,” she complimented, most likely meaning every word.

Ryuji’s tail wagged and his eyes sparkled. “Thanks, Miss Haru!”

It didn’t take long for Kamoshida to come out of his office and see the card. As childish as it looked, it seemed to have done the job. He yelled accusations about people spreading lies; normally a teacher wouldn’t care about someone doodling a card but that proved Ryuji was right.

“And that’s our cue,” the dog said. “You guys ready? Remember we got one shot.”

Something was immediately off about the Palace when they entered. The place seemed...how would you describe it….more...alive. Alert and aware of everything, a thin red haze filling the place and the world seemed to shimmer, setting their hair on end, and causing goosebumps prickling along their skin. Ryuji’s hackles were raised.

“Hey Skull, any idea what's going on?” Morgana asked.

“I told ya, since you sent the callin’ card he knows you're coming, so the Shadows are all going nuts.”

“I assume it would be unwise to engage them, then,” Haru said. Ryuji just shrugged...well, dog shrugged.

“We should get going right?” Mona asked.

“I gotta do something first,” Futaba said, making a beeline for the Velvet Room entrance. It was about time she dumped some of the more useless Personas. She didn’t know exactly how long she stayed there, watching the wardens drop the guillotines and registering old Personas, only to sacrifice them to the fusion gods. By the end of it her entire stock had been changed, and her wallet practically empty. What those three even needed the money for was beyond her, and she left the room with a Slime, Necronomicon, and Succubus, (whom she swore to watch ‘Bratz save Christmas with). A long while later she left, filling up pages in what Igor called a ‘compendium’. Wack.

The group made their way to the final safe room, only to see that the large door that had once been closed had been left wide open. Their path was totally clear. They raced to the back and into the gold filled room; throwing open the door, they were met with a magnificent sight.

“ITS HUGE!” Morgana shouted, eyes blown wide as they stared at the giant golden crown floating in front of them. “Are you sure this is it?”

Ryuji didn't answer; he had slowly walked up to the floating crown. He was drooling, and before any of them could react, he had taken a running leap at the crown, rubbing his face against the gemstones.

“Um...Skull? What are you doing?” Haru asked, voice small.

“Yeah, you're acting way too excited,” Futaba added, “right, Mona?” She turned to address him, only to see that Morgana had joined Ryuji in manhandling the giant crown.

“Geeze...I knew he was compensating for something but holy shit.”

Haru shook her head, letting out a long sigh. “So this is it after all.”

“You ok, Miss Haru?” Ryuji asked, taking a break from squishing his face.

“It’s so pretty…” she admitted. “Kamoshida is a horrible man...why should his heart be so beautiful?”

“That's just the way it is…” he replied, a faint whine edging his voice, “but once we take it, he’ll change.”

“I suppose that’s right…” she said. “And the Palace will go away?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” he confirmed, finally hopping back to the ground. “So we should steal it now while his Shadow’s gone.”

His tail was wagging, eyes bright and shining. “I’m really proud of all you guys!”

“Proud?” Morgana asked, letting the crown go finally.

“Yeah!” Ryuji insisted, “We all did a great job! And you guys learned how to use your Personas really fast. I'm just...I'm just glad we all met and became friends.” The two girls both let out a “dawwwwwww”, while Morgana rolled his eyes, faint smile creeping onto his lips. There was a faint warmth in Futaba’s chest. Friends? Is that what they were? If Ryuji was ok with it, she supposed it would be ok to think of their little gang as friends. Not like, besties, but people she could rely on, and maybe actually...possibly…

**[Magician Rank 2]**

Oh yeah the Treasure.

“Hey guys, sorry to burst your bubble, but how are we going to steal this thing?” Futaba asked. “That thing’s bigger than I am.”

“We could umm.” Ryuji frowned, crossing his paws. “We could…”

“Roll it?”

“Yeah! What Monamona said!”

“Alright, you three push and I’ll be lookout.”

“Hold on a second-”

“I have demon eyes, Mona!”

“... Fine.”

The four lifted the crown down, setting it on the ground and flipping it on its side. Ryuji hopped on top, Haru and Morgana pushed from behind and Futaba in front. So far so good. The group had barely gotten the crown down the stairs.

Before everything went to shit.

There was a whizzing sound, before a medium-sized round object flew straight into the crown, knocking it and Ryuji across the room.

“One point for His Majesty King Kamoshida!” cheered a creepily familiar voice.

The man himself soared above them, landing heavily on the small raised platform which housed the throne, where the cognitive version of Haru was already waiting for him, lingerie and all. She was laying across the ground, the way a mermaid would perch on a rock, and when Kamoshida turned around, she laced her arms around his leg, utterly submissive. With one hand the Shadow brought the crown to him, now a much more reasonable size,

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Futaba groaned. _‘Of course it was a trap. Why wouldn’t it be a trap?_ ’

“Considering you made it this far, I didn't think you would actually fall for that,” the Shadow taunted.

‘ _Oh rub it in why don't you._ ’ Futaba replied in her head.

“Your little rebellion is over now,” the Shadow said. “I’m not letting you steal the core of this world.”

“Then we’ll knock it out of your hands, you d-bag!” Ryuji barked, scrambling to rejoin the others.

“You misunderstand. I’m not the one at fault here; you can blame the greedy peasants that latched onto my fame and accomplishments. If I was the bad guy, they wouldn't be willingly protecting me. They throw themselves at me, and we all benefit.” He pointed a finger at Haru, a disgusting smirk on his face. “You were so eager to accept my deal just to give yourself a small leg up on your competition. Isn't that right?”

“That may be true,” Haru admitted, “and it was because of my own greed and foolishness that you were able to gain as much power as you had in this school. I enabled you by eagerly sitting in your lap, but you acted as if everyone else had done the same!”

“Implying they didn't?” he sneered.

“You took advantage of children!” she screamed. “You as an adult should know better than to do that, and yet you used your status as an adult to make everything about yourself. You offered a relationship of mutual benefit, but when it was time to give and take you stole everything you could, and left them with nothing but injuries and broken hope.”

“Geeze, remind me to never get her angry,” Morgana muttered.

“Silence!” the Shadow commanded. “It’s insulting to have to listen to your yapping.” He spread his arms wide, holding the crown out, gazing at it as if it were some holy artifact. Cognitive Haru gripped onto his leg, resting her head on his thigh. It was almost poetic, in a disgusting kind of way, like something you would see painted on the roof of a church. “I've been blessed with things other humans don't have,” he began. “It would be a crime to not use them, and if that means using them against other people then so be it. No one wants to stop me, and even if they did, well, it doesn't matter when you're a cut above all other humans."

“A cut above?!” Morgana spluttered. “Yeah, more like beneath! It's only scumbags that get people to try and kill themselves! Dirty dirty disgusting fucking awful scumbags! YOU MAKE ME SICK!” He was panting by the end of it, voice high and cracking. “YOU'RE A SICK DEMON, YOU HEAR ME? SICK!”

Kamoshida snarled, disgusting face shifting to a wicked smile, and when he spoke, his voice seemed to ripple, raw and cutting through the air like a bat full of nails.

“You pests irritate me. It's not your right to try and tell me what to do! How dare you try to drag me down to your level! It’s about time you realize what it means to be the ruler of this world: that i'll do whatever the hell I want, and what I want right now is your bloody corpses on a platter!”

Haru’s lips had become a firm, flat line, jaw clenched. “We won't let you do that,” she said. “We won't let you wedge your way into another person’s life, your sick desires end here and now.” Haru cracked her knuckles, the soft sound loud enough to echo through the halls, and her glare firm enough to make the world spin.

The Shadow began to laugh, and Kamoshida’s body began to morph, spit flying everywhere as the...the _creature_ grew larger and took on a pink hue. On top of its head sat the Treasure, framed by two similarly-colored horns. Its eyes, red and bloodshot, skittered around wildly and randomly, unable to focus on anything. It had four disgusting arms that all held some instrument of destruction, a giant glass filled with what Futaba was going to assume was red wine (for her own sanity) and a blade in the top set, a fork and knife in the other. A large golden cup sat in front of it, full of what could only be girls bodies by the look of the legs sticking out the top. A long blue tongue covered in spit lolled out of its mouth to the floor, and a red cape adorned with metals hanging off his sholders. The Shadow let out a scream, eyes wildly darting in their general direction.

Years of playing RPGs had prepared Futaba for this moment. The wine glass, utensils, and giant blue tongue were a pretty obvious hint towards the fact that it was going to eat out of the cup and drink from the glass, most likely as some way to buff or heal itself. It was also a boss so status moves like Dormina were probably worthless. Offense and buffs were the way to go here, as well as cutting its ability to heal. She noted the four weird humanoid things attached by chains to giant gold balls behind the boss, volleyballs held in their appendages.

“Go for the gold cup!” she shouted, launching a Bufu, before immediately getting pelted in the face and knocked on her ass by a small metric fuckton of volleyballs, taking out around half her health. Slime was probably a better pick for this fight. Of course Kamoshida would prefer to make other people fight for him than actually face them head on.

The monster screamed, spit flying everywhere and dripping down its chin, “Hey! Keep your grubby hands off! Don’t touch it, I’m warning you!”

“Like that’s going to stop us!” Morgana shouted, sending a gust of wind whizzing at the cup.

Switching masks, Futaba summoned the green blob of what was probably mucus.

“Slime!” she commanded, sending the Persona whizzing after the cup. It slammed into it hard, hard enough for her to feel it.

“Oracle, when we’re done here you’ll be getting a firm lecture on your choice in Personas,” Haru scolded, letting Milady’s healing magic wash over her. “Let Ryu-kun and I deal the heavy hits.” With that the glass warped with Milady’s magic visibly cracking it. “Mona!”

“I said don’t touch it!” Kamoshida shouted, slamming his fork down millimeters away from where Morgana had been standing.

“Thanks, Noir!” Grabbing onto the prongs of the fork as Kamoshida recoiled, he let himself be hurled up into the air, cutlass out. Like a performer he came down, shattering the cup into a thousand pieces. “I guess you could say we’re finally getting to the main course?”

Kamoshida started “No way...I won that--”

“I don’t care what competition or whatever you got that from, it doesn’t really matter to us,” Ryuji interrupted him. “We’re the Phantom Thieves and we came here to steal all your bullshit!”

“Don’t you realize….who I am?” Kamoshida growled, “I am..the king! I am Kamoshida!”

“You looked down on everyone like they were mere insects for so long!” Haru countered, swinging her axe around. “But you’re quite the sore loser.”

Kamoshida’s tongue came hurtling towards all of them. It hit Futaba square in the chest and coated her in a layer of mouth juices. She rolled across the floor, joined by her human companions.

“Where did that even come from!” Morgana demanded, before a volleyball clocked him in the head. “OW!”

Wiping the slime off her, Futaba helped Haru to her feet.

“You guys ok‽” Ryuji asked, and Futaba replied with a hacking cough, “I um...we need to get that crown!”

“How exactly are we supposed to do that‽” Haru squeaked, ducking out of the way of another flurry of balls. “It’s all the way on his head!”

“I don’t know!” Ryuji replied. “But I think we better come up with an idea pretty soon; he looks like he’s planning something!”

Sure enough, the monster’s eyes had focused on them, and he slammed his hands down. The room shook, and the chains attached to his giant gold balls had snapped, freeing them.

“Bring out the you know what!” he demanded, laughing darkly. “I think it’s about time you guys saw my killshot, then we’ll see who’s the _sore_ loser!”

“Gross.”

A few moments later, they reappeared, holding a volleyball the size of a small boulder. Futaba swallowed.

“I ..ummm. Tarunda?” ‘ _it was almost nice knowing you guys_.’

It was a miracle and a half that Morgana decided to cast Media, before heroically hiding behind a statue. The ball was shot down on them with blinding force. It was a miniature explosion, cracking the ground around them and filling the air with dust. Everyone screamed, knocked down again by the explosion.

“You keep going on about “sexual harassment” this and “sexual harasser” that, but where’s your proof, huh? You don’t have any because they all came to me willingly!”

“Willingly...and eagerly...are two seperate things!” Morgana coughed, waving away the dust, “Just because they came to you...doesn’t mean they were asking to be abused!” Staring through the smoke, he glared directly into Kamoshida’s twitching eyes. He lifted Ryuji off the ground, giving him one last Dia before winding up.

“ **YEET!** ”

With a loud yell, Ryuji soared through the air, knocking the crown off Kamoshida’s head fast as lighting.

Kamoshida screamed, preparing another killshot with the boulder-ball. The girls cringed, preparing for the worst…

It bounced harmlessly off to the side.

“It’s time to end this,” Morgana said, dust clearing before him like a superhero making his grand entrance. “Kamoshida, your dirty reign is over.”

Kamoshida was shaking, hands on his head. “D-Damn you!”

All of them charged, hurt feelings thrown aside for this one final all out attack.

Kamoshida gave out one last pained cry, reaching for a crown that wasn’t there as the ugly pink demon baby collapsed into black smoke, revealing just his normal Shadow. The crown shimmered, and in an instant it shrunk once again, now the size for a normal human head. It rolled on the ground towards them sadly. Kamoshida rushed at it, snatching it up before any of them could even move to touch it, and for a moment, they thought he might hiss at them. He darted back, only to find himself pressed against a balcony that opened out into the swirling red sky.

“There’s nowhere to run now,” Morgana mocked, arms crossed. “Guess you were all brawn no brains in the end. Just a Monkey throwing a ball around.”

“Shut up, brat,” Kamoshida hissed, doubling over in pain. “You have no damn idea how irritating those hyenas can be, always trying to get something out of me.” He looked up. “Don’t I deserve an award?”

“No you don’t,” Haru said flatly.

“Right now, you’re looking at the same view that girl was looking at when she died,” Morgana spat. “Scary, huh...I bet she was just trying to escape you; she had no choice but to jump.”

Futaba watched the two stalk forward like predators, and she tapped her foot against the stone floor. “It’s your call. I won’t judge either of you if you want to push him off the roof or kill him in some other way.”

Morgana looked at Haru. “I said my piece, do whatever you want to him.” He backed away, eyes locked with Kamoshida’s.

Haru stepped forward, removing her mask, letting Milady manifest at her side.

Kamoshida curled around the crown, and Haru locked her eyes on him. In a rush of blue flames he was lifted off the ground.

“W-wait! No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry please don’t kill me-AHK!” He twisted in midair as whatever psychic grip Haru had on him tightened. “H-Haru? Please...please, I gave you everything! I let you succeed without him-”

“Shut up. I don’t want your excuses, Kamoshida,” she said firmly. She glared at him, but...her eyes were soft now, sympathetic and kind.

“I pity you…” she said, “I cannot kill you...it would be unladylike to kill someone so sad.”

Kamoshida’s eyes widened. “S-So you understand...Haru...Princess-”

“Don’t,” she interrupted, lips flat once again. “You’re still a wicked human being, and you caused the suffering of countless others...but it’s my fault, too… However, I have already made my atonement, now it's your turn. Go back to the real world. Tell everyone what you’ve done.” With a flourish of her hands Kamoshida twisted in midair, dropping the crown. It fell to the ground with a satisfying clatter. She picked it up in one hand, dropping Kamoshida in the process.

Suddenly Morgana rushed forward, and in an instant his mask had come off. The gust of wind blew Kamoshida into the banister, and Morgana planted a heel in his back.

Kamoshida swallowed, and Morgana scowled, digging his boot in hard.

“I'm not gonna throw you over,” he said. “I said I’d leave it up to Haru, and she wants you to confess, but…” he pushed Kamoshida's head down, “I want you to get a good look at that ground down there. That's what she saw. That’s what you made someone see.” He let Kamoshida go, joining the others with the crown.

“I...understand…” Kamoshida said, “I'll...make sure everyone knows…” And with that, he disappeared in a burst of pure white light.

Suddenly, the whole castle began to shake. Ryuji laughed nervously.

“Ryuji?” Morgana said, looking at Ryuji the way a parent would when a kid was caught drawing on the walls. “This had better not have been what you meant when you said the Palace would ‘disappear’.”

Ryuji’s ears flattened sheepishly. “I um...yeah...it is. We should probably get outta here before this whole place caves in with us inside.”

The four of them looked at each other, before a huge chunk of plaster fell down between them.

“RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!” Futaba shrieked. Unsurprisingly no one argued.

* * *

The four of them dashed down the halls of the castle, Ryuji helped by his now four feet, Futaba not helped by her horrible three year diet of chips and uncooked ramen.

Ryuji sprinted past a wheezing Futaba, springing onto Haru’s shoulder.

“C'mon guys! We’re almost there!”

Futaba gave a shaky thumbs up, before plummeting face first into the red carpet. “Oof...I umm..I’m fine.”

“Futaba!”

She coughed, before feeling someone’s hand drag her to her feet.

“Trust me there are better places to die than a sex dungeon,” Morgana said, half dragging half supporting her as they continued to run. “Especially when the exit's right there!” He pointed, and sure enough the swirling white of the outside was there...maybe around fifty meters away. “C’mon, get your ass moving!”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Yowling in frustration, he threw her over his shoulder, and continued running.

* * *

Futaba was wheezing by the time they got back to the alley outside of Shujin. Had they made it? Did it work?

“Don’t scare me like that!” Morgana yelled, practically throwing her to the ground. Yep. They made it. “You could’ve died!”

“Well excuse me for being out of shape!” she shouted back, almost coughing. Note to self, never ever **ever** run like that again.

“Enough, both of you,” Haru said, panting as well. “We made it out, that’s all that matters.”

“Hell yeah we did!” Ryuji piped up, jumping off of Haru’s shoulder. “That was a major success!”

“Success? But…where’d the crown go?” Morgana asked.

“Right here!” Ryuji said, lifting his chest. Over his bandana was a gold medal, obviously real. “This is the crown.”

“So that’s what caused his ego to inflate to the size of the universe,” Futaba mused, “You know, it makes sense.”

“Anything to hold onto past glory.” Morgana followed. “Well…what now?”

“We see what happens,” Ryuji barked. “This is my first time doin’ this too.”

“So how do we know if we didn’t kill him?” Haru asked, to which the dog shrugged.

“I mean, we did it right. So he’ll prolly be fine.”

“Kamoshida’s life aside, what do we do with the medal?” Morgana asked, “Sell it?”

“Ooh! It’s real gold! It’ll go for a lot!” Futaba said.

“Let’s…wait on that. We need to see if it actually worked first,” said Haru, grabbing her bag. “Now…we should part ways. It’s late.”

“Yeah…”

“We can talk what comes next tomorrow.” Morgana added, “Plus midterms are coming up. It’d be nice to shift focus.”

“Look at Mr. Tightwad over here,” Ryuji yipped, shuffling into Futaba’s bag. “There’s better things to do than read books.”

“Sorry, I’m not a dog who can afford to laze around all day. I have a future.”

“Hey!”

Morgana chuckled and gave Ryuji a pat on the head. “I’m teasing, that should go without saying. Anyway, good night, guys.”

“Have a good night, Mona-chan, Futaba-chan and Ryu-kun.”

Suddenly...there was a warmth in her chest, and time seemed to freeze around her.

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Aeon** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power_

 

Huh...that was weird. After waving her friends (friends? Yeah, friends.) goodbye for the evening, Futaba found herself basically fast-traveling back to Leblanc. Today was…a lot, and her mind was still spinning. The idea of murder hadn’t really crossed her mind until Morgana and Haru almost went for it. It felt very…real. The shadow was the true self, so did that mean that him disappearing was his true self fading away? Why didn’t Mom make this shit easier to understand?

“Hey,” Ryuji said, crawling into her bed. “You guys did great today. I’m really glad things worked out.”

Futaba gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. “You can’t say that yet. We still don’t know if it worked.”

“Call it a gut feelin’. I’m sure it’ll work.”

“Yeah…I hope so.”

If it did, then maybe…

No. That could wait.

“Goodnight, Ryuji.”

“Night, Taba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 13  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 31  
> Guts: 0  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:3  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 2  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 1  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 2  
> ??? ???-AEON XX: Rank 1
> 
> GUESS WHO GOT SICK AGAIN? Thankfully not on christmas
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	10. Interlude 4/22-5/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following are the events that took place between the stealing of the treasure and the deadline from the perspective of Futaba’s dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. THE WORD ORBS IS USED IN PLACE OF EYES IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The following are the events that took place between the stealing of the treasure and the deadline from the perspective of Futaba’s dog.

**Friday**

 

“ **FUCK!** ”

Ryuji yelped as Futaba sat bolt upright, tipping him ungracefully off the bed and onto the floor. Jumping to his feet quickly, he saw her stuffing anything within hand’s reach into her bag, almost ripping her phone off the wall. She picked him up by the midsection, stuffing him in there alongside a notebook or two.

“Taba?” he yawned.

“FUCk FUCK FUUUUUUCK!”

“Are we screaming now?” he asked, as she threw the bag over her shoulder.

“NO I’M LATE! I OVERSLEPT BY LIKE! A LOT!”

Ryuji held his breath as she half-leapt, half-stumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap on the ground floor.

“Oww,” she said, standing back up.

“Are you ok‽” the chief asked, rushing over to her.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Futaba grumbled, dusting herself off, “b-but I gotta go! I have school!”

“Really? I thought you didn't want to go to school considering how late you slept in.”

“N-no, I do-”

“Then I’ll drive you.”

“I can just take the train.”

Ryuji watched her shuffle in place, well, felt her shuffle in place.

“Alright,” she finally said.

“Hey, Taba? What does he mean drive?” he asked

“He's gonna take us there himself in a car.”

“Ooooooh.”

He knew what that was; he could turn into one! Then again, the Chief’s car was way smaller than the one he could become, he was sure of that. It was about the same amount of time getting to school as usual, and soon he and Futaba were in front of the building proper.

“Are you sure you don't need anything to eat?” he asked Futaba as she stepped out of the car,

“Nah, I’m fine,” she replied.

Ryuji whined. He wasn't going to get anything to eat until lunch, was he?

* * *

The school day dragged on and on and on. Not helped by the constant growling in his stomach that was almost like a clock; it was going to tick down until he exploded in hunger. He whined again, nosing around Futaba's bag for anything. There was that packet of powder in the bottom corner….then again, he'd seen her putting ones like it on some things and it smelled salty. He didn't like super salty. He sniffed around some more, and his nose bumped into a nice smelling ball, wrapped in foil.

In the not-hungry, normal-functioning part of his brain, he knew it was a bad idea to eat something just because it smelled nice, like garbage. But currently he was thinking with his stomach brain, not his mind brain, and so he cronched.

No. Whatever it was did not taste good. In fact, it tasted like salt. A lot of salt. He gagged.

“You okay, Wuji?” Futaba said, glancing down into the bag.

“That was gross.”

“Huh?”

“I was hungry so I ate the flower-smelling thing.”

“The what?”

“The flower thing in the foil,” he replied, hiccuping, feeling something almost bubbling inside him.

Futaba stared at him blankly.

“You _what_?”

“Like I said- _hic_ ate the salty flower thing!”

He watched Futaba raise her hand.

“Kawakami-san? I need to go to the nurse. I feel like I’m about to be sick.”

She heaved the bag over her shoulder without waiting for a response, dashing down the hall. Ryuji ducked his head under the bag opening; the bag moving up and down was a lot less sickening than the world moving up and down. Suddenly he was aware of the fact that Futaba's arm was no longer pressed around him. He was also aware of the fact that he was now flying through the air.

Futaba screamed.

“FUTABA!” he hiccuped.

Futaba was sprawled out across the floor, several streams of paper clinging to her arms and hair. One of her shoes had flown off, landing about a meter away. In front of her was some chick with her hair in a bun, but not a nice bun like Miss Haru had, where it was fluffy and soft and looked nice to sleep on; this chick’s bun was an all work no play. Like what would happen if Futaba put her hair up in a bun, stupid and not right.

Also she smelled like a bitch.

Ryuji found himself sliding across the floor after he fell out of Futaba’s bag, along with majority of her papers, and it didn’t help him feel any less sick. He burped. Futaba and the bitch-smelling girl scrambled to pick up all of those papers. Then things started to look like a bad romance movie, as their hands met on top of a book and Futaba froze like she had just got caught eating out of the garbage. Then her face turned red. Ew.

“Niijima-senpai! There you are!”

Speaking of garbage.

The romance movie-like atmosphere shattered as other girl tore the book from Futaba's hand. “...my apologies. I-I need to go.”

Stuffing the books into her bag, she made a mad dash to the other end of the hall, turning a corner and vanishing. About three seconds later a hoard of students thundered past them. Miss Haru appeared behind them, almost trying not to laugh.

“Okay, what was that about?” Futaba asked.

“Don’t you know, Futaba?” Haru asked, walking over to her. “Today’s a special day. It’s “Watch Makoto Niijima Get Uncomfortable as People Try to Give Her Gifts” Day!”

That was a long way to say birthday.

“What’s a Makoto Niijima?” Ryuji hiccuped, scrambling to his feet.

“A demon,” she replied, a little too intensely.

“Isn’t she that pyromaniac?” Futaba asked. Ryuji remembered hearing about that. The person who burns paper behind the school.

“No, that’s the other one. This one’s the famous one.”

“Like...actually famous?”

“Unfortunately. She appears on TV quite frequently.”

“No wonder, she’s hot.”

Really? She looked kinda bland to him. She lacked any of Miss Haru’s curves or fluffy hair. Very appealing traits. That bun looked more like it was keeping her face from falling off, unlike Miss Haru’s which was fluffy and pretty. But she didn’t have it today, for some reason.

“Futaba!” Haru glared at her. “I will not let you fall victim to her charms and feminine wiles. Makoto Niijima is a demon and is not to be interacted with.”

Futaba opened her mouth, possibly to protest. Ryuji hiccuped again.

“Is he alright?” Haru asked.

“Oh yeah! Haru, where’s the nurses office?”

“...Down the hall to the right. Is something wrong?”

“No shit!” Futaba shrieked, “Ryuji ate a bath bomb and I think he’s dying!”

“WAIT IM DYING‽”

Oh no. No no no! He can’t die yet! He can’t die before he finally gets his memories back or does things like eat hamburgers or sleep in a fluffy bed like the ones on TV! Or even play video games! Of all things his downfall shouldn’t be a purple salt ball that gave him the hiccups!

“I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!”

“How long ago did he eat it?” Haru asked urgently.

“I dunno. He just told me so-“

“Then if he throws it up he should be fine then!” Haru replied, scooping him up and handing him to Futaba.

“Throw up?” he asked. He didn’t want to throw up; puke was gross. He didn’t want to literally be thrown up into the air either. Both options sucked, but whatever kept him from dying was the winner.

By the time Ryuji was dragged into the ‘nurses’ office, his breathing had turned ragged, and he was beginning to feel the start of something trying to rise its way up his throat.

“HELP! THIS IS A MEDICAL EMERGENCY!” Futaba screeched, brandishing him in her arms, “YOU NURSE GUY! MY DOG IS DYING!”

Across the room, a guy with short blue hair spun his chair around, half standing up to face them. “E-excuse me?”

Ryuji didn’t recognize the guy, but Futaba clearly did, forcing him into the guy’s hands. “My dog is dying, fix him.”

“I um...probably shouldn’t take care of animals…I’m not a vet,” he said sheepishly.

“YOU FIX HIM NOW! AREN’T HUMAN AND PET MEDICINES THE SAME?”

“Ok ok! I’ll help him! What happened?”

“He-he ate a bath bomb and he's gonna die-” she sobbed.

Ryuji coughed, hacking up a pile of purple foam onto the poor guy’s arm.

“That's…” The guy trailed off, setting him down on a nearby table. “Well, we just need to get him to throw the rest back up.”

“You can do that?” Futaba asked tearfully.

“I'll just….give him something to get the rest of it out; after that he should be fine as long as he doesnt eat another one,” the guy sighed.

Dammit, he was going to have to throw up, wasn't he? Gross.

“Do you know how I can trick him into drinking this?”

“JUST SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT NISHIMA!”

“Its Mishima and that’s not going to work!”

“Taba…” Ryuji whined, “I can just take it, ya know?”

“Oh right…” She seemed to almost deflate. “You...You can just give him the medicine. He’s a smart dog; he’ll figure it out.”

Ryuji couldn’t help but puff up a little bit at the praise, then readied himself for the gross-looking liquid that the nurse had put in a syringe. He gulped, but better to do it than to die. He opened his mouth and gagged as soon as the liquid hit his tongue. He struggled to swallow it, but as soon as he did it came back up, along with a bunch more purple foam. “Ughhh….” The taste of salt was back too.

“Wuji! You’re okay!” Futaba picked him back up and gave him a squeeze.

“Urh, too tight.”

“Thank yooooou!” she yelled at the nurse, nuzzling him even closer.

The nurse sheepishly laughed. “So um...do you have any payment?”

“Payment?”

“I-I mean...I helped your dog so..can’t you help me out?”

Futaba looked him dead in the eyes. “And what makes you think that?”

“It’s common courtesy!”

“It’s your job! I’m not paying you for something you’re supposed to do!”

He shrank back at Futaba’s words. “H-hey...it was just a suggestion.”

“Okay, I’m going back to class now. Come on, Ryuji.”

“WAIT!”

He stood right in front of the door.

“Come on...I can’t keep doing this without some kinda...ya know...compensation. So...I’ll make a deal with you!”

“A deal?”

“Well I….mix my own medicines and other remedies, so I can give them to you in return for your...help?”

“My help?”

“Well...I mean I’m not actually legally allowed to sell medicine so I _can’t_ take your money,” he said. “So this could help!”

He walked over to a counter, got out some bottles and measuring spoons, and placed his notebook down. In no time he brought over a tiny cup filled with some clear yellow liquid that he was bringing their way. Ryuji felt his nose wrinkle. “The eff is that?”

Futaba stared at the liquid in the tiny cup, bringing it up to her nose and sniffing it.

“You sure this isn’t piss, Nishima?”

Mishima sighed, probably realizing that he wasn’t getting out of being made fun of by Futaba. “Yes. I’m _positive_ that isn’t piss. I can list off every single ingredient and the amount of it down to the milligram if you want.”

“No. I’m good. Please don’t. I’ll drink the not-piss.” And with that she tilted her head back and drank it.

“Alright,” Mishima started, “how do you feel?”

“I’m…” She started to talk, but put her hand over her mouth, then she fainted.

“Taba?” Ryuji asked, hopping up on the table and sniffing her face. She was having trouble breathing, he could tell, more trouble than she usually had after climbing a staircase, and it was getting worse…

and worse

and worse

...Until she finally stopped all together.

“TABA! TABA, WAKE UP!” He nipped at her hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t lose her, not yet.

Then he saw it, the faint green light of a healing spell, and Futaba gasped for air, eyes flying open.

“I...you took me down to one HP just like that...” she said, clearly not believing it herself. “YOU JUST KILLED ME! You make medicine! How on earth do you make something that kills a person‽” Futaba demanded, her face still a bit pale, voice shaking,

“Well, first off, you can make things that kill people with things you find around the house quite easily,” Mishima replied. “Second, I can get things normal people can’t get because I’m the nurse’s assistant. Third, you’re not dead.”

“So you use the nurse’s medicine to make poison,” Futaba accused, “Do they know?”

“I’m not— You’re not dead!”

“I got better, so what? You’re still doing something probably super-illegal.”

Ryuji snorted, Mishima was getting super-uncomfortable, yeah, but also he did almost kill Futaba, so his sympathy for the guy was currently at an all-time low, and right now watching him squirm was hilarious top-tier comedy.

“It’s— Maybe you should just go.”

“Listen, Nishima. You killed me. I know people. So I’m gonna propose a deal. You get hard-to-get medicine and stuff from the nurse, right?”

“Yeah but—”

“Ok, so I’ll buy that off you, cuz I’m not gonna pay to drink your piss poison.”

“I can’t sell you medicine! I already told you!”

“I’m not. I’m giving you the money so you can buy it for me and then you can give it to me.”

“I...really don’t see the difference,” Mishima protested

“Look. You either sell me the shit I need or you’re going to jail. I know people!”

Mishima raised his hand to protest, before lowering it with a sigh. “Fine, but you have to keep doing the trials.”

“Deal!”

**Saturday**

 

Ryuji didn’t understand the point of school, he decided. No one really paid attention to any of the teachers and Futaba spent most of class on her phone anyway. The idea of it was really dumb, too. Why do you gotta stay in a classroom for most of the day just listenin’ to people? Then the teachers got mad when someone dozed off or made it pretty obvious they weren’t payin attention. Ryuji couldn’t blame them, he lost track of how many times he nodded off or full-on just slept during lectures. The only time it was worth waking up was lunch. The guy behind Futaba always gave him food, and they were finally allowed to talk. Nice. Finally something nice.

“Midterms are coming up right?” Futaba asked, grabbing a handful of chips from the bag.

“Yeah…that’s gonna be fuuuun…” Morgana answered, taking a piece of fish into his mouth. “Better do well, too; the school’s ‘reputation’ will take a blow if too many people do badly.”

“I’ve taken tests before, Mona. This will be a breeze.”

“I’m sure it will. Social Studies is gonna be a bitch for you.”

“Maps are easy! It’s just the…history. I couldn’t care less about it.”

“So photographic memory doesn’t do shit in more freeform subjects.”

“I had to be nerfed somehow.”

“Then I’ll help. You can come over after school or something.”

“Isn’t studying together kinda intimate?”

“I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

“It’s like that scene in any romance anime! We’ll be studying together, but you can’t focus cuz you’re so overcome with my beauty~” Futaba struck a pose that looked like one of those girls on her laptop. “My violet orbs meet your crystal blue ones-“

“Did you just call your eyes ‘ _orbs_ ’?”

“Yes.”

“Full offense, Futaba, never say that about eyes again.”

Ryuji had stopped paying attention to their conversation at that point. Karou’s food was much more interesting anyway. It always smelled so good, like it was from a restaurant or somethin’. Better than the chips, soda and bread Futaba brought.

Being a dog was good for one thing, and that was big puppy-dog-eyeing his way into good food and a scratch behind the ears.

* * *

After school they got on the same train as Morgana; apparently Futaba agreed to study with him sometime after he tuned out their voices. He should really start paying attention to things more. That’s prolly what made them late yesterday.

“Welcome to my humble home,” Morgana said as he opened the door. Ryuji couldn’t help but poke his head out and sniff around. It smelled like Morgana all right, very fishy. That was probably because of the large fish tank in the corner of the room.

His room was small, confined, and at the same time as open as a field. It was the type of room that you know had been lived in. A few piles of paper littered the floor, creating a nice comfy layer of clutter without making the place look like a pigsty. Monamona clearly knew the difference between clutter and dirt. A mattress sat to one side, a blue comforter with green fish all over it neatly spread over it. On a shelf sat a few cat figurines and under it a series of pink cases that all looked the same to him. There was what looked like a giant cushion in the corner, alongside a TV, a desk, and some weird grey rectangle with a bunch of things plugged into it.

‘Do you keep the fish to eat later?” he asked.

“No, they’re the only pets we can have. Speaking of, don’t come out of the bag, Ryuji. Mom might break out in sneezing.”

“Ugh, it’s cramped in here.” Ryuji whimpered, trying to stretch out in the bag. Honestly most days the bag wasn’t all that bad; he had a lotta room cuz Futaba didn’t usually bring things to school other than a smaller bag and some notebooks, but today she had to bring everything. “Can I at least stretch first?”

“Quickly. But if you get fur anywhere...”

“Ryuji doesn’t shed. My bed is clean every night. I think he’s hypoallergenic.”

He immediately made himself at home on the bed.

Morgana thought about it for a second, then shook his head. He got his small bag out of his backpack; it had little paws on it. They spent some time talking about “geography,” which prolly had something to do with the maps, and “essays,” which Ryuji actually knew about, and hated.  
He found himself laying down next to Futaba, pretty bored. Then he started watching the fish, counting them, sorting them by color. They were pretty cool the more he watched. All of those colors….

“Mona-chan, I’m back.” A woman’s voice snapped him out of his trance as he shuffled to his feet.

“Hi, mom!” Monamona yelled back, setting his pencil down. Futaba was staring at her lined paper, tears in her eyes.

“Why do essays have to be so hard? I don’t care how Emperor Who-Gives-a-Shit impacts now,” she cried out.

A short lady entered Monamona’s room and dropped something off at the door. She looked at him, then Futaba, and smiled. “Mona-chan, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend! And so early into the school year too…”

Monamona’s face instantly turned a bright red. “She’s not my girlfriend. Just a friend I’m helping.”

“Is this the Futaba-chan I’ve heard so much about?”

Futaba stiffened and nodded. “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am!” She said too dramatically.

The lady laughed. “No need for formalities. Mona-chan’s told me a lot about his little friend.”

Monamona looked kinda like a tomato at this point. That made Ryuji think about spaghetti; that sounded reeaaaally good.

“I’m Ai Sakamoto, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The lady smiled with a polite bow. “Can I get you two any water?”

“We’re fine, mom.”

“Just let me know if you need anything.”

She then left calmly, and Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. “Now then.”

Futaba stared out the door, past where Mona’s mom went. “She seems really nice.”

“She is, even if she can be a bit embarrassing.”

“…”

“Hey, something wrong?”

“No, I’m just…kinda…ya know…”

“No, I don’t. I can’t read your mind.”

“Jealous…kinda. My mom never did stuff like that…”

“You mean ask about your love life?”

“No I mean…just checking to see how I was doing… She was always caught up with work…” Futaba seemed to catch herself after saying that. Was she okay? Ryuji got down from Mona’s bed and laid next to her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overshare.”

Mona smiled at her. “No, it’s fine. I guess we’re even after the whole ‘I’m adopted’ thing.”

“Yeah. Whelp, let’s keep going.”

“That’s the spirit!”

That was nice. Futaba didn’t really like opening up; to see her do so made his heart fill with happy stuff. He wondered why that was. He’d only known her for a week, but it felt like he knew her forever. Weird.

Ryuji found himself falling asleep again as the two started studying.

Studying. More like stud-dying. Haha. Nailed it.

**[Chariot Rank 3]**

**Sunday and Monday (And More)**

Ryuji liked the rain. It was nice and soothing, plus rainy days were the best for just laying low. Sure, having a day to take a walk or run around would be nice, but they did enough of that in the Palace. Of course, he did wish Futaba was doing anything other than studying again.

“What do ya need to study for anyway?” he asked on Sunday, after they had finished breakfast.

“Midterms. They’re like…big tests. They suck, but affect my grade big time. They’re right after break and I’m definitely not studying then. Hopefully my memory will work it all out.”

She was certainly confident, which was something he could always admire in Futaba. Despite all the shit that came her way, she could always keep her chin up. It was cool. Ryuji nodded in understanding, once again feeling fortunate that he didn’t have to take tests. Was being human even worth it if this was what he was gonna be stuck with doing his entire life? He’d much rather have his life of belly scratches and snacks. He found himself padding over to the toy the chief had got for him, which he guess he was supposed to chew on. He prefered cuddling with it; it was nice.

* * *

“Ugh, I’m bored Taba,” he whimpered, after he felt some time pass. “Can’t we do somethin’?”

Futaba looked up from that god forsaken book, “Like what?”

“Dunno, just not this.”

“Alright….let’s um...watch a movie!”

Futaba decided to watch The Cake Knight; she said it was because the sequel was gonna come out soon. He liked it enough. The fights were really cool, but the baking stuff was lost on him.

When the movie was over he yawned. “Did that take all day?”

Futaba shrugged, “I guess so, wanna pop in another?”

“I need to piss first.”

“Just don’t go in the plant! I don’t need the room smelling.”

“Fine.”

* * *

The next couple of days were pretty much the same, now with a lot more reading. They did the normal Sunday things like bathing and laundry and getting food for the week. The metaverse money certainly helped with that. April soon turned to May, which was when Futaba’s midterms were. Meaning angrily looking at books for hours on end instead of doing fun stuff. To sum it up, it was boring. Mind-numbingly boring. About a full week of mind-numbingly boring. Thankfully the Chief came in from the heavens like a bright ray of sun in a cloud of darkness to end their boredom.

“Welcome back,” he said, waving to them from behind Leblanc’s counter. The smell that filled the bakery was extra good right now, meaning one thing.

The Chief had done some cooking recently.

This was his chance, if he could get Futaba involved with whatever he was doing right now they could make it through the day without staring at a single page.

“Why don’t you help him out?”

“I have to—“

“You’ve been studying for a week!” Ryuji barked out. “You should help the Chief out! I’m sick of bein’ bored!”

Futaba seemed a little taken aback, not that he really minded. A week and a half of staring at books was the worst thing ever. “Fine.” She set her bag down next to the stairs and approached the counter. “Is there anything I can help with?” she asked the chief as he was getting more things out.

The chief smiled. “I think you deserve a break after how hard you’ve been working all week. Why don’t you help me make a batch of cookies?”

Ryuji gave Futaba a smile, basically telling her to go for it. For some reason the cookies she made last time helped with their power levels, just like the hippy water. If this all worked out and they were gonna go to Mementos, they needed all the help they could get.

“Okay, um…I’ve never done that before.”

“It’s never too late to learn a new skill.”

After giving Futaba the basics of what she was gonna do, they were pretty hard at work in the kitchen. Ryuji realized he’d never really seen something like this before. It was kinda cool, all of the separate stuff becoming cookie dough. It smelled super good too, like they put peanuts…or something in there. He was excited.

“We’re not going to use that dough just yet,” the chief said. “We’re chilling that one first; there’s another batch we’re going to use.”

“Why?”

“Because it keeps the dough from spreading out too quickly, that way you get thicker, softer cookies instead of hard crunchy thin ones.”

“OOOH! Is that what the scoop is for too?”

“Yes, that makes sure the cookies are all the same size and get cooked evenly.”

“Hey Chief? Do you think Ryuji can have one when they’re done? They don’t have chocolate in them.”

His ears perked up at that.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Just as Futaba prepared to put the pan in the oven, the phone rang.

“I’ll get that,” Yoshida said, dusting his hands off on the apron and putting the phone up to his ear.

“Oh? You’re hungry again?”

"Bring back food? Did you check the fridge?"

"...of course you ate it already."

"Alright, I'll bring something back. No, I won't make bread just to bring home."

"I still don’t understand how you can eat so much and not gain anything."

"I'll see you when I get home."

“Who was that?” Futaba asked.

“Oh, no one important,” Yoshida replied.

“Oh.”

A while later, the two of them pulled the cookies out of the oven, once again filling the room with a pleasant scent that made Ryuji’s mouth water and tail wag eagerly.

He saw Futaba smile.

“So can we try them now?” she said eagerly. “I mean, after we get them on a cooling sheet, but cookies are the best when they're warm.”

“When they're cool, Futaba.”

“Cool, can I take some upstairs for study fuel?”

The chief laughed. “As long as you don't take too many; I _am_ running a business.”

While they waited for the cookies to cool, the two of them wiped down the counter, mostly the Chief actually, but then again this was Futaba he was talking about. She wasn’t perfect, and a few minutes later the two of them were back upstairs, a book and a small plate of cookies in hand. He didn’t want to ruin the mood but…

“Are you worried?” Ryuji asked, flopping down onto the floor by the plate. “About Kamoshida I mean.”

“You mean getting expelled?” Futaba asked through a mouthful of cookie. “I believe in you. Everything’s gonna be just fine. And it isn’t like I actually wanted to go to high school.”

“I know but...Miss Haru and MonaMona.”

“We’ll figure something out for them, I guess.”

“Yeah! We’ll figure it out. And we’ll figure it out together, right?”

Futaba smiled, offering him a cookie. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 13  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 41  
> Guts: 3  
> Charm:2  
> Kindness:9  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 2  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 3  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 1
> 
> Authors note:  
> Well have you know that the Scene where Mishima accidentally killed Futaba was one of the first scenes we had planned for this fic when we started writing it. Know what we also did? stared a discord server for this fic! So if you ever wanted to stop by the links there.
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	11. Oh SHIT Pitbull is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During golden week, Futaba makes some new friends and aquantiences , then reunites with an old scab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning that this chapter does involve use of Alcohol, and reference to Alcoholism.
> 
> We swapped the rest of the persona users from p3 and p4 because we all know persona started at three.  
> NO WE WILL NOT BE WRITING ABOUT THESE
> 
> P3 swaps  
> Fool-Yukari  
> Lovers-Mitsuru  
> Magician-Elizabeth  
> Emperor-Shinji  
> Moon-Aigis  
> Priestess-Junpei  
> Empress-Akihiko  
> Justice-Ryoji  
> Strength-koromaru is still best boy and good doggo  
> Aeon-Ken  
> death/fortune-Fuuka  
> Minato and femc are now the velvet room assistants.  
> labrys is femc now
> 
> P4 swaps  
> Fool-Teddy  
> Magician-Naoto  
> Star-Yukiko  
> Chariot-Yosuke  
> Priestess-Yu  
> Emperor-Chie  
> Lovers-Kanji  
> Fortune-Rise
> 
> Finally Zen and Rai switch, and Marie and Sho switch

**5/2/16**

* * *

 Ann Takamaki was not having a very good day right now. No one could have a good day if they were told they had to take midterms a week earlier than everyone else because their mom decided that she was going to uproot their entire social life to transfer them to some fancy private art school with dorms. The place had DORMS FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Not that she would need them, but still. To make matters worse her midterm scores sucked other than English and geometry. So her start at a new school was gonna be trash. Also her last day at school had to be spent at an assembly all about how her best friend tried to kill herself. Life sucked sometimes. It really did. Why did she have to come to this at all…

She tried to space out, let the Tub of Lard’s cliche bullcrap lull her into her creative space. Shiho was okay. In the end she was okay. That’s what was important.

The door to the gym swung open with a loud metallic creak.

Everyone turned, watching as Mr. Kamoshida entered the gym looking like he had just run a marathon and a half.

“I...have been reborn...that’s why I will confess everything to you all…”

Whispers flooded the crowd as they all watched him shamble like a dead man to the stage.

“I...I’ve done things..terrible things...so many terrible things...the reason why you’re all here...is all because of me. I saw this school like my own castle...I abused my power to verbally, physically, and sexually harass my team, the female students...and just people I didn’t like. I’m the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself. I… I forced myself on her when I couldn’t get my way with another student...she was the victim of my fucked-up desires…”

Ann felt like the world had stopped. Was all of that true? Sure, Kamoshida was a creep, but for him to go that far...be the reason Shiho jumped….why didn’t she notice? Shiho was hurting so much and she didn’t notice. This bastard did that to her, and she did nothing. What kind of friend was she? She found herself wiping the tears off of her face, quickly realizing that they weren’t from sadness or even anger. She was happy, very happy. Never before had she felt so much...satisfaction. Was that the right word? It was weird considering that this was a man groveling and begging to be killed; it made her seem like a heartless monster outside of context. But if it was a heartless monster groveling, then that was pretty even. She wished Shiho was there to see it.

Then she remembered something. The green and black index card that was posted all over the school, saying that some “Phantom Thieves” were gonna put an end to everything Kamoshida did. Was that real? No, there was no way. Stuff like that didn’t happen in real life. In games? Totally. DR had a bunch of contrived situations that make the culprits confess their crimes. But in real life a guy could get away with disgusting things and nobody would know a thing until it was too late, especially online. Yet, it was still very possible. Ann liked to consider herself an idealist, if only because it kept her from getting too caught up in the worst sides of life, so the possibility of mysterious Phantom Thieves weeding out the gross people in the world was exciting. Especially if they were helping people like Shiho. Was it too much to ask for more miracles like that? Maybe. But she felt true fulfillment for the first time in what felt like years thanks to a poorly drawn card. (When she thought about it like that it sounded stupid)

If it meant more people like Kamoshida started crying on stage, confessing to all the horrible shit they did... She felt her jaw tighten. Watching as that man sank to his knees, groveling to the crowd. Groveling to her.

“I’m an arrogant, selfish, shallow person, and...and I will take responsibility...I’ll pay for my crimes with my life...I’ll kill myself for it!”

“Shut up!” She hadn’t meant to scream that, she really hadn’t. “Don’t you dare try to get out of this!” Ann marched forward, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. “You have no right to just end it like that! All the people you hurt are still alive! They have to live with what you did to them, so why should you get to run away from your crimes!”

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Saying I’m sorry isn’t enough.”

“You’re..you’re right,” he said, staring at the stage, “I should turn myself in...and be punished under the law…I’ll atone for my crimes…”

“APOLOGIZE TO HARU THEN!” a kid screamed from somewhere else in the crowd.

The principle straightened up, marching across the stage. “Mr. Kamoshida, please stop this— I’m sure this all just some big misunderstanding.”

“No. They’re right,” he replied, raising his voice over the teachers’ call for order, “I used Okumura-san as well… I used her to strengthen my own image...forced her to have relations with me in order to spare the volleyball team...and every time she refused to take things further...I took it out on people like Suzui-san. If...if hers… or Suzui’s family wants to sue me for all I have...I won’t fight it...it’s the least I can do to redeem myself. As of today...I’m no longer an instructor at this school...I’m a criminal and should be treated as such… Someone call the police...I’m turning myself in.”

Good. And he better bet Shiho’s parents were going to sue him for every penny; she’d make sure they got the best lawyers on the case for that. She was also never stepping foot in this school again. Her mom would see to that; if anything this just reinforced her decision to transfer her to Kosei, but...maybe...maybe she could wake Shiho with a big kiss on the lips and the good news…maybe just a little kiss actually...

* * *

Makoto Niijima was confused to say the least. After coming back to school after a lovely three days of working, she was welcomed with...nothing. That was weird; usually half the student body was ready to welcome her with a shower of roses, not that she was exactly upset with the change. She yawned. You would think that at this point running on two hours of sleep wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Why did she come today? Oh yes, break is tomorrow. Finally.

She felt a familiar pair of arms embrace her from behind. Okay, maybe it wasn't the arms themselves, but the thick cushion of that sweater she hated so much. Then again...she knew how thick that thing was...it was probably like wearing a blanket, which honestly sounded absolutely _fantastic_ at the moment.

“Hi Goro,” she yawned. “Yes, I know I’m two hours late. You don't need to tell me.” Pulling away, she turned to face him. “What did I miss?”

“Your freckles, apparently,” he replied, raising his hands defensively when she scowled back. “I’m kidding, Mako-kun. You missed the assembly, and Mr. Kamoshida’s confession.”

“His what?”

“He broke down in the middle of the Assembly and said it was his fault Suzui-san...you know.”

“ _Killed herself,_ ” her brain finished. “ _I had a feeling; Suzui had a fairly decent life all things considered: friends, a future, good grades, the only sore spot was those rumors about the volleyball team._ ”

“I mean...really broke down – he was crying,” Goro continued, ”...it was all so sudden...I didn't expect a scandal like that to happen at a place like this…Everyone's talking about it.”

“What happened to him?” Makoto asked.

“He made one of the teachers call the cops; after that we were all kicked out.”

The gym teacher having a mental breakdown... Wait…no, just a normal breakdown. It was strange, that sort of thing doesn’t just happen, does it?

“Do you think that card had something to do with it?” he asked. “The ones about the Phantom Thieves?”

“Why would it?” She certainly hoped he wasn't talking about the green index cards they found scattered all over the school a while ago. Those had all been so crappily made that there was no way it wasn't just some big prank. “You shouldn't worry about it. If the police were called, they should handle it just fine.”

Then again, the police handling it would mean this was gonna get looked at briefly then swept under the rug. Which meant only one thing.

“Sis is going to be pissed.”

* * *

“Holy shit I STILL can’t believe that actually worked, like – yeah I know we stole the Treasure and almost kicked his Shadow off a balcony but I wasn’t expecting he was gonna _grovel_ like that! Did you see that‽ Kamoshida was _crying on stage I—_ ”

“Yeah, we saw it, Mona,” Futaba deadpanned, “We were there. You’ve been talking about it for the past _hour_. We saw the stinky trash man cry on stage.”

“Do you think they actually believe it was us though?” he asked.

“I hope not,” Haru replied, entering the alley where the others had set up shop. “Sorry I took so long, everyone. I was hounded after Kamoshida confessed.”

“Are you gonna sue him?” Morgana asked.

“I’m sure my father would force it on me if I didn’t… It’s only a matter of time before he’s informed and he calls me about it…”

“Oof.”

“Either way,” Haru continued, “I think it’s best if we lay low for a little while; we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

“So we should probably lose the medal, then,” Morgana said. “I bet we could pawn it off to that guy at Untouchable. Apparently he’ll buy anything that isn’t stolen or a counterfeit.”

“In case you forgot it’s both of those, Mona,” Futaba said.

“Technically it’s not _really_ stolen,” Morgana corrected. “Kamoshida's Shadow let us take it.”

“And it ain’t really a fake either,” Ryuji added. “The Treasure’s a copy of whatever made him all twisted and evil. That’s a real medal. Even if it ain’t the exact medal the shitbag had.”

“Well, even if Morgana's definition of ‘not stolen’ wouldn’t hold up in court, we can still pawn it off as genuine,” Futaba said, “and I guess the DILF can at least give us a start. How much is it actually worth, anyway?”

“Not a lot I’m afraid,” Haru replied. “Only around thirty thousand yen, if that.”

“Cheapskate,” Futaba mumbled. “I was looking forward to having some pocket change.”

“Thirty thousand yen is not pocket change. You could get some quality sushi with that!” Morgana said. “Okay...maybe like...just a little bit of quality sushi. That’s an idea actually...we should have some fun during Golden Week! We can spend the money on that!”

“I wanna get some good food!” Ryuji barked. “Something with meat!”

“There’s an all-you-can-eat buffet in that price range,” Haru mused. “It's only a few thousand yen per person, and if we can’t sell the medal, I’m sure I can cover it.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you're loaded,” Morgana said. “How about we go the fifth? On Children's Day.”

“That sounds like a good time to me,” Haru replied. “I’ll make sure i’m free then. What about you, Futaba?”

“I should be free then,” she said. “I’ll sell the medal before then and we should be all set!”

“Then it's set!” Morgana declared. “Let's get ready to stuff our faces!”

* * *

**5/3/16**

* * *

 Futaba loved breaks. From what she remembered from middle school, the long breaks where she could sleep late were the best thing ever. She was starting to get tired of waking up so early, so the break was needed. She stretched and yawned as the sun hit her face. Ryuji was still asleep next to her, curled up in a little yellow ball. She unplugged her phone from the wall to check if she had any Chaos notifications.

* * *

* * *

 

 

> **Today: 8:06am**
> 
> **@Silly Putty, @Haru Okumura**  
>  _**Haru Okumura** has changed their name to **Sharpay Evans**_  
>  **Silly Putty:** Holy shit. Haru you changed your username.  
>  **Sharpay Evans:** I just thought it would be fun, considering you and Futaba both have strange nicknames.  
>  **Silly Putty:** its fun!  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** FUCK YEAH! HARU JOINED THE MEME TEAM  
>  _**Spicy Rat Hair** has changed the chat name to **Phantom Memes**_  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** MEME TEAM MEME TEAM MEME TEAM  
>  **Sharpay Evans:** Futaba! Language, please.  
>  **Spicy Rat Hair:** >:(

* * *

* * *

 Whelp.

Futaba poked Ryuji until he woke up, and she took her little ‘Ho Bath’ which was really just cleaning up the necessary spots and calling it a day. She could take a real bath later.

“Good morning,” Yoshida greeted her from behind the counter.

“Good morning! What are you doing?”

“Prep work, unfortunately. I have a regular who comes on Wednesdays and cleans me out. I’ve learned to set aside things for her.”

How many pastries did one woman need? Did she have a million kids at home or something?

“Can I help?” she asked, almost shocked at the words that came out of her mouth.

He chucked. “Of course. Wash your hands and come back here.” 

* * *

 Apparently they were prepping donuts. Which was exciting. Donuts were always good, and she’d never made them before. Unfortunately they took a shit ton of effort, especially when there were gonna be 26 of them.

“Eww! The yeast is alive!?” she screeched, as she opened one of the jars that apparently contained living bacteria. A part of her felt both squicked out for eating it and felt bad for killing the little worms. What if they had families?

Yoshida chuckled. “Yes, though you don’t have to worry about getting sick. The oven kills them off after the dough’s done rising.”

“Oh…good.”

“Don’t add too much.”

“I won’t!”

The dough turned out well. At least she thought it did; everything was mixed together and stuff. But she wasn’t allowed to taste it, so that made things rather difficult. She had to wrap up the rest of the mounds of dough and leave them to rise. Or proof, that was Yoshida’s word for it. She yawned. A part of Futaba wanted to go back upstairs and take a nap, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something.

Ryuji shuffled down the stairs after a while, probably because he was hungry. Not like he was gonna eat the food that was in his bowl anyway, maybe beg for something. He was good at that.

“Mornin’ Taba,” he yipped, padding towards her, “Are we gonna sell the medal today?”

Medal? OH SHIT THAT MEDAL! What time did Untouchable close? What time was it? How long ago was she supposed to do this again? Ugh, responsibility was hard!

“I need to go do something! I’ll be home soon!”

She didn’t wait for Yoshida’s reply as she grabbed Ryuji and her bag, then headed for the subway. She got a meal from Big Bang Burger with some of her Metaverse money to quell Ryuji’s stomach, and rather swiftly made her way to the back alley where Untouchable was. She gave Sai a quick nod before heading inside, panting.

Mr. Iwai’s store was still very clean, like no one had been in there since she last came. Maybe he used cleaning for stress relief? Her mom was like that.

“Mr. Iwai? Am I too late?” she asked, rather meekly.

The gruff man looked up from his newspaper with a sigh. “I’m about to close up shop for the day, kid. Make it snappy.”

She gulped quietly. “I..have a medal and some other stuff that I wanna see if I can sell.”

“Hand it over.”

She softly felt around her bag for the medal, along with the other random things they had found in Kamoshida’s palace. Those being volleyballs, books, a pile of forks and knives, a candlestick that looked like a naked lady, and a bent sword.

“Kid. What the hell is this?”

“I have gems, too!” she quickly added, pulling out a few black and white gemstones.

“I won’t buy stolen junk,” he said bluntly, “and it looks like you raided a a yard sale.”

“None of its stolen!” she insisted, knowing full well that it was very much stolen.

“Fine, I ain’t making any promises for it’s worth. Be grateful for whatever I give you.”

“Okay!”

In the end she got about 1400 yen for the treasures, which kinda felt like a ripoff. She thought the gems would be worth waaaay more. But, the task of selling the medal was accomplished so that was good. Now she could go home and—

“Dad, are you still here?”

The person who walked in the door made her heart go doki doki. She recognized the silverette’s hair as belonging to the person who sat behind her at school and apparently fed Ryuji all day, Kaoru. She didn’t realize the person who sat behind her all day was so attractive, why the hell didn’t she notice? Was she sleeping on a potential love interest this whole time? He was already hot and he loved her dog! The ideal man! With beautiful chocolate orbs and FUCK SHE WAS THINKING LIKE A 2008 FANFIC CHARACTER!

Mr. Iwai groaned behind the counter. “Just finishing my last sale for the day. I’ll be done in like, five minutes.”

Well she she could see Iwai’s genes were good. Really really good.

Damn teenage hormones. Why was this entire family so hot? Uhg. Why was she, a girl at the tender age of fifteen, suddenly lusting after half the people in her life? There were these two, Haru, that Niijima girl, Mitsuru Kirijo...she still prayed to that Featherman poster every night. Niijima was definitely the most attractive, and also not a famous actress.

“Karou!” Ryuji yipped, almost jumping out of the bag. Karou smiled at him as he got closer to her; she could almost feel his warmth— bad Futaba.

“Hi boy, sorry I don’t have anything for you.” He gave Ryuji a scratch behind the ears, causing him to lean his head into Karou’s hand. So many attractive qualities.

“Oh, hi, Isshiki. Did Sakamoto send you here again?”

Her own voice felt like it was caught in her throat. “Um..y— No! I came on my own! I like….weapons and stuff.”

“It ain’t nice to lie, Taba,” Ryuji said. Why did her dog need to be a living lie detector?

“Oh, that’s cool,” was about all Karou said. God fucking dammit, did she have to fuck it up already? Redo! She demanded a redo!

“Alright, I’m done here. Remember to wash your hands before we go anywhere,” Iwai grumbled, coming from behind the counter.

“Ugh, I will. See you later, Isshiki.”

Then he left, and after a few moments she left after him, cash in hand. Why did being a teenager have to be so needlessly hard? She sighed, standing next to the Velvet door and counting up her cash. More or less to separate it. Then, she felt something that didn’t quite feel like money. She removed the very frilly piece of paper hiding amongst the cash.

“Hey, what’s that?” Ryuji asked.

“A business card. It’s probably Mr. Iwai’s”

“It looks kinda...girly.”

That it did: the card itself was purple, with red roses painted all around it. In gold, “Tanaka” was written, along with a phone number. Weird.

“Whelp, I promised Yoshida I would be home. So we should go before the trains get too crowded.”

“Ugh, we’re going home already? Can’t we explore or somethin’?”

“Not during Golden Week when we could be trampled and I don’t have anyone bigger with me.”

Ryuji groaned. “Fine.”

The sun was beginning to set by the time they got back; Yoshida had just finished putting away some more prepped food, like undecorated cookies and unfrosted cakes. Probably to cool them. “Oh, you’re back already?”

“Yep! It’s too crowded anyway.” She put her bag down and let Ryuji out. “I’m probably gonna go to the bathhouse later though…” she added quietly.

Yoshida smiled. “A warm bath to calm your nerves? You were studying hard all week.”

“Yeah...and I need to look good for all the rich people! We’re gonna go to a fancy buffet, and they don’t need to see me as a stinky rat.”

Her caretaker began to chuckle. “I doubt they’d say that.”

“No, but they think it.”

“Will this be your first time at one of these?”

“Yep! I’m really excited to see how the other half lives on the daily! Do they really eat gold?”

“Gold? Well, some pastry chefs use gold leaf, which is an edible gold.”

“I knew it!”

One of the customers, an elderly woman, began to laugh. “Your daughter is rather charming, Toranosuke-san”

Yoshida rubbed the back of his head. “She...isn’t my daughter.”

“Oh, well...my mistake.”

 

Huh, that was weird.

 

**5/4/16**

* * *

 “Punch punch punch punch!” Futaba had got straight to work that next morning, punching out a large mound of the will-be-donuts she made the day before. Apparently it was a lot harder than it looked, and she could basically feel the physical labor becoming more HP.

 **“It has been confirmed by multiple sources that the teacher at the local Shujin Academy, Suguru Kamoshida, has be foundbeen found guilty of multiple counts of sexual misconduct and physical abuse to his students. He has confessed to all of these crimes to the authorities, however we cannot say for sure what will come next.”** Apparently the news had already gotten ahold of the story. A part of her was very giddy with excitement of how fast it all was. Just like that, Kamoshida was basically ruined. Even if the change of heart was temporary, he could never come back from being the national sex offender.

“It’s awful something like that had to happen at your school,” Yoshida said, kneading the dough beside her. “Did you know about this?”

_Oh, more than you know._

“A little. He basically confessed everything right in front of us. It was really weird.”

“Well, that’s one less terrible person to roam free. I couldn’t be happier that he’s locked up.”

**“Up next to help talk about the recent confession we will be having a special guest. She’s our very own young woman detective and some are even calling her the next Rise Kujikawa! Please welcome—”**

The door flew open, and a red-faced, silver-haired woman stormed into the bakery.

“TORANOSUKE YOSHIDA I NEED TWENTY SIX DONUTS RIGHT NOW!”

Between the ‘loud noise scary’ and ‘big lady scary’ thoughts, Futaba was absolutely frozen on the spot, and with that mix of fear and possible Necronomicon influence, she felt her vision go black and blue.

She had a card.

Crazy lady had a card.

Yoshida hadn’t even flinched. “Is that all Niijima-san?”

“NO THAT’S NOT IT!” she continued, “SO I COME HOME FROM A SUPER LONG TRIAL BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT I DO, AND THE NEWS COMES ON!”

“Futaba, please start heating up some oil. I’ll have your two dozen out in a moment, Niijima-san.”

“Thank you! So the news comes on AND! I find out that the gym teacher at the school BOTH of my siblings go to is some degenerate pervert and neither of them told me! AT ALL! I’m sorry, I— GOD I really need to vent! And a drink.”

Futaba weighed her options. On one hand, she had no idea who the hell this woman was and this was exactly the way people got in trouble. On the other...

“I’ll hear you out,” she said suddenly.

The woman looked at her. “Who the hell is the new kid?”

“Futaba Isshiki!” Futaba replied. “And I’m fifteen, not twelve.”

“Sae Niijima,” she responded, “and I’d say I don’t believe you but I also live with a seventeen-year-old who still watches Featherman. Yoshida-san, can I borrow your kid?”

“Please?” Futaba asked. “I’ll make sure I’m back before too long, I promise!”

“You won’t be going anywhere dangerous, will you, Niijima-san?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Nah, I’ll keep an eye on her, and if anything does happen I’ll sue whoever it is out their ass.”

“Are you sure about this, Futaba?” he asked, looking at her warily.

“Yeah, I wanna go!” she insisted. “And I can make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”

“As long as you let her go soon enough for her to take the last train home, Niijima-san.”

* * *

The place the two of them actually ended up going was a bar in Shinjuku; she checked to make sure her phone was in her pocket, just in case. The place was small, which was at least a little comforting.

“HEY LALA-CHAN GET THIS KID SOME BOOZE!”

The person behind the counter looked her up and down.

“Niijima-san. You just admitted this is a child. I can’t serve her alcohol; you know the rules here.”

Sae sighed. “Fine, get her some juice then.”

“I want melon soda.”

The two of them sat down at a table in the back.

“What were we talking about? Sae asked, taking a messy sip.

“How much your siblings suck.”

“Oh yeah, they’re...kids, and they’re both a pain in the ass, and I’ve basically been their MOM for four years. Imagine juggling that with being a _woman_ prosecutor, and if life isn’t already difficult, my sister is a massive bitch and my brother is a coward. The only real companion I have in my life is a nice can of beer to come home to. You got any siblings, kid?”

Futaba shrugged. “Most likely. I’ve never met them.”

“Then you can’t relate, then. Shit.”

“I’m willing to lend an ear!” Then Niijima proceeded to tell her everything, and she meant everything. How her brother ate blue crayons until the age of 11 because the purple ones were too waxy, how her sister built a shrine to Rise Kujikawa and her brother made one to Kanji Tatsumi (that one she could relate to), among other grievances.

“She keeps throwing away our chips! I can’t keep eating that vegan kale garbage, Makoto! I need real fake food!! I’M NOT GONNA CONVERT TO VEGANISM! TAKE YOUR RELIGION SOMEWHERE ELSE!” Niijima had about three glasses at this point, and Futaba was on her second bottle of melon soda. According to her phone it had been about an hour and a half. “God, Lala-chan! Can I get another can?”

“You still gotta take that kid home, Niijima-san. Just water.”

“Dammit. Well...I guess that’s our cue to go. Those donuts should be done by now.”

“Are they all for you?” Futaba asked, chugging the rest of her soda.

“Me and Goro, as long as Makoto doesn’t come home early and throw them away.” She grabbed her purse and left some money on the table. “Hey, I don’t mean to ask for a ton, but do you mind lending an ear every now and again? I feel like it helped.”

It certainly seemed like it did. She was a lot less tense now.

“I mean, I shouldn’t just make you give me free therapy sessions. You’re in high school, right?” 

“First year.”

“I can give you speaking lessons. How to point out the shit people say and take what you need to hear. How’s that sound?”

_It might be helpful with recruiting new personas, my girl._

“Yeah! That’s fair.”

* * *

“I dont remember that happening” Sae said

“Its cus you were drunk.” Futaba replied, “Hearing you out really supercharged my bullshit defense stat too!”

“You’re weird, Isshiki.”

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the **Devil** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

 

**5/5/16**

* * *

 Children’s Day. May fifth.

It was time to stuff their faces.

The place Haru took them was some famous hotel with an open all-you-can-eat ‘how the other half lives’ style buffet. It wouldn’t have been surprising to see shit like edible precious metal at a place like this.

And it was beautiful.

This place had everything! There was a cake bar, a table full of different meats and fish, CHOCOLATE FOUNTAINS, and vegetables somewhere in there. Her mouth watered. For one of her first proper meals in three years, this was going to be good. Abstinence made the thing better right? Some smart person probably said that.

“Haru, you said this is all-you-can-eat, right?” Morgana asked, eyes the size of dinner plates.

“Yes, but there’s an hour time limit to eat so I recommend you get your food quickly,” she replied. “We already paid, so get whatever you want.”

“I WANT CAKE!” Futaba screamed, actually leaping up in the air for a second.

“Your enthusiasm better not get us kicked out,” Morgana said. “Listen, I smell fish. And this place cost what, eight thousand yen? Each? Don’t let that go to waste!”

“Fine,” she pouted. “Ryuji, you want meat right? We can share a plate.”

“Hell yeah!” He barked, causing a few people to stare, backing away slowly.

Futaba grinned. “Alright, let’s eat our way through the entire table!”

Haru sighed. “We’ll meet back at our table in a bit, alright?”

The two gremlins grinned. “Okay!”

Futaba set off on her quest to fill her plate with as much sugar and fat as possible, combining piles of fluffy cream covered treats with heavy slabs of any meat Ryuji looked at, creating a pile of food that would stagger a person twice her size. Tonight she would have a carbohydrate feast.

“Did you see that little girl earlier? I wasn’t aware dogs were even allowed in here. Where on earth are her parents?”

Futaba rolled her eyes. ‘Dignified’ people didn’t know fun existed half the time, and frankly she was glad her dad _wasn’t_ here. Now she had a chance to binge in peace.

“Did you see that news report about that degenerate school teacher?”

“The one at Shujin Academy? Of course I did, it was over the news and the masses are obsessed.”

Now that was slightly more interesting, but food was also way more interesting, and based on the fancy clothes and puffed out chests Futaba knew that all the conversation would amount too was two rich people complaining about the lower class.

She was the last to get back to the table. Morgana had put a small aquarium of grilled fish on his plate, stacked high to possibly hide the small stack of pancakes he had also slipped in there. Unlike them, Haru had actually made an attempt to create a balanced dish, and her plate was mostly covered in vegetables, rice, and other things that made it clear she was here to eat a meal and not to just binge on expensive food.

“This place really has everything!” Morgana said, clearly trying to not stuff a whole fish in his mouth.

Futaba smirked, scooping a piece of cake and a small strip of some kind of meat onto what she knew was technically a fork, but was going to affectionately call the ‘food trident’. “Aren’t pancakes a little girly, Mona?” she teased, sticking it in her mouth. It was like eating heaven.

He stared at her. “I’m not the one mixing cake and meat together.”

“The meat is for Ryuji!”

“You just mixed them! I watched you!”

“Eww, why are you watching me eat?”

“Why are you watching me eat?!”

“Calm down, you two,” Haru interjected, “people are staring.”

“Right…” Morgana said, deflating like a balloon. “Anyway, you two heard the other customers, right? Kamoshida’s all over the news; people outside of Shujin are talking about the Phantom Thieves.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Ryuji replied through a mouthful of meat. “People were bringing up those breakdown things, too.”

“People online are going nuts, too,” Morgana continued, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flashing it to the two of them. “Someone made a forum for us.”

Snatching the phone out of his hand, Futaba scanned the page.

“The Phantom Aficionado Website?” She scrolled down. The site was...fairly average. Something she could have made if given maybe an hour or so. All things considered it was a functioning website, nothing more, nothing less. “Hey Mona, can I borrow your laptop? I gotta make some changes to this thing. The layout sucks.”

“It’s been five days, Futaba,” he deadpanned, “just read it.”

Rolling her eyes, she read some of the topics.

_Well done, Phantom Thieves..._

_Now I can keep going too..._

_Thank you for giving us hope…_

“Let me see,” Haru said, letting Futaba pass the phone over to her. She scanned the page. “This is…”

“Really cool, right?” Morgana finished. “We actually inspired people.”

“It’s a strange feeling,” Haru said, “but not an unwelcome one. It feels nice...like I actually made up for what I let Kamoshida do.”

“Hey, Ryuji,” Futana asked suddenly. “People other than Kamoshida can have Palaces right?”

“If they get shitty enough.”

 “So we could possibly change anyone’s heart?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you thinking, Futaba?”

“I’m thinking about my cake.” _That’s a lie...okay, half a lie._ “...and about how we could change other people’s hearts.

“You mean continue being Phantom Thieves?” Haru asked.

“I guess,” she replied, taking a bite straight out of the cake. “It was fun using our Personas to fight monsters.” _That actually was true. Being with these people was...fun._ _So was going through the Palace…_ “It would be really cool to keep going!”

“Yeah!” Morgana said. “It was nice to actually fight back. I like the idea of helping out people without, you know, calling the police.”

“Ever the hero type, Mona,” Futaba chided, giving his cheek a poke.

“Shut up…”

Haru giggled. “So it’s settled. We’ll be changing hearts full time. Wow, it’s like a dream. Fighting criminals while on the darker side of justice...it’s amazing just thinking about it.”

“Riiight?” barked Ryuji. “And it’s only gonna get cooler from here. Havin’ a clique will be pretty great!”

“Clique?” Morgana repeated.

“Yeah!”

“So we need a leader of this, ‘Clique’,” Haru began, putting her hand on her chin. “I’m not much good as this type of leadership.”

“Same,” Morgana responded. “Wanna give leadership a try, Futaba?”

“Huh? Me?” She was shocked to say the least. Never once had she considered herself to be the leader type. She wasn’t a cool collected guy, or a sweet cinnamon roll. If anything she would just be a supporting character.

“You’re really quick to pick up on the stuff in the Metaverse, plus you can use more than one Persona. I think the group is pretty comfortable in your hands,” Haru explained further.

Morgana nodded. “Any objections?”

“None from me.”

“Me neither. Taba’s gonna be great, I can feel it!”

Futaba felt immense warmth in her chest. Any warmer, she was pretty sure it would catch on fire. These people had that much faith in her; it was…nice. Better than nice. It was really really really nice.

“Now, I challenge you to an eat-off, Futaba!” Morgana declared. “Last one to finish eating loses!”

“Oh, you’re on!”

Haru sighed, taking a small bite of her own meal.

The battle was hard and delicious.

* * *

“Fine...you win…” Morgana finally admitted, setting down the plate. “For someone built like a twig you can...where does it all go?”

Futaba grinned. She was probably going to throw up later, but with her current sugar high she really wasn’t complaining.

“I’m full too,” Ryuji whined.

“I think I’m gonna puke….”

“I know where the bathroom is,” Haru offered. “I can show you.”

“I’ll come too!” Futaba chimed in.

Haru led them down the hall and into an elevator, to a duel set of rooms on another floor.

“Glad I was right about that!” she said. “Men’s on the right, women’s on the left.”

The two of them gave Morgana and Ryuji a few minutes to do their business, ignoring the sickly sounds from the room. When the two emerged they were looking queasy.

“You actually puked,” Futaba teased, looking at Morgana smugly.

“Shut up.”

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind them,

“I don’t care about you opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace you do it!”

Futaba knew that voice. That was the voice of a prison warden.

All of the light in the room seemed to drain as an all-too-familiar stench of really expensive cologne filled the air. Futaba felt a black hole in her stomach open up. God no, oh God no.

Strutting down the hall with his shiny bald head on full display, surrounded by his posse of Yes Men, was none other than her sperm donor. On the phone with some other asshole who probably rivaled him in some sort of political whatever. Dammit. God hecking dammit. Why does he need to be here?! Oh yeah, because this place was ritzy and that made him look better.

“ _Morgana, hide me,_ ” she whispered, backing up behind him.

“What? Why?”

“Enemy alert. Do. Not. Engage.”

Morgana looked incredibly confused. “Okay?”

The bald bastard noticed her. Fuck. He put his phone down and approached their group. Abort. Abort. Run. Run.

“H-hi, dad…”

“Hello…”

He had forgotten her name again, hadn’t he? Couldn’t blame him; it’d been four weeks.

“Futaba.”

“Futaba! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Of course he didn’t. He probably expected for her to be in jail or dead on the street. Then he could probably cover that up too.

“Yeah…well…” What was she supposed to say in this situation exactly? What does a normal person say when their politician dad who gave them a criminal record shows up!? “We’re indulging! So you can just—” She stopped before she said something too stupid; the last thing she needed was this piss ant getting offended again and her actually being thrown in prison. “Go back to whatever you’re doing…” she finished, turning away from him.

Her sperm donor nodded, got back on the phone with whoever that person was, then left. He didn’t even give her a second glance, what a joke.

Futaba breathed a long sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Ryuji yawned, waking up from the doze he had eaten himself into. “Who was that?”

“My shitty excuse for a father…” she answered under her breath.

“I didn’t take that man as the fatherly type,” Haru said, with a hint of an edge in her voice.

The group stepped into the elevator and Futaba scoffed. “He has to have at least seven kids across the country. He brought home a new woman every weekend after all. I’m just the one with a pretty, media-ready face.”

“Do you live with him?” Morgana followed up, as they headed back to their table.

“Used to. After I punched him he sent me across the city to live with a former rival. He screamed like a bitch after, too.”

“Wait. That’s what got you your record?! I thought you got caught stealing something or…I don’t know! Something bigger!”

“He’s petty. Why do you think he’s bald?”

“Well, now we know why you're so ugly. Its genetic”

Haru cleared her throat as people began looking over at their table. “I believe our time here is up.”

“Really? I didn’t eat all of the cake…” Futaba mourned.

“I think you had more than enough,” Morgana responded.

“I don’t get to do this often! Only when dad had to clear controversy!”

“We should be going now.” Haru’s voice had the mom tone, meaning that her word was final.

“Hold on a sec— My cake!”

“Futaba.”

“BUT WE NEVER GOT TO TALK ABOUT OUR GANG!”

“We aren’t calling it a gang, Futaba,” Haru said. “I know that’s what you called it at first, but we’re really not.”

“Okay,” Futaba said, begrudgingly letting Haru lead them out of the building. “Organization, then. The Phantom Organization.”

“Nah,” Ryuji argued, “we’re more of a clique.”

Morgana looked at both of them. “Guys. We’re a team. A team of thieves. It’s not that hard.”

“Team sounds too Featherman-y. We’re the bad guys, Monamona!”

“You made him watch Featherman, Futaba?”

“I didn’t make him do anything. He just learned how to watch it when he was bored.”

“In any case,” Haru began as they entered a close by convenience store, “are we keeping the name Phantom Thieves?”

“I don’t see why not. It fits our whole aesthetic~” Futaba answered, grabbing several bags of chips.

“Futaba, we just ate.”

“Just stocking up.”

“I like it, too, plus people are already calling us that and rebranding so soon would be weird,” Morgana added, grabbing a few things for himself.

“So, what’s next, Wuji? Do we just find another asshole? I can think of a couple.”

Ryuji’s eyes sparkled like little shiny rocks. “I’m glad ya asked! There’s somewhere really cool I need to show you guys.”

“Really? Other than Palaces?” 

“Yeah! The Metaverse is huge, so there’s still a ton to show you guys. We can prolly get some more info about another target!”

Futaba started pouting. “So...what about going after Shido?”

Haru placed her hand on Futaba’s shoulder. “I understand why you might want to, Futaba. But we should keep our targets small for now, considering how the press may react.”

Futaba hated that she was right, but their rules were rules. Even if she was leader, she couldn’t just make an absolute decision. Then she couldn’t be the same as her shitstain dad. Honestly, she wanted to see him grovel and beg for forgiveness for everything, but...it could wait. If they did enough then they could make it up there; dad was like Final Boss Material, and you don’t fight the final boss right after the first trial. Well...in some games you could. But that led to bad endings.

“Okay. Then you can show us whatever you wanna show us, Wuji.”

Ryuji yawned, “Not today. I’m stuffed…”

Well damn.

**[Aeon Rank 2]**

* * *

Sae stared at her. “So what you’re telling me is that the castle was actually another world made of people’s ‘twisted desires’, and that in this place those desires can take a physical form called ‘Treasure’, which you can steal to change hearts, and on top of that your tiny talking shiba told you all of this. Am I hearing this alright?”

Futaba nodded. “Yeah, s’all true.”

“Isshiki, I want to believe you. Some of what you're saying does make sense, and it doesn't contradict Kamoshida's confession or the testimony of the officers that arrested you. It's not utter bullshit. Not only that you didn’t do it alone; you’ve been very open about your accomplices, two in particular. I’m going to assume they’re both students at Shujin Academy. Right?”

Futaba smirked. “My best friend’s a talking cat.”

“Please take this seriously, Isshiki,” Sae said, uncapping a flask and taking a drink. “I’m going to let you keep going for my sake. I want my own answers.” Flipping open the case file, she pointed at a picture of an old man. “The next person who got a calling card was a famous author named Ichiryusai Madarame. You had no reason to target him, no relation, and you weren’t one of his students, so how did you find out about his crimes? Keep going from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 13  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 41  
> Guts: 3  
> Charm:5  
> Kindness:9  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 2  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 1  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 3  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 1  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
>  
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)
> 
>  
> 
> HOLY SHIT. WE GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT IN A WEEK! 7K IN A WEEK! AND AT LNG LONG LAST WERE FINALLY DONE WITH KAMOSHIDAS ARC! WE CAN FINALLY! FINALLY MOVE ON AHHHHHHHHHH! Were so excited. Were going to try and have the next chapter out by febuary tenth considering thats the anniversary of when this au started. Hard to believe its almost been a full year.


	12. All Aboard the Dog Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft boy is home.

**May 6th, 2016**  
_Dawn of the first day, 120 hours until Midterms_

* * *

 If you were to ask Futaba the worst thing in the world, she would say her father, but a close second would be waking up at 6am after a break. God could be cruel sometimes, and being expected to be efficient at school and do well on midterm tests in five days was asking too much from a precious rat like her. Still, like a good girl, she got through it. She woke up, cleaned up, and even put her hair in it’s cute ponytail like she did every day. Hell, she even had a leftover donut for breakfast and fed Ryuji properly. Even if he didn’t like it.

“I thought the chief was gonna get tastier food,” he pouted, stealing a donut for himself.

“You’re too picky.”

“You ain’t the one bein’ forced to eat kibble.”

After breakfast, Futaba had gone to school and went through her day like normal. Some teachers were kind enough to review material before midterms, which gave her time to doze off in all but social studies, where she sadly did need the help. Even after a full week of supercharged studying, she still couldn’t write a damn essay. If this was what would be her downfall during midterms, she was gonna riot.

Soon enough it was after school, and everyone was packing up and cleaning up. Ryuji crawled out of her bag and quickly shook himself out. “Finally. Today felt long.”

“Right? High school never ends…” she sighed, picking him up and bringing him close to her chest. “Mmm…so soft…”

“Hey…Isshiki?”

The voice almost brought her out of her cuddling Ryuji session. She turned her head with a quiet, “Huh?”

The one who had called her name was the ‘get smoked’ hat kid, who she now remembered was Shinya Oda. “I wanted to um…talk in private.”

Ryuji growled at him, apparently getting the same bad feeling she did. A guy asking to meet in private was always a bad sign. Sojiro had told her that multiple times, that’s why all boys except for Mona were disgusting pigs that were plagues on society. “You better not try anything. I have a vicious guard dog!” Said guard dog bared his teeth.

“I— I wasn’t! What kind of guy do you take me for?”

Futaba pouted. “Fine.”

She kept Ryuji out and close to her stomach, just in case he needed to use his pirate skills irl, and followed Oda to the back of the classroom. He had this weird look on his face, a mixture of excitement and containment all within an almost-blank expression. Then he asked, “Is it true you’re one of the Phantom Thieves?”

Ryuji opened his mouth wide, “Shit! Where’d ya hear that?”

“Um….where did you hear that?” she repeated, once she could recognize Oda’s confusion more.

“So it _is_ true. There are real superheroes at our school!” he said, almost too loudly.

“SHH! You can’t just say that!” she yelled. “It’s a secret and I can kill you for knowing!”

“K-kill me?”

“Yep! I know secret artes no one else does. You can die and nobody would know you were missing. Or I could doxx you. Your choice.”

“DOXX?! I’M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!”

Futaba blinked, then looked down. “Oh...whoops….”

Ryuji shuffled in her arms and gave Oda a good sniff. “He seems fine to me,” he yipped. “That hat smells gross, though.”

“Sorry, Oda-san. Um….what are you trying to help with?” she asked.

“I wanted to help the best I could, so I made you guys a website where people could submit their own problematic people! I call it the Phantom Aficionado Website. Or Phansite for short. I even made an app version for it!”

“Wait...that was you?”

“So you _have_ seen it. What do you think? Impressed?”

“It’s amateur's work. Just a simple HTML website with everything working but there’s like 0 style. We’re Phantom Thieves, for god’s sake. At least fork over the extra cash for a good theme template if you don’t know how to make your own. CSS websites are a gift. So I give it about a 4.76/10 rating. Functional but boring”

Oda stared at her for what felt like a solid minute. “You’re...not very tactful.”

Futaba shrugged. “And you’re not very great at website design. But hey, it helps.”

Oda’s face turned red for a second. “Alright! I’ll polish my skills more. I was just showing you the prototype; I can do way better.”

Somehow Futaba doubted that. “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

“So the Phansite you keep mentioning, “ Sae started. “Do you know who ran that?”

Futaba shrugged. “Some kid in my class or something, I dunno.”

* * *

 

I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the **Moon** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

 

* * *

 “Futaba! Where were you? Did you get held up by your classmates?” Haru started doting on her the moment she got to their hideout.

“Making another link. I found the guy who made our little website,” she answered, setting her bag and Ryuji down. “Apparently Oda-san is a fan?”

Morgana scoffed, putting his phone away. “Why am I not surprised? Oda would be into this kind of stuff.”

“Well...a website will be a huge help with finding future targets. Hopefully people are willing to be more open about those types of things,” Haru mused. “Speaking of, Ryu-kun, what did you want to show us?”

“Somethin’ cool! And I think the website thing’s gonna help too.”

“So what is it?” Morgana pressed further, “Another Palace?”

“Kinda. It’s like…well…I told you guys that not everyone has a Palace, yeah?”

“Yep!” Futaba replied. “But I’m gonna guess everyone has a Shadow. Is that what you were gonna say, Ryuji?”

Ryuji’s ears lowered in disappointment. “Way to steal my thunder…” He quickly shook it off. “Yeah. Everyone has a Shadow. Even you guys had shadows before they became your Personas. That’s why your eyes turned yellow before ya ripped off your mask!”

“We became one with our Shadows?” Haru asked.

“Kinda. It’s…hard to explain. I’ll talk about it another time, but the point is everyone’s got a Shadow. And all of those Shadows that don’t have Palaces all stay in another place. Like the main Shadow hub.”

“So it’s like a collective palace,” Morgana said. “That sounds dangerous. If just Kamoshida was a castle then this is probably gonna be some kinda tower of grossness with a gazillion floors!”

“Nah, it’s different. I just gotta show you.”

The yellow dog proceeded to pad ahead of the group towards the subway station, easily moving past multiple people then barking, “Watch it!” when they were too close. He then stopped at the stairs, sniffing around. “Right here!”

“There’s nothing here, Ryuji,” Morgana stated, letting Futaba go as she panted.

“This is where the entrance is! Like your school and Kamoshida’s Palace.”

“Oh! I see. So this is where we use those code words, correct?”

“Yep! But instead of a name you just gotta say the word ‘Mementos’.”

Mementos? That’s an odd name.

“So we can substitute the Palace location for ‘Mementos’?” Haru asked.

“I dunno, but their Shadows ain’t super shitty yet, so they don't have a whole big Palace yet, so they all share one big Palace, that's Mementos, but I already said that.”

“So we could change someone's heart without a Palace!” Morgana realized. “We don't _have_ to find a big shot target, we could just find people in Mementos.”

“So it’s a good grinding spot! Taking on the little people to work up to the bosses!” Futaba exclaimed, almost a little too loudly. “Alright! Take us there MetaNav!”

“Wait a sec, we still need a name!” Morgana said. “What's the point in going if we don't actually _do_ anything there?!”

“Fine, good point,” Futaba said, “but where the hell do we get a name?”

“We could try the phansite?” Morgana suggested. “We just need a full name right?”

“Yeah, and enough information to get a ping.”

“Alright, alright,” Futaba said, pulling up the embarrassment of a forum, “do you really think this would work? Why would people just start asking us to help them?”

“Well, I suppose we could read the newspaper if the site doesn't work,” Haru said.

“You do know how dated that makes you sound right?” Morgana said, taking out his phone as well. “How about this one, ‘I don’t know what to do about my ex whos stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara, a teller at city hall.’”

“That’ll do!” Ryuji said. “What do you all think?”

“I just want to get going,” Futaba said. “Fine with me.”

“Likewise,” Haru agreed.

“Then let’s go! Activate the nav.”

* * *

With the app activated, and everyone's mind a little hazy, Ryuji led them down a set of stairs that descended into darkness.

The escalators were a lot…longer than she remembered… They followed Ryuji deeper and deeper underground until finally they reached a platform.

The room was dark, illuminated only by a soft red light that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and a set of escalators led further down. Red-brown, blood-like roots broke through the floor and the ceiling, crawling across the walls.

“Is this Mementos?” Haru asked, looking around at the demonic subway platform. “It’s smaller than I thought it would be.”

“It ain’t small, Miss Haru,” Ryuji said, now in his metaverse form. “This is just the entrance, the Shadows don’t come up to this level but they’re everywhere downstairs.”

“...and how big is that….?” she asked.

“No idea,” Ryuji said, “I think this level is ten floors but there's a door and I cant get it open.”

“So you’ve been down there, Skull?” Morgana asked.

“Yep! This is where I was before Kamoshithead trapped me.”

“So is it like...your home?”

“...I dunno.” Ryuji dragged his foot along the ground. “Honestly, I don’t remember much before I found you guys, not even where I came from, but somethin’ tells me that this place is important.”

“Is that why you know how the whole Persona thing works?” Morgana asked.

“Maybe,” Ryuji shrugged, “I just kinda know how it works, but maybe if I get to the bottom of this place I’ll figure it out and maybe find out where I came from!”

“Works for me!” Morgana said. “We can get to the bottom of this place to get your memories and kick ass!”

“Okay, total buzzkill mood,” Futaba started, “but if this place is that big, count me out. I’m not walking to the center of the earth.”

“I had a feelin’ you’d say that Taba. That’s why I’m gonna bust out my secret weapon!” Ryuji excitedly put his paws on his hips.

“Secret weapon?” Haru repeated. “Is it some sort of teleportation?”

“Nope! It’s even cooler! But we gotta go down a bit to use it!”

Ryuji led them down onto a wide platform, with two sets of tracks set below, leading into a dark tunnel. Cool air seemed to flow through the area, as if pulling them inwards with whispers of something hidden deep within this place. Ryuji jumped down onto the tracks.

“Now watch! Ryuji! Transform!” Ryuji yelled, then began spinning in a circle on one foot. In a second a cloud of dust appeared along with an audible bark; when it cleared, in Ryuji’s place was…

“Is that a minivan?” Futaba asked in complete disbelief.

In fact it was. Ryuji had turned into a minivan. The type of minivan a mom would drive to take her kids to soccer practice on Saturday morning. It was yellow with white and red accents along the hood and the doors. Also on the hood were a pair of dog ears, and the back had a tail. The lights blinked and lit up, and it reminded Futaba too much of that Destiny movie from their trash period. “Well, whaddaya think?” Ryuji’s voice came from the van almost like someone blaring their radio, “Ain’t it cool or what?”

Morgana stared at the dog van, his mouth agape. “The line has to be drawn somewhere! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE TALKING DOG BECOMING MY MOM’S CAR!”

“It’s…um…” Even Haru was at a lost for words. “It certainly is…different.”

“I was hoping for something cooler…” Futaba muttered. “Like a sports car or a limo. Something more stylish than a minivan.”

“Hey! I didn’t get to choose!” Ryuji yelled. “‘Sides, the people associate dogs with minivans so this is the best I got.”

“I thought it would be trains…” Haru whispered.

“ARE YOU TWO JUST OKAY WITH THIS?” Morgana yelled.

“Mona, we rip off our faces to summon demons, I think the dog van is some of the less weird shit we’ve seen in the past month. Oh! I wanna drive!”

Futaba immediately ran for the front seat and got in the car. The interior had nice felted seats, the dashboard was mostly empty and it reminded her more of the car seats in racing games at arcades. Then upon sitting in the driver’s seat she was faced with a problem.

“I can’t reach the pedals.”

“Seriously, Futaba?” Morgana chided.

“It’s not my fault I’m short! Hey, Ryuji, can you like lower the seats or something?”

“Prolly not. I don’t think there’s any switches or anythin’.”

Futaba wanted to cry.

“Oh…I can drive. I’ve taken lessons before. It shouldn’t be too hard,” Haru piped up. Futaba then moved to the second row of seats and pouted. Morgana joined her on the other side shortly after. “Ryu-kun, is there a key?”

“Nope! Just push that ignition button!”

“Oh, this one?”

The car came to life and began to rumble much like a dog groaning.

“Oh god this is weird,” Morgana whispered, putting his seatbelt on.

“Hands at 10 and 2, slowly press the gas pedal, and move…”

The car began to inch slowly towards the darkness.

“Um…Noir, we could go a little faster.”

“And risk crashing? The last thing we need is for us to be in terrible condition to fight Shadows because of reckless road behavior!”

“Noir….the hall is huge. I think we can go a bit faster than _walking speed_.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not legally allowed to drive yet. I’ve never actually done it in the city or anywhere off my father’s property!”

“Still more experience than I have,” Futaba said. “You're our only hope.”

“Alright!” she said, with newfound determination. “What are we looking for exactly?”

“A place that’s especially distorted,” Ryuji said, “like, a place where the tracks start doin’ some weird shit.”

“Speaking of that….” Haru said nervously. “We won’t run into any trains, right?”

“LET’S JUST GET GOING!” Futaba said quickly.

Mementos was a very strange place and so were its Shadows, black masses with white faces, or maybe that was just what was under the suits of armor in Kamoshida's palace.

Haru sharply swerved around the Shadows, and if Futaba could have taken over the wheel she would have, because Haru was...not good at this. The van would accelerate and decelerate on a whim, taking corners too sharply, creating a...less than smooth experience.

“I thought you said you wanted this to be a smooth ride!” Morgana said.

“Would you rather run over the Shadows?” she asked. “Or would you rather I go around?”

“They’re chasing us!”

“Guys what the hell is that?” Futaba interrupted, staring at a spot where the wall was getting sucked into a red void, train tracks twisted and warped and curved up into the red vortex in the hall.

“Thats it!” Ryuji shouted. “That's the place where the guy is! That's where we need to go!”

“Into the void?” Morgana asked. “You want us to drive into the void.”

“It ain't the void, it’s distortion. Just trust me on this one.”

“I trust him,” Futaba said. “Lets just go before another Shadow comes creeping up on us.”

Getting out of the Ryuji van, the four made their way into the distortion.

The place inside was almost like a train stop, with two lines of tracks coming to a stop before a figure.

“That's him isnt it? Nakanohara’s Shadow, right?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, that's him,” Ryuji confirmed. “Now we just gotta talk to him.” The four approached and the figure turned, eyes the same shadowy yellow.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“That’s not important,” Haru began. “You're the one stalking that woman, aren't you! Haven't you ever considered how your ex feels?”

“So? She's my property,” he snarled, “I can do whatever I want with her! She did the same thing to me! What's wrong with me doing the same?”

“Cus that's not how it works?” Morgana said. “Just because someone treated you like shit doesn't mean you can treat them like shit! That's just...not right!”

“We’re here to change your heart!” Futaba added. “It's time to pay for your crimes.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” he asked. “There are millions of people worse than me!”

“A petty thief can become a grand larcenist,” Haru said, brandishing her ax. “We’re here to nip evil at the bud.”

“Well then, why don't you focus on the actual criminals! What about Madarame? He stole everything from me, but you’re letting him off the hook‽”

“Madarame is a respected author!” Haru shouted, and the Shadow snarled.

“It's a dog-eat-dog world!” he shouted. “Now that I have what I want, I’m not letting you take it!”

“Oh, it’s on!” Ryuji barked.

The Shadow screamed, morphing into a small orange one with a black bowlcut.

“Let’s go!” Mona shouted, spinning out of the way of the Shadow’s claw. “Zorro! Garu! Someone get him when he's down!” Barking in acknowledgement Ryuji joined him, using his mace like a bat to help throw the Shadow against a wall.

Futaba smiled. “It’s game over, creep!” she shouted, spinning her scythe around and bringing it down on the Shadow’s head, before striking a peace sign. “Roll credits!”

The fight was over in less than thirty seconds.

“I yield! I yield!” he shouted. “I-I'm sorry...I was wrong…”

“Oh, now you're sorry,” Morgana said.

“I just didn't want to be thrown out on the street again!” Nakanohara’s Shadow said. “He acts pleasant, but that author...Madarame. He uses people.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Haru scoffed, “but even if he did use you, you should leave that woman out of it.”

“Fine,” Nakanohara said. “I know that now and I will, but believe me, Madarame is a wicked man, and...if you can change his heart...it would help so many people.” Then the Shadow disappeared.

“Change Madarame's heart?” Morgana murmured. “I’ve heard the name before.”

“He's a famous author,” Haru said, “and a respectable one at that. I can’t see someone like him taking advantage of people.”

“Well, a lot of people didn't see Kamoshida taking advantage of people, right?” Futaba asked. “Maybe we should look into it.”

“I suppose,” Haru sighed. “What's important is that we changed that man’s heart.”

“Yeah,” Futaba said, “we’ll probably see a comment from the girl who asked us to change his heart in the first place on the Phansite. By the way, did he have a Treasure?”

“He had this,” Ryuji said, handing her a small pendant. “It's the start of a Treasure, you know? It might have become a proper Treasure if left alone long enough.”

“Makes sense,” Morgana said. “It's nice we can change people's hearts before they become a huge issue. Either way, we're done here. Let's go home… Unless we want to check out the door Skull mentioned?”

“Why not,” Futaba said, “that boss was easy, we didn't even break a sweat.”

* * *

The door was one level down and was a purple stone wall etched with red lines.

“Is this it?” Morgana asked. “It's just a wall.”

“I know that's what it looks like!” Ryuji said. “But I just know somethin’ is behind it.” Walking over to the door, he laid a paw on it. “ _I know somethin’ is behind it._ ” Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the wall slowly slid away, revealing another set of stairs leading further down.

“Woah,” Futaba said, “that was—”

“Weird,” Morgana finished, peering down the stairs. “Super weird.”

A sound almost like howling wind could be heard from down the stairs, sending a chill up their spines.

“I think we should turn back for today…” Haru offered. “I don't like this.”

Futaba couldn't agree more .

* * *

**May 8th, 2016**  
_Afternoon of the third day, 84 hours until midterms._

* * *

 It was only a few minutes after the final bell that Haru strode into Futaba's classroom just as she was packing up. “Futaba-chan,” she said, standing over her, “it’s about time you learned to be a proper lady; it’s improper for someone to be so uncultured at fifteen.”

“Haru, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not some type of princess.”

“That’s no excuse,” she continued, “we’re both going out for tea or coffee later.”

“Do I have to?” Futaba asked. “Haru, I don’t want to be cultured, I want to hide in my room all day embezzling government funds to buy bath bombs.”

“FUTABA!”

“What?”

Haru sighed, taking her hand. “There's a coffee shop I want to take you to. I'm sure you’ll like it; the beans and tea leaves they use are very high quality.”

Futaba wasn't allowed to protest as Haru ‘gently’ took her hand and ‘led’ her out of the classroom and the school entirely.

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Haru, I really dont think learning which knife and fork to use for foods I’ll never eat is necessary. Where did you even come up with that idea?”

Haru sighed. “Futaba Isshiki, you are an intelligent, free-spirited girl, but from my understanding you spent three years of your life cooped up in your room doing nothing but gaming and theft. I'm attempting to break you free from your hikikomori lifestyle, and perhaps help you adjust yourself when you return home.”

Oh. So that's what this was about, just because her sperm donor was some rich politician she suddenly had to learn table manners. She scowled.

“I don't want to do something just to make that man happy.”

“Futaba-chan, you don't gain respect by throwing temper tantrums and acting like a pig, you do it by acting older and more responsible than your age. That's just a fact of life.”

“Sounds lame. If I want something, I can just do it online; it’s way easier.”

Haru pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please just go along with it, Futaba, the food is good, I promise.”

“Fine, but only if we can take the subway. There's a pastry shop down there and I need my junk food tank to be full before I eat rich people food.”

* * *

The place Haru took her smelled like rich people and she grimaced.

“I know the atmosphere is uninviting,” Haru soothed, “but I promise the food is good.”

Haru ordered them coffee and a type of soup that had a very french sounding name.

While they waited for the server to come back Futaba bit her lip.

“Hey, Haru?” she asked, “Why did you know who Shido was? I mean, I get he's a politician and you're all rich ‘n stuff, but you knew it like that.”

“Oh, that?” she asked, using a hand to hide her laugh. “You know how I’m Haru _Okumura_ , correct?”

“Wait a minute,” Futaba said, staring. “You mean Okumura like the food company? YOU'RE LITERALLY THE BURGER QUEEN?”

“Futaba-chan, indoor voice, but yes, _that_ Okumura, My father is the president of Okumura foods, that's the reason I knew who your father was. My father was once thinking about going political, and for a time he considered sponsoring him. In the end he didn’t.”

That...made sense, in a way...She knew her bath bomb funds had to come from somewhere; political campaigns don't come cheap.

“Your coffees are ready, miss.” The server had come back, two cups on fancy little plates had been set down on the table, as well as a small bowl of sugar cubes and cream. Futaba took hers and proceeded to dip a finger in, licking it to judge the bitterness. It was rich, but still bitter as hell. She poured as much cream as she could into the cup, before wrapping her fingers around the handle and taking a sip.

“Futaba,” Haru said, daintily holding her own cup, “I don't expect you to drink with your pinky out, but the least you can do is not grab the handle with your entire hand.”

Futaba stared at the cup of coffee, more cream than bean soup, the high class flavor bringing back memories of when she was an actual child. Suddenly she remembered Sojiro and her chest hurt. “I...want you to meet my _real_ dad someday…” she murmured, “like...not Shido.”

“Oh?” Haru asked. “What do you mean?”

“My mom’s boyfriend basically raised me,” she explained. “You’d like my real dad! He comes off as this big hardass but he's really a giant softy, and you haven't had real coffee until you’ve tasted his coffee. I wish I knew what he was doing nowadays…”

Haru took a sip of her coffee. “Although your ‘real dad’ seems like a wonderful man, I’m confused,” she said. “Your mother had a boyfriend, but you were born out of wedlock, and not even to him but to another man?”

Yep,” Futaba said. “I don’t know the details, sometimes women are horny, and that’s it I guess…” She looked down at her feet. “I wish he could have adopted me instead…”

“If you were adopted by someone, why do you have your mother’s last name? Or at least, I assume was your mother’s name,” Haru asked.

Futaba scowled. “Do you think I would ever willingly introduce myself as Futaba Shido? I’d lose it! Besides, I’m not even really his child by law, and that's probably because he jumped through about five legal hoops. Ask Mona about adoption, he probably knows more about the laws than I do. All I know is adoption is hard AF…legally that is.” The grip on her mug tightened. “I hate him. And I didn’t even see him for a full 24 hours, I just hid in my room and accepted the occasional bribe…”

“I… can understand that,” Haru said. “I used to hate my father as well. ”

“Really? I thought the daughter of one of the biggest food companies ever would be a massive daddy’s girl.”

Haru laughed. “I can see why you would assume that. However, my father used to be…very similar to yours, based on what you’ve told me. It wasn’t until a couple of years ago that it seemed he felt bad about all of his misdeeds since the company began to grow. My one breaking point was him arranging a political marriage for me without my consent. I despised him truly after that. He must have seen how miserable I was; my old fiancé...he was a horrible man and much older than me.”

“…you said he was going to get into politics, right?” Futaba asked.

“Yes. Father was preparing to run for prime minister this year, actually.”

“Do you know why he didn't?”

“I believe it was when he realized how miserable I was… It must have triggered something in him, because one night he came to my room and asked me what was wrong...and I told him… I think it was one of the main reasons he began to reform the company in the first place,” Haru replied, taking another sip of her drink. “My father was too busy reforming the company to attempt something like politics. I’m sure you heard about it in the news; he spent a lot of time and money attempting to raise the work and safety standards, as well as remove a multitude of corrupt businessmen from the chain of command.” She giggled. “I accidently unearthed a money laundering scheme while the reforms were happening; I remember my father yelled at them until he was red in the face. He actually asked for my input after that.”

“So his heart was changed?” Futaba asked. “Like? He changed on his own?”

“In a way,” Haru said, setting down her coffee at last. “Only he didn’t break down, simply changed his ways. Okumura Foods went from a sweatshop to one of the best places to work at minimum wage.”

“Wow…” she breathed, mouth hanging open in awe. “That’s…just wow...”

It was a miracle...the idea of someone changing their heart on their own, or just because they cared about someone.

“Can we save the silverware lessons for another day?” Futaba asked. “I like this conversation. Besides, we just ordered soup; if there's a proper spoon they'll bring it, right?”

“Actually,” Haru began gleefully, “I told them we brought our own utensils,” and she pulled out two handfuls of spoons from her purse.

Futaba stared at her. “Haru, what the _actual fuck_.”

Haru merely smiled. “A lady must always come prepared, Futaba,” she said sweetly.

Futaba groaned. “Is that why you became a model?” she asked. “So you could always be pretty and no one would suspect that you’re a sadist who tortures people with spoons she carries around in her purse?”

“I became a model because I genuinely enjoy it, and it gave me something to do,” she replied.

Futaba put her head in her hands as the soup was placed in front of them. “Haru, they're all the same spoon. It doesn't matter; they're all soup shovels.”

“Futaba-chan, please, it's not that hard and it makes eating easier.”

Peeking through her fingers, she surveyed the line of spoons. Suddenly she smiled. “Haru...they're all the same spoon. I mean that literally. You brought six of the same spoon.”

Haru froze. “Ah...so I did… Well, a lady can make mistakes, can't she?” She sighed. “I suppose an incorrect spoon is better than slurping.”

**[Lovers rank 2]**

* * *

**May 9th, 2016**  
_Night of the third day, 46 hours until Midterms_

* * *

 “Hey, Ryuji?”

The dog stirred on her bed as he woke up. “‘Sup?”

“Are bonds supposed to feel all warm and fuzzy in my stomach?”

“Bonds?”

“You know…when I’m with Haru or Mona or Yoshida. That kind of bond.”

Ryuji seemed to ponder it for a second. “I think so. Why you askin’?”

“I dunno…I was just thinking.”

“It’s too early to think, Taba…”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry for waking you up.”

Ryuji shifted a little closer to her, to the point she could feel his heartbeat. “If you’re feeling that way…it might mean somethin’s happenin’, ya know? Like…you like it or something.”

She liked having people in her life. When it was that plainly said it made sense.

“Yeah, I guess I do like it.”

Ryuji gave her a small doggy smile. “I’m goin back to sleep.”

“You should. Sorry again.”

He nuzzled close to her and pressed his nose to her hand, and she couldn’t help but pet him.

That feeling showed up in her heart again.

**[Magician rank 3]**

* * *

**May 10th, 2016  
** _Dawn of the final day, 24 hours until Midterms._

* * *

 Morgana was an asshole. That was something evident from the beginning, but it was especially evident now. For some reason the day before midterms he wanted her to meet him on the field at noon before the study date the group had planned. It wasn’t bad until he told her to wear her gym clothes.

“So I was thinking,” he began as soon as she got there and let Ryuji out of her bag. “The metaverse is based on our thoughts, so if we get stronger or faster in the real world, it’ll apply there, right?”

“It should,” Ryuji barked. “The further we go in Mementos, the stronger the Shadows, so trainin’ ain’t a bad idea!”

“Right? Plus, with us looking for a target we should be ready for whatever fucked up stuff will be in their Palace. So that’s why I’m sharing my training regimen.”

“Training?” Futaba groaned. “Like…actual training?”

“I’m a gymnast, Futaba. Well…used to be. After the cheer team turned me down I don’t really have an outlet, but…I think it could help us now.”

That explained his fancy flips in the Metaverse and how bendy he was. Futaba just assumed that he was actually part cat and his bones were replaced with noodles after awakening his Persona.

“I’m all for it, Monamona! ‘Sides, that bag is stuffy, so it’ll be fun to run!”

“Running…” Impending doom washed over Futaba. Running in the metaverse was different, but irl she would be wheezing and throwing up before she even hit one lap. “Please go easy on me.”

“Stretch before you run. It’ll make it a bit easier.”

“Define ‘a bit’”

“You won’t cramp up.”

Stretching was easy. While Futaba wasn’t the most flexible, she could at least get close to touching her toes without breaking her bones. She couldn’t tell if Morgana was showing off or if this was just what he normally did. Doing the splits wasn’t necessary for just a run around the track. Ryuji did look cute trying to stretch along with them, though.

The run itself was hell. Absolute hell. Mona only wanted two laps and she felt her lungs about to burst around a quarter of a way through the first. Ryuji was fine; he bolted ahead and looked like he was having fun, which made Futaba feel bad for not walking him. She should do that more often. Speaking of walking, that’s what she did after the first lap, since running wasn’t working out. She nearly collapsed once she got to the finish line, exhausted.

“Great job, Taba!” Ryuji yipped, ever encouraging. “Ya made it!”

She did, didn’t she? “Haaa…” was all she could say.

“Great! Now that we’re all warmed up we can get started!”

“THAT WAS A WARM UP?!” she yelled, immediately getting her breath back.

“We were only doing that for ten minutes and we still have fifty to go.”

Fifty minutes of this? How was he expecting her to still even be alive by the end?

“I’m ready for whatever! What first?” Ryuji asked.

Fifty minutes felt like 20 years. Futaba was certain by the end that Morgana was actually trying to kill her. Was this her punishment for not sharing her melon bread with him last Friday? Is that what the gods have decided to smite her with?! At least by the end of a bunch of balancing and core exercising Morgana and Ryuji were winded too. Winded. Not actually collapsed on the ground.

“This sucked…”

“It kinda proves how out of shape you are, Futaba.”

“I didn’t move for three years, what did you expect?”

“Not much, actually. Sorry if I pushed you too hard.”

“You should be…”

It was nice of him to help her back to her feet and even buy her some type of sports drink. It wasn’t melon soda, but it was still sugar.

Morgana was drinking down his purple one, sipping as opposed to chugging. Probably a good idea. “Do you wanna shower before we get Haru to come and get us?”

A shower would be nice actually, at least before studying.

* * *

 After the very nice shower courtesy of Morgana’s orange soap and lotion, Futaba felt incredibly refreshed by the time Haru had come in some type of limo to pick them up. It wasn’t as big of a deal to her as it was to Morgana and Ryuji. Her dad had some shmuck to drive her around for whenever she needed to leave her room. Of course, having people to talk to in the back of the car was nice, hearing Mona’s reaction and trying to contain Ryuji in her bag despite his excitement. After the ride, they made it to Haru’s house, which wasn’t a house. It was a mansion. Fitting for the Princess of Burgers and other food products. Outside was a huge garden that seemed to be taken straight from a movie or video game. Something.

Haru had brought cookies that apparently a chef had made for them, and they began to work outside in the garden. Practice essays, math problems, hypothetical science and social studies prompts and the Like were things Haru wanted them to go over.

“What if I told Kawakami I never learned how to read?” Futaba said, slamming her pencil down after Haru had given her back her essay. “Ugh…I’m hungry. Can I have a cookie now?”

Haru sighed. “We said before we started that you’ll get a cookie after you get your essay response right. Miss Kawakami is tough, Futaba. Your Japanese grade could easily break your entire score.”

“And that means public humiliation,” Morgana added, munching on a cookie.

“Ugh…can’t you write for me?”

Haru glared at her, causing Futaba to pick her pencil back up and start revising. “You should think from the end and work your way back. You’re not giving evidence for your points.”

“Why does it matter!”

“Because Miss Kawakami says it does,” Haru answered. “She's hard on them.”

Futaba pouted. “Fine. Mona, let me see your math!”

“You don’t need to tell me most of it is wrong.”

“Good, cuz it is.”

“Ugh…”

* * *

The eleventh to the thirteenth of May were the days they had all been dreading, the three days of sitting in place doing nothing but writing and then having some combination of computers and teachers spit out a number that determined how much of a public embarrassment you were going to be. The demon known as midterms. It all passed like a blur in Futaba's head, despite the impending doom of the countdown.

* * *

**May 14th, 2016**  
_Dawn of a new day._

* * *

 “Thank god that’s over!” Futaba said excitedly as her group walked to school on what was finally May 14th. “No more bullshitting essays and hoping for the best!”

“I thought you said you had it,” Morgana groaned.

“Correction, I said I had math and science down, and I finished those in seconds. An essay explaining how a history passage made me feel wasn’t gonna be solved with photographic memory. So I gave up after about an hour had passed and all I had was the introduction.”

“Futaba, this is why we studied,” Haru reprimanded. “You know your grades will suffer because of this.”

“I know… It’s just one class, though…”

“You mustn’t ignore one place, my dear. It may come back and haunt you forever.’”

“Is that from that book you keep reading?” Morgana asked.

“Cages? Yes! I felt the quote appropriate since I used it in my essay.”

“Nerd,” Futaba groaned.

“What's that book even about?” Morgana asked. “My mom keeps bringing it up.”

“Oh, it’s a horror novel!” Haru explained. “It's about a race of human-like monsters called Shades who can’t taste anything but human flesh, and to combat this humanity is very strict on what they can and cannot do to prevent mass genocide; anyway, the protagonist is a Shade and a prison escapee, who was traumatized so badly by his time in prison he can barely speak. He lives with his adopted family who runs a flower shop, doing vigilante justice on the side. Everything is mostly fine until one day a mysterious and beautiful girl appears to buy flowers and he’s instantly in love. The girl is actually part of a murder cult and is a trained assassin who’s been brainwashed to have no emotion and—”

“I'm gonna stop you right there,” Morgana said, “what the actual _FUCK_ , Haru‽”

“It provides very unique insight on the psyche!” she insisted. “The Shades are all mostly good people despite the fact that they eat them, and the girl in the murder cult has such an interesting point of view; it's like seeing the world through the eyes of a robot!”

“Why the fuck is my mom reading that‽” he demanded. “Is it cuz there's some Fifty Shades soccer mom porn in there? Is that it? IS MY MOM READING PORN, HARU?”

“IT'S NOT EROTIC IN THE SLIGHTEST,” she gasped. “Madarame never uses lust as a theme in his books! The two only kissed once and it was before he knew she was trying to kill him! And don't say words like that in front of Ryu-kun!”

“What’s porn?”

“Nothing you should worry about.”

Ryuji yawned inside her bag. “Then can we finally do things again? I’m sick of all the studying.”

Haru giggled. “Of course, Ryu-kun. We can try to do something fun this weekend.”

“Awesome—” He cut himself off, sniffing around.

“Something wrong, Ryuji?” Morgana asked, and in response he growled. It wasn’t at all intimidating, but one could tell that’s what he was going for.

The group came to a stop, and Ryuji kept growling at someone who was behind them. If not for the fact that their dog was very smart, they probably wouldn’t have been able to make out their possible stalker in a crowd. He hopped out of the bag and continued to growl at a figure wearing a grey hoodie. Futaba couldn’t really blame him; the person looked like a stalker.

“Hey! You got some nerve followin’ us like that!” Ryuji barked. The figure stopped in their tracks, opening their mouth to say something. Futaba could now clearly see that this was a guy. His eyes were a rather plain shade of grey, and his hair was probably fluffier than Morgana’s but not quite as fluffy as Haru’s. He also had very long eyelashes which were hidden by a large pair of glasses.

“I— I…” His deep voice slightly trembled.

“Ryu-kun!” Haru scolded, picking Ryuji up off the ground. “I’m sorry, he’s just being cautious.”

“This guy has asshole written all over him, Miss Haru! I smell it!”

The boy looked like a deer in headlights. “N-No. I’m sorry…I shouldn’t…” He was obviously having a hard time just speaking to her. It reminded Futaba of herself, kinda. She didn’t think she was this bad. “Y-You’re a fan of Ichiryusai Madarame? I…heard you quoting his work and…”

Haru’s eyes lit up. “You’re a fan as well?”

“S-Sort of…I…” He stopped and began to fiddle with the bottom of his hoodie, then took a deep breath. “I…I work with him…”

“You’re one of his students, then? That’s amazing!” she said. “Oh my, where are my manners? I’m Haru Okumura.”

“I’m…Akira Kurusu…”

Then Haru’s entire face lit up. “ _You’re_ Akira Kurusu?” she repeated. “I’m a big fan of your short stories!”

“Y-You’ve read them?”

“Of course! It makes sense that you’re a pupil of Madarame. A lot of his style must carry over to your own. Though…I prefer the more ruthless nature of your stories.”

A small smile appeared on Kurusu’s face. “T-Thank you so much, Okumura-san. I’ve…never met a fan in person so…it’s an honor to hear that.”

“It’s an honor to meet you in the first place, Kurusu-sensei.”

“Um…just Kurusu…I think you’re my senior.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry. I didn’t take you for being so young.”

“Haha, not many people do, considering the…nature of most of my work.”

“Not all of it is bleak. Turning Point is very uplifting.”

“Thank you! I’m glad someone actually enjoys that.”

“It’s a nice break from your usual works. It shows you have a lot of variety in your writing. Your style can translate well to a soft coming-of-age story as well!”

“Thank you so much, Okumura-san…that…means a lot.” Kurusu’s glasses looked a bit foggy. Was he crying? “Oh…I should be going. Here.” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Haru. “Sensei is having a book signing this Sunday. I’ll be there in case you want to talk more.”

“Oh, of course I’ll come! I await it, Kurusu-san.”

Kurusu smiled back at her, then ran ahead of them.

Morgana tilted his head. “Is that what happens when two book nerds talk?”

“Ughhh…this is why we need more gamer friends, Mona! I couldn’t keep up,” Futaba ranted.

Morgana started to nod but stopped. “Hang on, did that Kurusu guy say he worked under Madarame?”

“Yes, he’s one of his students!” Haru said excitedly, clutching something to her chest.

“Then we should probably go to that book signing,” Morgana said. “Remember that Nakanohara guy? If what he said is true, Madarame might be using that guy, and if he's lying… Well, I guess I could get that book mom has signed for her.”

“Well, I guess we're in luck,” Haru said. “We’ve got vip passes.”

Ryuji groaned. “You guys said tomorrow would be fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 13  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 45  
> Guts: 4  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:9  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 3  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 2  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 3  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 1  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
>  Sorry this chapter is a bit of a mess, but this part of the game is too. Anyway we finally have our next party member! THE SOFT BOY IS HOME!
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	13. SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY SOFT BOY

“So you're telling me you met Madarame’s pupil entirely by chance?” Sae asked.

“Yeah,” Futaba replied, wiping a thin string of drool from her mouth.

“Would you mind telling me their name?”

“Hasn't he been to your house?”

“...huh, small world. So how did the cat man help you?”

“Same way everyone else did,” Futaba said. “We got lucky, cus I’m a main character. And we dragged him into our gang.”

“So your strategy was to find people who were involved with various hidden crimes and make them join you?”

“Nah. Just keep listening, okay?”

**File Loaded: 5/15/2016**  
**Story events have been updated**

* * *

 

“I get why you want to go to a book signing,” Futaba began as their small group walked down the busy streets of Akihabara. “I even get why you’re willing to wait in a 3 hour line just to get some geezer to sign a book. But why do Mona and I need leashes?”

Haru did in fact give the two of them harnesses, which she was holding on to with a surprisingly strong grip. “Because Akihabara is huge, Futaba-chan, and I won’t be able to forgive myself if you two get lost.”

Valid. If she were let off on her own she would probably go to the Next Buy and get lost in the TV section, but Mona was more responsible than her. He would probably find her and drag her back to the bookstore. “Okay. Fine,” she sighed.

Morgana sighed next to her. “Why did I agree to this...it brings back too many memories of my mom staying in the romance section…”

“Don’t bookstores have game and hobby sections now? Can’t we explore there, Haru?”

“We need the information,” Ryuji yipped, the only one who actually belonged on a leash. “‘Sides, I wanna see a bookstore. Taba just orders books.”

“What part of not liking stores do you not understand!” Futaba shouted a little too loudly, causing the massive line of people at least a few kilometers away from the actual bookstore to stare at her. Whoops, she could basically feel her guts increase but it didn’t feel worth it.

Haru pulled Ryuji’s leash a bit harder as if encouraging them to pick up the pace. “We can still make it!”

Futaba groaned. “How much you wanna bet these people slept here overnight?” she asked Morgana.

“For god’s sake, won’t Madarame be here until mid-June? Why did people need to get their creepy books signed on the first day so ridiculously early in the morning?” he yelled, again too loudly, causing said people to turn their heads and glare at them.

Haru breathed a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t planning to go until I knew the lines died down, but the passes Kurusu gave us let us skip the wait.” She smiled to herself. “How exciting!”

Futaba would never ever understand book nerds.

* * *

 

There were many dirty looks from people after Haru gave the security guard at the front of the store her pass. Futaba liked to imagine they were thinking something like, “How dare this rich woman cut in line to get her first edition copy of _Cages_ signed,” or however they talk. The bookstore was a lot nicer than Futaba thought it would be; it didn’t smell like old people and ink. Instead it was hipsters and coffee. That might’ve been because of the Starvick’s right in the middle of the store. Maybe if Haru was nice she would let them go there after her books were signed; she skipped breakfast. She saw Ryuji sniffing the hopefully fresh breakfast sandwiches wafting from the cafe and padding towards it, only to be lightly pulled back by Haru.

Behind a whole bunch of security guards was the sign that read “Book Signing”, decorated with a bunch of fake peacock feathers and gold paint. It was almost too gaudy, but it was a nice splash of color in an otherwise bland store. In the center of the store was the table where Madarame himself sat. The first thing Futaba noticed were his very very greasy looking eyebrows and his massive forehead. The thing was more like a six-head. She also couldn’t tell if he dyed his hair grey to look older or dyed his eyebrows to look younger; either way it was weird and she hated it. Not far from the table was Kurusu, talking to that blonde girl she usually saw around school. Futaba didn’t take her for the book nerd type, but one shouldn’t be so quick to judge. For all she knew the girl could be a genius on par with her, except actually good at Social Studies.

Kurusu turned to their group and his eyes lit up. “You came!” His voice was still really deep, which Futaba didn’t expect with his shy demeanor.

Haru smiled. “I didn’t want to miss it! I’m glad I got to do this so soon.”

“Nerds,” Morgana whispered.

Madarame gave Haru a kind, practiced smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Who am I making this out to?”

Ryuji wrinkled his nose. “This guy reeks.”

“Reeks like BO?” Morgana whispered.

“That and like shithead. He’s got a Palace for sure.”

“Haru Okumura. It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Madarame-sensei.” She gave him a very respectful bow. Futaba hated to admit it, but she kinda did envy how well Haru could keep her cool and stay polite in certain situations. It was a trait to be admired, especially for the burger queen.

“To Haru Okumura, thank you for your continued support.” The old man wrote out loud onto the front cover over Haru’s book. She sighed, almost feeling the same thing Ryuji was probably smelling. The nerve of some guy who might ruin dreams on a daily to thank people for support. Then again, he seemed almost grandfatherly, but Ryuji hadn’t been wrong yet.

That was all there was to the interaction. No goodbyes, or anything really. Morgana basically repeated the same process as he said the same thing, word for word.

“It’s so exciting, meeting the man in the flesh!”

“You heard he’ll have a new novel out before August, right? How does he do this so quickly?”

“They’re all so well-written too! Did you read _Strangled by a Black Dream_ yet? It’s amazing!”

“A well-written romance! I cried towards the end!”

Morgana stood quiet as they listened to the groups of people waiting in line. “Look at Kurusu,” he whispered.

The boy seemed to have heard the women too, based on his reaction. His eyes were downcast and he had lifted his hood up. Jealousy, perhaps? Maybe shame? She wasn’t the best at reading people.

“Poor guy,” Ryuji whimpered. “Should we look more?”

“I don’t know where exactly to look,” Morgana replied. “I doubt he’d be willing to just tell us what’s going on in private.”

Futaba pouted. “Ugh. Why can’t people just cooperate!”

After a few minutes, Haru returned to them. “I talked to Akira-kun a little more.”

“First name basis already?” Futaba chided.

“Did he spill anything?” Morgana asked.

“No. He was rather discrete, actually, but he did invite me to his home to discuss his next story idea!”

“THAT’S PERFECT!” Ryuji barked. “You can squeeze the keywords outta him, Miss Haru!”

Haru seemed lost for a moment, then everything was clear. “Oh, right. Madarame’s Palace. I have some ideas, but nothing is set.”

“Damn,” Morgana said. “Well, going to his house is a start.”

“We should come too!” Futaba yelled. “I mean, with all of us put together we’ll figure it out in no time!”

“Um…I’m not sure if Akira-kun would—”

“Tomorrow after school!” Morgana added, to which Haru sighed.

“The things I must do for this clique.”

* * *

After waving goodbye to Haru due to her having a photo shoot, Morgana, Futaba, and Ryuji were still left in Electric Town.

“I WANNA GO TO NEXT BUY!” was Futaba’s first suggestion. “I’ve been needing a printer anyway!”

“You could just get a printer online,” Morgana responded.

“I could. But then I have to pay shipping.”

“What’s Next Buy?” Ryuji asked.

“The best place ever!” Futaba squealed. “I haven’t physically been in like three years!”

“It’s an electronics store, Ryuji. It has a bunch of TVs and computers. I take it you built your own desktop, Futaba?”

“Converted it into both a gaming and…redacted, station.” Rule number 1, no mentioning her hacktivist group. Her dad would hear it and would send his lizard men after her.

“Did you just verbally censor yourself?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.”

Next Buy was packed, much like Futaba should’ve anticipated, but being with Mona and Ryuji definitely made her feel safer. For some reason Mona wanted to look at the stereos and other music stuff.

“Are you dropping your next mixtape?” Futaba asked as she picked up a pair of expensive Tunes headphones. “You have like a trillion talents. Most best friend characters have like, one.”

“I can have more than one hobby, Stinky. Besides, you’ve been getting into cooking, and that’s beyond your gamer girl shtick.”

“It’s baking. And it’s because it’s fun.”

“Put them down, we don’t need to be caught stealing those things. It’s not mixing so much as just remixes from stuff I like. But copyright is ass so I don’t really post them.”

“Lame. You should let me listen at some point.” Futaba had already forgotten she was holding the headphones. “Speaking of hobbies, Mona. I’ve been meaning to ask—”

“THEY DO HAVE IT!” Morgana squealed. “Feast your eyes, Futaba.”

“…a keyboard?”

“It’s a synth, better than a keyboard. I think I might have enough for it too!”

Who needed a part time job when you were robbing shadows anyway? “I wanted to ask how you got into tumbling and your fancy flips!”

“Oh, that? Well…” He started playing with his jacket. “That’s kinda a long story.”

“We have all day, and a printer section.”

**((Futaba is radiating with Kindness))**

“…alright. Well…how to start. I told you I was adopted, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well.…to be honest, I don’t remember a ton before my mom adopted me. I remember voices…and vague names…but not faces.”

Oh. “So like amnesia?”

“A form of it, yeah. I had an…accident of sorts. I don’t really remember what caused it, though. But to make a long story short, stretching was very therapeutic and helped me heal. Once I was on my feet again I just got into it. And sooner or later I was just doing gymnastics for fun, and mom let me as long as I kept my grades up.”

“So that’s why you hated Kamoshida so much, right?”

He nodded. “It’s gross that someone would take something like that and use it to maliciously hurt people. Maybe I was just projecting too much, but I couldn’t imagine what it was like for Oda and the other first years.”

Makes sense why he’s a healer in the metaverse then. “You big softie!” she said, going straight for a hug.

“H-hey! I’m not that soft! I’m still bad!”

“So bad that you keep good grades and are class rep! Mona, the bad kids called and they’re saying you’re a fake!”

“The same could go for you, you know.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a lot better than you think, Futaba.”

“Nah. I’m still bad. Now let’s look at printers! I wanna find a really cute one!”

“Who the hell describes a printer as cute?”

“Me!”

**[Chariot Rank 4]**

* * *

Futaba finished the rest of her Sunday chores and went to bed nice and early. Just so she could get to school early and see if the hard work of studying paid off. That dreaded bulletin board which was basically a great equivalent to public humiliation. She remembered from middle school how the poor shmuck at the bottom of the list wouldn’t hear the end of it until the next major test. It was cruel, even she knew that.

“Top 30…”

Out of a class of a little over 100 people it felt genuinely insulting. She was the original Medjed and she only got better than a little over half of her class overall? Her group would be ashamed of her!

“Hey, that ain’t too bad, Taba,” Ryuji yipped tiredly. “Ya did well with a couple.”

Yeah. Her math and science scores were perfect, but like she expected, Japanese brought her down and social studies brought her down further. She sighed, “I hope Yoshida doesn’t get mad…”

Ryuji whimpered. “It ain’t like you didn’t try. I’m sure the Chief knows that too.”

True. That was very true. She gave Ryuji a quick scratch behind his ears with a smile. “Thank you.”

All felt well until she saw Morgana’s name near the top of the dreaded list, right below the assholes in their class that answer every question just to spite everyone. She then remembered Morgana wouldn't have done as well if she didn’t help him with Math. “I made him too powerful…” she whispered.

* * *

It was by her sheer luck that Futaba made it through the day. With the glares of her classmates during home ec being somehow worse than usual, the tension raising in her class due to midterms being over, which felt very strange, and Miss Kawakami simply not having it during most of the day, she felt genuinely tired by the time the final bell had rang.

Ryuji had shuffled inside her desk and woke up with a soft yawn. “Time to go already?”

“Already? Today was looooong,” she responded, picking him up. “You only didn’t feel it cuz you were sleeping.”

“Sorry, they startin’ goin’ on about books and shit and I couldn’t keep up.”

“Isshiki, I don’t care that you have your dog here, but the least you can do is keep him quiet,” Miss Kawakami said, her tired voice still having its strong air of authority.

Ryuji whimpered, shutting his mouth.

“S-Sorry,” she whispered, placing Ryuji in her bag.

A cell phone ringing drew her attention again, as well as a audible groan.

“What do you want now?” Kawakami seemed to have growled into her phone.

Futaba briefly wondered if her blacklight vision could pick up sounds too, or at the very least tell her if listening in was important. Well…it wouldn’t hurt to try. She concentrated her energy onto her eyes and opened them to see the blacked out world, the only lights being Ryuji and her teacher, a card floating above her as well. So she was important.

“Look, I don’t care how much you beg, I have a life. No I’m not meeting up with you tonight. I have essays to grade— Fuck no. Have a good evening.” She briskly hung up her phone and shoved it into her bag with a heavy sigh, then turned her attention to Futaba. “What are you still doing in here? Don’t you have better things to be doing than eavesdropping?” Her voice had a sharp edge to it.

A cold chill shot its way up Futaba’s spine, breaking her concentration. “Um…”

**((Guts level is too insufficient to progress further.))**

“Y-Yes. Sorry Miss Kawakami, I should go now.”

Ryuji lifted his head out from the bag, as soon as they were out of the room. “Damn, she’s scary…is that why she’s so tired all the time?”

“Don’t know, but I might get killed if I ask so…we can find out another time. Right now we should meet the others, right?” 

* * *

 

Futaba would have to thank Haru for paying the pet fair later, even if it meant Ryuji was surrounded by other dogs that kept sniffing him and almost caused a scene. Eventually they had to get him to calm down to keep them from getting kicked off the train. After following Futaba’s map app to the address Haru had given them, they found...a hovel.

“This is a shack, Miss Haru, are you sure Kurusu isn't pulling you into some weird trap?” Ryuji asked. “The guy’s sketchy.”

Futaba couldn't help but agree. The address Kurusu had led them to was like something out of some dystopian video game. It was the shack of shacks. A collection of brown rusty metal plates and slats nailed and screwed together.

“This place is probably infested with bugs,” Morgana teased, elbowing Futaba, “ _and rats_.”

“Seriously,” she agreed, “at least my attic is kinda clean.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Haru replied, stepping up to the door and hitting the buzzer. “I've heard that Madarame lives a...modest life.”

“Modest doesn’t mean like a hobo.”

“Who is it?” a familiar deep voice asked from the other side. “If you are here for a free book signing—”

“It’s Haru, actually,” she said, looking a tad sheepish, “ _from_ the book signing?”

“Of course!” Kurusu replied, and shortly after the door opened and he appeared, a cream colored cat with with a brown-grey pair of ears and tail in his arms. It meowed. “You brought your friends? I notice you neglected the leashes this time.”

Haru laughed. “It's more convenient that way.”

The cat meowed again, and Ryuji suddenly growled, hackles raised. “WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN CAT‽ HUH? HUH! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!”

Kurusu bristled, staring at Ryuji as if he was a dog five times his size. “A-Are you sure he's safe?”

Futaba let out an offended gasp. “HE'S VERY SAFE THANK YOU!” she protested, cradling Ryuji lovingly in her arms.

“REGARDLESS!” Morgana interrupted, stopping the potential pet showdown in the process. “We wanted to ask...about all...this.” He gestured at the shack. “We have some sources saying that Madarame abuses and steals shit from his students.”

“Mona-chan!” Haru interjected. “What he _meant_ , Akira-kun, was that we wanted to ask about Madarame; we just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Safe?” He had only stiffened more from the confrontation with Ryuji. “Of course I’m safe; why wouldn’t I be? Sensei lives modestly… Whatever people have experienced before, they just didn’t see his pure intentions. He…wouldn’t help my mom if…he were malicious…” He was shaking...he was...crying? “Please don’t...don’t accuse him of things like that… They’re bold claims to make.”

“I’m sorry, Akira-kun,” Haru said. ”It was a bold assumption of us.”

“N-no, I’m sorry,” he whispered, holding his cat tightly, scratching behind its ears. “I was…oversharing.”

“No no, not at all!” Haru said. “I'm sorry, we shouldn't have even asked.”

“Is something the matter?”

Someone had appeared behind Kurusu, someone with very gross black eyebrows that looked more like sharpie graffiti than actual eyebrows, like it was a terrible makeup job. Futaba had seen Madarame at the book signing, and overnight his eyebrows had gotten even more disgusting, and his forehead had increased in size.

“N-Nothing at all, Sensei...I was just meeting up with some friends.”

“Ah, the people from the book signing, yes? You seem to be quite popular with the ladies these days.”

Kurusu hid his face behind the cat, turning a faint shade of pink. “Ann and Haru are just friends…” he said quietly, hard to hear against the cat’s intense purring.

“You spoiled cat…” Ryuji muttered. “Miss Haru doesn’t want anything to do with him, right?”

Haru couldn’t meet his eye on that one.

Madarame laughed. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you settled down before this old man passes on, just don’t let it get in the way of your pitch, alright?”

“Of course, Sensei, that’s why I invited them over in the first place…”

“Well, alright then, don’t let me hold you two up.” Smiling, Madarame turned around and walked back into the shack.

“Yes…” Kurusu trailed off, letting go of the cat. “Haru...you can come inside if you want.” And with that he took her hand, leaving everyone else outside.

* * *

“Did she just leave us?” Futaba asked, sitting down.

“Yeah, I think she did,” Morgana replied.

“Great. Now we’re stuck here. I don’t even know what’s around here.”

“More houses?”

“Ugh…”

“You know we could go back on our own— Wait.”

“Yeah.”

And thus the two poor children waited for their rich friend to take them home.

* * *

The inside of Akira’s home was much better maintained than the outside, and despite being slightly cramped it was clean and didn't smell, which was quite pleasing. They walked through the halls, and Akira’s grip was tight. She wasn't quite sure if it was because he was scared or if he just didn't want her to get lost, either way...it was comfortable. She could see now that she was close to him, how broad his shoulders were as well…

Of course she shouldn't voice such thoughts; it would be rude to take advantage of him like that, but a guy inviting a girl to his room to discuss romance novels...it had to mean something right?  
They passed by a gold embroidered safe, covered in peacock feathers, as they made their way to Akira’s room.

The room was small but...homely? With all its clutter concentrated on wallside standing desk. Most of the room was taken up by his cleanly-made bed, and a large cat tower in the corner.  
Although she did notice the various pieces of workout equipment scattered about his room, the chair near the rafters and the dumbells.

“So….you wanted to talk about a new book idea?” Haru began.

“Oh yes!” he said excitedly. “It's...kind of strange so bear with me...it's...umm...its a story about a princess who was adopted into a royal family…and her childhood friend who’s a…prostitute...a gay prostitute.”

Haru frowned. “O-oh,” she began, “well, it's...certainly interesting?”

Akira sighed, fiddling with a strand of his hair. “That’s the reaction I was expecting…” he said, tugging on the strand tighter. “Sorry…I just—”

“Well, I can do my best to help, can’t I?” she interrupted, clapping her hands together. “So it’s a rags to riches story, yes?”

“Yeah!” he said, instantly perking up. “I wanted to write something a little more politically and relationship based than horror, something about found family and long lost love…”

“That's very sweet actually,” Haru said, “Well im sure youll do fine on the found family part. _Turning Point_ was excellent; if you can write a computer program learning to love and be part of a family, I’m sure you can write an adopted princess and a sex worker. It does feel somewhat strange to write something like this.”

“Yeah...Sensei prefers I don’t explore things I don't fully understand,” he admitted, “but...it feels like something my mother would write, something that makes you think, you know?”

“So your mother was a writer too?” she asked.

“Mhm!” He reached over to grab something hidden beneath the pile of papers and notebooks, a deep red book, covered in camellias. A stylized black font read ‘Crow Feathers’. “My mother wrote this before I was born…” he started, and Haru saw his eyes utterly light up. “It’s...her best work...inmyopinionthatis— It’s just a very heartfelt story and even if the ending is a little cliche I can really feel the emotion and it’s just abiginspirationtomeohmygosh!” He took a breath. “It's what inspired me to start writing in the first place!”

That was probably the most adorable thing Haru had seen in her whole seventeen years of being alive, and she just couldn’t resist.

“Akira-kun, I'm going to help you in any way that I can!” she declared. “No matter what it takes.” His cat rubbed against her leg, purring affectionately.

“Aww, Tsuya likes you. She's usually not a people person.”

“That's a very pretty name,” Haru said. “Hello, Tsuya-chan~”

Tsuya meowed back.

“By the way, what's your mother's book about, exactly? You mentioned it was a heartfelt romance?”

“Yeah! It's...actually a vampire story – but it's handled really well! It...also influenced my tendency to write horror...well, planted the seeds anyway...but it’s about about a girl. She doesn't have any memories of her early life, but she absolutely despises vampires, unfortunately her soulmate is one, and because she lost her memories, she doesn’t know that he's sacrificed everything for her.”

“That sounds very sweet.”

“My mother was…she had a gift...sorry, I’m getting emotional.”

“You're...not used to being this open with people are you…?” she asked weakly. From the back of her mind, Milady spoke up,

“ _ **Now would be a good time to ask him about his teacher, Princess.**_ ”

Right, Madarame.

“Madarame-sensei mentioned a pitch earlier, what did he mean by that?”

“Oh...Sensei likes to hear my ideas before I start writing them.”

“Ah, that makes sense, he wants to monitor your progress after all.”

“Yeah…”

Haru pulled out her phone. “It's getting late, however we should exchange numbers. It would make it easier to team up in the future!”

Akira smiled, pulling out his phone. “We should.”

Haru noticed he smelled like coffee.

* * *

It felt like Haru spent hours in the shack. She and Mona should leave. She was probably dead. But also they were both poor and Haru was rich. They needed her. They were just small children in this cool, hard world, lost without any supervision.

Finally, finally, she came out beaming.

“Goodbye, Akira-kun!” she said, oh yeah the girl def had a crush on the cat man.

“What took you so long!? And why did you leave us out here without any money to go home?!” Futaba shouted, dropping the clump of grass she had started playing with.

Mona poked a sleeping Ryuji in his stomach. “Wake up, she's back.”

Haru gave them an apologetic look. “Sorry. I was planning on getting information but we got to talking and…well…”

“You were gone for an hour!” Futaba yelled, “My phone died like 20 minutes ago!”

Ryuji rolled over and shook himself out. “Whadya learn?” he mumbled.

“Madarame keeps a close eye on his student’s progress, to the point he expects Akira-kun to have a idea pitch complete by Friday. Including basic characters and a plot synopsis.”

“That’s a lot to ask for in less than a week…” Morgana pondered. “Is that how he gets books out so fast?”

“Probably? I looked it up and he releases something like every other month. Most mainstream authors need like 4 months per book,” Futaba added.

“So we know overworkin’ is a part of it,” Ryuji confirmed. “So maybe that’s the abuse?”

“Well…Akira-kun didn’t have any bruises or marks, so we know it wasn’t physical. He was still being indirect…”

 _“Biiiiiiig_ red flag!” Futaba’s voice rang out. “He knows something but can’t talk about it. He seems like a wimp so maybe it’s fivehead yelling at him or something.”

“Or just being in a place like that can wear you out,” Morgana suggested. “In any case, that gives us a pretty good idea.”

“Alright.” Haru pulled her phone out and pressed the Metaverse Navigator app. “Ichiryusai Madarame. Shack.”

**Candidate Found.**

“That’s two steps. Now what is it?” Ryuji asked. “He’s a book guy so…a bookstore?”

**No Candidate Found.**

“Hmm…a library?” Morgana asked.

**No Candidate Found.**

Futaba groaned. “There aren’t many other book related places. Alright, I’m spitballing. A Kindle Fire!”

**No Candidate Found.**

“It was worth a shot…”

Haru seemed lost in thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. “A national library.”

The group looked at her, confused.

“Based on everything, it might be more ego-driven. And what’s more ego-driven than a library filled with documents and books on par with laws?”

Ryuji piped up, “That’s good thinkin’, Miss Haru!”

**Candidate Found. Beginning Navigation.**

The increasingly-familiar feeling of dizziness swept over the team. Once it passed they found themselves outside in a parking lot of all places. Futaba looked up into a…weirdly pretty sky. Unlike the gross magenta of Kamoshida’s palace, the sky was an almost purple-y blue. The stars that scattered throughout were a bright gold, and twinkled.

Then in the center was the Library itself.

The Palace was tall, a modern piece of art that didn't look like it belonged in this world. Covered in glittering gold and draping patterns, it was like a tiny star, glowing so brightly it almost made her eyes hurt. Glass panes covered parts of the upper floors, and a huge line stretched out the door. And it absolutely reminded her of Shido. This was the kind of thing he'd totally support.

“Daaaaaamn,” Ryuji admired, now in his Metaverse form. “That’s Effin shiny…”

“It’s almost obnoxious,” Morgana added. “It hurts my eyes.”

Haru shielded her eyes. “I’ve been to the National Diet Library before and it isn’t nearly this flashy.”

“Guess that’s just the Metaverse. Where do we start, Oracle?”

Futaba looked around the Palace at any plausible entrance, and even turned on her blacklight vision. “There’s a crowd blocking the main entrance, and some strong shadows. So that’s out.”

“Perhaps there’s a back route? Behind the building? Do you sense any guards, Skull?” Haru asked.

Ryuji sniffed around. “Near the front like Oracle said, less in the back, but they could call for backup. I think our best bet is the roof.”

“The roof!?” Morgana said excitedly. “Yes!”

“That’s not an invitation to show off, Mona!” Futaba yelled.

“Yes it is.”

“Maybe we should check the garden first,” Haru suggested. “It would probably get us closer to the building—”

“AAAAAND THERE COULD BE IVY WE COULD CLIMB!”

“I already hate this place…” Futaba muttered, following her team towards the garden.

Now that they had gotten closer, they could see a high stone wall surrounding different parts of the plants and hedges. It was almost like they were looking at a series of boxes leading to the library itself, and each section was like its own segregated patch of flowers. It wasn't a maze per say, walled garden was a better term. The spaces between each wall didn't look… too big, they could probably travel atop them, and just like Morgana suggested, there did seem to be a patch of vines crawling up the side of the main Palace.

“Hey Skull, do you smell any shadows?” she asked, and Ryuji lifted his doggy nose in the air.

“Yeah, there's prolly a few patrollin’ this area,” he said, “but there's tons of corners to hide behind so it won't be an issue.”

“Excellent.”

Hooking her scythe to the top of the wall, Futaba climbed on top, letting her teammates follow.

As they made their way across the walls, Futaba kept a lookout for things below, the occasional security guard-esque shadows and many patches of flowers. Futaba wasn't good with flowers, but she was smart enough to know what tulips and roses looked like. She played Animal Crossing, dammit, and she also knew that they came in more colors than just red and yellow. She was also pretty sure the orange flowers were lilies, with even more roses scattered in between them, white this time. There were also clusters of tiny purple flowers Haru identified as verbenas and ericas. She identified a lot of the flowers, actually, pointing out different types as they went along, things like, “Those ones with the layers of petals is a zinnia, and those clustered ones are primroses.”

“How do you know that?” Morgana asked. “I didn't take you for the gardening type.”

“I actually have a rather extensive greenhouse at home,” Haru admitted. “I grew most of them myself.”

“All you need to say is that you sing to birds and you’re basically a Destiny Princess,” Futaba murmured.

After climbing up the ivy on the wall that led to a window, the gang had entered the first floor.

The first thing they noticed when they entered was the gigantic pond full of lily pads and pretty pink-white flowers in the middle of the room, with a pretty wooden bridge crossing over it.

“Hey Noir, what flowers are those?” she jokingly asked. Haru rolled her eyes.

“Lotuses, Oracle. They’re lotus flowers.”

“Seems kinda dumb to have a lake indoors,” Morgana said. “There aren't even fish or anything like a waterfall in there, it's just water. And flowers.”

“It's to look pretty,” Ryuji yipped, sticking his paw into the water. “It’s kinda weird there’s no fish or anythin’.”

“There’s coins,” Futaba pointed out.

“Nah, that's just the tile. Look, they're all gold and sparkly.”

“Ooooo…..”

After Futaba, Morgana, and Ryuji stared at the tile for a full 5 minutes, the group finally continued along the bridge. The lobby was just past it, having a ticket gate and a reception desk. There were potted trees with what had to be diamonds on them instead of leaves, several paintings and statues of Madarame and his eyebrows around, and the biggest spectacle of them all, the bookcases. It was a library after all.

Morgana groaned. “The Treasure could be literally anywhere! This place is huge!”

“It’s a lot less… straightforward than the castle. At least it was obvious the Treasure would be at the top of the main tower,” Haru added.

“So where would the most important things in a national library be?” Futaba asked. “Any ideas, gang?”

“In spy movies they’re always in a vault of some sort,” Morgana answered. “But again, that could be anywhere.”

Ryuji hopped in place. “The basement! Remember that movie we watched, Oracle?”

Futaba caught on quickly, and nodded.

“It could also be in some sort of restricted section,” Haru added, “basically a locked off section of the library. There’s usually things like deeds in them.”

“A restricted vault in the basement,” Futaba put together. “Good! We have our destination. Let’s get going!”

“Hang on!” Haru protested. “If we don’t have any sort of guidance, we’ll be wandering around for hours. It's a library. There should be a map at a front desk or something similar.”

“Then let's try and find the front desk?” Morgana said, already partway across the bridge. “Maybe there's a card catalog or something? I don't go to libraries, I don't know what I'm looking for.”

“The front desk seems like a good place to start,” Haru said, following after him and taking Futaba's hand, dragging her along across the bridge.

The other end of the desk led into what appeared to be a study hall, with hundreds of individual wooden stalls, some empty others filled with books. At the end of the hall was what appeared to be a desk.

“To come this far to get a library card is a hassle…” Futaba muttered, now on Morgana’s back.

“We’re only at the entrance. How big is this place?” Haru asked.

“Huge. I don’t even have a whiff of the Treasure…” Ryuji whimpered. “Oh! Look!”

Ryuji quickly ran ahead and hopped behind the front counter, and pawed at the locked case that kept the Library’s map. After a few seconds, it opened, letting the dog grab it. “Lessee….” he started, placing the map on the table. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“It’s only the first floor. Looks like this place’s got like two floors…plus the entire place that isn’t on the map. That’s prolly where the treasure is, assuming there ain’t any more.”

“So a map is only so useful,” Futaba droned. “Well, at least we have a general layout of this place.” She smiled as she got off of Morgana’s back.

“That’s thinking positive…” Morgana sighed, getting closer to the desk. “Well… according to the map, the biography section leads to the elevator to the floor under this. I guess that’s where we’re headed.”

“Yay!”

“It also looks like it's some kind of maze.”

“Booooo!”

“Come on Oracle, it won’t be that hard.”

“Monaaaa, carry me.”

“You have legs, use them.”

* * *

 

The Biography section was very much like the room they had just exited. The ceiling was high, so very high, and filled with lights, so many lights. Above it all was a balcony, running the perimeter of the room. Past the rows of work desks were many bookshelves of different sizes decorated with black books titled with shiny gold letters, each with a letter on top. A, B, C.

“Why is the biography section of all things a maze? I doubt this man is that deep.” Morgana sighed. “Hey Oracle, you saw the map, how far is the elevator?”

Futaba thought back to the map’s image. “Like… a while away. We’re closer to the front desk than the elevator.”

“Fuck...”

“Shh, shadows…” Haru brought her finger to her lips. “What’s our next move?”

The shadow looked like a security guard, wearing a gold and blue heart shaped mask. Much more befitting of the atmosphere. It would be weird if an armored knight were in a library.

“Get ready for an ambush,” Futaba ordered. “Ready… now!”

In a flash the group had successfully ambushed the shadow, and Futaba had ripped it’s mask off. After it dissolved and reformed it revealed… strange white creatures wearing blue hats. They looked almost like snowmen.

“AWW!” Futaba squeaked. “They’re adorable!”

“Keep your guard up, Oracle!” Ryuji yelled, getting out his mace.

With a cry of “hee-ho”, the snowman shot a burst of ice similar to Necro’s and aimed for Haru. Despite the cold, it didn’t do too much damage.

“Skull… I don’t wanna hurt them. They’re too cute.”

“Oracle, now isn’t the time!” Morgana shouted back, healing the damage done.

“Hi!” Futaba said, approaching the shadow. “You look kinda like one of my plushies at home!”

“Hee-Ho?” The shadow asked. “Are they friendly?”

“Uhh yeah?” she said matter-of-factly. “They're soft and cuddly and great to sleep with!”

The shadow’s eyes seemed to widen. “So I'm soft and cuddly, Ho?”

Ignoring the fact the shadow called her a ho, she nodded. “Hey, wanna join us? I got room!”

“Sure!” the shadow said, bouncing around excitedly. “I am thou, thou art I, my real name Is Jack Frost!”

“CUTE!” She squealed, squishing its face. “Now, get in my face.”

“That was really weird, Oracle.” Morgana said. “Like...really weird.”

“At least it didn’t look disgusting,” Haru added. “By the way, I noticed something strange… All the book titles are people's names.”

“Yeah, it’s a biography section?” Morgana said. “What's weird about names?”

“Well, one, they’re all _exactly_ the same. Same font, same binding style, it's like they are encyclopedias. The names repeat too. But they’re different sizes,” Reaching for the ‘N’ case she pulled out a random stack, all of which were very thin. “Look at this,” she said, holding them out the the others. “Natsuhiko Nakanohara, Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Natsuhiko… Nakanohara…” She had gone pale. “That’s… We need to go back to the ‘A’ shelf, or the ‘K’ shelf, I don’t know how they are organized here.” Without even waiting for them, Haru rushed back, checking every single title. “Where is it.. where is it…” she mumbled. “THERE!” She snatched a few books, setting them down on a nearby desk.

“Noir...what's going on?” Futaba asked.

“AKIRA KURUSU!” she yelled, pointing at the gold letters. Morgana peered at the rather large book.

“Akira Kurusu and...Ren Amamiya? Why are there two names on the book?” he asked.

“Maybe he considers them the same person? Or his brain is savin space?” Ryuji offered.

“ _Ren Amamiya, age 16_ ,” Haru began reading out loud, “ _current servant to the Great Madarame. Amamiya publishes his private works under the pseudonym Akira Kurusu, behind the back of the Great Madarame, but…due to his benevolence, he has let this behavior slide…he has a gift for horror, and romance. It’s a shame his interests are in the same sex… otherwise he would be a capital hit. Many of his works… require severe… editing._ ” Her voice began to trail off. “I think,” Haru began, her face very white, “that these are Madarame's cognitions of his students…”

Futaba felt her stomach sink slightly. The old fart doesn’t even see them as people? At least Kamoshida still saw Haru as human. A gross human, but still human.

“Well, I guess that’s where the plagiarism comes from…” Morgana whispered.

“Poor Amamiya…” Ryuji whimpered. “Is this enough to keep goin’?”

“I… think we should go…” Haru said quietly.

“Noir…” Futaba said under her breath. “Alright. I think this is enough for now. We’re not gonna get through the maze without being prepared, right!”

Haru slipped her a small gaze in thanks.

“What do we do about Amamiya?” Morgana asked. “Do we tell him?”

“About the Palace or about the plagiarism?” Futaba asked.

“Plagiarism.”

“I’m not sure,” Haru began. “I’m not sure if he would believe us; he certainly didn’t today.”

“So what now?” Ryuji asked. “We can’t just leave Amamiya with that bastard!”

“And we won’t!” Futaba said. “I’ll come up with something, and I’ll tell you tomorrow!”

“Uhh. No. We’re not leaving yet,” Morgana said. “We haven’t found a single safe room yet.”

“Well, there’s one up ahead!” Ryuji offered. “So we can stop there.”

Like Ryuji said, the map pointed out a small isolated room in the next hall. Right past it was another door, covered in gold and peacock feathers. Morgana tried the door, locked.

“That's odd,” Futaba said, trying to drag the group over to the safe room. “I mean, there's no other rooms on the map and there's no key or anything soooo.”

“We can't keep going,” Morgana finished, “unless you have any ideas, Noir?”

“There was a safe with those patterns on it in Madarame’s shack?” she offered. “But I don't think that helps.”

“I think it does actually,” Ryuji said. “I think we’re gonna need to go back in that guy's house!”

“There’s the ‘I think’ again.”

“I heard that! Anyway, in Madarame’s mind this is closed right? Like his safe, so we gotta open his safe and let him see it! Then this’ll open!”

“Oh, so we just need to sneak into his house and open it?” Futaba asked, “Right?”

“We aren’t breaking and entering!” Haru said forcefully.

“No,” Ryuji said. “Madarame has to see the door open, which is….problematic.”

“You dont say,” Morgana replied.

“So… how will we do this?” Futaba asked. “Have Haru go in, knock Amamiya out, and open the door?”

“NO!”

“Damn. Well, what do we do.”

“We could distract Ren until Madarame got back to see it,” Haru suggested. “I just...don’t know how… Well, I could go in and seduce him… but he’s not interested in women.”

“You can just go in and talk about the book,” Futaba said.

“No, I… don’t think that would work. I don’t think I could keep brainstorming for long enough.”

“Well…" Ryuji started innocently, "the book said he was into guys, right?” 

Everyone’s eyes shifted to Morgana.

“Oh no,” he said, already knowing this was an ‘oh yes’ moment. “We are _not_ going there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 15  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu  
> Media
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
> +Jack frost  
> -bufu  
> -Ice Break  
> -Baisudi 
> 
> **Ryuji** :level 15  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt  
> Adverse Resolve
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 15  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 15  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 45  
> Guts: 4  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:9  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 2  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 3  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 2  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 4  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 1  
> Shinya Oda-MOON XVIII: Rank 1  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
>  Hello everyone. This chapter is a big one, so big we kinda had to split it in half.
> 
> Some quick clarifications: Yes akira will be called Ren for the duration of the fic  
> Every character’s persona can talk to them  
> We are having too much fun changing the names of things for the sake of this universe.
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


	14. Mind Too Fast For Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ren Amamiya knows better than to do drugs, too bad that these people happen to be thugs.”

“No. No, absolutely not.”

“You look cute, Mona-chan. I’m sure this will work.”

“Why am I doing this again?” he asked, looking down at the yellow crop top he had somehow found himself wearing, as well as the less-than-modest shorts that reminded him way too much of his gymnast days, except these somehow were less airy.

“It’s cus we're buying you sushi. And I'm too ugly and Haru’s too shy,” Futaba replied. “My charm literally went down by 4 points.”

“Its cus you never fucking bathe,” Morgana sneered.

"It’s because Leblanc doesn't have a shower and I have to pay to go to the bathhouse."

"IT’S 500 YEN."

"I DO MY LAUNDRY THE SAME DAY."

"DO THEM DIFFERENT DAYS. ...Okay. Futaba, after this we’re taking a bath."

"Focus, you two," Haru said. “You look cute, Mona-chan. You’ll distract him, I’m sure of it, and you have Ryu-kun to back you up!”

“You can count on me!” Ryuji yipped. “I’ll bite his ankles if I gotta!”

“Please don’t bite Ren-kun’s ankles. You’re there to open the safe and keep watch.”

“Alright!”

“Remember, Mona!” Futaba started, “You need to flaunt it. You’ve got thighs, and if you need to give him the ol’ razzle dazzle, do that leg thing you do to those kids in our class! Or the splits! Or ask him if he wants to listen to your sick beats! You got this!”

Morgana just stared at her. “I really hate you.”

“And you can just T-pose him into submission if flirting doesn’t work,” she continued, grinning like an idiot.

“I’m gonna piss in your ramen, Futaba.”

“Woah woah. Calm down, Mona, all you have to do is distract him while Haru and I break through that door and find some way to keep it open. The two of us. Alone.”

Morgana rolled his eyes. “I get that, but I still hate you.” He turned, taking a deep breath...and rang the doorbell.

* * *

When Ren opened the door he was was not met with Haru Okumura’s smiling face. The person who greeted him was a small, fluffy-haired boy with bright blue eyes and...indecent apparel that exposed a rather impressive six-pack despite his stature.

“Are you cold?” he bluntly asked.

“A little.”

“Um...you’re...Sakamona?”

“Morgana Sakamoto…but...you’re close...”

The boy looked like he would rather be in hell burning than in front of him right now.

“Soooooooo,” the boy began, leaning against the doorway and sticking his hip out like he needed the wall to physically stay upright. “We should probably go inside~” He batted his eyelashes, sticking out his butt more.

It was...hard to watch... although the angle that Sakamoto could bend his spine at certainly was impressive.

“Did Haru send you?” he asked, not meeting Sakamoto's eye.

“Yeaaah, she had a modeling gig today, it just snuck up on her, sooooo~ She sent me in her place~”

He wiggled his eyebrows again.

“Please don't start grinding on the doorway,” he said weakly. He must be a bright shade of pink by now.

Sakamoto spluttered, turning a bright shade himself, before ducking into the house under Ren's arm.

“So...Kurusu-kun,” he began, licking his lips, “Haru gave me the TLDR. I know about the lesbians.”

“O-oh...you...you do?” he asked, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Yeah,” Sakamoto replied, lowering his voice in a very unconvincing manner, “ _and I think it's a great idea~_ ” He lifted his leg, placing it on his shoulder. Ren swallowed. Sensei would kill them both if he found them in a compromising position.

“You...You really shouldn’t be here,” Ren said, wanting a hole to open up underneath him. “Sensei doesnt like me having me—...unexpected guests...over…”

“You invited Haru over,” he pointed out, “and I was at the book signing, remember? I got a book for my mom signed, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” he said, “and... and it was very sweet of you, but you...really shouldn’t be here…”

Sakamoto frowned, and for a split-second his expression was one of absolute terror. And then Ren felt a hand on his chest,

“Really~” Sakamoto began, trying to sound disappointed, hand trailing down Ren’s chest. “Because— _oh holy shit_.” Sakamoto had frozen, either in shock or wonder or both. “D-do you work out?”

“A little…” Ren admitted. “Every day…”

They both stared in silence.

“You...really should go, though,” Ren began again. “Sensei will be home any minute.”

A sharp barking cut the silence. A familiar yipping bark.

“What the—” Ren stammered. Sakamoto had kicked off the wall and made a mad dash past Ren, heading deeper into the shack. “W-wait! Come back!”

He couldn't do much more than chase Sakamoto and the barking, and he had to admit, he was really light on his feet. From deeper in the house came the rattling and thud of a falling chain, followed by more barking.

Oh no.

No. No. No!

There was only one door in the house that was chained up, and he felt his heart drop when he found Sensei’s door open, the lock chewed up and on the ground.

For as long as he could remember he had been told never to even go near it, let alone open it. He was even only allowed to get a cat under the condition that he trained it to stay away from the door.

“Oh no…oh no no no …”

Remember what the doctor said. In for seven, out for four— Or was it the other way around?! This just couldn’t be happening!

“Sensei will be home soon! He can’t see this!”

The dog immediately ran inside of the once-locked room, and Sakamoto followed close behind. This was multiple levels of terrible, “Sakamoto, please…” Rushing into the room after him, he easily scooped the smaller boy up into his arms, and began frantically looking for the nearest window.

“H-Hey, what are you doing‽” he shouted, trying to break free of Ren’s vice grip,

“You can’t be here!” he said. “H-he’ll be here any minute!” That’s when he saw it. The stack of papers in Sakamoto’s hand, more specifically what was written on them.

‘ _I saw her standing amid the trees shrouded with mist, droplets clinging to her fur. I shouldn’t have come here tonight, So why did I in the first place? This. This creature was the reason why, for it was the lady Kurusu, the monstrous vampire. The Nightstalker who was the flame to her moth, dazzling in a way that made her incoherent._

_Something harmful. Something destructive. And, at the same time, a guiding light, but towards what she didn't know.’_

He had read that line somewhere. He had read it many times, like what he was doing now, trying to process.

The passage he knew didn’t include any mention of fur that was certain, but that wasn’t it. Something was off about the line, and yet it felt so natural.

“...Kurusu was a woman....”

“What?” Sakamoto was staring at him now, baffled.

The front door opened, and Ren froze.

“I’m home!”

He should be relieved; his Sensei could sort this all out. It was a mistake; surely he would understand, but….he tried to move his legs...nothing….his arms...nothing, nothing. Not blinking not breathing just ice. _This can’t be happening...this can’t...that’s impossible…_

“Sensei…” he choked out. He felt bad for Sakamoto; he was going to get blamed for an honest mistake, and surely he must be crushing him in fright.

“Ren?”

Footsteps.

And suddenly he was there, glaring at the both of them with a carefully hidden rage that he’d seen so many times before.

“ _What are you doing in there?_ ” he demanded,

“I-It's not what it looks like!” Ren insisted, as his Sensei stormed over and tried to snatch the papers out of Sakamoto's hand. He was quick, drawing his hand away before his Sensei could get a proper grip, and most of the papers scattered into the air and onto the floor, and Ren dropped Sakamoto to follow them. He had to be sure, he had to be sure this was fake.

For his own sanity.

He looked over the papers frantically, searching for anything, some line out of place, something unnatural.

_‘“Why did you take me in if you’re just going to keep lying to me!” I screamed, throwing a pillow at the vampire. “Why am I more than just food to you‽’_

“I am you,” the crow cooed softly, “and at the same time, I am not.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Does it have to make sense?” the crow asked. “Emotions and the supernatural often don’t make sense, after all. Could I simply be like that?”

I ran my hands over the beast’s fur; it was like petting an overly large, muscular, murderous cat. Who was also your fiance.’

He held up a single page, and from the formatting he knew it was the first one in over 400 pages.

 _Crow Feathers_  
_By Hoshiyo Amamiya_  
_Dedicated to my love for life Mikazuki Kurusu, and my son Ren._

Sakamoto was reading it now, edges of the paper threatening to tear with the way he was holding it. “You changed it. You bastard! You changed her last work!”

The dog began barking wildly at his Sensei, already feeling at least five times its size. Sensei was taken aback, speechless. Why was he speechless? He…didn’t have anything to hide right? But. He changed something. Ren’s copy of Crow Feathers didn’t have Lord Kurusu as a woman. Nor did anyone else’s…

“Those are…” Sensei stared at the ground, and then the ceiling. “My rough drafts…your mother helped a great deal with them. They’re just suggestion pieces?”

Did…he really think he was that stupid?

“Then…why is her name on them? Why is it laced in her style?”

“You can’t cover this up,” Sakamoto said harshly. “Just admit it. You changed that woman’s work!”

Sensei glowered at the kid. “That’s more than enough out of you! This doesn’t even involve you! Now get out, brat!”

“You’re not my mom!” Sakamoto shot back. “Come on, we need to go.”

“You told me...You told me you only helped her publish it,” he said, voice quavering. “These… These can't be your rough drafts. Not when they're of my mother’s book.”

His Sensei sighed. “Yes… These are your mother’s original drafts, but...she decided it was too personal to publish! So she had these locked away and we rewrote the whole thing! She never finished this version, anyway.”

That...made sense in a way...but…

“If it was so personal, why was it dedicated to her loved ones?” Sakamoto demanded.

“Yes...I’d like to know that as well…” Ren admitted. “And...why only change the names?”

“It’s because you’re homophobic, isn't it?” Sakamoto asked, crossing his arms. “It’s why you don’t let Amamiya invite other guys over either. You don't like that it was two woman!”

His Sensei’s face went red. “I didn’t want your mother’s good name getting tarnished for writing pornography. You understand that, right, Ren? Yes, I may have edited it, but I just wanted you to actually be able to read the last words she wrote!”

“Or you're just a prude,” Sakamoto said, as his Sensei spluttered in rage. “There's nothing wrong with an adult woman writing things like that. It doesn't matter what they were, you still changed her dying words! I guarantee that's more disgusting than anything she wrote.”

“S-She wouldn’t….She...she couldn’t…” Dont cry. _Don’t cry. Just because she’s a little different than you remember doesn't mean you should cry. Just because she was a pornographer doesn’t mean you should cry… J-Just because she was whoring her words for money doesn’t mean you should cry… “That’s…” Horrible. That’s why he would never let you write those stories. He didn't want you ending up like your filthy mother. Someone who would just write tasteless, loveless **fucking**._

He wasn’t going to cry.

He put a hand over his mouth. In and out, in and out. He needed to breathe.

He was going to sob.

He pushed past Sakamoto and Sensei and out into the hall, almost tripping over Tsuya. Sakamoto called after him, and was probably following him, but he didn't really care at the moment. Like a scene from that awful book.

_'That night I ran, even as I heard the lord roaring for me. Begging me to come back. I wouldn't, not in a million years, I would die and rot before that.'_

What should he do? Call Ann? She would probably know what to do...she would definitely know what to do. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he wiped the tears starting to form.

* * *

* * *

> **Today 4:02 pm**
> 
> **RA:** Ann I nede you  
>  **RA:** Annn please

* * *

* * *

Someone grabbed his hand.

“Sorry, I don’t have a lotta time to explain!” Sakamoto shouted, beginning to pull him along. “But you need to trust me on this one, come on!” He tugged at his hand. Ren pulled back sharply, managing to throw the other boy off balance, but he held fast.

“Let go of me!” Ren shouted, trying to pry Sakamoto off with his other hand. There was a yipping by his foot and the dog had his pant leg in his mouth and was tugging at it with surprising strength for a dog of that size. Sakamoto had pulled out his phone and was frantically inputting something.

“C’mon, C’MON! Why can’t this stupid thing work any faster!”

A wave of dizzying nausea washed over Ren, and he could feel his knees give out from under him. Ren found himself falling, and listening to loud screams. Weren’t they just running? What just happened?

He fell.

And he...kept falling? Surely he must hit the ground at some point right?

The world seemed to flash around him, filled with a dazzlingly blinding light, and then finally he felt his feet hit the ground. Wait...he landed on his feet?

He didn’t have time to think as he heard the loud screaming return and a boy wearing some sort of weird costume fell into his arms. He honestly didn’t even realize caught him until he heard the sigh of relief. Seconds later another scream sounded, which wasn’t as high pitched and squealish. He looked up to see a small, furred creature flailing its arms(paws?) as if it were trying to fly. The bandit boy immediately caught it before it hit the ground, and then proceeded to melt in his arms.

Before them were two girls, one in a hooded cloak and a buglike mask, and the other in a dress not out of place for royalty and a black mask.

“Mona! Why did you bring him in here!” the bug-masked one demanded.

“I DIDN’T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE MADARAME CALLED THE COPS AND THREATENED TO PRESS CHARGES!” the bandit boy screamed.

The princess was holding her hands together anxiously. “Oh...is..is he crying?”

“Oh yeah, he, uh...kinda found out his mom is a pornographer and he’s not taking it well.” the bandit boy replied.

“I still dunno what porn is!” the small yellow...thing piped up.

“I’ll explain when you’re older, Skull.”

The yellow thing, Skull apparently, sighed. “I’m sick of hearin’ that,” it said, in a voice Ren was not expecting. It was...strangely gruff.

“What is that thing…and who are all of you?” Ren sputtered, absolutely dumbstruck for what felt like a solid minute. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pen knife. People tended to be hesitant when it came to sharp objects. It was his lifeline in this strange place.

Then he looked up to see what seemed to be some type of mural of...his Sensei? As well as shelves upon shelves of books. The whole place was gaudy, as if it were straight out of a kid’s book with the textures the child could interact with. The gold, the blue, the banners…everything was too much. “Where...am I?”

“Hey! I ain’t a thing!” Skull shouted. This is your asshole teacher’s heart, and we are the Phantom Thieves!”

Ren blinked. “Phantom Thieves? Like…”

“Like we steal treasure and do illegal junk,” the bug-masked girl added.

“Do I know you?”

“Yeah, you know all of us, Ren-kun,” the princess said. Then it clicked.

“H-Haru?”

“Yes! But it’s actually Noir here.”

“Dammit! Way to blow the cool atmosphere I had!” The other girl, who he was now presuming was Isshiki, shouted. Meaning the bandit was Sakamoto. It…didn’t explain who the dog thing was.

“Again, why did you bring him?” Isshiki repeated.

“I panicked after Skull kicked Madarame in the shins! His knees gave out then he called the police! Amamiya ran off so he would’ve been pulled in anyway!”

“The asshole was askin’ for it! He’s lucky I didn’t bite him!” the dog thing shot back.

“Is that your dog?” Ren asked, interjecting a brewing argument.

“One: ain’t a dog. Two: yeah. This is how I look in this place.”

“And this place…you mentioned it was my Sensei’s heart.”

Isshiki nodded. “We’re in a place called the metaverse. It’s like the collective unconscious of everyone.”

“This place is Madarame’s Palace,” Sakamoto continued. “This is how he sees that dinky little shack you live in.”

Their shack? Sensei wanted to live modestly; how could he see that place as...this?

“Ren-kun,” Haru began, “I know you may not believe us, but it’s true.”

The weird thing was that he could believe them. All of this was...strangely in-character for Sensei. His style of covers were always so flashy, the door containing his mother’s drafts, how he had the design of his posters during book signings or press conferences. It all made sense, and it was...unsettling.

Skull began sniffing around. “I don’t think we can stay here much longer. Shadows are startin’ to be alert.” He pointed his paw past the door. “This way!”

Isshiki and Sakamoto had already sprung into action, running ahead of them. Haru looked back and smiled at him. “Stay close to us, Ren-kun. It can get dangerous.”

He returned the smile shakily. “Thank you.”

After advancing through the door, the group was met with a large golden statue of his Sensei holding an urn right in the middle of a grandiose water fountain. Past that, there were three archways, one labeled “Nonfiction”, another labeled “Fiction”, and the last “Kid’s Section”

“Ugh, can this place get any shinier?” Skull groaned, continuing to sniff around, “The elevator should be right past here, but there’s more Shadows.” He pointed at the fiction section.

“We can take ‘em,” Isshiki replied. “Nothing’s gonna be harder than that boss.”

Haru sighed. “Don’t remind me…”

Ren had instinctively grabbed Haru’s arm as they continued past the archway. What met them were more shelves, and...figures in heart masks inspecting around.

“Damn, that door put him on edge,” Sakamoto huffed. “The place is crawlin’ with them”

“What are those figures?” Ren asked.

“Shadows. Think of them as security guards that can turn into monsters. We gotta take them out,” Isshiki replied. “Ready everyone?”

The group gave an affirmative grunt.

“What...What do you _mean_ ‘take them out’?” Ren asked, watching the group drop into what could be considered battle stances. “Surely you're not planning on fighting in those ridiculous costumes.”

“Relax, we got this!” Isshiki said. “I’ve got an extra knife if you wanna help; it would prolly be better than that dinky thing.” She pointed to the pen knife, which he had yet to put away. From seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a much larger knife. He didn’t know what was more concerning, the fact she just casually had something like that on her, or it being impossible to tell where she got it from. “Just take it. And watch and learn.”

The Phantom Thieves sprung into action, with Sakamoto gracefully flipping onto the so-called Shadow’s back and tearing the heart-shaped mask away from its face. The figure dissolved, only to reform into a group of floating humanoids, some with blue skin and flowing white scarves that seemed to float around their heads, and other orange skinned fairy-like creatures. With a wave of one of the blue one’s hands , a faint blue light appeared in front of one of the winged Shadows.

“Oracle, don't go for that one,” Skull warned. “Ice won't do shit to it.”

“Aww. I wanted to show off,” she muttered.

“Don't worry, I got it!” the dog who said he wasn’t a dog replied, bounding forward and reaching up to his face. From his face spouted a column of bright blue flame, engulfing him and another figure that had just appeared behind him, some sort of skeleton riding a pirate ship. With a hooked hand it slashed across the air, and a lighting bolt crashed down from the roof onto the blue Shadow’s head. It then disappeared entirely, taking its fire with it, and suddenly Ren was terrified again.  
  
“W-W—” He couldn’t speak. He was stuck staring at the Shadow, which was still twitching from literally being struck with lighting just a few seconds ago. The battle continued around him; in fact, the dog summoned that _thing_ to strike the other blue Shadow with a bolt and sent a shiver down his spine. He had been thrown into a world of madness where Haru had an axe and puppies electrocuted people.

“Mona! Noir! Mind trying your stuff on ‘em?” Isshiki asked, and suddenly, Haru and Sakamoto had lit themselves on fire as well.

“Zorro!”

“Milady!”

Wait. Zorro? As in Don Diego de la Vega? _That_ Zorro, from _The Curse of Capistrano_? It had to be, the way he waved his rapier about pointed to that...and if one of them was a book character… He watched Haru, the way she swung her axe around if it was nothing. Perhaps Milady was Milady De Winter? It was a stretch for sure, but the possibility existed. He watched, more in awe now than anything, as the Shadows were forced back by the two characters’ might.

Just… Just who were these people? He could feel his heart rate picking up; this couldn't be real, this _shouldn't_ be real, this is something that would be listed as a reason not to do drugs, summoning demons in your teachers heart. It was frightening...it was enthralling. He pulled a small notebook from his pocket and began to furiously scribble something down; all his thoughts and emotions at their most raw before they would inevitably disappear five seconds after they appeared. Who knew all it took to enter the writer trance was the supernatural?

“Just...what were those things?” Ren asked when the coast seemed clear.

“Shadows. We already said,” Skull replied, picking things up off the ground from where the monsters once stood.

“No, I mean the things with the flames!” he corrected. “You know? Zorro? Milady? Those aren't the _actual book characters_ are they‽”

“Oh, those are our Personas. They’re like our true selves or something,” Isshiki explained. “I have like four.”

“Yeah, but you're weird like that,” Sakamoto said. “So, what are the stats on the blue guys?”

“Apsaras? Strong to ice, weak to electric,” she said matter-of-factly.

“So...Haru… Were you Milady De Winter this whole time?” Ren asked.

“It ain't literal,” Skull replied. “It’s like...if you took an idea...and you took something that exists, like a character in a movie or something that shares that idea, or is like super similar to your personality, that's your Persona. It ain’t gotta mean you are that person.”

“So it's like a projection?” he asked. “Like when you put parts of yourself into a character you write?”

“I...dunno what that means,” he admitted. “Personas are just supposed to be things that are kinda like you? Cus they're made from your own Shadow.”

“That raises more questions than it answers…”

“I’m doin’ the best I can!”

“Now really isn't the best time to be having weird metaverse discussions,” Sakamoto interrupted. “We’re trying to get in and out. Remember? Newbie?”

“The newbie asked a question!”

“We can figure _it_ out when we _get_ out!”

The further the group went into the library, the brighter everything seemed to have become. Hundreds of shelves with thousands of books. Some with more decorated spines, others bound together with strings. Some were on the floor, others….in the trash. For a place made of corrupted desires, it was almost too pretty. He would expect something much darker, disgusting even. The deepest parts of one’s soul made reality, and it was a golden National Library. Ren felt his stomach sink; why did it need to be this way? Why was Sensei truly like this? He tightened his hand around Haru’s. “Are we close to the end?”

The dog shook his head. “This is just the first part to this place. I can’t tell how far it is.”

“The elevator to the next floor should be just ahead. Just stay close and watch out for Shadows,” Isshiki replied, to which Ren gave a soft nod.

After a very quiet ride in a blue and gold elevator that for some reason played free-form jazz, the group found themselves in another lobby. This one had more blue, and was free of the murals of his teacher on the walls. Instead, right in the center was another statue made out of some sort of silvery metal that shone brighter than gold. His teacher was dressed as some sort of geisha, his yukata lined in gold and diamonds. Under the statue was a glass case, holding some sort of document.

Haru approached it, “Oh my… _The Declaration of the Great Madarame_ ,” she read. “Ichiryusai Madarame crosses the path between small work and stardom, all due to one of his most promising slaves… This document will entail all of the work taken from the books of the past and future...” her voice trailed off.

Ren felt his heart sink. Slaves. That’s what those books represented. They were all slaves to him. Every person he taught, mentored…he felt sick.

Isshiki came closer, Skull following close behind her. “Scumbag,” she said. “It’s like he gets off on his own money.”

“The last mental image I need is that old man getting off on money,” Sakamoto replied. “I hate to see how the rest of this place is gonna be if were just on the first floor.”

“Prolly’s gonna get wors—” Skull stopped mid-sentence, sniffing around. “We got trouble!”

“Shadows?!” Haru asked.

“Worse!”

At once the world seemed to have gone dark. A chill shot up Ren’s spine, as he saw three figures approaching the group. Two of them were like the Shadows they saw before, with the same heart-shaped mask. The one in the center was…

“Sensei?”

His Sensei wore the same attire as the statue depicted. A golden yukata, his hair tied up, and red lips. But the most discerning part were his mentor’s sickly yellow eyes. The man gave them all a smile, almost too large for his face. “Ah, so these were the bugs that were tearing apart my library…” His voice seemed to echo. “I think you have all gone far enough.”

Ren stood in shock, his mouth agape. “What in the world?”

“It’s not the real Madarame,” Haru answered. “That’s his Shadow. How he sees himself.”

Ren felt his heart pounding. Why did Sensei see himself like… _this_? For years…was all of that a lie?

The Shadow sneered. “To think I’d see you with these lowly thieves, Ren. I thought you had a better head on your shoulders than to involve yourself with the likes of them.”

“Sensei…what’s going on? What…why is this place like this?”

“Do you like it? This is what my teaching will get you, Ren. Unlike your whore of a mother, you actually listen. That will take you far in this business. Riches. Your name in gold.”

“But…you took my mother’s work to get here! You…changed it…then—”

“That women knew better than to write that sort of garbage while under my teachings. She couldn’t complete her basic tasks, writing a story that was little more than glorified erotica. Such a waste of talent, I only salvaged her potential. I was hoping you would learn by now, Ren. Not only from her mistakes but my grand teaching.” The Shadow came closer to the group. “ With your talent you could be so much more. You know your works don’t sell without me. What audience would read about two men or two women without some sort of initiative? Only a true writer can turn garbage into gold!”

“So..you truly...im not the only one you changed, was I?

“You were the one who needed the least amount of change,” he laughed, “The perfect cash cow!”

He felt the tears welling up. The pain of Madarame’s words, was it true? Was that all he was to him? The training, the fact he took him in after mom died, it was all for nothing.

The audacity he had to say those things.

“So…what I did never mattered to you. My talent isn’t what you cared about, it was how much I could pander to your lowest common denominator audience,” he hissed, with a glare.

The geisha smiled. “You wanted to be taken seriously as a novelist, Ren. I gave you that. You should be more grateful for all I’ve done for you! Without me you would be nothi—”

“Shut up.”

Madarame backed up. “W-What did you just say?”

“I told you to shut up. I don’t need to hear ‘you should be grateful’ from a man who sees me as a tool. Is that all you saw my mom as? Is that why you helped her?!”

Madarame’s Shadow stood speechless, gaping at the boy. Ren could only glare back at him, anger filling his veins.

“Even if you _think_ she wrote was horrible...that doesnt give you the right to change it! I refuse to be a tool to you… You’re just an empty shell, filling a void of creativity with things like money and riches. After all I’ve done…the hours I’ve slaved away…..the things i created for you...things that you changed so _your_ reputation wouldnt be damaged! Not only that, but you steal your student’s work, then have the gall to change it…you’re utterly repulsive. And I will no longer submit to the likes of you.” He looked the geisha in the eyes, that calm grey now a cold, hard steel. Then he felt a sting in the back of his head.

 ** _“I see you’ve finally have come to your senses. Are you ready to take what is rightfully yours?”_** the voice much to similar to his own rang. The stinging quickly became a harsh pain, taking over his entire head. _**“You wish not to submit to those whom you know are below you. We now have the terms to our contract.”**_

From his place on the ground he was heaving, dragging his fingers along the carpeted ground of the library, digging them in hard enough to bleed, as if he would be blown away if he let go, or as if he were a cat clinging to a piece of carpet. The pain became worse and worse with each passing second.

_**“I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast sacrificed thy desires for lowly beings such as this. Now it is time we smite those who stand in our path!”** _

Ren found himself standing up, laughter escaping his throat. “Yes. We shall…” Placing a hand on the white mask that had appeared on his face, he quickly he ripped it off. The pain was secondary, and for the most part he felt nothing. Only the pure power that seemed to be filling him from top to bottom. He felt himself laughing again, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

He stood tall, with an even taller beast towering behind him. The figure had the form of a dignified, well-dressed man in a three piece suit. The demon wore a top hat as tall as his torso and pair of bladed heels, adding to his already impressive stature. In one of his clawed hands he held a fine black cane, and a matching set of wide, feathered wings. A pair of black, curved horns with jagged red veins running through them connected to a crooked-toothed mask that covered what would be the man’s face, if he had one, but the only thing behind the mask were flames.

The group stared at him, mouths agape.

“Woah…” Skull barked. “That’s a nice Persona.”

“Didn’t think Amamiya had that in him…” Sakamoto replied.

“Knock em dead, Ren!” Isshiki shouted.

Madarame’s Shadow was fear-stricken as he backed up even further, almost falling into the fountain. “Y-you better do something!” he commanded the guards. They gave him an affirmative nod, dissolved into goo, then reappeared as 4 tengu-like men and a one-legged man holding a sledgehammer.

Ren took a deep breath and took out the knife Isshiki had given him. “I’m not afraid of you.” He spoke calmly to the gold-clad Shadow. “If it’s a fight you want, then bring it. Come to me, ARSÈNE!”

 _This. This was who he was._ _His_ Persona. _His_ true self. And it felt amazing. He let the laughter fill him, before spilling out in a deep guffaw. The great gentleman thief Arsène Lupin; he couldn’t help but feel giddy. He had _Arsène Lupin_ as a Persona.

“You took advantage of me,” he muttered, deadly calm. “You took advantage of everyone. It’s time the spotlight on you vanished. Now…” With a snap of his fingers, Arsène raised his cane, revealing what it truly was, a hollow barrel of a gun, and fired. With another wave, a series of black, red, and white tendrils emerged from the ground to consume one of the tengu.

“Well? What are the rest of you waiting for?” he asked.

It was Haru who joined first, swinging her axe like she was just playing baseball; second was Sakamoto, who treated it like an acrobatics show, doing a sort of cartwheel handspring forward, sword in one hand, mask in the other. He grinned, blowing a gust of wind at the Shadows.

“An invitation apparently,” Ren mumbled. “Focus on the smaller ones! There's more of them.”

With a knife in one hand and a gun in the other, Ren finished off one of the tengu with a swift kick to its stomach. An idea was forming in his mind.

“You,” he said, pointing at Isshiki. “You have ice, right? I have a hunch that’s what they’re all weak to.”

“Huh?”

“Ice is their weakness, I think,” he repeated. “You have ice.”

“Oh yeah.”

Tearing off her mask, the girl summoned a strange white and blue plushie monster, before the temperature of the room dropped, and ice began to creep along the floor. The Shadows screamed, each getting dragged to the ground by the freezing cold.

The other thieves took the opportunity to crash into them with their full might, shattering each until only the hammer-wielding menace remained. Ren raised his gun, alongside Arsène.

“Be still, Ren!” Madarame shouted. “If you give this up now, I’ll graciously pardon all of this.”

“Why should I?” he asked, firing into the final Shadow and reducing it to smoke. “We won.”

Madarame glared. The blinding yellow light that had filled the library before turned a bright, angry red.

“...uh oh,” Skull whispered, and they all watched in horror as a fresh batch of Shadows rose up from the ground, then another, and another.

“I warned you,” Madarame threatened, “I'm not going to enjoy stripping away your every chance of becoming a successful writer, Ren, but I fear I must.”

“Without me, you’re nothing,” Ren spat, and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

“We should go, Ren-kun,” Haru said firmly, as she began to guide him back and away from the hoard.

He wanted to protest. They could take them! Isshiki had their weakness on hand; it would be child’s play to defeat them again! He opened his mouth to protest, only to cry out in pain instead as his knees suddenly buckled, giving out from underneath him.

“Mona, help me!” Haru shouted, wrapping her arms around his chest to keep him from actually hitting the ground.

“H-hey!” he yelped, feeling another set of hands lifting his legs off the ground. “What are you—”

“Later!” Isshiki yelled. “Skull, can you go bus mode right now‽”

“Yeah but—”

“Then do it! Get the cat man in the back!”

Ren glanced back, staring at the strange yellow van that had appeared behind them. Isshiki threw the back door open before taking a running jump into the front seat, as the other two helped him inside.

As soon as the door was closed, the van lurched forward and swerved violently. He rolled over quickly, scrambling and reaching for anything to hold onto, anything to keep him from flying into a wall, trying to shut out Haru and Sakamoto’s high pitched screams. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, squeezing tightly as someone held on for dear life. There was a loud crashing sound, as the three of them were thrown in the other direction.

“FUTABA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!”

* * *

Futaba Isshiki was having the time of her life.

Futaba Isshiki had always prided herself on being a bit of a scientist. She had discovered that dipping french fries in soy sauce wasn't actually all that bad, she had discovered ramen noodles were just as enjoyable raw as they were cooked, and now she had discovered that you don't actually need to see where you were going to have total control over a vehicle. It turned out as long as she held the steering wheel tightly, and put her full force on the gas pedal, she wasn't going anywhere.

She had also discovered that walls, just like rules, were meant to be broken.

“FUTABA YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” She barely registered Morgana’s voice as they crashed through the wall of the library. Futaba was very glad Ryuji was magic, therefore they couldn’t get hurt by the crash. Than again, it was a cognitive world, so Mario Kart rules were probably the norm around here.

There was another loud crash as they sped full-force through another wall.

Suddenly, she felt the wheel being yanked away from her.

“YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!” Morgana shouted, fiercely gripping the wheel. “Listen, you hit the gas, I got the WHEE—” He screamed as they crashed through a third wall and reached the outside. Futaba continued to hit the gas, carving a path of destruction through the flowers and hedges. Morgana yanked the wheel to the side, sending the whole van into a two wheeled skid, threatening to topple over.

Everyone screamed, even Futaba, who had finally lifted her foot off the gas and grabbed the wheel again, more as something to hold onto then anything as the van finally fell over on its side. The smell of burning rubber filled their noses, and she heard Ryuji whimper, before unmorphing in a cloud of smoke, and falling into her lap.

“Listen, Futaba, I love you n’ all,” he said, brushing himself off, “but you’re never allowed to drive again.”

The group ended up pretty far away from the Palace, now somewhere in the garden. Ryuji looked up, sniffing around. “I think we're safe. Shadows prolly can’t go this far.”

Ren aided Haru up off the ground, before he stumbled himself. “That was intense…”

“Nice job getting a Persona!” Ryuji congratulated.

The cat man cracked a small smile. “I assume you all had to go through all of that.”

Futaba nodded. “It doesn’t hurt much until tomorrow.”

“I see,” Ren said, sitting down on a nearby bench. He sighed. “So that’s why you were so insistent on getting information from me.”

Haru looked away. “I’m really sorry, Ren-kun. I didn’t mean to deceive you…”

“You didn’t, Haru. If anything, I'm glad you brought me here. I’m glad I saw all of this.”

“So what now?” Ryuji piped up. “Are you joinin’ the clique, RenRen?”

“Joining?”

“Yes!” Haru replied. “You wish for your sensei to change, or at the very least admit his crimes, correct?”

“…yes, I do. I want him to repent…for everything.”

“Then you’re in the right place!” Ryuji confirmed. “Startin’ today, you’re a member of the squad!”

Ren smiled at them. “I’ll do my best.”

“Aren’t you excited, Taba— eh? Why are ya staring at him?”

The better question was why _wouldn’t_ she stare at him. Ren Amamiya was the definition of ‘hot as fuck’. A beautiful buff sexy cat with a white feline mask, outlined with black. The outfit being black only accentuated his bare abs. Especially with how low his pants rode; his V was perfect. The closest thing he had to a shirt was a light grey turtleneck crop top; his vest wouldn’t even cover him if he tried. It was a very nice vest, with a series of heart patterns on the left sleeve, gold buttons on the cuffs and a series of glittering chains attached to a rose and the lapels. The pants were not only low, but embroidered with silver vine patterns, and held with a light tie-on belt, with w big fluffy black tipped white tail that almost seemed to wave back and forth as if it were alive. His gloves, because they all had gloves, were bright red to match his _heeled_ boots.

Futaba was speechless. Her ability to count was basically her one defining character trait, and she knew that she had counted eight abs on Ren’s troso. Four rows of two, going down into those black pants. The crop top. Why did it have to be a crop top. “Jesus…”

“Right?” Morgana said, breathlessly, “I…might’ve turned gay today... _holy shit I got to touch that._ ”

“I think I’m straighter.”

Ren looked at them confused, then looked down at himself. At once his face turned a bright pink. “W-When did my clothes change? Why am I wearing this?”

“It’s your rebellion and shit. It changed after you awakened your Persona. Now that Madarame sees us as a threat you’re gonna be in that costume every time we come here,” Ryuji explained like the little exposition fairy he was.

“I…think I understand,” Ren replied, now covering his torso and his white fluffy tail going between his legs. Apparently it could move on it’s own.

Haru got up from her place on the ground. “We’ve rested long enough; we should be going. I’m sure you’re exhausted Ren-kun.”

“Beyond exhausted.”

“Ripping off your face does that,” Futaba responded, trying to avert her eyes from Ren’s torso “You should go home and rest—”

“No. Bath. Tonight,” Morgana affirmed.

Futaba pouted. “Fine. Group bath I guess…”

Haru chuckled. “That doesn’t sound that bad actually.”

Ren nodded. “Is this common? Group baths?”

“Not exactly, but it could be used for bonding; we have a new teammate after all.”

* * *

 After making their way back to the entrance of the Palace, Futaba was approached by the small, white haired prison warden that usually hung out outside the Velvet Door. “Our Master would like a word with you,” Han said, her voice as calm and even as always.

“Seriously? Fiiine.”

Back into the Gay Baby Jail she went, feeling a slight dizziness as soon as she passed through the door. Behind the the blue bars of the cell, she breathed a heavy sigh. It had been awhile since the old elf man and the tiny twins talked to her about basically nothing.

“Congratulations on finding another member for your group of confidants,” Igor began. “I am most impressed.”

“Okay,” Futaba replied, “thanks and all, but can you just get to the rehabilitation part? I'm kinda busy.”

“Can it, inmate!” Sai snapped, striking the bars lightly. “If you keep being rude like that to our master, you'll end up facing the ruin alone.”

“Yeah, you keep mentioning that ruin,” she replied. “I get it. I've played rpgs, this is the final boss right?”

Sai growled.

“If you wish to put it so crudely, Trickster,” Igor continued, ignoring Sai’s outburst with little more than a flick of the hand. “The ruin is the ultimate final challenge. One that will test both you and your bonds. Your rehabilitation involves gaining the power to combat it.”

“...so...you're literally asking me to grind,” Futaba grumbled, crossing her arms in a pout.

“If you wish to stop the ruin, you must cultivate your power. The more your power grows, the more opportunity there is to make it stronger.”

...No shit.

“As long as you devote yourself to rehabilitating yourself, you will have my support, increasing your potential to train and create new Personas. At your current power, I will allow you to keep more Personas at your disposal. Consider this a gift.”

**[Fool rank 3]**

“Sooooo, is that it?” Futaba asked, turning to leave.

“Hold on, Inmate! We aren’t finished here!” Sai shouted, basically knocking out of her state of waking up. Futaba groaned.

“What now?!”

“We were requested to make further progress in your rehabilitation,” Han began, “and that requires Persona fusion.”

“Since we’re your wardens, we gotta make sure you aren’t slacking on your rehabilitation, got it?” Sai said with a stomp of her foot.

“Aren’t I fusing enough already?!” Futaba shot back. “Everything that sounds cool, I’m too weak to get, according to you guys!”

“Which is why we will be guiding you,” Han answered. “As you complete the tasks listed here, we will allow you ways to make ‘cooler’ and more powerful Personas.”

“Of course, it’s not gonna come cheap. You gotta put in some effort!” Sai barked.

“We will start off simple. Please show us a Jack Frost with the skill Mabufu,” Han read from the list.

Jack Frost with mabufu? Oh.

“I think I already have one.”

The sisters looked at each other, surprised.

“Well damn, that was easy,” Sai said, taking the words from her mouth.

“Indeed. I do sense our requested Persona. Well done, Inmate.”

Futaba felt herself bouncing slightly. “So, what do I get?”

“You get a great privilege, Inmate! Something many people only dream of doing!” Sai boasted. “You get to start a bond with us.”

Futaba stared at the tiny wardens. “Are…are you serious?”

“Fret not, Inmate. You are able to now use the Group Guillotine, which will be useful in your future requests,” Han stated.

“You can now fuse three Personas at a time. But since you’re still pretty weak, we can’t just let you go off and do whatever the hell you want. So you’ll start small.”

Futaba pouted. “You guys are almost too good at being wardens. By the way, why did you want Jack Frost and not something bigger?”

The sisters gave each other a look, before Han gave a knowing smile, “I’m not sure, it feels…somewhat nostalgic actually.”

“I guess, doesn’t our brother hate Jack Frost?”

“Because of Sister’s tendency to mess up fusion. For some reason she always ends up with a Jack Frost.”

“He has bad taste anyway; it’s cute and that’s all that matters.”

Han chuckled. “That’s quite soft coming from you, Sai.”

Sai shot her sister a glare. “Ugh. I can’t enjoy things around you, can I?”

Futaba almost found herself smiling. Why couldn’t they be like this all the time? They didn’t always need to put on the scary warden act. Without it they were…kinda normal.

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Strength** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._

 

With that, another bond formed in Futaba’s heart. The strength. That seemed too fitting for wardens.

“You will be required to complete two tasks before you can unlock the next facility,” Han said, as soon at the play button on the world was hit.

“Yep, and don’t slack on it either. They’re only gonna get harder and harder, Inmate.”

“We would like for you to obtain a Shiisa with the skill Frei. Please show it to us as soon as you can.”

“Well, off you go, you can’t stay blanked out in the real world.”

With Sai’s words hanging in the air, Futaba felt herself waking up, and in a second she was back outside Madarame’s Palace

“Was…she alright?” Ren asked, his eyes very concerned.

“She does that,” Morgana replied.

“I’ve told you before, the midget wardens summoned me to gay baby jail! It’s where I get my Personas!”

Ren simply blinked in response, then began to laugh. His laughter was just as attractive as the rest of him; she certainly felt bad for writing him off as a book nerd(haha). Why did he have to be gay?

“I know a place with a co-ed bath,” Haru said, “we can go there right now if you like.”

“PLEASE. DO.”

* * *

Like every luxury Haru’s money provided, the baths were amazing, and not just because she got to see Ren’s rock hard tiddies again (which he was unfortunately hiding behind a towel). But the water was nice and warm, and they provided nice soaps and other smelly stuff that weren’t bath bombs. They even let Ryuji in!

“I didn't even realize you could like, rent one of these out,” Morgana said in awe, having already settled in. “And we’re all minors… I’d expect the people running the place to kick us out just for that. Does your dad own this or something, Haru?”

“Kind of,” she replied. “It’s less a co-ed bath and more a bathhouse where you can rent out space, like you said, but people of any gender can use the space, so they’re effectively the same. Besides, money talks, I suppose. Are you going to join us, Ren-kun?”

“I...umm…” He shifted uncomfortably. “You… You all are on first name basis already...and...and you’re...all alright with seeing each other naked… It just seems like I’m intruding on something…”

“Well then, let’s get on first name basis! You already are with Haru!” Futaba chirped. “Futaba Isshiki, pleased to meetcha!”

“Morgana Sakamoto.”

“Just Ryuji is fine.”

“And for the record, I’m totally willing to get naked to ease the tension,” Futaba added.

“Futaba Isshiki, if you expose yourself I will expose your liver,” Haru threatened.

“Jeeze, Haru, calm down! It’s not like there’s anything to expose.”

“ _Futaba_.”

“Fine! Fine! _But seriously, Morgana has a bigger chest than I do._ ”

“I’m...also still not over the talking dog…” Ren mumbled, slowly making his way over, still holding the towel up.

“I ain’t a dog.” Ryuji reminded, hopping into the bath.

“I know.”

With careful steps in, Ren finally submerged himself, shutting his eyes in relaxation. She couldn’t blame him, the water was great.

“Soooo, Ren, if you’re gonna join us we’re gonna need your contact info and a code name.”

“Do I also need to bloodlet with you all? This...is essentially a gang that summons demons.”

“What do ya take us for?” Ryuji yipped. “We ain’t killin’ cats behind their school or some shit. Besides, personas ain’t demons. They’re like….projections.”

“I mean the way that Ryuji put it,” Futaba explained, “if our personas are supposed to be us, then why is my persona Necronomicon? Why is my true self some fictional book made by a super racist dude who was scared of the ocean?”

“I can understand being afraid of the ocean,” Haru replied. “There are many strange creatures that live there.”

“Haru, that was not the problematic part in that sentence. Not even close,” she deadpanned. “Why am I the book? It makes more sense for Ren “8-pack McReads-a-lot” Amamiya to be the book.”

“Maybe because you make everyone around you insane?” said Ren dryly, causing Morgana to snort.

“He hasn't even known you for a day and he's already a master of burns.”

“Shut up. My point was, why am _I_ a book.”

“Maybe it's because of hidden knowledge?” Ren suggested. “Honestly, I’m not fond of Lovecraftian Horror, but the idea of the Necronomicon has always been interesting. Maybe the forbidden knowledge and dangerous artes are shown with your multiple personas?”

“I guess that makes sense,” Futaba replied.

“What about me? You said Zorro was a book character, right?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded. “Don Diego De La Vega, or Zorro. And you definitely seem the Zorro type of person.”

“Really?” he asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. “How so?”

“No one would suspect for you to be as capable as you are. I certainly didn’t.”

Morgana frowned. “You are just the master of low-key shade, aren’t you.”

“He’s _good with words_ ,” Futaba snorted.

“OH OH! WHAT ABOUT ME?” Ryuji asked, splashing excitedly.

Ren shook his head. “I...haven’t heard of a character called Captain Kidd...sorry.”

“I think Captain Kidd was a real person...” Morgana replied. “Maybe your persona is a pirate because you like treasure?”

“Maybe it’s cus my sense of adventure!” he barked.

“Or maybe that.”

“After that comment Haru made earlier...Milady de Winter does fit…” Ren said. “She was a spy...and a ruthless one at that.”

“I apologize again, Ren-kun,” Haru added hastily. “We needed information from you to take down Madarame.”

“Which brings us back to you,” Futaba interrupted. “You summoned an actual demon.”

“...It was Arsène Lupin...the legendary gentleman thief,” Ren replied, almost defensively, before adding, “and master of disguise.”

“Master of disguise is definitely on point,” Morgana mumbled. “Either way, back on topic. Contact info. Ren, do you have chaos? I know Haru has your phone number.”

“I...just recently got it, actually,” he admitted, curling a bit of hair around his finger. “A friend helped me with it. Why do I need a codename, though…?”

“It’s some weird cognition thing,” Morgana replied. “Futaba is Oracle, I’m Mona, Haru is Noir, and Ryuji’s Skull.”

“Can...I have some time to think about it?” Ren asked, and they nodded. No use springing more stuff on the poor guy.

“Cool. Haru, if you can text me his number, I can get his account info.”

Ren bowed his head. “I...I am very grateful...for all of this,” he said softly. “If I hadn’t seen that— that _place_ , I would still be living blindly.”

Futaba smiled. “Well yeah, I didn’t even know who the old fart was until two days ago, so I guess helping you out is a plus.”

“Is it?”

Was it? At first Futaba felt she was just saying that, but now, she kinda did wanna help Ren. Being used just cuz you had something some scumbag wanted sucked. She would know. For some strange reason the idea of one less person being affected by that made her...fuzzy. “Yeah, it is.”

Ren returned her smile. “Then I look forward to working with you all.”

* * *

“Listen,” Sae said, taking another sip from the flask, “I’m not here to listen to you talk about how hot a guy’s abs are. If I wanted that I’d ask Goro. I’m here to ask you how you did your Phantom Thieves shit.”

She was coming unraveled, and Futaba smiled.

“The sexy cat man helped us,” she said. “He was… He was really good at figuring out enemy weaknesses…”

“So I take it, he was the one who helped write this?” Sae asked, pulling out a sticker-covered notebook with the text “super secret strategy book of enemy weaknesses” carved into it with gold sharpie.

“Yeah, he has super nice handwriting.”

Sae groaned. “You’re disgusting. I can’t believe _that_ guy is really involved...then again...it makes sense in some weird contrived way.”

“A lot of this is weird and contrived,” Futaba replied.

“Shut up. It’s weird, contrived, and still matches up with the things I actually know are true,” she admitted. “As crazy as it sounds...you might...not be lying about all this, huh?”

“So you believe me?” Futaba asked hopefully.

“For now.”

**[Devil rank 2]**

* * *

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Emperor** persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power._

 

* * *

When Ren finally left the bathhouse, he unlocked it to see about twenty missed calls from Ann.

* * *

* * *

> **4:23pm**
> 
> **AT:** IM SORRY I WAS HELPING MY MOM WITH SOMETHING  
>  **AT:** Ren? Holy shit ren, whats wrong?  
>  **4:45pm**  
>  **AT:** Ren you cant just disappear like that ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
>  **5:39pm**  
>  **AT:** Ren I KNOW something is wrong. You never make dumb spelling mistakes.  
>  **AT:** Ren? Ren do i need to come over?
> 
> **8:43pm**  
>  **RA:** Yes, Im ok now.  
>  **RA:** thx for asking. I was just having a difficult time for a bit there. ~(=^–^)  
>  **AT:** do you need 2 talk? Im free. 、ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ｀  
>  **RA:** No, im fine now. Ive figured it all out. Ill call you when i get home though.  
>  **AT:**..im glad.  
>  **AT:** when you whent silent i was super fuccin scared something had happened 2 you.  
>  **RA:** i got caught up in something. Thats all.  
>  **RA:** thanks Ann.  
>  **AT:** （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
> +Jack Frost-magician  
> -bufu  
> -ice break  
> -baisudai  
> -mabufu
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt  
> Adverse Resolve
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 14  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 14  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Ren Amamiya** :level 14  
>  **Persona** :Arsène  
>  **Arcana** : Emperor  
>  **skills** :  
> Eiha  
> Snap  
> Sukukaja  
> Giant Slice
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 45  
> Guts: 4  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:9  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 3  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 3  
> Ren Amamiya-THE EMPEROR IV: Rank 1  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 2  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 4  
> Twin Wardens/Sai and Han-STRENGTH XI: Rank 1  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 1  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 2  
> Shinya Oda-MOON XVIII: Rank 1  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
>  
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)  
> [Ren Amamiyas Phantom Thief outfit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/413565598312955915/551550821599281152/renamamiya_phantom_thiefoutfit4.png)  
> AN: 9,500 words. 4 of which are porn. remember when we said we had to split this in two XD? Anyway? big sexy ren is here.


	15. Enough Time to Go Around (death, lovers, sun, moon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a series of unfortunate days off, Futaba encounters some old and new faces.

“Alright, Nishima! I’m ready for the next trial!” Futaba exclaimed, barging into the nurses office right after school. The group had collectively decided to let things with Madarame die down a bit, considering the fact the police were called. According to Ren, the old geezer called animal control and the police made an investigation around the old shack, as well as some bodyguards. Needless to say, the last thing they needed to do was go right back to Madarame’s Palace when the security was at around a million, or for the asshole’s heart to give out before they could take it. During the cooldown time, Futaba had decided that it would be nice to continue her bond things, starting with the pastel goth nurse’s assistant. If only because he actually bought her the medicine she wanted.

Futaba took Ryuji out of her bag, giving him a little time to stretch, which he took gratefully, then he scoffed. “Do we need to come back here?”

“He got us medicine. And you said that it would be helpful.”

“Are….you sure you don’t want me to properly give you a diagnosis for um...talking to your dog?” Mishima said quietly, taking out some supplies and suspicious looking vials

Futaba sighed. “I thought people just went with the idea I’m a witch. No. And last I checked, you weren’t a psychologist.”

“I am a licensed medical assistant.”

“Which means you still can’t give me an MRI; remind me why we’re doing this again?”

The boy gave her a face that looked like a mixture between annoyance and giving up, and got to his work. “Because you have a rare blood type, I’ve told you this.”

“I mean why do you need medicine tested?”

“Oh...ah…” Mishima’s voice trailed off for a second, “Um...well, I’m in the recovery club and I…”

“You?”

“I WANNA BECOME A GOOD DOCTOR! I wanna beat all of those scumbags who wanna use sickness to make a quick buck, and make my own medicine!”

That was really sweet, weirdly.

.Ryuji hopped up onto the examination table and laid down. “God, that shit smells awful; ya know you don’t gotta drink it if ya don’t wanna.”

“And have all of us die in the Palace? No. Those Nues are prolly gonna be everywhere, so we need to be prepared.”

“Whatsa Nue?”

“The thing Haru and I fought. Their only weakness is fire and we were screwed.”

That was another thing, the next time she went to the Velvet Room, she had to fuse something with Fire.

“Alright! Here it is! I modified the recipe so it shouldn’t make you faint. I also added some flavoring.”

For some reason, Futaba felt that would make things worse.

“Okay. I can do this!” she said with a smile, then downed the cup in one gulp. Well, the flavoring did help, kinda. It still tasted awful, a mixture between sour and bitter that made her gag. “Ugh...it’s oily. Why is it oily?”

“I added a few drops of essential oil.”

Futaba wanted to let her jaw drop, but Ryuji did her the honors. “Dude, that’s soccer mom shit,” he yipped. “Prolly can cure anything in the Metaverse tho.”

Futaba glared at Mishima. “YOU AREN’T SELLING ME YOUR MLM!”

“I wasn’t planning to!” he quickly defended.”I’m making sure they don’t do anything!”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE A DOCTOR TO KNOW THAT!”

Futaba was beginning to feel immense regret worse than boxing her starter pokemon. There were hundreds of doctors around Tokyo, why’d she have to make a magic bond with this one. But, Mishima did somehow improve his formula, she didn’t feel faint. “I’m not dead.”

“See! I knew it was an allergic reaction!” he exclaimed, jotting down more notes. “And the taste?”

“Awful, but it doesn’t taste like piss so that’s good.”

“Good, so this one is a keeper.” He set his notebook down then made his way back to his desk. “Next time I should—”

Ryuji rested his head on her leg, groaning. “Can we just get the stuff now?”

Futaba nodded. “Sorry, Nishima. Ryuji’s impatient, so can I have my meds now?”

“Oh right!” Mishima opened one of the cupboards and retrieved a small paper bag. “All of this?”

“Yep!”

“And what do you need it for exactly?”

“School.”

He didn’t believe that. It was worth a shot.

“Do I get a lollipop?”

She got a cat sticker.

**[Death Rank 2]**

* * *

 

The next day at school, Futaba decided to try something new.

“Hey, Mona, why don’t you take Ryuji for a day?”

“Huh? Why?”

Ryuji poked his head out of her bag, staring at the two of them. “Whadaya mean, ‘Taba?”

“Male bonding! Haru texted me earlier that she wanted to go do girly stuff with me later, so maybe you guys could hang out and do the same. You should invite Ren too!”

“Futaba, you can’t just spring that on a dude— And why can’t we do girly stuff too?! Just because I have a penis, I’m not allowed to like shopping and knitting?”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Girls have cooties remember?”

“It’s the principle that counts,” he protested. “You better not be going out to eat! You still owe me sushi!”

Futaba shook her head. “That was last time; I don’t think Haru would drag me off to a French restaurant again.”

“Again. It’s the principle.”

“Mona, can you babysi— I mean, hang out with Ryuji today? Please?”

“Fine,” he groaned. “I’ll see if Ren’s free. We can... go get our own sushi or whatever.”

Just then Haru walked into the classroom, immediately heading for their desks.

“Futaba, I’ve had some time to think on it, and your behaviour at the bathhouse was unacceptable. I believe that, when you are free, we should have another etiquette lesson!”

Futaba groaned. “Haru. Is this about the silverware?”

“I— ...yes,” she admitted, “I dragged you along last time for nothing. I...wanted to make it up to you a little.”

“Awww.”

“So I decided to cut the middle man,” Haru continued. “Futaba, I am inviting you to my house.”

“Wait what,” Futaba asked. “I'm sorry, did you, a rich kid, ask me, a smelly hobo gremlin, over to learn what spoon to use?”

“You're not a hobo gremlin…” Haru replied. “And like I said before, a well-mannered woman is taken more seriously than someone like you, even if you have to fake it.”

Futaba stuck her tongue out, rolling her eyes.

“Really? You're really complaining about going over to Haru’s MANSION in front of me and Ryuji.”

“I...I’m sorry, Mona,” Haru said, bowing her head slightly. “I’ll invite you over another time, okay?”

“Fine, cmon, Ryuji. Futaba, do you have a leash or something for him? I don’t know if he would fit in my bag.”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag, gimme a sec.”

* * *

 

After entrusting Morgana with Ryuji and his leash, Futaba and Haru left the school, where Haru’s personal driver was already waiting for them, unsurprisingly.

“So what’s your family like, Haru?” Futaba asked. “I mean, I know your dad’s alright, but…”

“Well, my father’s a good man, a bit too over-enthusiastic when it comes to sci-fi movies and trying to get me to watch them, but he’s kind,” Haru said. “Slightly too kind at times, honestly.”

“What about your mom?” Futaba asked.

“I… It’s strange. My birth mother died when I was very young, and my father didn’t remarry until a few months ago, so I don’t know either of them that well, but what I have seen of my stepmother hasn’t been at all pleasant. I honestly don’t see what he saw in that woman.”

“Oof, so not very good, I’m guessing.”

“Oh, she knows how to be an absolute angel when he’s around, but as soon as he leaves the room she shows just how much of a fox she is. It’s not too much of a problem. I stay out of her way and she stays out of mine.”

“Yeah, I get that...that's kinda how it was with Shido. After the first month I didn't even show up for dinner.”

“Aww. I’m sorry, Futaba…”

Futaba smiled. “I guess it's just something we have in common,” she laughed. “Here’s to shitty parents.” She held up her hand for a fist bump.

Haru looked at her blankly.

“Nevermind,” Futaba said. “Do your parents know you’re inviting me over?”

“I informed my father that I was bringing a friend over. If he starts talking to you about eighties sci-fi movies, please don't enable him. I already watch them on a weekly basis; I don't need him involving you as well.”

“The CEO of Okumura Foods is into eighties sci-fi movies.”

“Yes. He is,” Haru deadpanned. “He has a rather large collection.”

“That's so cool!” Futaba said excitedly. “Your dad’s so cool!”

“I wish I could be as enthusiastic about this as you. Personally I despise them.”

“Well, what movies _do_ you like?”

“Horror. All types. I can appreciate a good slasher just as much as grand psychological horror.”

“Oh...that explains a lot.”

* * *

Haru’s house was a work of art, with the same grandiose scale as Madarame's Palace with only around a quarter of the gaudiness. It was a very modern-looking building, which didn't surprise her; most mansions in Tokyo were bound to be more sleek than homely. Billionaires had a way of making their homes as uncomfortable and manufactured as possible.

The interior of the house was just as sleek, with glass doors and a mat for putting your shoes on right by the door. The foyer opened out into a large hall, the floor lined with plush carpet. Two staircases flanked the edge of the hall leading to floors above, and past them was a wall-wide window with a sleek black coffee table and couches.

“Ah, you're home.” There to greet them was a glasses-wearing black-haired man. He turned to Futaba. “Is this the friend you were talking about?”

“Hello, father,” Haru greeted. “Yes, this is Futaba Isshiki. Futaba, this is my father.”

“H-Hi, sir!” Futaba squeaked, trying to at least sound polite.

“I must say your choices when it comes to friends are rather...unique,” he replied, obviously referring to Futaba's bright and dyed hair.

“Is Haru home already?” asked a voice from the top of the stairs, and from her casual tone Futaba could only assume this was Haru’s stepmother.

Haru’s stepmother was absolutely...well...she probably had an active Facebook. She even had the ‘may i speak to the manager’ hairstyle, although in a dark brown and not the telltale blonde/brown. She wore a formal-looking dress, and her makeup reminded Futaba of glass. This person couldn't be real, could she? You only saw people like this on Saturday morning cartoons.

“When I heard your friend was coming over, I didn't realize you meant a delinquent.”

“Futaba-chan...isn't a delinquent… She’s a close friend of mine,” Haru mumbled, seeming to shrink in onto herself. “I’ll… I’ll go to my room if thats okay.” Haru grabbed her hand, holding it tight enough to break it, as she was led away from Haru’s parents.

“You didn't tell me your stepmom was a Karen,” Futaba said when they were out of earshot. Haru didn't look back, continuing to drag the girl down the hall.

“I would assume so; it’s her name after all.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Karen Okumura, yes.”

“I mean, she's not wrong about the delinquent thing. I did punch a dude.”

“Futaba, I hardly think that qualifies you as a ‘delinquent’.”

“Are you kidding me? I'm a terrorist.”

Haru just laughed dryly, stopping at a pink flowery door. “I think we might skip the lesson for today. Have you ever tried gardening?”

“No. I'm like a mushroom; I hate the sun.”

“You should, yard work can be quite the form of stress relief. I personally find chopping wood to be delightful!”

Futaba felt a shiver run down her spine, No wonder Haru swung her axe around like it was nothing. She crossed her arms, and with a small voice asked, “You really don't get along with your family, do you?”

Haru looked at her, confused. “No… No, I do… I just don't appreciate my stepmother insulting my friends to my face.”

“I— I get that,” Futaba stuttered. “It’s...It’s just, you… Like, I get it. I hate a lot of people too, but...I dunno. It’s… There's a lot of people you seem really angry at.”

“I'm sorry… I don't mean to come off that way...” Haru replied, opening the door into a plain bedroom about the size of her attic, with pale wallpaper and a sliding door in the back to the outside. Continuing the theme of making her uncomfortable, the only real splash of color in the room was the bed, which had a few red pillows on it, and a floral vanity up against the wall. “I know it's not much. I don't spend much time in here; I much prefer the outdoors.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda off-putting,” Futaba admitted bluntly. “I would have thought a model would have had like...a whole makeup shelf.”

Haru laughed. “There's a walk-in closet. I keep my things in there,” she replied. “That includes my axes.”

“Ah.” Futaba shuffled into the room, which she now noticed smelled like flowers. “Back to the other thing,” she began as haru shut the door behind them, “there's the Niijima siblings at school, then your parents, and then there's just how brutal you are with shadows…”

“I’m grateful for your concern, Futaba,” Haru replied, “but believe me, I’m fine. I suppose a bit more stressed out than normal, but I’m fine.”

Futaba looked at her, before letting out a long sigh. If it was a big deal, Haru would have told her, or she was probably worrying for nothing but… She really didn't want for Haru to do the same thing she did. Or to even reach that breaking point.

“Hey...you know if you need to vent or talk about things, you can talk to me,” Futaba said, “or any of the thieves. I’m sure they’d be willing to listen.”

Haru didn’t meet her eye, gazing out the window and into the backyard.

“I… I’ll be sure to tell you if something’s wrong, Futaba.” A small smile appeared on her face. “Thank you.”

**[Lovers Rank 3]**

“Now, do you want to learn how to plant a flower bed?”

* * *

 

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Futaba agreed, under the condition that she could listen to music for the more repetitive parts of the planting process. It wasn't hard work exactly, but by the time the sun was starting to set, Futaba at least was exhausted.

“That was...fun,” she admitted. “I should probably be headed back home now, though.”

“It was,” Haru agreed. “Should you call your guardian?”

“Yeah, prolly.” Futaba stared in dismay. “Shit! How's my phone dead‽” Shit shit shit!

“Oh no!” Haru cried. “Do you need a cable?”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Futaba replied. “I’ve got a few and a brick. I just need an outlet.”

“Ah….it is awfully late. Do you want my driver to bring you home?” Haru asked. “Or you could sleep over!”

“N-Nope!” Futaba replied. “I’m a big girl! I can find my way back home!”

“Alright...please stay safe, Futaba,” Haru said hesitantly. “Though, it’s really no problem if you want someone to drive you home. Or if you need to use my phone instead.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine!” she said competently. “My luck stat’s off the charts, and besides, I’m a bad bitch, remember? I punched the guy running for prime minister and only got an assault charge!”

She...should have realized the doom flags that came with that statement. How much she was begging for fate to punt her across the room. Honestly, the decision was really stupid.

“If you say so…” Haru surrendered. “Just...if a guy tries anything, don’t feel afraid, alright?”

“Dont worry about me! I’ll be fine, just like I said!” Futaba said, tucking her hands behind her back and her phone in her bag. “Bye, Haru!”

* * *

The train at night was much different than what she was used to. On one hand, she looked like the only kid there, every other passenger dressed much nicer and more officially, a good portion being businessmen around their 30s...probably. She couldn't really tell, and her nose wrinkled at the cheap booze smell. She positioned herself close to the door, holding onto a handle for support as the train swayed. She didn't hear what stop was next, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She froze. Blood going cold, and like a deer in the headlights she couldn’t move.

The hand was large, she knew that at least. This was a man, a subway creep, the kinda guy Ryuji would have scared off. The train pulled to a stop, and suddenly she was free as the doors opened. Futaba ran.

It was like being in a Palace. She ducked down, pushing towards the door and taking off into a full sprint. She didn’t bother with the escalator, charging up the stairs instead. Anything to get in a crowd. Anything to get out of that subway car. Blood roared in her ear, breaths twisting in her chest, _get out get out get out!_ She broke into the fresh city air, lit with bright nighttime lights.

Tokyo at night was very different than Tokyo in the daytime as well. It wasn't quiet. It wasn't quiet at all and still…at the same time she swore she couldn't hear anything at all. She swallowed, wishing she could put on some music or something to block it all out. Staring up into the starless sky, a shiver ran down her spine.

“This is the first time in a month i've actually been...alone,” she realized. “I— I’m alone…” She should have let Haru call her driver. She was an idiot for that. A complete and total idiot. Yoshida probably locked the door already. She was probably too late; maybe she should just activate the nav and camp out in Mementos— No, wait, her phone was dead because she was an idiot. She was alone. Alone in the busy Tokyo street. Alone like the time….like the time...like.. _that_ time. Her hands shot over her ears to block out the roaring. Everything always started roaring when she panicked – when she was _alone_ and panicked. Why had she let herself be alone?! Why had she willingly let herself go out into the street at nighttime with no friends, no Ryuji, no anyone to help her! Even her dad would have been better than this; at least he would have dragged her into another room and scolded her later….Why was she reacting like this?

Futaba took a deep breath. She was fifteen. She was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. She was smart. Just because she’d gotten off at the wrong station and was totally lost and afraid— NO! No, she _wasn't_ afraid.

She laughed weakly, pushing her hands harder against her ears, as if more force would actually block out more sound.

What if someone attacked her again? Some old creepy dude just came up and attacked her on the train already! Or maybe he just wanted to tell her something...something creepy.

_“I wanna go home…” she sobbed, “I— I wanna go home!”_

_“Who’s she?”_

_“Think she’s one of those berserk people?”_

_“Just started screaming!”_

_“What on earth is she doing?”_

They were staring at her. She was drawing a crowd. It was so loud, everyone’s voices roaring like a lion, everyone’s voices molding into one. _Why was everything so damn loud‽_

She kept running, not even bothering to check where she was going. She heard the loud blare of a car horn and suddenly she was on the ground, asphalt tearing away the palms of her hand. Everything spun, and then—

“Kid? Kid!”

She was lying on the ground in the middle of traffic, and an old man was standing over her. She slowly, shakily sat up. Less than a meter away was a car, the driver now leaning out the window and looking at her, concerned.

“Are you alright, miss?”

“Y-yeah, I think so…” she stammered. “I’m sorry…” _Did I seriously run into oncoming traffic‽_

The old man offered her a hand, and she took it, letting herself herself be pulled to her feet. And out of the road. Finally, she looked at her ‘saviour’ and…

No, it couldn’t be.

The man was clearly in his late 30s, early 40s, receding hairline, steel grey eyes and the most magnificent and majestic beard you could imagine on a person.

“Kid. Calm down. You’re going to be fine.” A crowd was forming around them, not that she really cared anymore.

“Sojiro!” Futaba beamed, leaping into the man’s arms and hugging him with all her might.

Sojiro spluttered, clearly confused, and she really couldn’t blame him. Some strange girl just up and hugged him.

“I’ve missed you so much! I haven’t seen you since...since...” Fuck, she was going to start crying again, wasn’t she?

“What on earth—” Sojiro said, trying to pull Futaba off of him.

“Sojiro, it’s _me!_ ” Futaba protested. “C’mon! You aren’t old enough to forget about me, right?”

His eyes widened. “Futaba?”

“Duh.” She smirked. “I am so _glad_ to see you.”

Sojiro sighed, trying to shoo the crowd away. “You all can go home now.”

“Are you sure?” the driver asked. “Do you need to call someone?”

“N-no! Thank you, sir,” Futaba replied. “I just tripped… I’ll be fine.”

The driver stared suspiciously, and everyone was quiet for...an uncomfortable amount of time.

Sojiro sighed, finally placing a hand on her shoulder. “I can take her home...I’m a family friend.”

* * *

“You never thought to take the women-only train car?” Sae asked. Futaba shook her head.

“I mean, it worked out in the end, right?” she replied. “Boss was already a confidant, so it just had to happen eventually.”

“You're lucky the person who found you was someone you knew.”

“I know,” Futaba replied.

Sae grimaced, gripping the edge of the table. “So...can you explain how exactly this is important to your crazy demon power trips? _We don't have. All. Day._   _And you spent fifteen minutes just talking about how attractive people were!_ ”

Futaba tilted her head. “But...your sister’s orbs are beautiful...”

“Please,” Sae replied, popping the top of the flask, “ _please_ do not tell me you fucked my sister, _I only have so much in this flask._ ” Taking another full swig, she didn't even bother putting the cap back on, and instead slammed the bottle down on the desk. “Lishen...nudes are one thing, but...goddammit...just keep going.”

* * *

In another stroke of luck, Sojiro hadn’t taken the subway that night, so going home was as simple as him driving her. Sojiro’s car smelled nice, so overwhelmingly nice. Maybe that was just because it was familiar, but Sojiro’s coffee smell seemed to spread to anything in his general vicinity, and it was one of her favorite scents. It was honestly a miracle that they met again, especially like this.

Sojiro frowned. “You’re...really there, right? I’m not just imagining this?”

“Yeah...it’s weird...but I’m here,” Futaba replied. “It’s been three years.”

“Your hair got longer...and more orange.”

“Yeah, I got it dyed— Hey, do you have a place I can plug in? My phone’s dead and I should call my probation officer.”

“P-Probation officer?” He stared at her, and Futaba shrugged.

“A lot of stuff happened. Long story short, I punched my dad and he got really pissed and now I live in a bakery attic with my new dog. Oh yeah, I got a dog now by the way, I can show you a picture when my phone’s not dead. Oh, and I actually have friends now and I go to school.”

“That’s...wow.”

“Yeah… A lotta stuff happened over the past couple of months.”

“You live at a bakery.”

“Yeah. It's fun and I know I called him my probation officer, but he's really nice.”

Sojiro frowned, staring ahead of him, hands gripping the wheel a bit too tightly.

“You were miserable with that man, weren't you…”

“With Shido? Yeah,” she replied, watching him intently. “The bakery’s in Yongen, by the way.”

“Right...right.”

She frowned. Of course he blamed himself for this.

“I don't hate you, Sojiro. Okay?” It was true, she really didn’t. What could someone do against someone like Shido? If he wanted something, he would do whatever it took to get it… “None of this was your fault…”

“I think we should save this conversation for another time,” he interrupted quickly. “This isn’t the kind of thing I want to talk about in the car.”

“I—” Of course not. Then again, _I don’t think either of us really want to have this conversation in the car_. “Okay...I….yeah...we’ll just leave it for another time. So umm...what have you been up to…?”

Sojiro started the car, and they started to drive. “Same as always...actually.”

“So you’re still...you know…” _With the government?_

He nodded.

Futaba let him drive, letting them both sit in silence. Now wasn’t a time for the radio.

“Thanks, Sojiro. I'm….glad you showed up,” she said quietly.

“What were you even trying to _do_?” he demanded suddenly. “You ran straight into oncoming traffic!”

“I just…” _Oh fuck_. “Wait Sojiro, it isn’t what it looks like! I just….got overwhelmed...I...I wasn’t trying to get hit by a car.”

“Thank god.”

_So much for a cheerful reunion._

“I’m...glad. You look happier, Futaba.”

Huh? Okay, maybe this can turn around.

“Yeah...I am… I’ve got actual friends now, you know! It’s….nice.”

“I’m glad. I’m really glad.”

The rest of the car ride back to Yongen was much like this, small bursts of conversation, and an exchange of phone numbers because, “It would be a shame if we lost contact for another three years.”

 

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast re-acquired an old vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the rebirth of the **Sun**  Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power._

 

**[Sun Rank 3]**

* * *

 

“What a strange turn of fate.”

Futaba glanced over her shoulder as soon as she got out of the car; behind her was a young woman, with a set of yellow eyes and bright champaign blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. A bright blue scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, over a pale pink blouse. She gave her a questioning look.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist being ‘mystical’, but it is weird,” the woman continued. “The bond with that man is...quite interesting, I've only seen something like it one other time. You sort of remind me of a friend of mine…ah! I’m rambling. I’m sure you don’t want to hear such strange words from a complete stranger.”

The woman was right about that. She gave Futaba a weird feeling, similar to the one the twins gave her. She even kinda looked like them. Was this the sister they mentioned?

The woman gave her a polite bow. “Well, I should be going—”

“W-wait,” Futaba said despite herself. Unlike her plausible sisters, this woman could probably answer her questions. “Can I ask you something?”

“That depends. If it’s about what I’m doing in the back street of a boonies town in the middle of the night, I can answer with saying that I’m having fun! Life is so much more fun when you aren’t bound by a bunch of rules!” The woman did a small hop in place, clapping her hands. “Though…I do worry about them most of the time. I wonder how they are…”

“Um…no. What did you mean by my bond was interesting?”

“Oh, that! That was just my mind wandering. If you want a clear answer, the best I can give you is that your connection to that man is a bit different from your others. Unlike your others, which are bonds, that one has always existed. At least that’s what I could gather. Does that make sense?”

It did. Thank heavens and hell it did! Why couldn’t the twins just give her straight answers like that? “Yes! Thank you very much!”

“Oh! You’re welcome. I’m happy to help a guest, even if they aren’t mine. Now, I really should be going, most restaurants are closing and I’m not missing my last meal! Three of them a day!” She giggled to herself as she walked past Futaba, back to the subway station.

She was…odd. Were all the people from that room nuts or something? Futaba had a million questions about that place and anytime she asked she was met with glares from her wardens and Igor’s nose. Other guests, huh?

She found the key to Leblanc in her pocket and swiftly opened the door to the welcoming ding. Home sweet home.

“FUTABA!” She heard paws shuffling down the stairs as a yellow and purple blur hopped into her arms. “YOU'RE BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?” Ryuji asked, after basically licking her entire face.

“I, um…took the wrong train, and a friend had to take me home.”

Ryuji whimpered in her arms. “Ya shoulda let me stay with you.”

“I know…” She scratched him behind the ear. “I’m sorry I worried you,” she said, genuinely.

* * *

Futaba blamed her father. No really, she did. It was all his fault that they had to extend the break another two days, and not because Haru had a life outside of their group and Ren had a school project to finish. Goddammit, dad. She found herself bored after school; without exploring the Palace, she basically had the rest of the day to do nothing. She could always study, but she would leave Ryuji bored and watching TV all night, which is not what a responsible pet owner would do. She sighed, packing her things and waving goodbye to Mona. Ryuji hopped up onto her desk, resting himself down. “So….what now?”

Futaba shrugged. “I don’t wanna go home yet, and I’m low on money…so I guess we can find…” She trailed off as soon as she heard some typing on a keyboard. Oh right! Oda was one of her confidant thingies, she could spend time with him. Still, that meant staying at school, whatever.

“Hey, Oda,” she said, going back to his desk. “What are you doing?”

The kid’s heart seemed to have skipped a beat. “Isshiki, don’t you need to go home?”

“I don’t really want to and all of my friends are busy,” she said rather bluntly.

“So I’m a next-best?” he asked. “Ugh, whatever. I’m revamping the Phansite a bit. I took your advice and got some CSS training. I even paid for a class. Feast your eyes!”

Futaba didn’t really know what she was feasting her eyes on. It was a boring web page, a competent web page. Granted, it was an improvement, the bright, gross red was replaced with a very nice green, accented with black. And the star motif was pretty cute. If only she could put Alibaba’s icon on it, then it would be complete stylistically. “Well, it’s progress.”

“Progress?! I’ve spent all night working on it. I thought I was really getting the Phantom Thieves’ vibe.”

“You have the vibe down. I like the colors. You just gotta add a little more to it. Like…something that makes it less 2003. Here, lemme.” She pushed him out of his desk, lightly, placing her hands on the keyboard. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she went to the source code and began to do what she did best. She started humming a tune as soon as all of the pieces were fitting together in her head. “Now _this_ is how you do it.”

The website was a lot cleaner. Clear url with even an icon in the web bar, less empty links, working comment section and poll and several other little bits. Oda’s eyes were wide in awe. “H-how did you—”

“I’ve dabbled in coding for awhile; that was a CSS I already had. Just credit me as Alibaba.”

“Daaaang. That’s pretty cool— Um…for a girl. I could probably top that.”

Aw, how cute. “Well, I made it pretty easy to modify if you wanna change the poll or whatever.”

“Thanks. But that’s more to help you. I don’t gain much from this…” His voice briefly trailed.

“Huh?”

“No, it’s nothing. Thanks, Isshiki.” With that, the boy left the class. How weird.

**[Moon Rank 2]**

Ryuji padded over to her and curled in her lap. “Is he okay?”

“I dunno, but we shouldn’t pry. Let’s go get food.”

“But ya said ya didn’t have money.”

“Eh. I’ll manage.”

Futaba still ended up coming home early, and they ended up getting ramen from the shop Ryuji wanted to go to. Now they really needed to go back to the Palace. She was basically out of money and she had to do her laundry on Sunday. She gave Yoshida a wave and let Ryuji out of her bag.

Before diving into her ramen and doing homework, she pulled out her diary that was starting to collect dust and saved.

**_May 22nd, 2016_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_Why has it been so long since I saved? So much for being smart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu
> 
> +Succubus-Moon  
> -Marin karin  
> -Rebellion 
> 
> +Slime-Chariot  
> -lunge  
> -Tarunda
> 
> +Jack Frost-magician  
> -bufu  
> -ice break  
> -baisudai  
> -mabufu
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 13  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt  
> Adverse Resolve
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 14  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 14  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi
> 
>  **Ren Amamiya** :level 14  
>  **Persona** :Arsène  
>  **Arcana** : Emperor  
>  **skills** :  
> Eiha  
> Snap  
> Sukukaja  
> Giant Slice
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 45  
> Guts: 10  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:12  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 3  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 3  
> Ren Amamiya-THE EMPEROR IV: Rank 1  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 3  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 4  
> Twin Wardens/Sai and Han-STRENGTH XI: Rank 1  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 2  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 2  
> Shinya Oda-MOON XVIII: Rank 2  
> Sojiro Sakura-SUN XIX: Rank 3  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
>  
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)  
> [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)  
> [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, skitty here! just here to say that the delay in the chapter is...pretty much all my fault. A lot of stuff came up in my personal life, some good some bad. Thanks for reading! This...probably wont happen in the future.


	16. Reading Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our heroes return to Madarame’s Palace and have some interesting surprises.

The group had made the collective decision to move the hideout to the accessway in Shibuya station. A part of Ren wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Sure, it would be a hassle to travel to Shujin every time they needed to continue their trek through the Palace, and a detriment to his rather low income, so he couldn’t exactly argue with them. It didn’t stop the accessway from being disturbingly quiet that day, not that he was complaining. He’d rather a quiet Tuesday afternoon than a busy Monday morning any day. He sat down by the outlook, waiting for the group, not being able to help the giddiness building up in his heart. Being a phantom thief, stealing from a demented national library, it all felt like a dream. But it was real, it was very very real!

“There you are!” Haru’s voice chimed as she and her friends came over. To his surprise, Ryuji was actually on a leash being held by Morgana. “I believe we’re ready.”

Ryuji sat down next to him. “Yep! Taba’s got medicine and new stuff. So we’re all set.”

Futaba yawned. “You guys could at least chip in; I’m basically broke now…”

“You’ll get money from Shadows and other shit around the Palace,” Morgana shot back. “So what’s the plan?”

“The book signing ends on June 6, so we need to be done before then,” Haru said.

“Not a problem,” Ryuji said. “The Palace is pretty straightforward.”

“Forgive me for asking but, I’m still a bit lost. What exactly are we looking for in there?” Ren asked.

“We’re looking for his Treasure. Which is basically everything awful about him. If we take that from his heart, he’s gonna wanna repent for everything he’s done,” Futaba explained.

Repent. What a strong word to use, not just apologize, but…grovel for forgiveness. Could that type of thing really be done? And…what would happen to Madarame after that?

“The Treasure is most likely at the bottom of the library. So we must be cautious on our way there.” Haru added, “Your Persona will be a great help!”

Ren couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride well up in his stomach. “T-thank you all.”

“Oh! Renren! Have you come up with a codename?” Ryuji asked.

He had thought about it. “Keeping it simple, right?”

“Yep!”

“I would like to be called Joker,” he stated, with confidence he wasn’t fully aware he had.

“Why Joker? You don’t look like a clown,” Futaba asked.

“I meant like a playing card…”

“Like a trump card. That’s pretty cool!” Morgana said. “You had curse skills or something, and you knew what those things were weak to, like a trump card.”

“We should be going now right?” Futaba chimed.

“Right.”

* * *

Ren wasn’t quite used to the dizziness that came with traveling to the other world; at first he felt like throwing up, or at least laying down so he didn’t feel so nauseous. Upon opening his eyes, he and the others were back in front of the giant library that was his teacher’s heart. Then he felt the slight cold air on his torso, and immediately realized that his clothes had changed. So that’s what Ryuji meant.

“Alright,” said dog began, “our goal is to get as close to the basement as we can. We shouldn’t have as many of us fight at once either.”

Futaba nodded. “Let’s keep it to a four person party. Mona and I can focus on healing; Skull, Joker, you’re our heavy hitters. You can take a back seat for now, Haru.”

Haru sighed. “I can provide support when Mona gets low on energy, too.”

“I brought cookies for that!” Futaba chimed.

Cookies? How would those restore energy? Well...this was a world of talking dogs and becoming a character, so anything was possible.

“In that case I can take the rear,” Haru affirmed.

“Are we all set?” Morgana asked, while stretching.

“Yep!” Futaba said, after she and Ryuji briefly mimicked him. “Let’s roll out everyone!”

After going through the entrance, Ren was somewhat disoriented. Upon his vision clearing, he could now see that they were in a small room that...flashed to look like his own room. Was this the safe room? “How?”

“Quick travel,” Futaba answered. “Makes life easier. We should be near where the elevator to the next floor is.”

Quick traveling, huh? Gods, this place was strange.

* * *

Leaving the safe room made Ren only further disoriented. They seemed to have landed right back on the floor above the elevator, with the fiction and children’s sections of the library. The place seemed rather barren; perhaps the security was on lower floors. Ryuji sniffed around. “Not many Shadows,” he reported, “but somethin’s different.”

“Maybe the security level?” Haru asked.

“Security level?” Ren found himself parroting.

“It’s a Palace owner’s awareness that they’re in danger,” Morgana answered. “I imagine after we left last time the bastard was on edge. So stealth is the goal here.”

Right. Stealth. They were thieves, after all.

“Alright. Where to from here?”

“Back to the elevator I guess,” Ryuji said. “Still, the security isn’t what smells off.”

“Then keep your eyes open, everyone!” Futaba ordered. “To the elevator!”

To their abundant surprise, a bunch of caution tape and ruined brick were over the place where the elevator used to be. Oh right, Futaba drove a van right through it.

Morgana glared at the small hazardous zone. “Oracle. You. Are. Never. Driving. Again.”

“Hey! I couldn’t see where I was going!”

“And whose fault is that?!”

“My dad’s!”

“Okay,” Haru intervened. “Both of you calm down. Skull, is there any way back to where we were?”

Ryuji got a bit closer to the hole and looked down, then took a step back. “Well…falling isn’t the answer. I dunno where we’d end up.”

“So we’re at a standstill…” Morgana droned.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ren said, meeting Ryuji by the hole. “Maybe we can reevaluate our route. Libraries rarely have just one way between floors; perhaps there’s a stairwell somewhere. What do you think, Oracle?”

Futaba pondered for a second, then her eyes flashed yellow, which took him by surprise. She scanned the area, almost like the bug her mask seemed to be crafted after. “Over there! I see something!” she said, pointing to the children’s area.

“Something?” Morgana repeated.

Ryuji sniffed the area where she was pointing and tilted his head. “What is it?”

“I dunno. But it’s glowing blue so it’s gotta be important!” With that she ran…well, more like shuffled, ahead. To which the rest of the group ran after her. They ended up in what felt like a smaller version of the grand library. Shelves of books that were no taller than Ren, with the tops having several peacock plushies and others of a chibified Madarame. Posters on the wall of Madarame holding books and library cards in an almost sick parody of the ones he remembered seeing in these sections as a child. Futaba pouted as soon as they got to what they were looking for, an open picture book. One meant for no one older than three.

“That’s it?” Futaba muttered. “Dammit, demon eyes. Why did you fail me?”

“I dunno know what we’re lookin at,” Ryuji said. Ren now realized the dog was too short to even see the book. He picked him up as gently as he could to show him.

Haru and Morgana seemed equally disappointed. “I’m starting to question our choice in leader…” the boy whispered.

“Hey! I saw something here! I thought it might be important. We just gotta—” Her words were cut off as soon as she touched the book; the page seemed to ripple and the small farm picture was briefly distorted.

Ryuji’s tail began to wag. “Oh! Oh! I get it. Lemme go for a sec, Joker!”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

“Yep!” With that the dog hopped out of Ren’s arms and ended up being sucked into the book. Ren stood in shock as a tiny Ryuji appeared on the page of the farm, in the exact style of the book. He waved his paw.

Morgana breathed a heavy sigh. “There’s really no end to the weirdness of this place.”

“Is this safe?” Ren asked.

“Looks like it!” Futaba answered, and then jumped in after Ryuji. The now-mini Futaba looked around, then gazed at the book’s fourth wall. “Yep! It’s safe!”

“So I take it we’re book hopping,” Morgana said. “Whelp…” He jumped in after Futaba. Before long Ren and Haru had gone in after them, the whole group now in the felted children’s book.

Futaba’s now-chibi eyes turned back to yellow as she searched around the book. “I think we need to go over there. I dunno what’s gonna be there, though.”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Haru responded. “I never thought I would jump into a book.”

Ren felt the same giddiness. Were all of the books here like that? A part of him hoped so. It would give them more to explore, and the fact that the inside was two-dimensional but still kept them on a 3D plane. There really were no limits to these Palaces, were there?

“ _ **My work produces itself like a farm.**_ ” A familiar voice echoed through the small space, “ ** _Everything is organized and meant to give the product that the public needs._** ”

A farm, fitting for sensei to describe it as such. Producing product like the public needs it.

“This way!” Futaba affirmed, leading the group to what seemed like a small hole in the page. “We go through here.”

“Heheh, going through the hole.”

“Conduct yourself, Mona.”

“Sorry.”

The small portal led them to a world on a similar plane, only instead of a farm it was some type of photorealistic forest made of dots with pumpkins everywhere, as well as other things that seemed to be made out of toys. Even the forest itself had an air of being artificial. A Halloween story, perhaps?

“What are those things?” Ryuji asked, now in Futaba’s arms. “The orange ones.”

“American pumpkins. They’re mostly used for Halloween,” Ren answered.

“I heard about that! That’s when you dress up and get candy right?”

Ren couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes. I’ve seen some people have costumes for dogs too.”

Futaba’s eyes lit up. “Then can we dress Skull up too?”

“As long as it ain’t too girly,” The dog responded.

“ ** _My assistance is a guiding eye through a forest of deception. Only with my help will my students gain what they seek._** ”

“How far up one's own ass can someone be?” Morgana asked to no one in particular. “I’m almost scared that’s gonna be the end of this Palace.”

Futaba shivered, bringing Ryuji closer to her chest. “Don’t make me think about that! This whole place is gross enough and smells like old people already!”

“I for one like the smell of old libraries,” Haru responded. “It's like the smell of history.”

“Damn nerds,” Morgana whispered.

After climbing up to the top of one of the trees, the group went through another portal that led to some sort of island made of solid colors and cut outs.

“Oh! I know this book!” Morgana pointed out as soon as they landed at the top of a tree. “This is the alphabet one!”

“As long as letters don’t try to attack us…” Futaba whispered.

“It’s a book page, things haven’t moved.”

“ ** _The basics of writing are what lead to success. Of course, where would my pupils be without their basic understanding of how this works?_** ”

“Does this guy think he invented the alphabet?” Ryuji asked.

“From what we’ve seen so far, I wouldn’t put it past him,” Haru responded.

“How did no one see that this guy was a fraud?” Futaba chimed.

“Cuz this is prolly just his exaggerated ego. I don’t think anyone is this bad,” Ryuji replied.

“No, there are supervillains in real life. Oh. The portal is down there!”

She pointed down to the base of the tree, right where the waves were crashing. Well, where they would be if the page actually moved.

Ryuji jumped out of Futaba’s arms and headed straight for the portal, and was briskly followed by Morgana. Futaba hesitated for a moment before Haru graciously took her hand. Ren took that as his sign to jump down.

The tree they landed in was drawn in watercolor, but most of the empty space was white. It was almost kinda pretty, he supposed. The leaves looked like they were painted, cut, and pasted, giving the whole place a very stylistic look.

Futaba looked beyond the fourth wall and her eyes flashed back to yellow. “Ha! There’s the stairs!” she exclaimed.

“What an unorthodox way of getting here…” Haru said softly. “Exactly how did we come over here?”

“Magic, I guess,” Ryuji responded. “If that’s the exit then—”

“ **To be successful in this world, one must continue to consume in order to become something worth looking at to the public eye. To consume and gain is to live, after all.** ”

“Rude,” Ryuji whimpered with a light droop of his ears.

* * *

Down halls of old ornate wallpaper and polished wood paneling they took turns ripping the masks off Shadows and forcing them into the next life. Occasionally doors would open off into study rooms or smaller book sections, which Futaba would go inside, upturn every piece of furniture that wasn't bolted down, steal any valuables and then leave in less than a minute. Her efficiency was scarier than anything he had ever written… He should write this down; it was quite inspirational, actually. She was raw chaotic energy, a goddess of primal treasure hunting instincts.

The hallway opened up suddenly, widening around a display case with a large leatherbound book sitting in the middle of it, covered in ornate gold leaf. ‘Tales From a Lady of Ill Repute’, it was called.

“This is about my mother,” he said, picking the book up off the pedestal, flipping it open to a random page. ‘ _The two embraced. “I love you,” she said. ‘I know you won’t remember, but I needed to get it off my chest. You’re...my best friend, and I want it to become something more…’_ He could fill in the rest. It was a story about a goddess who had a year to walk with humans, and her best friend eventually fell for her. When the goddess had to return to her domain, her best friend made it her life goal to find her again.

“This...is a story she used to tell me…” he said softly, trying to fight his tears. Clenching his jaw, he put one hand on each half of the book and pulled, ripping it clean in half. It was poorly made and ripped as easily as paper did.

Futaba gasped, clutching her chest, Morgana glancing down as well.

“ _I wish that was me,_ ” she whispered.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“Yeah,” Morgana replied, “I just have a massive boner right now.”

“Oh, okay.”

Haru roared, charging ahead with her axe in hand, swinging it down on something behind them.

“If you can focus on how Joker affects your nether regions, you can focus on the Shadow behind you!”

Turning around, they could see a large, spinning gemstone, Haru’s axe embedded right in the top of it. The Shadow burst, and from the crack formed a blue, wisp-like thing, with shifting skin and bright yellow eyes. It swayed back and forth, arms moving like a slower version of those inflatable tube men.

“What is _that_?” Futaba demanded,

Ryuji’s tail wagged excitedly. “That’s a treasure demon! They’re special! If you recruit it or defeat it something nice will happen! ...I think.”

“Then let’s kill this gaudy thing. Milady!” With a wave of her hand, Haru’s Persona was brought forth in a burst of flame, cutting through the air with its psychic energy. Like that, the Shadow was on the ground.

“Comere!” Futaba declared, holding her hand out to the Shadow. “Get in my face.”

It flowed into her like so many Shadows had before.

“I...cant equip this one…” she said, “but...holy shit that’s a lot of skills.”

“Oracle?”

“I can fuse this into something good.”

Everyone shrugged, while Haru squealed about the fact she actually knocked something down for once. 

* * *

 The entire place seemed to have gotten brighter and brighter with each floor the group traveled down. Gone were the practical bookshelves and statues; they were now replaced with walls of documents, each having the titles of character traits. Ren could feel it, they were getting close. He found himself staring up at the increasingly climbing ceiling, wondering how far down they were.

“I’m smellin’ a strong Shadow. Everyone okay to fight?” Ryuji asked as they got closer to another giant bookshelf.

Ren gave the dog a small nod. “Is everyone else?”

Futaba gave him a thumbs up, while Morgana and Haru nodded. “Mona, sit this one out. We’ve got this.”

“Damn, all right.”

Another guard stood in front of the bookshelf, this one bigger and bulkier than the others. He carried a clipboard, flipping through pages. Ren briefly wondered if the thing could read, considering the lack of eye holes on his mask. The guard looked up from his tasks and held a nightstick in front of the bookshelf. “Authorized personnel only. Turn back before things get ugly,” he said in a deep, gruff voice.

Futaba smirked at him. “We are authorized personnel. We have one of Madarame’s students with us.”

“Yeah right. I ain’t buying that one, kid.”

“Damn. I was hoping we could avoid a fight…” Futaba whispered. “Oh well, move or else!” she threatened, pulling out her gun.

“Ah! These were the rats Lord Madarame warned us about. This will be easy.”

Like the other Shadows, the guard dissolved into a pile of black goo, and re-emerged as a looming figure that seemed like it was made of paper. Fitting for the setting.

Ren felt his ability activate as soon as he got a good look at the Shadow. “It’s weak to Nuclear attacks, and physical attacks won’t work. Do we have any of that?”

Futaba seemed have been lost in thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Just use magic on him!”

Ren gave a curt nod before bringing his hand to his mask. “Arsène!” he summoned, feeling the demon’s power swirl within him. “Eiha!”

The black and red tendrils appeared from under the Bringer of Misfortune and caused him to groan.

“Nice one, Joker!” Ryuji yipped. “Whip em, Persona!” he called, summoning his pirate-like Persona. A string of lightning hit the creature straight on, but didn’t faze it much.

The creature raised his arms, then in a flash hit Futaba with some kind of strong force, knocking her down. The creature took the chance to aim for Haru, but this time missed. “Are you all right, Oracle?” Haru asked.

“Ugh…Fine! Persona!” she called, summoning some kind of long, doglike creature. The same ones they had encountered earlier in the Palace.

A small blast of energy hit the creature hard, causing it to fall over.

“I thought you said ya didn’t have nukes!” Ryuji barked.

“I forgot I had this one!”

The group finished the Bringer of Misfortunes off with another attack, and Futaba posed with a smile.

“Well done, everyone,” Haru complimented. “I believe this our prize.”

After Futaba picked up the remainder of the money left on the floor, she placed her hand onto the large bookshelf, causing it to open.

Lo and behold, behind the bookshelf was a door. Almost like the entrance to a safe.

“Think you can handle this?” Futaba asked, looking at Ren and Haru.

With both them combined, the heavy door was nothing, swinging open to reveal a long, dark, tube-like hallway.

The floor was flooded with what looked like blood.

“I'm...not sure this is the right place,” Morgana said, standing stiff in the doorway.

“The map pointed to here…” Futaba replied, “but….uhhh.”

“Do we gotta go through here?” Ryuji asked, hopping onto Futaba’s shoulder. “This place seriously gives me the creeps.”

Haru walked boldly into the pipe. “It almost reminds me of a sewer.”

“ _Great,_ ” Futaba said flatly, “ _I feel right at home._ ”

“Okay, but this place can’t be where we have to go,” Morgana retorted, waving his arms about. “I mean, look at this. It doesn’t look _anything_ like the other parts of the library. _I don’t think we should be here_.”

Ren also had a strange feeling about this place. It wasn’t fear...but an unsettling feeling was creeping it’s way up his spine.

Morbid intrigue. That’s what this was.

Madarame was never a fan of horror.

“But this is the only way to get further into the library…” Haru said. “Even...if it is disgusting.”

Suddenly, a horrifying, shrill scream echoed through the hall, echoing off the walls.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Futaba screamed, latching tightly to Morgana’s arm.

“It was just a sound,” Ren replied, squeezing her shoulder, “it doesn’t mean anything. We should go.”

“How are you so calm…?” she mumbled. “Wait—!”

Ren stepped down carefully, feeling his foot submerge into something cold and watery.

“ _...ohmygoood_.” She groaned as Ren fully entered the tube.

A brilliant blue flame flickered into existence in front of them. Floating in midair a few meters away, illuminating the hall with a somber white glow, glinting off the walls and flooded floor. Strangely-colored stains covered the walls, and he could see multiple places where something was either bubbling or simply oozing out of cracks or holes in the walls.

What struck him most about the passage was the smell, or more specifically, the utter lack of it. The rest of the library smelled beautiful, carrying the sweet smell of old books that he loved so much. It was absent here. It was just…cold. The air didn’t feel right either, being just as dry, if not drier, than the air outside.

“Joker?”

Ren bent over, dragging a finger in the red liquid, watching it flow easily around his finger. He brought it to his mouth. It didn’t taste like anything. The gears in his brain began to turn.

There was a collective “JOKER WHAT THE FUCK!” as he turned to them.

“It’s red water,” he said simply.

“Huh?” They were all still staring, and Haru pursed her lips.

“Joker, you don’t know where that’s _been_!”

“Nowhere, actually,” he replied. “It’s just part of the Palace. It’s all fake.”

“That’s still not healthy,” she insisted, taking a few steps in after him.

“It’s just red water. It’s kind of refreshing actually. It only looks like blood.”

“Joker, that’s, uhh...cool’n all, but if you’re thirsty, can you just ask Oracle next time?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s fake blood,” Ren repeated, “so it’s fine. But I have a question. You said this was...Madarame’s heart. How does that connect to his mind?”

“They’re...the same thing?” Ryuji replied, half-confused. “This is how he sees this place, so I guess it’s part of his mind.”

Ren frowned. “Then we shouldn’t have anything to worry about, but if I’m right...you may want to close your eyes…”

“What are you talking about…?” Futaba asked.

“Have you ever heard a writer say that their search history would put them on some kind of watchlist?”

“So you’re saying...this is the dark part of his brain…”

“Yes,” he confirmed, “but knowing my sensei, it shouldn’t be that bad. I already confirmed it with the blood; it’s too thin and runny to even pass for it, and the taste is all wrong. You wouldn’t even find this on the set of a B-list horror movie.”

“I would hope not,” Haru replied, “that movie would be awful!”

“So we should go,” Futaba admitted. “Fine….let’s go.”

The rest of the thieves followed Ren into the tunnel, feet dragging through the water noisily. A little further along, another blue flame burst to life, then another and another, before the hallway turned off to the right. The further they got, the colder it got as well, and Ren couldn’t help but notice a collection of fish hooks hanging from the ceiling. He couldn’t see the purpose in them; it wasn’t like they were actually going to catch anything other than stray hairs. Especially in a long water-filled dam hallway where caution was already priority one.

They turned another corner, a hook dragging through his hair, and were met face-to-face with a fine wooden door.

With some hesitation, they opened the door.

The room beyond was a horror show.

Spread across the ceiling like some screwed-up mosaic was a taxidermy of a human body, staring blankly at them, glassily. Along the walls were bloody saws and knives, some dripping and others dry. A black fire, the only light in the room, roared in a fireplace on the light side of the room, behind a plush cushion etched with human faces. Some literally. If they weren't tanned and sewn into that shape, he might have almost thought they were alive, begging for help. Intestines hung down like party streamers coated in blood and mucus. Yet despite the vulgarity of the room, it felt...clean. There was no smell of blood, or stench of rot, in fact it smelled like disinfectant. Shock Value, that’s what this was. It was horror without substance, just a jump scare. The slasher flick of horror tropes.

“It’s fake,” Ren spat, as Futaba retched, “all of it. It’s just for show.”

On the other side of the room was another door.

“C’mon, let’s just get out of here!” Morgana urged, grabbing whoever he could and pushing them towards the other door. “I'm done with this place today!”

“Yeah...same,” Futaba mumbled, clutching a whimpering Ryuji to her chest. They were all so unsettled so easily.

Morgana threw open the door, and the team practically forced their way through back into the library and to the safe room less than five or six meters away.

“You think if I threw up in someone’s heart they’d get food poisoning?” Futaba asked, with one hand on her stomach with another clutching Ryuji like a stuffed animal.

“Can ya put me down for a sec, Oracle? I need to puke…” Ryuji whimpered.

“That was brutal….” Morgana said, pulling his mask off. “We’re stopping here for the day, right?”

“Yes,” Haru agreed. “I’m sure we are all exhausted.”

Ren couldn’t agree more. “Skull, how much further?”

Ryuji shakily found his footing on the ground of the safe room. “Well….I think that was the deepest part, so past here is where the Treasure should be.”

“That’s right!” Futaba said. “That...was gross and it can’t get any worse than that! And it was also the basement!”

“So we’ve made it?” Haru asked excitedly.

“Eh, kinda? We still haven’t found the Treasure, and this floor’s really big.” Ryuji sniffed around. “But we’re close! If we go through this tomorrow, we’ll be out in no time!”

“So we can stop for now. Good.…I still feel sick.”

* * *

 “How goes the rehabilitation?” Igor’s crusty voice rang out as soon as her consciousness shifted to the Velvet Room.

Futaba gave the elf man a tiny wave. “Pretty good. We’re almost through this Palace, and I need to vomit.” The twins gave each other a look. “Anyway. Since the Shadows up ahead are really strong, I’d like to fuse things.”

Igor simply hummed. “Girls,” he summoned, bringing the twins to attention.

“What’ll be today, Inmate?” Sai began, bringing out the book of fusions.

“I don’t know. What am I actually allowed to get?”

“Anything that’s glowing, Inmate,” Han answered, flipping through the pages on her clipboard.

It was hard to flip through a book when her hands were chained up, but somehow she managed, as she always did. Everything she could fuse with her current army of Personas was either very weak or very ugly.

“Shiisa…isn’t that what you guys need?”

“A shiisa with Frei, yes.”

“Alright!” She pulled the regent and slime from her heart and the twins briskly got to work. They were able to make the Persona inherit Frei from the regent, and after a swift execution, the shiisa was formed.

Han gave her a small smile. “Well done, Inmate. You have successfully created our desired Persona.”

Futaba clapped to herself. “Oh, what are these Personas in the back of the book? They look cool.”

“Those are DLC,” Han answered.

“Downloadable content?” Futaba asked.

“No. Dimensional Lesion Contracts. Why would you put an “L” in downloadable content? Humans are such idiots,” Sai said with a frown. “You shouldn’t even bother with that section, Inmate. Those Personas are waaay too powerful for you.”

“Ugh! But they look so cool! What can I do to get them?”

“Besides training your heart, these Personas require a certain fee,” Han replied.

“Fee? Like…cash?”

“Yes, these Personas are unlike the ones you have acquired thus far. They are Personas that belonged to former guests and heroes of this world. And as such require immense concentration to borrow.”

“Borrow?! So even if I pay you massive amounts of money I can’t even keep them?!”

“Well duh, you don’t keep library books,” Sai snarked with a chuckle.

“There is also the process that comes with summoning these Personas. Part of that fee is compensation for us,” Han explained.

“Why do you two even need money? Don’t you just hang out here all day?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Inmate?”

Futaba found herself pouting again. “What’s this about other guests too? And heroes. How many times has the world nearly been destroyed under our noses?”

Sai looked up into space for a moment, then began counting on her fingers.

“The contracts that this room provides are different depending on the holder, and as such there are many guests that have had journeys like yours.”

“So basically whenever the world is in danger people are called upon to stop it. You just happened to be one of the— dammit! I lost count!”

Suddenly Futaba felt a lot less special.

“Oh, bye the bye, I think I ran into you guys’ sister. She was super sweet. I didn’t know you guys could leave this place.”

“Only when our duties are finished. Though the outside world doesn’t interest us much,” Han spoke softly.

Sai scoffed, “Speak for yourself. I wanna try a bunch of stuff that our sister was always talking about. Like these ‘Food Stand’ things. You taking us out is now a part of your rehabilitation, Inmate!”

“Wait what?”

“You heard me! If our master allows it, we would like to see more of the outside world!”

Han chuckled. “I will admit, the prospect of exploring does intrigue me. You should return to your companions now. They’re most likely worried about you.”

Futaba sighed. Who knew magical whatever twins could be so damn exhausting?

 

**[Strength 2]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT
> 
>  **Party Menu**
> 
> **Futaba Isshiki** :level 17  
>  **Persona** :Necronomicon  
>  **Arcana** : Fool  
>  **Skills** :  
> Bufu  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Mabufu  
> Media
> 
> +Shiisaa-Chariot  
> -Double Fangs  
> -Skull Cracker  
> -Zio  
> -Frei
> 
> +Jack Frost-magician  
> -Bufu  
> -Ice Break  
> -Baisudai  
> -Mabufu
> 
> +Makami-Temperance  
> -Double Fangs  
> -Frei  
> -Energy Drop  
> -Growth 1
> 
> +Kushi Mitama  
> -Rebellion  
> -Bufu  
> -Garu  
> -Makajam  
> -Media
> 
> +----  
> +----  
> +----
> 
>  **Ryuji** :level 16  
>  **Persona** :Captain Kidd  
>  **Arcana** : Magician  
>  **Skills** :  
> Zio  
> Lunge  
> Tarukaja  
> Headbutt  
> Adverse Resolve  
> Rampage
> 
>  **Morgana Sakamoto** :level 17  
>  **Persona** :Zorro  
>  **Arcana** : Chariot  
>  **skills** :  
> Garu  
> Dia  
> Patra  
> Media  
> Lucky punch  
> Magaru
> 
>  **Haru Okumura** :level 16  
>  **Persona** : Milady  
>  **Arcana** : Lovers  
>  **skills** :  
> Psi  
> Dia  
> Dormina  
> Tarunda  
> Mapsi  
> Dekaja
> 
>  **Ren Amamiya** :level 16  
>  **Persona** :Arsène  
>  **Arcana** : Emperor  
>  **skills** :  
> Eiha  
> Snap  
> Sukukaja  
> Giant Slice
> 
>  **Social stats**  
>  Knowledge: 45  
> Guts: 10  
> Charm:0  
> Kindness:12  
> Proficiency:3
> 
>  **Social Links/Confidants**  
>  Igor-THE FOOL 0: Rank 3  
> Ryuji-THE MAGICIAN I: Rank 3  
> Ren Amamiya-THE EMPEROR IV: Rank 1  
> Yoshida Toronosuke- THE HIEROPHANT V: Rank 2  
> Haru Okumura- THE LOVERS VI: Rank 3  
> Morgana Sakamoto-THE CHARIOT VII: Rank 4  
> Twin Wardens/Sai and Han-STRENGTH XI: Rank 2  
> Yuki Mishima-DEATH XIII: Rank 2  
> Sae Niijima-THE DEVIL XV: Rank 2  
> Shinya Oda-MOON XVIII: Rank 2  
> Sojiro Sakura-SUN XIX: Rank 3  
> ???-AEON XX: Rank 2
> 
> thanks to finals we didn't have a lot of time to work on this, which is why it was delayed for so long. but its here now. And hey! were at 100,000 words!
> 
>  
> 
> [JOIN OUR DISCORD](https://discord.gg/c5Jxvjp)   
>  [Find our Twitter here](https://twitter.com/GOLonAO3/)   
>  [Follow our tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fooltaba-andthephantommemes/)


End file.
